Her Deadly Thorns
by Kagaminelover657
Summary: When the last 'witch' died the house died with her. But now it lives again one year later. With a burdening past on her shoulders, seventeen year old Emilia is chosen as the next witch. As she adjusts to her new role she will uncover the secrets of a promise made by two 'friends', and continue a story that ended long ago with nasty consequences... (Sequel to 'The Witch's House')
1. Chapter 1: Untouched Secrets

**A/N: This is my first time writing an actual story for The Witch's House, so I apologise if it seems a bit crappy and short. I'm trying to experiment with my new writing style to see how well it works, trying not to give too much away whilst giving a general idea of what's going on. I do hope you give this story a chance. This idea came to me the other day as a 'what if' scenario, since I've noticed many people have tried to come up with sequel fanfics to the actual Witch's House game. I thought I'd try and give it a go, and this was the ending result.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Witch's House' or its characters; however, I do own the OC used in this fanfic.**

 **WARNING: SPOILERS FOR 'THE WITCH'S HOUSE' GAME AND 'THE DIARY OF ELLEN' AHEAD. IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME OR READ THE BOOK BY FUMMY, I SUGGEST DOING SO BEFORE READING THIS STORY.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Untouched Secrets

 _The mouth of the smoke cloud heading towards the houses opened and engulfed them entirely, swallowing them into a sea of grey and nothingness. Flames in the distance licked at stone, straw and dirt amidst the furious crackling as it made its onslaught, jumping from one home to the next. Screams and cries were lost among the grey and orange, never to be heard again, nor ever to be heard by anyone._

 _Except for the pair amidst this chaos. Two faint silhouettes could be made out if one were to squint and lean forward far enough: a cat and a girl._

" _Come with me," the cat insisted, his voice resembling that of a young boy. "You might as well! They saw you as a 'witch' anyway! How 'bout it?"_

* * *

"Up and at 'em!", the black cat called from the doorway, forcing my eyes open and dragging me back to reality.

A groan from me who occupied the bed was his cue to move into the room, his paws pitter-pattering across the carpet signalling his approach. I wriggled around to awaken my limbs, rolling my shoulders forward and raising my legs and feet to kick a little at the quilt covering me. Once clinging to my body, it dropped into my lap when I forced myself to sit up, yawning and stretching my arms above my head. They felt stiff at first, but the movement I made soon resumed the blood flow needed to make it smoother and more comfortable.

The cat sat before the side of the bed and waited with patience until I brought my arms down and turned my head his way, my eyelids still drooped. The rectangle of weak sunlight streaming in through the window, which he'd chosen to sit upon, made him look like a shadow that had somehow come to life.

"… You couldn't leave me be, could you?" I responded, grumbling.

"Yeesh. Got up on the wrong side of the bed again?" the cat countered, teasing.

I scowled as I rubbed my forehead with a hand, closing my eyes in attempt to fight off my weariness. I was too used to this kind of exchange.

Silence fell, but it only lasted for a few seconds before his voice sliced through it.

"That dream again, eh? I see how it is."

I dropped my hand back down to the quilt and opened my eyes, my fingers digging into the silk until my knuckles matched its colour.

"… You wanna talk 'bout it?"

I stared down at the quilt to fight the urge to look his way. My Mother used to say that if I didn't acknowledge annoying things, they'd get bored and go away.

"… Yo! You listening?"

I caught him in the corner of my eye on his hind legs pawing at the quilt, trying to get my attention. I closed my eyes again. I focused on the darkness concealed under my eyelids and the silence around me, attempting to block him out, pretend he wasn't there. I felt the bed shift beside me and something faintly touch my shoulder.

"Yo!"

His voice rang in my ear, causing me to flinch. I forced my eyes open and blindly lashed out. The cat hissed, and I turned just in time to catch him dodging my arm and leaping down to the floor, landing on all fours. He should be thankful cats always land on their feet.

I smirked at the idea that I'd alarmed him, but when his golden yellow eyes met my gaze I creased my brow, scowling.

"You're like the annoying little brother I never had and never wanted," I said, traces of bitterness lingering on my tongue.

"Is that any way to talk to someone showing you concern?"

"And how much of that concern is actually genuine?"

The cat said nothing, his eyes going up and down once as he looked me over. I knew I'd caught him out.

He went to open his mouth-

I beat him to it, "Just leave me alone to get ready, will you?"

His mouth fell closed just as quickly as it had opened. We stared at each other for a moment longer before he decided that was enough to send him away, his body twisting away from me and his retreating footsteps being muffled by the patterned carpet.

I hadn't planned to get ready just yet. I only wanted him gone from my sight.

When I was sure he was gone, I allowed a sigh to escape me, leaning my back against the headboard. My gaze returned and lingered to the spot where the cat had once been sat, the rectangle sunlight brightening up part of the red rug underneath the bed, its colour dull. Dull and worn down: just like the former me.

It reminded me of when I'd first entered this very room. The bed sheets had been drenched in blood, and despite being cleaned thoroughly the dreaded smell still lingered around the room and in the very place I had to sleep. There was never a moment where I didn't wake up and felt the urge to vomit. But my nose eventually grew accustomed to this. It doesn't bother me much anymore, just like most things.

Sadly, the cat wasn't one of those things.

* * *

My index finger traced along the petals visible on the rose poking out of the bush by the house's garden door, newly bloomed. According to the cat, it sprouted up shortly before my arrival. The poor soul was crushed to death.

I inquired with the cat once about the point of having a garden inside one of the rooms when there was one outside of the house. I have yet to get a pleasing response. Even so, I despised this place all the same, along with its flowers.

I despised all the flowers in this garden: from the jealous yellow tulips, to the kind and gentle white flower they wished to kill. But I hated the roses the most.

I spoke to the rose as if it could hear me, "You fell for temptation too?"

I stopped my finger's movement, slipping my whole hand under it and cupping it in my palm. I made sure I avoided the thorns on its stem. I was devoid of empathy.

"How careless. But I'm one to talk. I made a deal with the devil."

My fingertips poked at the bottom of the petals. Its obliviousness to the dangers the house posed made my stomach churn. It was nasty discomfort, even though I, too, was once oblivious.

"This world is a cruel place. Even now as you're reborn as a delicate and innocent flower, you remain oblivious and ignorant to the dangers. But unlike before you're much stronger. The thorns on your stem prick those that try to hurt you."

I lifted my palm up in one movement, snapping the rose's stem free and bringing it close to my face. I felt one of the thorns lightly scratch my little finger, the slight sensation of stinging quickly following.

My eyes narrowed. My words became disgusted whispers, "I envy you. But at the same time I find you pathetic." I closed my hand without warning, crushing the petals with the feeling of a satisfying squelch. "Those thorns made you less likely to be touched, but your ignorance still got you crushed again."

Turning my palm downwards and opening it up, I watched the crushed rose drop to the ground and land with a small jump at my feet, still and lifeless.

"It cost you your life a second time," I added, spitting at it to further demonstrate my disgust.

"Who the heck are you talking to?"

The cat's voice and entrance neither startled nor alarmed me. I turned my head back to find him laid down upon the wooden bench, his paws and tail curled up to his body as he observed me.

My response was sarcastic, "The house."

"The flower fumes must have gotten to your head," he teased, playing along. "Try going outside some time. It'll do you the world of good."

My shoes crunched against the grass as I moved to stand beside the bench, my hands reaching down to collect the white teacup and matching platter on his left, as white as that flower, pure and beautiful. _Disgusting_. I knew better than to drink from it.

I focused on my wavering reflection in the cup's contents staring back at me with its dull and worn down sapphire blue eyes. Dull and worn down: just like the rug.

"Will you ever tell me about the previous witches?" I asked, not bothering to look up at him.

"Maybe. Maybe not," he responded. "Not like that matters. What _does_ matter is your wish."

That prompt forced my eyes away from my reflection as I lifted my head up, seeing the cat grin at me.

"You still have to tell me. You deserve it after the large meal you offered me. You're pretty hard to read though."

I scowled and set the teacup and platter back down on the bench again. I held back the urge to throw it all over him.

"I didn't _offer_ you anything. You ate them of your own accord."

My scowl melted when I allowed his words to properly sink in. My wish…

Something soft brushed against the backs of my fingers. I recoiled them away and looked to see the cat swishing his tail around. Those fingers soon became entangled in strands of blonde once I moved them out of my sight, but I wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"Come on! Every witch has one! Tell me yours!"

My scowl returned. My temper had been ignited.

" _Don't call me that._ I am _not_ a _witch_!"

"Then why are you here?"

I wasn't able to counter. My mouth was left agape as I looked the feline over. He'd rendered me speechless.

That didn't stop him, "You're here because you're a witch, Emilia. You lived up to their lies. You chose this fate."

And I knew he was right.

My mouth fell closed, my hand dropping back down to my side. I didn't recoil when his tail lightly brushed the backs of my fingers again.

"So, gonna tell me your wish?"

Just like with my fingers and his tail, he brushed over everything without a care. It was always like this. It didn't matter what I asked. He never gave me a straight answer. So why should I give him one?

"... I've already told you before. I don't have one."

He showed no new reaction to my response. It was like he'd expected it.

I turned away from him and walked away from the bench towards the door before he could say anything more, the sounds of his paws eventually falling in sync with my footsteps when he chose to follow. I didn't bother trying to stop him. There was no point.

What I'd told him was a lie. I did have a wish, but he didn't need to know it. But he probably already knew and was just playing dumb.

I expect nothing less from a being like him.


	2. Chapter 2: Behind Closed Doors

**A/N: Thank you to those who have been favouriting, following, and reviewing this fanfiction, let alone reading it at all. Your support is greatly appreciated. Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Behind Closed Doors

" _I saw her! I swear I did! She was holding that doll! It looked just like the village doctor and he fell a few days before, spraining his ankle!"_

" _It's an omen, I tell ya! An omen! S-She's sided with the devil!"_

" _It won't be long now! You'll see! She'll spread his work among us soon enough! It's only a matter of time!"_

 _The terrified whispers passed between the hunters returning home from their long day of work went upon deaf ears. The young girl sat near the outskirts of the forest remained oblivious to the men walking by, their boots crunching the ground not once tempting her to raise her head. Her focus remained on the doll lying down on the ground on its back, right leg lifted up. Tiny fingers worked their magic, tying up the loose ends of the bandages around the ankle into a neat and tiny bow._

* * *

Leaning back against the chair I'd sat in, I took to observing the only other resident in the house's library: a young boy knelt down on the carpet off in a corner of the room, surrounded by small stacks of books on either side of him. His hair covered his eyes so I couldn't get a good glimpse at his face, but it made me think of chestnuts for some reason.

I slipped my hand up to cup my cheek in my palm, my elbow on my knee, to allow me to view him from a tilted angle. I strained my ears to listen to him talking to himself, his gaze solely fixed on the open book in front of him on the floor. It was hard to make out. He spoke in whispers, as if frightened of raising his voice in the presence of the other person he was vaguely aware of.

From where I was sat it was hard to tell what books were around him, not that I ever took interest in reading these books. Based on the few times I'd passed his corner whenever I ventured into here though, I had caught sight of titles for fiction books and encyclopaedias on top of the piles. But the routine would always be the same. We were aware of each other's presence yet allowed the other to co-exist alongside us and get on with our business, neither acknowledging each other out right.

Time seemed to pass slowly the more I continued to stare his way, his position remaining the same until he moved a hand to turn over the page.

I asked the cat about him once when I'd seen him the first time.

" _A resident of the house,"_ he'd answered.

" _So the souls you eat take residence in the house too?"_

" _Yup."_

" _But I thought they became roses," I said, raising an eyebrow._

 _The cat grinned._

" _Not all of them. Remnants of souls connected with a witch stay in the house."_

 _I frowned._

"… _Would that include me?"_

" _I thought you said you weren't a witch~."_

I threw him out the window after that.

I allowed my eyes to trail over the boy's still figure.

' _A resident of the house, he said… Was he once connected with one of the previous witches?'_

My gaze broke away from him, and I found myself staring down towards my knees covered over by both my tights and my skirt. The hand resting on my knee tightened its grip around it, shaking.

' _Would that mean… the ones who spread those lies about me…?'_

I had to close my eyes at this point and swallow back the spit in my mouth, the thought causing a wave of sickness to wash over me.

' _No. That's unlikely. I would have seen them by now otherwise…'_

When I dared to open my eyes I found the boy with the chestnut hair gone from his little corner, the small stacks of books abandoned and forgotten, just like the deceased residents of this house, and just like me…

Even if the two of us had never spoken to each other, at least we had something to be in common about…

* * *

 _H… Help…_

I stared up into the blackness surrounding me where I'd heard the voice come from. I waited a moment for the silence to settle before forcing myself to respond.

"… Hello?" I called out to the nothingness.

 _G-Give it back…_

I frowned. The voice sounded weak and close to tears, like a little girl's…

"Give what back?"

I continued to stare upwards, half expecting the owner of the voice to show themselves eventually, furrowing my brows.

 _G-Gah… I… Ba…_

I turned to look behind me, hearing the voice's destination change, the words it spoke now a garbled mess. I stumbled backwards too late when I saw a blurred mess of red and purple lunge at me, shoving me down when it collided with my front.

* * *

My eyes blinked open, a gasp escaping me. They darted around the area I was in, helping recall where I was and what had happened. I was lying down on the floor of the library on my back, the chair I'd been sat on tipped up on its side beside me.

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, staying still. I could feel my pulse pounding in my ears and chest.

' _Must have dozed off. Fancy it to be here of all places…'_

I attempted to push myself up from the floor with both hands, gripping onto the toppled chair for support. I turned the chair upright and placed it back against the wall where it belonged. I ensured it was placed exactly as I had found it. I rubbed a hand against my forehead when it started to hurt.

' _How many times am I going to get the same dream? It's started to become too frequent.'_

"Look who's being careful!"

My body stiffened before I was able to process the voice of the one who'd spoken, but in a matter of seconds I'd turned around and scowled down towards the cat sat before me, his tail moving back and forth at the same speed as a grandfather clock's pendulum.

"The furniture in this house doesn't belong to me. Am I not allowed to be respectful of other's property?"

The cat tilted his head to the side.

"Everything in this house belongs to the witch. You're the witch, so this belongs to you. It's simple enough to understand, Emilia!"

I rolled my eyes and made to walk around him, moving around the bookshelves and back towards the door.

"This house wasn't mine to begin with. Whether you gave it to me or not, nothing the previous witches left behind belongs to me."

I walked out of the room without another word and headed back up the corridor, looking back just to see if the cat was going to follow me. I saw his black fur dipping in and out of the shadows formed by the candles lighting up the corridor along the walls. That didn't stop me moving my legs faster to stay ahead of him, turning back to see where I was going.

He called out to me but I never turned around, even as I entered the bedroom and went to close the door on him. I watched him dart through the gap before it closed, smirking when his tail got caught between the door and the door frame. He shrieked in pain as I, reluctantly, opened it again to free his tail.

Cat sat down and moved his tail in front of his face to assess the damage, which, visibly, there didn't appear to be any.

"Geez! You remind me of her! She hated me too!"

I raised an eyebrow at his comment as he started licking at the end of his tail to flatten the fur, my amusement quickly being replaced with curiosity.

"… Who? Who do I remind you of?"

"The witch before you," he answered between licks. "She didn't like me."

That was interesting to know.

I smiled, trying to be mocking.

"Nice to know you finally got the message~."

"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you," the cat warned, scowling as he paused with his licking and lifted his head. "She doesn't like you too. Have you looked at yourself recently?"

It took a moment before I was able to process his words. My eyes went wide.

"What do you mean? The previous witch is gone, isn't she?"

His scowl melted away with a blink.

"Yup! Of course she- Oh…"

After a moment, cat lifted a paw up to his mouth, his eyes also going wide. He seemed to only just realise what he'd said, and whatever it was appeared taboo.

"Oops. I've said too much!"

I opened my mouth, ready to question him, but he was already on his feet and running for the door.

"See you later, Emilia!"

"Hey! Get back here!"

I went to move towards him, but he was out of the room and back into the corridor by the time I'd taken a step forward. I couldn't be bothered to chase him, so I allowed my shoulders to slump and my arms to dangle at my sides, huffing.

"Stupid demon…"

I remained where I stood, trying to stare after the cat through the wood of the door.

' _I need to stop letting him wind me up. He's such a tease!'_

I furrowed my brow as our recent conversation came back into play. I repeated his question in my head.

" _Have you looked at yourself recently?"_

'… _I can probably guess how he knew about my dream, but that doesn't make sense with his words at all. What do my looks have to do with my dream?'_

I turned my head towards the mirror on the dresser, stepping back a step so that my reflection was in line with it. I twisted my body around to face the mirror properly, my eyes trailing over every inch of my reflection in search of anything out of place.

' _He's probably just trying to make me paranoid. I don't care about what I look like anyway. It's not like anyone is going to see-'_

My eyes paused on my left shoulder. There was a red stain standing out against the white of my shirt, peeking out underneath my cardigan. I frowned. That wasn't there before…

I used a hand to push the cardigan further up my shoulder, trying to get a better look. My eyes widened.

It was a handprint spread across the front of my shoulder.

A _dried bloodied_ handprint.


	3. Chapter 3: Deep in the Darkness

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have favourited, reviewed, and followed this story, or even glanced at it and read it for that matter. Your support is greatly appreciated. I know it may seem like I'm taking forever to continue this fanfic, but it's mostly because I'm taking my time with it. Aside from the current issues I have going on in my life at the moment, my writing is heavily dependent on my muse. I haven't abandoned this fic in any way, shape or form. I just take a while to upload chapters because I'm either busy to write them, or I want to make sure they're to my liking before uploading them. I thank you all for your patience, though, and I hope this next chapter was worth the wait.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Deep in the Darkness

 _Orange glows lit up the outskirts of the forest as the sounds of yelling echoed through the darkness. Footsteps resounded together in a cluster as the lit torches followed, engulfing various sections as they went along before hiding it away again in the night._

" _He's over there!"_

" _Don't let him get away!"_

" _That man must burn! The damned sinner…!"_

 _Unbeknownst to the screeching voices moving around below, a young blonde girl observed them from the window of her bedroom, both hands planted on the windowsill. She peeked over as her eyes followed the orange glows moving around, pushing herself up using her toes in order to see a little better._

 _The girl saw the torches split off, creating a wonky 'V' shape as the yells grew louder and more frequent._

" _Split off to the left! To the left! We'll take the right!"_

" _Hurry! He might slip away!"_

" _He can't hide forever!"_

 _The girl's back stiffened when she heard the click of her door, turning around to face it just as the handle twisted and it was pushed open. A lone candle and its holder were revealed first, pushing through the gap in the doorway until the person holding it was shown, dimly lighting up the bare walls and floor._

" _Emilia, what are you doing up?" The single flame lit up the surprised blink of the young woman in the doorway, whose other hand reached up to brush strands of blonde fringe from in front of her eyes, her voice nothing more than a whisper. "You should be asleep."_

 _Staring back into the eyes that matched her own, the young girl could only blink once and turn her head towards the window a little._

" _They woke me up," she whispered, turning her head back to face the woman again with a tilt. "Mommy, why are they calling Daddy a 'sinner'?"_

 _The woman shook her head a couple of times and used her other hand to push open the door a little wider, stepping through and walking over towards the girl._

" _You don't need to worry about that, Emilia," When she reached the girl, she wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Come along now. I'll let you sleep with me tonight."_

 _The girl began to move when the woman began to lead her away from the window, only stopping when she did after walking a few steps away. She glanced up at her from where she was stood at her side, seeing a tinge of fear cross the woman's eyes through the dim lighting as she observed her staring out of the window. The girl's tiny hand reached out and gripped at the bottom of the woman's nightgown when the staring continued on for too long, giving it a few gentle tugs before letting go as the woman blinked once and looked her way. She gave a weak smile and pulled the girl closer to her side with her arm, her grip around her shoulders tightening._

 _When the two continued walking away from the window and out of the room, the girl caught the mutter the woman tried to hide under her breath._

" _God help us all…"_

* * *

I lay flat on my back under the covers of the bed, both arms stretched out on either side of me. I stared up at the ceiling concealed within the darkness of the room, only catching a few streaks of moonlight here and there that lit up certain patches. I never realised until now how unnerving it was to sleep in a large house on your own. The silence and stillness in this room, as well as all the others, was unbearable, and was probably the reason why my eyes refused to stay closed for no longer than a few seconds.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for the fifth time since I had woken up, focusing on nothing but the darkness concealed under my eyelids. As I felt my chest heave up and down, my hands twitched every few seconds. I squinted so that my eyes were shut tighter, flexing my fingers and thumbs repeatedly to distract myself.

When I felt my eyelids twitch my eyes opened, causing me to huff.

"This is useless," I muttered, raising a hand towards the corner of the quilt and gripping it.

I pulled my arm back and caused the quilt to fly off of me, sitting up shortly after and turning my body so my legs dangled over the side of the bed. I used my hands to push myself up and walked towards the dresser at the far end of the room, my bare feet making no sound against the carpet.

"There's no point in staying here if I can't sleep," I stopped in front of the dresser and picked up the candle and the holder it was inside of by the handle, raising the index finger of my other hand so the tip was close to the wick.

Without uttering a word, I twirled that same finger around once, only blinking when a tiny flame alighted on the tip of my nail. I moved my finger closer so that the flame caught the wick, allowing another small flame to alight. With the dim lighting now bringing a bit of life to my room, I moved my finger away and twirled it once again, causing the flame to flicker out.

The spell I'd just pulled off reminded me of the remark the demon made when he saw me use my newly gained magic for simple tasks.

" _And here I thought you'd put my gift to_ _ **good**_ _use…"_

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_ I'd said, scowling his way. _"It's good practice."_

" _Not for giving me souls! It's like you want me to die and wither away."_

" _Look who's being cranky because he's hungry."_

 _I smirked when Cat rolled his eyes._

" _That magic isn't a toy, Emilia. Use it on the house for a change! It'll increase your soul collection!"_

 _I shook my head and turned it away so that I was gazing at the wall and not his face._

" _I'm not going to lure people to this place or try to kill them if they haven't done anything against me. If they happen to wander into the house and get killed by the traps, then so be it. That's just how fate wanted it to be."_

"… _Yeesh. What an oddball."_

Cat found himself flying into the wall when I'd decided to cut that little discussion short.

The sudden remembrance of said discussion was soon playing on my mind as I'd walked out of the bedroom with the candle still in hand, barely making a sound upon gripping the handle of the door and yanking it open to reveal the partly lit up corridor before me. I allowed my thoughts to become a distraction as I set off on my little walk around the house through the corridors.

' _I get that this being is a creature who needs souls to survive, let alone someone to help it get that meal in the first place. But I'm_ _ **nothing like it**_ _. I don't need to murder innocent people for the sake of 'stronger magic' or 'wishes'.'_

I stopped when I found myself at the top of the stairs that were supposed to lead down towards the kitchen, my ears picking up the faint sound of a knife hitting off a wooden surface. The headless cook was busying himself in the kitchen, I guessed.

Turning my gaze towards the wall on my right, I stared at the blank wallpaper for a moment, the names of the many rooms of the house flashing back and forth through my head. That didn't stop me from ranting in my thoughts.

' _If the demon wanted someone who was willing to murder innocent people, it should have looked for an actual convict.'_

When an image of the house's inside garden flashed up in my head, I closed my eyes and waited for a few seconds, allowing the house to sense my request. When I opened them again, a brown door was now visible on the once plain wall.

I stepped toward it without a second thought, reaching out my empty hand to the handle and twisting it until I heard the click, giving it a little push in order for it to open. When I was met with the darkness of the room, I walked through and headed towards the bench a small distance away from the large tree situated in the middle, flinching slightly at the coldness of the grass touching the bottoms of my bare feet.

Aiming for the far right of the bench in order to avoid the teacup still resting there I turned around and sat down, placing the candle beside me on the seat. I stared ahead towards the darkness that surrounded me, a hand reaching up towards my chest.

' _I wonder if the witches before me heeded his bidding and murdered the ones who became roses. They must have done. I remember Cat mentioning their wishes being granted.'_

My fingers gripped at the fabric of my nightgown, my eyes closing.

' _They must have been like me once: pure, oblivious, full of light, only for fate to steal away their life and everything they cherished within it. And then, with the darkness closing in around them, the demon must have seen them as perfect targets to manipulate. It offered them a flicker of hope, one that would allow it to put out the last bit of light they held on to.'_

I felt a small gust blow in from somewhere to my left, prompting me to open my eyes as I felt the tips of my hair brush against the backs of my shoulders and off towards the side, my hand dropping back down to my lap. I was met with darkness, and I had to blink a couple of times to make sure I had opened my eyes in the first place. When I was sure I wasn't imagining things, I turned my head towards the candle at my side, only to find that the flame had been blown out.

I raised my head back towards the darkness of the room, trying to stare towards where the door to the room should have been.

' _This room is inside. It has no windows. So where did that sudden gust come from?'_

Raising my left hand from off the bench, I twirled my index finger around once and lit the tip of it with a small flame, attempting to give myself some light to see what was going on. I pushed my other hand against the surface of the bench to help myself stand up, straightening out my body inch by inch so I made little movement and sound.

When I was standing up straight again I turned my head as slowly as I could to the left to get a good look at the area where I was stood, moving the finger holding the flame along with the movement. I could still feel a draught lingering around in the air, brushing against my bare feet and ankles. I was facing the wall to my left by the time I saw the flame in front of me begin to flicker.

' _It's coming from there…'_

Frowning, I took a step forward to start, eventually taking another when I was assured that my right foot had made little noise upon touching the grass. I walked over towards the wall, taking it one step at a time, stretching the arm that held the flame on my finger as far as I could out in front of me. As I began to get closer, the flame highlighted a door that had been pulled halfway open and was still visible to my left, the darkness of the room connected to this one concealing its contents inside.

This is where I brought my feet to a stop, just before the threshold of the doorway. The flame illuminated the stone of the walls closest to me, flickering once when the draught coming through licked away at it. Compared to where I was stood before it was easier for me to feel the draught, causing me to feel goosebumps rise on my legs near to my ankles.

This was the first time I'd ever stood in front of this room with the door open. The demon had never told me what lay behind it, but unlike with all the other rooms here, especially the ones filled with dangerous trigger traps, it had dissuaded me from entering that room.

" _You said this was_ _ **my**_ _house now, didn't you? So I should be allowed to go wherever I want,"_ I had said as retaliation.

" _And that privilege still stands!" Cat replied, looking away from me and turning his head towards the door in front of us. "It's just a little advice, alright? This room… It isn't like the others. You could say it was the downfall of the witch who was here one hundred and one years before you."_

 _I raised my eyebrow as I watched Cat turn his body away from the door, stretching out his front paws and lifting up his bottom to stretch out his back._

" _It's not like I care what you do. I just think after what happened last time, I should at least give you a warning. Can't lose another witch too soon, after all!"_

 _My eyes widened._

" _ **Lose another witch**_ _? What do you mean by that?!"_

He never did bother to offer me an explanation.

I pulled my arm back so the flame still lit upon my finger was closer to my chest, my eyes still fixed on the darkness in front of me. Something about it caused me to feel more goosebumps to rise up along my arms, and recalling the demon's warning hadn't helped me feel any better about being stood here…

'… _It wasn't kidding. Unless one of the demons in the house did it, this door shouldn't be open. It's like it's beckoning me to enter…'_

I turned my head to look back towards the darkness of the garden that lingered behind me, my eyes scanning the area from left to right, despite not being able to properly see anything. Nothing appeared to be any different to when I'd been stood by the bench. Everything seemed still and silent.

' _The demon can be a tease sometimes, but it certainly has a way of making me think twice about my actions…'_

I turned my head back to face the darkness of the other room once again, allowing my shoulders to slump.

' _And yet… something doesn't feel right about the way it reacted. And not just about this time too. It doesn't seem to like talking about the previous witches. This room seems to fit into that matter. It's connected to them somehow.'_

I continued to stare at the beckoning darkness ahead of me a moment longer, before I turned my body towards the halfway opened door on my left. Reaching out my right hand towards it, I wrapped my fingers around the side of it and brought my arm back, moving my hand away and releasing the door when it swung in front of me and towards the right.

' _I know it's hiding something from me, something it doesn't want me to know, and sooner or later I need to get to the bottom of this.'_

The moment I heard the click to indicate it was closed, I let out a sigh and closed my eyes.

' _But now is not the time…'_


	4. Chapter 4: All Roses Have Thorns

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing, favouriting, following, and generally reading this story. I apologise for the long absence. Real life has been keeping me busy as of late, but with the Witch's House manga now surfacing around the internet my muse for this fanfic has since been ignited once again. Due to recent and unexpected circumstances, however, I am most likely going to be slow in keeping up with this fic, so don't expect me to post anything else any time soon. I do hope you enjoy the next chapter, though.**

* * *

Chapter 4: All Roses Have Thorns

Standing in front of the dining table with my arms folded, I held up the small rectangle shaped piece of paper in between my index and middle fingers. My eyes were focused on the cat, who had decided to curl his legs and tail up to his middle and back and lie down in front of the middle of the table. I raised an eyebrow.

" _Really_? You call sticking a note on the table that reads 'Taste Poison' _a trap_?"

Cat didn't show much of a reaction. He blinked at me a couple of times before tilting his head to the side.

"You'd be surprised at how illiterate these village folk are! Some of 'em don't even know how to read!"

I placed my empty hand to my hip, my eyebrow raising higher. I could never get a straight answer out of this demon, and sometimes I questioned why I even bothered to ask him about certain matters in the first place. Although I wasn't planning to lure unsuspecting victims to the house myself, I still felt it necessary to have a quick check of the traps within it every now and again to make sure they were still effective to a certain degree. One of the traps I had come to question was one specific trick in the dining room that involved 'green soup', which was actually just poison served in a skull-shaped bowl.

" _Okay_ , but did you ever stop to consider the possibility of one of your visitors _knowing how to read_ …?" I pressed, raising my empty hand to gesture towards the bowl and the poison. "And what about the bowl's design, huh? Doesn't that make the whole thing even more obvious? I mean, who would be stupid enough to drink 'green liquid' out of a bowl representing _death and decay_?"

Cat responded to my rant with yet another blink, keeping his head tilted. After a while of silence and the two of us staring at each other I rolled my eyes and turned them away to stare at the faded wallpaper, placing the note back on the table.

"It's a _joy_ to talk to you, as always."

"Aw, come on, Emilia! You love me really-"

Cat was cut off when the sound of smashing ended our conversation, leaving me to raise my head towards the ceiling. The tingle that moved down my spine caused my shoulders to shudder, my hands lifting to grip at my upper arms.

"Ugh! I felt that. That was definitely from the house."

"It came from the second floor." I turned my head to Cat when he spoke up to see him on his feet and facing the open doorway to the kitchen, his ears twitching back and forth. "You should probably go check it out. Could be a new soul for ya to feed the house, eh?"

My eyes narrowed as I turned my body around and started to walk towards the kitchen doorway, bringing both my hands back to my sides again.

"Keep dropping hints. It won't make me try any harder."

I heard a small thud against the carpet from behind me, indicating that the demon was following me and probably wanted to come and see what all the fuss was about. But that didn't stop me from heading towards the stairs. On my way through the kitchen I turned my gaze towards the stove and chopping board, seeing no sign of the headless chef who often lurked around in that area. It made me wonder if the noise from upstairs had scared him off, but I was soon shaking my head at the irony of that same thought.

' _Ha! Yes, as if_ _ **a headless chef**_ _would be scared off by_ _ **noise**_ _! Don't be ridiculous, Emilia! He doesn't even have_ _ **ears anymore**!'_

When I reached the top of the stairs I came to a stop and looked ahead down the corridor, squinting against the sunlight shining in from the front of the house. I could see that one of the windows (the second one down to be exact) had glass shards lying across the red rug, with a small distorted shaped hole now placed in said window in the bottom left corner. Lying amongst the glass shards was a small, grey rock, which, in comparison to the window, had made it inside completely unscathed.

I scowled and walked forward towards the rock when I heard Cat reach the final step of the stairs and tut, bending down and picking it up with one hand before standing up straight again.

"These humans are already a nuisance as it is," I heard him say, turning my head to look back at him as he looked towards the wall. "But apparently they've found a new way of being so without actually having to show themselves! Such cowardice!"

I saw Cat's ears start to twitch when loud laughter sounded, causing his head and mine to turn towards the partly smashed window.

"Hey, guys! Look! There's someone in the window!"

"Do you think it's the witch?! Are the rumours real?!"

"Let's find out. _Hey_! _Old hag_! _You up there_?!"

"… _Dammit_ ," I hissed once I'd registered the sound of voices from below, leaving me to stagger back a step from surprise and drop onto the floor on one knee away from the window and behind the bit of wall that separated each one.

I heard Cat chuckle behind me as he walked forward to join me, stopping at my side as I turned my head to peek around the wall a little and through the partly broken glass once I'd put the stone back on the carpet.

"Oh dear. Did you not want them to see your _morning face_ -?"

" _Shush_."

I focused my gaze towards the dirt path that led towards the house, my brow furrowing at the sight I saw from below. Standing on the dirt path were a group of boys dressed in long sleeved shirts and shorts of varying colours, standing in a strange formation. The tallest boy with raven hair was stood at the front with his hands in his pockets, with two shorter boys with brunette hair standing behind him. They each were holding the restrained arms of what appeared to be the fourth and final boy with them, who in comparison to the others wore long, black trousers and boots and had rope tied around his middle and chest, accompanied by a small sack over his head. Whilst the other three boys were smirking in amusement and staring up towards the window they had smashed, the fourth boy was wriggling his body around and kicking out with his legs in attempt to free himself from their hold. It was difficult to see much else from my current vantage point, but I'd seen enough to know that what was currently going on probably wasn't good.

My brow furrowed further just as Cat moved forward and pushed himself up onto his hind legs, placing his front paws on the windowsill to follow my gaze down towards the scene happening below.

"Well, this is new," I heard him mutter, keeping my eyes on who I presumed to be the 'lead' boy as he straightened out his back. "Never thought I'd see the day that the humans decided to hand over sacrifices to the house personally. They're really cruel, aren't they?"

The tall boy reached his hands up to cup around either side of his mouth. " _Oi_! Don't bother tryin' to hide from us, _witch_! We know you're there!"

I stayed silent and continued to watch as he turned his body to the side and moved a hand away from his face, holding it out towards his two companions and his squirming victim.

"Come out and show yourself! If the rumours are true then we have a nice offering here, just for you! Looks mighty tasty, doesn't 'e?!"

I rolled my eyes at the remark and started to hear muffled and inaudible screeches coming from the mentioned 'sacrifice', giving him further reason to increase his squirming.

"Well, it looks like you were wrong," I whispered, my eyes narrowing as the two boys holding their hostage threw their heads back and laughed at his useless attempts to free him. " _Someone_ has clearly been giving me publicity, even if I haven't been here for that long."

"And for free, no less! How generous~!" Cat added, leaving me to catch him ducking his head down as he sniggered in glee out of the corner of my eyes.

"With that being said, I agree with you that they're 'cruel', but they're also recklessly stupid." A smirk of amusement appeared. "I feel like they need to be educated in why you should never knowingly approach and taunt a witch in her own home~…"

Out of the corner of my eye I could see my smirk being mirrored on the cat's face as he turned his head back to face me, his sniggers ceasing. "Finally embracing your role, are ya~?"

My smirk faded. "Calm down, furball. Your main course isn't ready yet." I paused and turned my gaze away from the boys down below at the sound of loud cawing, glancing up above the trees into the sky just as a murder of crows glided their way by, their wings stretched out wide against the sudden turbulence of wind that blew through the forest. I smiled faintly. "It wouldn't hurt to give this place _some more_ publicity, don't you agree~?"

I saw the cat turn his head to follow my gaze as the flock of crows began to fly over the group below, my eyes making eye contact with the lead crow. I wasn't a big fan of bloodshed, but that didn't mean I couldn't use other means to instil fear into these foolish bullies…

The 'lead' boy down below started to yell again to try to get my attention, but I was no longer listening. His obnoxious words were unable to penetrate the telepathic link between me and my temporary feathered ally.

" _Yoo-hoo! Witch!_ Aren't old hags like you ever told it's rude to ignore people?!"

' _Chase those three away, will you? They're giving me a dreadful headache.'_

Seconds after I'd spoken in my thoughts, my faint smile morphed into an amused one at the sight of the lead crow tilting its body down to change its direction and fly around the group below it in a perfect circle. Its friends were quick to follow suit and copy its actions, resulting in a thin line of crows circling around their current prey like a pack of vultures, their wings flapping up and down in sync to keep themselves in the air.

I turned my gaze to the boys and saw all three of them had lifted their heads up and were blinking in confusion at the birds currently swarming around them. I also took note that the victim had momentarily stopped his feeble attempts at escape and fallen silent in favour of looking up towards the scene before them, even if he probably couldn't see what was going on.

However, after a moment of staring, the lead boy's eyes widened when the lead crow suddenly tilted its body downwards in his direction beak first and flew down diagonally towards the top of his head, briefly raising its head back and then forward to wedge the beak's sharp tip into his scalp. I started to chuckle in amusement as the three remaining boys focused their gazes on the leader, with the two lackeys watching on with wide eyes and gaping mouths upon hearing his screeches of agony, my shoulders shaking as the boy stumbled backwards and raised his hands above his head to swing them around in a frenzy, making panicked attempts to swat the threat away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO THESE CRAZY RATS WITH WINGS-?!"

My chuckles started to turn into full blown laughter when the rest of the flock followed suit and dived their way down and split themselves between the lead boy and his lackeys, the latter two being too slow to turn their attention away by the time the birds had descended upon them and started pecking at every inch of their bodies. The moment I heard the lackeys' screeches join their leader's and watched them let go of their hostage and unintentionally push him to the floor as they swatted their hands around in front of them, I was laughing even harder, wrapping my arms around my stomach and leaning back in my knelt position.

I was laughing so much that I ended up falling and landing with a small thud on my back on the carpet, my eyes filling up with tears. This was the first time in a while that I had laughed so much, and it felt like such a release.

"Yeesh! You're easily amused!" I heard Cat remark, but chose to ignore him and instead close my eyes as the tears streamed down my face, my laughter starting to die down a little.

Before long I heard the boys yelling amongst themselves in between screeches:

"OW-! AH-! I- I HEAR LAUGHING-! AH-!"

"YOW! IT'S THAT WITCH-! OUCH-! S-SHE DID THIS-!"

"LET'S GO, GUYS-! OW- OW-!"

"B-BUT WHAT ABOUT OUR PLAN-?!"

"FORGET THE PLAN! THAT OLD HAG IS TRYING TO PECK US TO DEATH- AH!"

My laughter started to calm down into chuckles as the sound of retreating footsteps against the dirtied path entered my ears, leaving me to take deep breaths as my trembling shoulders slowly ceased their movement.

"Ha… Ha, ha… _Finally_ …!" I said, breathing out a sigh of relief as I reached up the sleeve of my cardigan to wipe my eyes, the sounds of the fleeing boys' cries and the cawing of the crows slowly beginning to fade away. "I thought they'd never leave!"

"I wouldn't look so relieved if I were you. You work isn't done just yet."

I moved my arm away from my eyes and scowled at the cat's words, turning my head his way to see him still on his hind legs, his front paws on the windowsill and his tail flicking up.

"… _Why_ …?" I asked, putting emphasis on the word to voice how suspicious I was of his remark.

Cat turned his head to face me with a blink.

"They left their gift for you on the path."

My eyes widened the moment the words left his mouth, forcing me to roll over onto my front and use my hands to push myself up onto my knees. I shuffled forward towards the windowsill and looked down through the hole in the glass, only to see the fourth boy with the sack over his head lying face down on the ground. He was kicking his legs out and wriggling his body around like a fish knocked out of water, yelling out muffled sentences that were hard for me to hear from inside the house.

As realisation slowly dawned on me I found my shoulders slumping, my eyes drooping in dismay. " _Oh yeah._ I forgot about that one…"

"Why don't you accept their gift to you? It would be rude to refuse, right~?"

I raised an eyebrow in the cat's direction when I saw his bright yellow eyes light up and widen, a hungry look being evident. How hungry is this demon?

"… _Not going to happen_ ," I paused to push myself up onto my feet again, reaching a hand down to brush the front of my skirt. "I might as well scare the poor boy away. But if any of those other boys come back, I'll let you have dibs on them."

I heard cat chuckle as I turned around and started to walk away back down the corridor towards the stairs, not looking back even when he gave me one final cheeky remark.

"How hypocritical~…"

He wasn't wrong, but I'd long since passed the point of caring. Humans are flawed. We've always been that way.

* * *

By the time I had pushed open the front door of the house and stepped outside onto the dirt path, I found myself stopping and turning my gaze up at the blue sky above me, my eyes squinting a little at the sunlight beaming down. This was the first time I had voluntarily left the safety of the house in favour of being outside since I had first arrived here, and although that wasn't long ago I had almost forgotten the warm feeling of the summer air on my pale skin. It was certainly a refreshing change of scenery…

The boy's muffled screeches soon brought me back to reality with a blink, quickly reminding me of why I had stepped outside of the house in the first place. My eyes drooped as I watched him continue to wriggle around in desperation to escape his bonds, shaking my head and starting to walk towards him without a second thought. I didn't even bother to try and conceal my presence, allowing my footsteps to sound as I made my approach.

From his next reaction I could tell he could hear me, because he stopped moving around and raised his head from the ground in my direction, even if he couldn't see me. As I got closer I frowned upon hearing him wheezing, his breaths heavy and quick. I started to wonder if he was beginning to panic because of my presence, but instead decided to find out for myself as I stopped before him and knelt down in front of his head, reaching out my hands to grip at the top part of the rope restraining him. I neglected to bring any sharp tools on hand, and I was well aware of the fact I wasn't able to manipulate specific spells outside of the house, but I was sure I could easily free him by pulling the rope over the top of his head.

The moment I started tugging on the rope to pull it over him, I heard the boy let out another set of muffled screeches, causing me to scowl out of annoyance. He really was a noisy one…

" _Keep still, will you_?" I said through gritted teeth, pausing to grunt as I managed to pull part of the tightened rope over his head. " _I'm helping you, stupid_!"

Apparently, my words of attempted reassurance clearly brushed over his thick skull, because he continued to screech and tried to pull his upper body away from me to fight against the tugging. This proved useful, however, because his brute force against mine was weaker, making it easier for me to give one final tug and force the rope to slip over his head. At the same time, though, I also pulled the sack off too, and as both the latter and the rope dropped to the ground with a light thump, my eyes were left to widen when the boy pushed himself up into a sitting position the moment he realised he was free and shuffled backwards on his bottom away from me a little, giving me a better view of his body and his face.

The boy's face looked sunken, his chin-length blonde hair gathered together in a tatted mess across his forehead and sides. His shirt looked a couple of sizes too big and his sleeves concealed his hands, the ends covered in light brown dirt patches. His trousers were clearly being held up by the black straps on his shoulders, and the skin on his neck exposed his collarbone a little too much. A white handkerchief was tied around the back of his head and in his mouth, which explained why he must have been wheezing and the noises he made were muffled. In comparison to the other boys he looked so much skinner.

My body started to tremble as I remained silent and continued to stare into the boy's wide and frightened hazel eyes, being overcome with paralysing shock for what must have been the first time in a long while. My plan to frighten him away had completely backfired, but based upon the fear I could see in his eyes he must have been quick to assume that I was the witch of the house, despite not resembling their stereotypical 'old hag'.

However, it wasn't long before the boy broke away first, pushing himself up onto his feet and turning around to face the forest. He started running as soon as he was on his feet again, eventually straightening out his back and reaching up his hands for the makeshift gag around his mouth.

I was quick to stand and open my mouth to call out after him, my body moving of its own accord and against my thoughts, but no words made themselves known. Instead I could only watch the boy's back retreat into the forest until he vanished under the shade of the trees, leaving me standing there alone in the company of the house and the silence that engulfed the area.

As I continued to stare at the spot where the boy had formerly been I reached a hand up to place on my chest, my fingers gripping at the front of my shirt.

'… _Forget it, Emilia. He did the right thing. You're the villain, remember?'_

Taking a deep breath in through my nose and turning around so my back was now to the forest, I started to walk towards the house without another word, allowing my shoulders to slump and release it through my mouth.

' _You're not the same weakling you were that short while ago, after all. Not anymore.'_


	5. Chapter 5: Best Left Forgotten

**A/N: So... I know I said before that I probably wasn't going to update this fanfic for a while due to other complications in my real life, but this time is an exception. I had the urge to continue writing more and started doing so the moment after I posted the last chapter up. Keep in mind, however, that what I said before in the last author's notes is a precaution. When I choose to update this fanfic might sometimes vary from what I actually claim, because it depends on how I'm feeling. But I suggest that you don't expect regular updates from me anyway. Just assume I'm going to take a while so you don't get your hopes up.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and thanks again to all those reviewing, reading, favouriting and following this fanfic. Your support is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Best Left Forgotten

With my knees huddled up to my chest, I sat upon the chair at the front of the Piano room closest to the door, my forehead resting upon my knees. My mind - although occupied with other thoughts - kept an ear out for the slow and solemn tune that filled the empty silence lingering around being played on the grand, black piano opposite me near the middle of the room. Just like with the boy in the library, the shadowy remnant that took on a human shape busied itself with performing its talent to the only other occupant in the room, expecting nothing of me but to simply listen.

I had hoped the tune would have brought about some form of a distraction against the thoughts that were threatening to spill from my head, but unfortunately it did little to give me such solace. Even the books that were placed in the single bookcase within the top left corner of the room had failed in keeping my thoughts occupied, as every word I'd read went through me like water escaping a sieve. The onset of these thoughts had occurred earlier than usual, however, and I put the fault on the boy I had encountered a couple of hours ago.

' _I should have just had a few of the crows return to the path and cut him free of his binds instead of physically going to help him. What was I thinking? It's not like I'm not used to being stared at in such a manner, but why do I even care about him looking at me like that?! Why is it bothering me so much?!'_

Tightening the grip of my arms wrapped around my shins, I closed my eyes tight and gritted my teeth, burying my face further into my thighs.

'… _Maybe those aren't the questions I should be asking. What I_ _ **should be**_ _asking is why I've chosen to be here in the first place. Because let's face the facts, Emilia. You're not a witch. You and the house might resonate well because, despite the amount of furniture and residents it has, you're both empty shells, but you're not devoid of your former feelings. You've deluded yourself into believing you're not 'weak' and 'vulnerable', but in reality you still are. Aside from that_ _ **one time**_ _you haven't physically killed anyone, you dislike bloodshed and feel it's unnecessary towards a goal that is practically useless at this point, and you couldn't even bring yourself to tell a village boy to_ _ **go away**_ _and felt_ _ **upset**_ _over the fear he held!'_

Letting out a loud huff, I found my thoughts reminded me of the first thing the demon had ever said to me upon our first meeting, and although at the time I hadn't put much focus onto it due to the shock I'd felt at hearing a black cat talk _perfect English_ , it suddenly felt relevant to add to the mess that were currently my thoughts.

" _Yeesh! I'd heard about a terrifying witch who brought fear to all she crossed paths with, but_ _ **you**_ _don't even fit such a description!"_

'… _It wasn't wrong, and yet…'_

" _ **Still**_ _, I'll give ya credit where it's due! It's not every day you encounter someone who succeeded in feeding me_ _ **an entire village**_ _of souls! You're an interesting kid!"_

'… " _An interesting kid," it said… Maybe that's why it's kept me around for so long. I'm not giving it what it wants, but perhaps it believes it can unlock some sort of "hidden potential" I don't know about. Or it's just waiting for me to snap and turn into some crazy killer.'_

The moment I heard the melody of the piano fall silent I opened my eyes and raised my head up from my legs, directing my gaze towards the gap between the piano and its open lid. The shadow person was nowhere to be seen, having left me alone in the silence that had engulfed the room once more. I frowned.

' _Then again… this could be connected to why it won't talk about the previous witches, or why it warned me not to go into that room. The demon has only told me what it feels I_ _ **need**_ _to know about the house because I'm a_ _ **new**_ _witch, right? I have yet to prove to it that I'm worthy because I haven't killed anyone with the house. Is it withholding information from me until I can show I'm worthy of it?'_

" **You caught on quick."**

My eyes widened the moment I heard a familiar little girl's voice echo around the Piano Room, my gaze being quick to look up in the direction of the ceiling. My shoulders shuddered at feeling a cold tingle run from the front to the back of my head, as if someone had just put their fingers through my hair and gave it a single stroke.

This voice sounded nothing like the one I'd constantly been greeted with in my reoccurring dreams with the red and purple creature that always assaulted me. It held an innocent tone, but with a hidden layer of taunting that made her words sickly sweet. I had only ever heard this voice once before, a week or two after I'd taken residence here. She had told the cat she had found me 'intriguing' but 'sickeningly innocent', which had led me to ask him about her once my shock at hearing the voice had worn off:

"… _Who was that just now?"_

" _Why, the house, of course!" Cat responded, turning his head away from the ceiling just in time to see my eyes go wide with confusion. "Don't worry, though! It'll warm up to you with a bit more time!"_

" _ **Ah- Ah- Wait**_ _!" I paused to turn my gaze up towards the ceiling of the dining room with a confused blink. "_ _ **The house can speak**_ _?"_

" _Why so surprised? I did tell ya the magic you have is connected to the house!" I turned to look at the cat to catch his yellow eyes staring at me with a happy glint. "It makes sense that this place would have a mind of its own."_

 _My brow furrowed. "But… what did it mean about me being 'sickeningly innocent'?"_

" _ **Eh**_ _! Nothin' you need to worry your little blonde head over! Just focus on what you've got to do for now! And who knows?" Cat tilted his head to the side slightly, his mouth morphing into a wide smile that revealed his fang-like teeth in full view. "You're a sharp girl! I'm sure you'll work it out eventually~!"_

 _And boy_ , did I feel like I had.

" **So why are you still hesitant? If you want to know the truth just give us souls."**

Lifting my feet from off the chair and stretching them out in front of me until they touched the floor again, I sat up straight and placed my hands bunched up into fists on my thighs, my shoulders slumping.

"I- I just feel like there's something _off_ with the information it's withholding. Like- Like some sinister truth only given to those who have fallen too far." I lowered my head a little towards my lap, my brow furrowing with worry. "It's trying to mould me into what it _wants me_ to be like, but I hate conforming to others. I want to be _me_ and do what _I_ feel is right to reach my goals, not rely on an immortal being only interested in what _it_ wants."

The voice of the house let out a giggle filled with malice, resulting in my body shivering upon feeling a cold tingle linger across the back of my shoulders akin to someone wrapping an arm around them for comfort. A second tingle reappeared across the front to the back of my head, lasting for a few seconds before fading and repeating its journey through one part of my hair to another, as if my head was being caressed.

" **But you conformed to their lies. You became the very thing they feared when you made a pact with the devil. If that's what you really wanted you wouldn't be here."**

My eyes drooped as a wave of weariness suddenly washed over me, my body falling back a little until it touched the back of the chair.

"I know. I'm a hypocrite. You don't have to rub it in," I said, my response coming out as a grumble.

" **You poor thing,"** The voice replied in a whisper, its tone practically mocking me and my vulnerable state. **"You're so damaged. I almost pity you."**

"… _Like I need it_."

My response prompted another giggle to escape her, eliciting another shudder from my shoulders.

" **Even so, you have a connection with the remnants of the souls here that the previous witches never had. The demon told me it can tell you've had it ever since you were born, and that it goes beyond the boundaries of these walls. You should be proud to have an ability like that. That makes you 'special'."**

"… 'Special'…" I repeated, muttering as I started to feel my head lowering towards my lap, my eyelids drooping further.

' _Mother said a similar thing to me once. But I suppose that does explain why the demon has kept me around for so long, and why it puts up with my silly decisions. And it's also the reason why I keep dreaming of that purple and red creature. That 'thing' must be a…'_

I was unable to finish my thoughts, as I began to trail off the moment I felt my mind haze over due to weariness. With my shoulders slumping and my eyes closing, my mind went blank seconds after I heard the house speak in a hushed tone.

" **Why don't you sleep on it? That boy has messed with your head enough. Rest for now, my damaged little witch~…"**

* * *

" _... Wait, so let me get this straight," Thirteen-year-old Emilia began, turning her head to face her Mother sat beside her on the side of her bed as she raised her hands up in front of her chest with a confused blink. "You're saying that all those people who_ _ **I can see**_ _but_ _ **no one else**_ _can… are_ _ **dead**_ _."_

 _Staring at her daughter with worry etched into her brow, the woman known as Emilia's Mother gave a single nod of her head. Blinking for a second time out of confusion, Emilia turned her body around to face her Mother a little more and lowered her hands towards her Mother's own resting in her lap, holding them tightly as she leaned in a little closer._

" _Y-You're basically saying that this whole time, the villagers have been hurling abuse at us and calling me 'a witch' because I possess an ability where I can see and communicate with_ _ **dead people**_ _."_

 _As her Mother's brow furrowed further with yet another single nod towards her daughter Emilia found her shoulders slumping out of disbelief, her head lowering so her gaze focused on their held hands. She could feel a dull ache begin to appear in her chest, one she believed stemmed from guilt. Silence fell around the pair as Emilia took her time in processing her Mother's words, her eyes widening with sudden realisation._

"… _So,_ _ **I killed Father**_ _."_

 _Emilia's Mother's eyes widened the moment the mutter left her daughter's mouth, the grip she held on her hands quickly loosening._

" _ **Emilia…**_ _"_

" _H-He's dead because_ _ **of me**_ _, i-isn't he?" Emilia started to stutter, her voice shaky as her shoulders started to tremble. "T-They killed him because of me…! I-I'm the r-reason they burnt him to-"_

 _Emilia's words were cut off when she felt her Mother's arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her forward until she was pressed against the front of her long sleeved, purple dress, feeling tears beginning to well up in her eyes as her Mother closed hers and rested her chin atop her head._

" _Don't say such things," she whispered, feeling Emilia's shaking starting to fade as she rubbed a hand in a circle across the top of her back. "He lost his life over lies spread to the villagers and nothing more. His death had nothing to do with you, sweetheart."_

" _B-But it did…!" Emilia objected, closing her eyes and loosening the first set of tears as they streamed down her face. She raised her shaking arms to return her Mother's embrace. "They- They only turned on Father because he stood up for me…! And- And they hate you t-too because you stand up for me…!"_

 _Emilia found her voice rising an octave or two as she buried her face into her Mother's shoulder, with the latter tightening her grip around her daughter and keeping her cradled against her upon opening her eyes, her hand reaching up to repeatedly stroke her fingers through the back of her hair._

" _(Muffled) I-I bet everyone would be b-better off if I d-didn't exist in the f-first p-place…!"_

 _The blonde-haired woman raised a brow at this response._

" _Don't talk like that, Emilia."_

" _(Muffled) I-I mean it…!" The younger blonde paused for a moment to let out a muffled sniffle against her Mother's dress. "I-I c-could j-just disappear from the w-world one day and n-no one would c-care…!"_

" _Now that's_ _ **certainly**_ _not true," her Mother replied, smiling slightly even if Emilia couldn't see it. "I would care."_

 _Emilia opened her eyes and raised her head off her Mother's shoulder a little, her cheeks flushed red and her eyes bloodshot and watery as she frowned. Her shoulders raised and lowered when a hiccup escaped her, leaving her to take a deep breath in and out her mouth before she spoke, her jaw clenching a little. "…_ _ **No you wouldn't**_ _."_

" _ **I most certainly would**_ _," Emilia's Mother stopped stroking her hair when she felt Emilia lift her head up, her smile widening in amusement at her daughter's stubbornness. "Who else would I have to keep me company in this spacious house? And who would I read stories to every night?"_

"… _**A cat**_ _?" Emilia muttered sarcastically, furrowing her brow and pursing her lips together._

" _Don't be silly!" Her Mother pulled her hands back to her daughter's shoulders and gave her a gentle nudge to pry her away so she could see her face, her smile still present. "I wouldn't choose an animal over you!"_

" _Why not? They probably wouldn't give you as much trouble as I do. And the villagers wouldn't fear them, either!"_

 _Emilia's Mother's smile faded as she watched Emilia lower her eyes towards the floor, placing her hands together in her lap and raising her shoulders in an ashamed manner._

"… _Emilia," she said with a certain gentleness in her tone, lifting an index finger to wipe at the tears still lingering in Emilia's eyes, prompting the latter to briefly close them. "You need to understand that people aren't perfect. Unfortunately, we're surrounded by those who are quick to believe anything they hear, and will make split second decisions that prioritises their lives and those of their loved ones over another's feelings."_

 _Emilia lifted her gaze to stare at her Mother as the latter moved her raised hand to her daughter's forehead, brushing a few strands of hair out of the way of her eyes._

" _I'm not saying that kind of thinking excuses the way they've treated you, but it's a mentality that's very difficult to shake. 'Fear' and the 'Unknown' go together when it comes down to manipulation. We fear what we don't understand, what we deem 'different'. They don't know it's the spirits you see that are giving them grief, and the rumours that have been spread have further convinced them to avoid trying to find out the truth for themselves."_

 _Emilia blinked in surprise as her Mother lowered her one hand and raised the other to cup either side of her face, the latter giving her daughter a warm, motherly smile._

" _But that's the difference between them and me. They don't want to get to know the_ _ **real**_ _you. But_ _ **I**_ _do, and so did your Father. And they can continue to refuse the chance to get to know you for who you really are for all I care."_

 _The woman's smile widened when she saw Emilia reach up both of her hands to place over her own, prompting her to bend forward until her forehead was faintly leaning against her daughter's, her voice lowering to a whisper._

" _Because you're my special little girl, and I wouldn't want you to be any other way."_

 _Emilia stayed silent for a moment to keep staring into her Mother's warm gaze, remaining that way for a little while longer before a faint smile eventually made itself known onto her face._

"… _I know," she muttered, closing her eyes and bending her head a little to further lean her forehead against hers. "… I love you."_

" _And I love you too, sweetheart. Don't you ever forget that."_

* * *

I blinked in confusion when my vision was met with nothing but blackness surrounding me, my head turning towards the left the moment I heard a faint voice call out to me, weak and close to tears.

 _Give it back…_

My brow furrowed as I recognised the voice to belong to the same person I'd been hearing every time I experienced this same dream. I had recently started becoming more aware of where I was whenever I ended up here, even though the scenario stayed the same and the visuals occasionally altered. It always ended the same way, and each time I was spooked despite knowing what was coming.

I turned my body around to fully face the direction the girl had spoken in, my hands clenching into fists at my sides. I'd tried to change the way I'd addressed the situation the last couple of times once I became aware of the situation, and this time wasn't going to be any different. I was going to be direct.

"… Give what back?"

Silence fell around the area for a moment as I waited for a response to my question. But I didn't let it last for long. When no response came I tightened the hold of my fists, my fingernails digging into the skin of my palms.

"Don't you go quiet on me now! You've been reaching out to me in my sleep many times! You're obviously seeking something from me!"

I fell quiet to allow time for the voice to respond to me should they have wanted to, but when I heard nothing my brow furrowed further, my head lifting towards the darkness overhead.

"Tell me what you want! It's _clearly very important_ given how many times you've disturbed me!" I added with a hint of sarcasm.

 _The blood trail…_

My eyes widened when the voice responded to me quietly at long last, only to frown in confusion at the new set of words she'd spoken. This was the first time I had heard anything different from her in these dreams.

"… _Pardon_?"

 _Follow the blood trail_.

Frowning, I turned my gaze down towards the darkness underneath my feet out of instinct, making sure to look around the front and sides close to me before twisting my upper body to look at the ground behind me. I saw no trace of anything that resembled either blood or some kind of pathway, just complete darkness.

"… What blood trail? Where is-?"

I was interrupted when I felt something hard shove itself against my back, causing me to cry out of alarm and hold my arms out on either side of me as I felt myself lose my balance, sending me forward and down towards the darkness below me.

* * *

" _AH_!" I yelled out in agony when my eyes shot open at the sharp pain that went up my nose the moment my body hit the hard floor, followed by my ears picking up the sounds of a loud bang and smash somewhere in front of me. But I wasn't focusing on the latter for now.

Pushing my body over to the left so I could roll onto my back as quickly as possible, I reached up both of my hands to cover my nose, my eyes closing at the bright light of the room flooding my vision. It didn't take me long to realise that I had been woken up and was back in the Piano Room, with silence still being present around the area. That was my indication that the resident of this room had yet to return.

' _Geez! That hurt! Cheeky spirit knocked me off the chair again!'_

I took deep breaths to cope with the stinging across the bridge of my nose as I rubbed my fingers around the sides and under my nostrils, attempting to feel for anything that signalled a potential nosebleed or broken nose.

' _Still, the whole thing was different this time. I suppose that's a good sign…'_

As I felt the stinging pain in my nose begin to dull down a little, and found that despite my landing my nose was neither bleeding nor appeared to be broken (with an added thought of me probably ending up with a nasty bruise for a couple of days instead), I frowned upon having a strong yet familiar smell enter my nasal passage as I breathed in. Moving my hands away from my nose I sniffed at the air to try to process the stench a little more, and was quick to regret it. The scent grew stronger and caused a sudden wave of nausea to wash over me, forcing me to wrinkle my nose in disgust and my shoulders to shudder.

' _Ugh! What is that horrible but familiar smell?! It's almost like-'_

My eyes widened with realisation before I even had the chance to finish my sentence.

'… _**Iron**_ _._ _ **It smells of iron**_ _.'_

Moving my hands away from my nose and down to my sides, I recalled the words the girl had spoken to me before as I pushed myself up into a sitting position, my eyes still wide. I turned my head towards my left and looked down towards the white floor, blinking in shock upon sighting a large, bright red stain close to where I had landed, shaped in the form of a small but messy path. My mouth fell open upon realising it was fresh as I moved my eyes to follow it, seeing the blood path stretch off towards the left before roundly verging to the left again.

I was soon twisting my upper body around to find the blood trail coming to a stop beside the side of the rug on the right side of the piano, leaving me to gape at the sight that came into my view. The small wooden table that had once held a white vase of flowers varying in size, colour, and type was now lying down on its side. The remains of the vase were broken into distorted pieces scattered about in front of it, and the flowers lay motionless in between the carnage mostly undisturbed. The water from inside the vase had seeped out to drench the rug based on the dark, damp patches I could see on specific sections, with part of it blending together with the blood trail to create a bloodied puddle. It made me feel I had witnessed a very strange but grisly murder, but at least I now knew where those noises had originally come from. Something had knocked over the table and smashed the vase.

' _ **Follow the blood trail**_ _. So, this is what she meant…'_

I frowned in confusion as I continued to stare at the blood trail beside the smashed vase, suddenly finding the set-up puzzling upon connecting this to the girl's words.

' _But if that's the case… what is she trying to tell me? The blood trail stops at the smashed vase. But why? Is she trying to hint at her location, perhaps? Or where I need to go next…?'_

I placed a hand under my chin and furrowed my brow, trying to come up with as many solutions to this riddle as I could. I had a feeling the answer lay within one of the four things beside the blood trail: the table, the smashed vase, the flowers, and the water. Already I could see a problem with this dilemma, as the items lying on the floor had more than one version of itself in more than one room within the house, so it was difficult for me to narrow it down. And yet…

I gasped the moment my eyes locked with the bloodied water.

' _Of course!'_ I paused to move my hand away from my chin and smack it against my forehead. _'I should have known. There might be more than one of these items scattered across different rooms in the house, but she's clearly chosen that specific object on this floor for a reason. There's one area that's surrounded by two specific rooms where flowers and water mixed with another substance are located, and it just so happens that it mimics the set-up of rooms here on the fourth floor._ _ **I need to go to the inside garden**_ _.'_

My surprise was quick to fade, however, when a sudden thought dawned on me, my shoulders slumping.

' _Hold on. If this spirit is saying I need to go there, does that mean this might have something to do with that one door? The one the demon told me_ _ **not to**_ _go through…?'_

But I was soon quick to shake my head to get rid of that thought, walking towards the left side of the room so that I could head towards the other door at the back without going through the mess left on the other side.

' _Well, whatever. I might as well see what this is. If I don't, that spirit isn't going to leave me alone until they're at peace.'_

Admittedly, I was making excuses to myself to hide the fact I was generally curious as to why this spirit was being so persistent, but regardless of the kind of excuse I used I was going to follow this blood trail and see where it would take me.

* * *

By the time I had manually walked my way through the house from the fourth floor to the fifth, I had noted that the sun was beginning to set outside upon observing it from the windows in the hallways, shrouding the forest with a dim orange glow. I hadn't realised the amount of time I had spent in the Piano Room, but that probably explained why I couldn't hear any noise as I made my way through the house. I also noted as I traversed between the two floors that I hadn't seen the cat since the incident earlier on today. It wasn't unusual to make himself scarce from my sight from time to time, but he did tend to only do it for short periods of time throughout the day. This was normally the time where he would show his face and follow me around despite the fact I found his presence annoying, but I had yet to see him at all. And although part of me found this to be suspicious, I continued my way across the hallway of the fifth floor.

' _Maybe the furball has finally gotten the message and decided to leave me alone for once.'_

It sounded like a pleasant thought, but even I knew deep down it probably wasn't true.

As I closed in on the door that I knew belonged to the inside garden, I held up my left hand and twirled my index finger around to alight a small flame on the tip of my nail. Given that I'd neglected to bring a candle and it was starting to grow dark, I had a feeling I would need to use some form of light to guide myself around the room like the last time.

The moment I stopped in front of the door however, and reached out my right hand to grip at the handle, I found myself shuddering at the sudden tingle that ran down my spine. It wasn't a feeling that came from the house, but rather it was a feeling of uneasiness on my behalf. I suspected that when I opened this door I was going to be confronted with a similar decision to last time, which prompted the demon's words of warning to reappear in my head as a reminder.

" _This room… It isn't like the others. You could say it was the downfall of the witch who was here one hundred and one years before you."_

I gritted my teeth at this and closed my eyes, my grip tightening a little around the door handle.

' _ **Of all the times he had to get into my head**_ _…!'_

After standing still like that for a few more seconds, though, I took a breath in and opened my eyes, breathing out and turning the handle to hear the click of the door that signalled it was open.

' _ **No**_ _. If this spirit is connected to that room – a room which the demon doesn't really want me to go into – then I need to do this. Forget what the house told you, Emilia! Before you go giving them_ _ **anything**_ _, you need to find out the truth.'_

With that said, I shoved the door open with my hand and released the handle, thrusting my left arm forward into the room and taking a couple of steps inside as it swung off to the side and revealed the room before me. I continued to walk forward into the room despite the darkness currently lingering around, but slowed down my pace so that my footsteps made little sound upon coming into contact with the grass below my feet.

The room was deathly silent, as I had expected it to be, with the exception of the occasional rustle as I tread my way through in the direction of the door located somewhere to the top right. As I passed by the white flower that usually rested under the large tree in the middle of the room, alongside the bench and the teacup of liquid that always seemed to be there whenever I was here, I noted they looked to be the same as they always were within the thin radius of light that stretched from my tiny flame. All four things were as still as statues, and were exactly the same appearance wise. They hadn't been disturbed, which was a good sign.

However, as I found myself getting closer to where the door was, a sudden draught blew through the room, forcing me to come to a stop as my skirt, hair, and cardigan were ruffled around within the gust. I reached my right hand to place on the back of my neck at the goosebumps I felt sprout up, giving it a small rub as I watched the flame on my fingertip dance under the draft's influence. When the flame bent back and looked close to disappearing, I moved my right hand away from neck and placed it in front to prevent it from going out. I couldn't afford to lose my only source of light and waste my magic during such a situation.

'… _The draught feels a lot stronger compared to last time. That must mean the door is definitely open. But by how much, though?'_

As the gust started to die down I repeated my actions from the night before, walking forward again one step at a time with my left arm stretching out the flame to allow me to see as far as I could ahead of me, lowering my right hand back to my side. Once I could start to see the doorway to the room being highlighted within the light, I paused with my movement a short distance away and squinted, only for my shoulders to stiffen and my eyes to go wide at the sight I saw before me.

The last time I had been stood here the door to the room had only been halfway open, exposing a few of the stones that made up the walls on the other side. _This time_ , however, the door had been opened all of the way, exposing a long, dark corridor with a stone floor, ceiling and walls. But that wasn't what had caused me to stop and stare.

My gaze turned down towards the stone floor just within the threshold of the doorway upon seeing something small, plain, silver and round resting upon it and glistening within the light of the flame I held, causing my knees to start to tremble and almost knock together.

It was a ring.

 _My Father's stolen wedding ring_.


	6. Chapter 6: Fools and Loners

**A/N: T** **hanks again to all those reviewing, reading, favouriting and following this fanfic. Your support is greatly appreciated. I was originally planning to make this chapter a little longer, but thought it would be better to cut it off at a certain point instead as I felt the scene would have been dragged out too much and break the tension. But I hope you enjoy the next chapter either way.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Fools and Loners

" _Let me see! Let me see! I want to know what's on Mommy's ring!"_

 _The man who occupied one of the seats at the dining table smiled in amusement down at the six-year-old Emilia as her tiny hands held tightly onto the short, brown sleeve of the arm resting across his lap, with the latter frowning up into his dark, brown eyes and shaking him as much as her child strength allowed._

" _Well, now. Don't tell me your Mother already showed you what she wrote on mine."_

 _Emilia stopped shaking the man's arm at this and gave a stiff nod, her frown deepening from determination._

" _Mhm! She showed me yours, so you have to show me hers!"_

 _The man raised a brow, his eyes briefly turning towards the arm he currently had resting along the surface of the table, his hand clenched into a loose fist._

" _Is that so," he replied, focusing his gaze back on Emilia as she removed her grip on his sleeve, her brow relaxing. "In that case, how about we trade?"_

 _The young blonde blinked in confusion at the dark-haired man, tilting her head to the side a little._

" _Trade? What's a 'trade'?"_

" _It's when one person gives another person something so they get something else in return," the man paused to lift his arm from the table, bringing his fist close to his chest. "So, if you tell me what your Mother has on my ring, I'll tell you what I wrote on hers. Does that sound fair?"_

 _Emilia blinked in surprise at this for a moment, only to scowl and shake her head, folding her arms across her chest._

" _Nu-uh!"_

 _The man blinked and widened his eyes, pretending to be shocked by her response._

" _And why not?"_

"' _cause you and Mommy said you would keep it a secret until your- your-"_

" _ **Anniversary**_ _," the man finished, breaking down into chuckles as he reached a hand to rub at the back of his dark brown locks._

 _Emilia nodded, her scowl deepening._

" _Yeah!_ _ **That**_ _! You and Mommy can't know what's on the rings, and I promised Mommy I wouldn't tell if she showed me!"_

 _The man closed his eyes and shook his head in dismay as his chuckles began to die down, moving his hand away from his head to give the young girl a gentle pat atop her own blonde locks, prompting her to blink in surprise._

" _Good girl! I was just testing you to see if you would keep it a secret!"_

" _So… you'll tell me?" Emilia asked, balling her hands into tiny fists._

 _The man nodded, causing a small smile to appear on the young girl's face, followed up by a giggle which she muffled by placing her fists close to her mouth._

" _But you have to_ _ **promise**_ _you won't tell your Mother. Okay?"_

 _Emilia was quick to nod a couple of times, her smile being replaced with a determined frown._

" _I promise, Daddy."_

 _With that being said, the man leaned down and placed a hand on the blonde's closest shoulder, using his other one to cover the side of his mouth as he moved his head close to Emilia's ear, lowering his voice to a whisper._

" _Your Mother's ring says, 'My darling angel'."_

 _Emilia gaped a little at this and turned her head to look at the man as he moved his head away from her ear some, with the latter smiling warmly and removing his hand from her shoulder to place his index finger in front of his lips._

" _Remember, Emilia. Ssssssssssh!"_

 _The young girl mirrored his smile and uncurled her fists, placing an index finger of her own to her lips._

" _Ssssssssssssh!"_

* * *

I was unsure of how long I remained stood in the doorway staring at the ring lying upon the stone floor, but by the time I felt my trembling knees go numb I was dropping down onto them with a small rustle from the grass, leaving me kneeling before the item still glistening in the light of my held flame.

' _N-No way… T-That can't be…'_

My eyes wide from disbelief, I started to reach out the fingers of my shaking right hand towards it, my gaze staying focused on the item all the while. I had to make sure it was real. I had to be sure this wasn't just some cruel trick.

The moment my index finger came into contact with the cold of the metal, my shoulders rose and stiffened. As a precaution to ensure this was definitely authentic I ran the tip of my index finger along the surface of the ring as it lay flat on its side, the smoothness of its material lightly rubbing against my skin as the shaking of my hand worsened. The ring was real.

' _This is impossible-! Mother told me that one of the villagers took the ring from Father before they burnt him to death-! She was never able to get it back-! S-So how did it end up_ _ **here**_ _of all places-?!'_

But I was soon pausing my finger's movement and furrowing my brow when realisation suddenly hit me, moving my hand away from the ring a little bit.

' _Wait a minute. Maybe I'm being too hasty. After all, Father's ring looked very ordinary despite its sentimental value, and there are most likely many rings out there that are just as plain. Given my presence in the house, it would make sense for this ring to be his. But…'_

Moving the flame on my finger a little closer to my body, I reached my right hand back down and grabbed the ring between my index finger and thumb, bringing it closer to me and my only light source and keeping it at a reasonable distance so it didn't melt under the heat.

' _I'd better take a closer look. Because if I recall rightly, Mother and Father both engraved a little message onto the other's ring.'_

As I rested the ring flat against my right palm, I wondered if it could have belonged to a resident in the house, in particular the woman statue whose room I had passed through on the fourth floor whilst travelling to here earlier. I was aware that her trap required someone to give her a ring, but I was soon shaking my head to remove the thought immediately from my mind. I recalled the first time I had found a badly damaged ring in the cooking pot during a quick snoop around the kitchen after Cat had left me to my own devices. It was as black as charcoal and had a foul smell that had made me feel nauseous. The cook had been quick to correct me on who it belonged to. That ring had been hers.

I moved the ring slowly in between my fingers and inched both my head and the flame closer to my palm, my eyes squinting as I focused on finding the faint words etched into the front of the material. The entire time I could feel my heart repeatedly hitting against my ribcage in a frenzy, my pulse pounding in my ears as an added bonus I didn't want. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about being right. I didn't want to be right, because then that would bring about further and unwanted complications for me.

My fingers paused with their movement when the faint and tiny letters appeared in the dim lighting of the flame, my eyes almost bulging from their sockets as I muttered them out loud.

"'Always and forever'…"

My shoulders started to tremble slightly as I closed my fingers tight around the ring, my eyes beginning to fill up with tears when I brought it to my chest and kept it there. So many emotions were swirling around within me that I hadn't felt for a while or had kept bottled away, such as anger and relief… but the one fighting to be dominant during this situation was the sadness I wasn't able to express back then, and that made itself known when I closed my eyes and I felt the first wave of tears streak down my cheeks, my head lowering towards the ground.

' _Father… I'm sorry. I'm sorry you had to die because of me. If I had known that night ten years ago was the last time I was going to see you alive…'_

Opening my eyes loosened fresh tears as I pulled my fist away from my chest and stretched out my fingers, my watery vision staring at my Father's ring resting against my palm.

' _Mother was heartbroken when she learned it had been stolen. This ring was the only thing she had to remember you by aside from the memories you two had made.'_

Taking a deep but shaky breath in attempt to calm myself down, I reached my right hand down to the right pocket on the bottom of my cardigan and slipped it inside, allowing the ring to drop from my palm before lifting it back out again. Reaching up my arm towards my eyes, I started to dab away at my tears with my sleeve.

' _But it's okay. I have it now, and I'll make sure to take care of it. I can't reunite it with Mother's, but at least it's back in my possession.'_

Just as I moved my arm away from my face and started to blink back any more tears that threatened to surface, I heard the faint sound of footsteps echoing against stone, causing my head to raise out of instinct. I glanced at the open doorway and stone corridor concealed in darkness in front of me, leaving me to gape when I remembered where I was and what I had been doing as the footsteps started to get louder and closer. They were walking slowly towards me, with the left foot sounding a little out of sync with the right one, as if whatever was coming towards me was limping.

For a moment I wondered if whatever was approaching me happened to be the spirit who had lured me here in the first place, and I pushed myself up onto my feet with that thought in mind. But as I held out my left hand to stretch the flame on my index finger across the threshold to get a better look at them, as well as daring to take a step forward through the doorway, my open mouth widened further when a familiar set of black boots with gaping holes at the front that exposed blackened toes came into view within the dim lighting, followed by black trousers and the bottom of a black apron with large holes littering both of them.

But my eyes weren't drawn towards the holes, rather they were focused on the exposed skin on the shins and thighs as the figure drew closer to the light. Their skin was charred and peeling away in some places, looking as blackened as the remnants of the ring in the cooking pot, causing my body to stiffen and my very being to be overcome with sudden dread. I didn't want to continue to look, as the bits of their attire that I had seen caused an image of someone I recalled looking very similar to appear in my mind, but by the time the figure had come to a stop and was stood in front of me I found my eyes trailing up their body now within the light and in my view.

Their white, sleeveless shirt was in a similar state to the rest of their attire, but the edges of the holes better revealed the burnt marks where flames had licked away at the clothing against the colour. Muscles, arms and shoulders on their bulky build had skin charred black, along with the exposed skin on the chest and neck that would normally have been hidden by their clothes. But the worst sight of all was when I dared to raise my gaze up to their face, my eyes going wide at the wretched sight of a man who was almost unrecognisable. His once short, black hair (which I was quick to recall from memory) had completely burnt away, the skin present on his now bald scalp and face blackened and cracked. Had it not been for the clothes he was currently wearing, I wouldn't have been able to say that I recognised this person. But I did, and that made this situation even more frightening for me.

Cat's words regarding the residents of the house sprung to mind before I ended up uttering the identity of the former shell of the man scorched beyond recognition stood before me, sudden realisation hitting me despite the current situation I was in.

" _Remnants of souls connected with a witch stay in the house."_

"Black… smith…"

' _T-The one from the village-! W-Which means if he's here… so are the others-! This was why the demon tried to warn me, right-? It must have known they would…'_

As the blacksmith's bloodshot and hazel eyes widened down at me with sudden anger flaring at hearing me speak, my mind screamed for me to run; however, I couldn't bring myself to do so, my body remaining stuck in place like the woman statue on the fourth floor. My survival instincts were currently failing me, as I was struggling to comprehend the horrific sight before me as a former villager who I had seen plenty of times over the course of my life. His injuries clearly showed me how he had died, and that brought upon even more dread in the form of a sharp pain in my chest. There was no escaping it. This spirit was one of _my victims_.

' _A-Am I the reason he looks like that-?! I-I never saw what happened to them after I-'_

"… _**wItch**_ …"

My breath caught in my throat when I heard the word leave his mouth, causing me to feel goosebumps sprout up on the back of my neck at the strained and almost monster-like voice that spoke it. Matched with his appearance anyone else other than myself who was none the wiser of his former life would have easily mistaken him for some inhumane entity. He was no longer human.

I could only watch in horror as the charred spirit of the former blacksmith raised both of his arms and reached out his hands towards me, his fingers stretching out like Cat's claws when he'd pounce upon his prey. A shocked shriek escaped me as he grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me off the ground, the sudden shock dispersing the flame I had conjured up on my finger and putting me at the mercy of one of my former tormentors concealed in darkness. I had always been a little tall for my current age, but the fact that the blacksmith had those extra inches made him tall enough to literally raise my feet from the floor.

My mind continued to yell at me to fight back as I felt him move forward into the inside garden and turn around to face the direction of – what I assumed was probably - the open doorway with clumps of my shirt still in his grasp, keeping me held up in front of him and forcing me to stare at his figure concealed in frightened silence. It didn't matter how much my conscience cried out for me to do something. I was frozen with fear; my limbs were numb and shaky. I was at his mercy.

Before long I felt my body get shoved forward and the blacksmith's grip on my clothes disperse to the point of non-existence following the bear-like grunt he made, forcing a breathless gasp to escape. I found myself falling quite far through the air before I felt my back collide with the hard ground, the impact flipping my body in the air a little before dropping back down and colliding with the ground again, rolling further into the passage. I closed my eyes as I felt my concealed vision starting to spin, before I eventually skidded to a stop on my side when my legs became caught against one of the walls.

Breathing heavily at the sharp pains flaring up over almost every inch of my front and back from the impact (as well as slight nausea from the rolling) I opened my eyes and slowly pushed myself onto my front, biting my lip to prevent myself from grunting in pain from the movement upon registering the silence in the passage. I had no idea where he was or where I had landed, but I knew I couldn't go anywhere yet until I allowed time for my head to right itself after the tumble I had just experienced.

A loud bang suddenly echoed through the passage and caused me to flinch, my eyes going wide as I turned my head in the direction the noise had just come from. It didn't take a genius to work out what had happened.

' _He's blocked me in the passage.'_

This was quickly followed up by uneven footsteps sounding and moving in my direction, resulting in my breath momentarily hitching in my throat. A sudden rush of adrenaline pulsed through me seconds after, giving me the kick I need to push my hands against the cold, stone floor and force me to move.

' _Okay. This looks bad. But you can figure a way out of this without causing any unnecessary disruption. After all, the darkness isn't just_ _ **your**_ _enemy.'_

I made sure my movements were slow as I straightened out my back and pressed my body against (what I assumed to be) the left wall of the passage, reaching my right hand to hover in front of my mouth and nose in attempt to muffle my breathing. My chest heaved with every breath I took to calm my beating heart, my pulse pounding loudly in my ears and making it difficult for me to gauge how far away my foe currently was due to muffled sound. I didn't know how narrow this passage was because I'd never stepped foot into this area until now, but that didn't mean I couldn't try to use it to my advantage.

' _There has to be a corner or a room somewhere along this passage that I can duck into. It'll mean I can't use my magic and I'll have to rely on my other senses for now, but I haven't got a choice. If I try and confront him head-on I'll just freeze up with fear again.'_

As the pounding in my ears slowly began to die down I turned my head in the direction of the approaching footsteps as I heard the echoes get louder, signalling that they were getting closer to my location. I raised my left arm and placed it flat against the wall, lifting my left foot and starting to side-step towards the left in the opposite direction, keeping my back pressed and my movements slow to decreased the amount of noise that would give me away.

' _Just stay as quiet as you can and move one step at a time, Emilia. You can do this. You're not going to fall to the mercy of those people again.'_

As I made my way along and relied on the wall as my temporary guide, my thoughts momentarily flitted to whether the spirits of the other villagers from my old home were also somewhere in this passage, and if they had been lingering here along with the blacksmith since I became the next witch. Such a thought caused a tingle to run down my spine, but it wasn't enough to stop me from moving forward. I had a feeling that they were here, and all I could do was hope that I didn't encounter any of them. I had encountered vengeful spirits before, and I had always feared the possibility of the villagers of my former home becoming one of these beings and looking for the one who caused their untimely demises. If the blacksmith had acted in such a violent way towards me and had cornered me in a possible attempt to finish me off, I was scared to think of what the rest of them would do if they saw me.

I didn't know how far I had managed to get down the passage at this point, but the further I moved the colder the air lingering around me seemed to become. My body shivered as I started to feel faint cold spots spring up along my arms, the back of my neck, my legs and my back, my knees beginning to tremble slightly. I was no stranger to the saying that one could sense a spirit's presence when unexplained coldness lingered around in specific areas, and now was no exception. I had felt like this when entering the majority of the rooms inside the house, but this was the first time I had felt such freezing temperatures in one area. That only further proved to me that a large number of spirits were congregated in this specific room, and it made me question why they were here in the first place.

That thought was soon interrupted when I felt my left hand touch something cold, thin and metallic, resulting in a muffled gasp from me and the retraction of my arm as I came to a sudden standstill. I realised my mistake too late when I heard the footsteps belonging to the blacksmith start to get faster, my location now exposed.

Moving my right hand away from my mouth I stumbled backwards away from the wall and out into the middle of the passage, facing the direction of the approaching footsteps. I held out my left hand and prepared to flick my wrist to bring forth a stronger flame into my palm so I could see what was going on; however, before I even had the chance to do so, a flash of orange appeared in the corner of my eye to my left, prompting me to swirl my body around towards it out of caution. The moment my eyes were able to adjust to the sudden appearance of light in the darkness they went wide with shock, forcing a breathless and pained gasp to escape me.

In front of me was a wide jail door covered in nothing but metal bars, where from inside the orange glow of a flamed torch being held up had apparently been lit to brighten up the surroundings. On the other side of the bars stood a cluster of spirits dressed in village attire, ranging between adults and children. My breath hitched in my throat as the flamed torch highlighted the current state of their clothes and skin which matched the blacksmith's, from burnt holes in their clothing to black and charred skin and bulging bloodshot eyes. My shoulders stiffened with fright as the group of spirits stared my way with rage-filled eyes, their deformed bodies and clothing not failing for me to recognise them for who they really were. My worst fear had come true, and I was left vulnerable once again.

With angry and strained cries I watched the group of spirits run forward towards the bars and squish themselves together against the door without hesitation, with the ones at the front of the group managing to slip one arm each through the gaps. It wasn't until one hand had succeeded in reaching out far enough to grab my left wrist tightly that I was brought out of my frightened daze, but by then it was already too late. Despite beginning to fight back by pulling my arm away to loosen the grip, more hands descended upon me and aimed to secure their fingers around most parts of my body, causing me to scream in alarm with each grab made and start to pull myself back in attempt to escape them. Two hands went for both of my ankles. Another three pairs for my shins, knees and thighs. Others were clawing at my cardigan, wrists, elbows and arms. I felt like I was trapped in a horrible nightmare, but I knew for a fact that I was wide awake. All of this was real, and it filled me with further dread.

My strength was no match for them, and despite digging the heels of my shoes into the floor to prevent them from pulling me forward, I found myself getting yanked towards them with one strong tug, my left side hitting against the bars with a loud clang. I felt more hands descend upon me as I continued to squirm around in attempt to free myself and whimper out of fright, with fingers swiping at my shoulders and cardigan. I even felt a pair of fingers grab a fistful of my hair from behind and give it a sharp tug, a loud yelp of pain escaping me as my head was pulled back into the bars with yet another loud clang.

I cringed at the throbbing that struck the back of my head from the impact as hands continued to either hold me still or swipe at my back, temporarily quelling my escape efforts as my eyes closed tight. I slowly began to lose the feeling in my body when a pair of hands pushed down hard against my shoulders, my eyes opening and my gaze lifting to see the blacksmith towering over me. My thoughts momentarily switched to how the blacksmith had managed to be the only one to escape from the cell, but regardless it didn't help my current predicament. I was paralysed with fear, staring helplessly into the furious eyes of the remnant of a man who wanted me dead highlighted in the dim light. The flame of the torch burned just as bright as the flames of their anger combined.

'… _Is this really how I'm going to die? At the hands of the same villagers who took away the ones I loved and cherished?'_

I gritted my teeth as I felt more hands grab at strands of my hair and pull hard, leaving me to wonder if they were attempting to rip it directly from my scalp in one bunch.

' _Heh. Terrible irony. And at the ripe age of seventeen. I didn't even get the chance to become an adult yet.'_

Upon feeling the blacksmith's hands begin to move up my shoulders and towards my neck I took a deep, shaky breath in through my nose, quickly releasing it and closing my eyes with the thought that it was going to be my last. I _could have_ used my magic to fight back, but at this point their combined anger was too overwhelming. I could feel it resonating within me, spreading through my numb limbs in the form of a tingle that made me shiver. They were looking for the same thing as I, so would it be wrong of me to deny them the peace they so desperately craved and refuse their revenge?

' _I admit, I regret what I did to you all a little. You were only part of a much bigger scheme. Perhaps I would have been better off sparing your lives, in the end. The goal I'm trying to reach feels so far and pointless now. What was I thinking…?'_

In the silence that followed the end of my thoughts, however, a horde of breathless and demonic voices erupted from behind me, all of them yelling similar things.

" **wrEcthEd sInnEr** …!"

" **yOU dId thIs tO Us**!"

" **gO tO hEll**!"

" **dIE fOr thE crImEs yOU cOmmIttEd**!"

" **rEtUrn tO thE plAcE thE dEvIl spAt yOU frOm**!"

I allowed myself to listen to them, not once daring to rebuff or object like my parents had done before me. I had prepared myself for my fate, and nothing was going to change that mindset of mine…

… until one specific yell succeeded in surpassing them all.

" **mUrdErEr**!"

My eyes shot open as the label processed through my head, resulting in a sudden rush of heat rising to my cheeks. My hands moved of their own accord then, reaching up and gripping tightly onto the wrists of the blacksmith seconds before I felt his fingers twitch in preparation to grip the sides of my neck. My head lowered towards the floor when I felt the blacksmith flinch as a reaction to my sudden and surprising resistance, my hands shaking with rage.

" _Murderer_...?" I muttered through gritted teeth, finally hearing the yells of the villagers beginning to quiet down and fade out into silence one by one. I paused and waited until they had all fallen quiet before continuing, my eyes remaining locked on the floor before me. " _Do you think you have a right to call me that after everything you did_?"

The rest of my body began to tremble as my brow contorted into a scowl, my head raising to stare into the confused and shocked eyes of the blacksmith. My common sense had returned and given me a nasty slap in the face, and I was feeling very thankful for it.

' _And to think I was about to resign myself to die at your hands! What the heck were you thinking, Emilia?! Did you forget the lengths they went to despite being the pawns in another's game?!'_

"Weren't _you_ the ones who _murdered_ my Father _and_ my Mother? Weren't you the ones who _took their lives_ because you thought you could _play God_?!"

As my voice started to raise in volume I thought I could hear light footsteps running towards my location from the right, but at this point I didn't care. My focus remained on the blacksmith as I watched his distorted face crease into a frown and feel his grip on me tighten, even when the echoes got louder and closer to their destination. My grip tightened in response, my nails digging deep into his blackened skin as I continued to screech at the top of my lungs.

" _And now_ you think you're justified to kill me too because of what you believed me to be?! Well then, I take back _everything_ I just said!" I paused to narrow my eyes when the blacksmith narrowed his, the adrenaline pulsing through my veins giving me the strength to fend him off a little longer. "Call me whatever you want! _A witch_! _A sinner_! _A follower of the devil himself_! You deserved what you got for taking them away from me! Their blood is _on your hands_ , so your blood _is on mine_!"

The loud clang that sounded and echoed around the passage close by on the right, followed by the sudden stop of the charging footsteps, was enough to snap me out of my momentary rage alongside those possessed by the vengeful spirits of the villagers. My gaze was quick to follow the blacksmith's as he turned his head to look behind him, the sight of a small, wooden toppled table and metal bird cage laying on its side with its door hanging open causing me to blink in confusion.

As I felt the grips of both the villagers and the blacksmith on my limbs and clothing slowly begin to loosen, the footsteps from before started up again and approached me from the direction of the birdcage. I caught sight of a shorter figure appear in the light provided by the flames behind me, highlighting a sleeveless, black and blue pinafore dress moving towards me with a pale arm reaching out. Upon succeeding in wrapping their fingers around my closest elbow, I could only widen my eyes in surprise as they pulled me forward with one sharp tug and away from the hold of the villagers and the blacksmith.

I cried out in shock as the figure twisted their body around on the heels of their brown boots to face the right side of the passage, their blonde braids swinging round behind them from the movement when they started to dash forward. I stumbled at first as they pulled me along into the darkness of the corridor and out of sight of the light, my feet struggling to flatten themselves properly on the stone and get a good enough rhythm to fall in sync theirs. But after wobbling a little and holding out my other arm to give myself better balance, I was soon straightening out my back and putting my footsteps in time with my helper's.

As I tried to keep up an even pace with my running and listened to the sounds of our synced steps and my heavy breathing, so many thoughts spiralled around in my head: who was this figure? Why did they save me? Were they a resident of the house, due to being unfamiliar to me? But those questions soon went temporarily unanswered in favour of giving myself a good admonishing for the stunt I just pulled.

' _ **I can't believe you just did that**_ _! I don't care if they weren't directly involved with the problems surrounding your family to begin with! Don't you dare do something so stupid again! Remember why you're here, and make sure you stick to it!'_

I was brought back to reality with a blink as the echoes of the uneven footsteps of the blacksmith sounded faintly behind us and reached my ears, indicating that he had chosen to give chase despite the temporary distraction. This only caused me to start to pick up the pace in my running, a faint smirk making its way onto my face.

' _That's right! Try and catch me if you can! I'm not going to let you get to me again! That I swear on my life!'_

My smirk soon faded when I noticed a faint orange glow just ahead of us on the left, revealing a small section of what I assumed to be the back wall of the passage and three strange looking, red branches that I guessed were plants just in front of it. Without warning I shrieked when the figure in front of me rounded towards the left side of the passage and pulled me across the threshold leading into a long, but narrow jail cell. When they came to a sudden stop I found myself falling into their back as I failed to halt in time, only to then grunt and drop down on my knees.

Placing my hands on the stone floor and leaning forward I took deep breaths, my chest heaving as I listened to the approaching footsteps of the blacksmith thudding louder down the passage and the ones belonging to my saviour moving away from me towards the barred door somewhere behind. What followed was what I assumed to be the loud creak of the door as it was pushed forward, and a loud clang and click signalling said door being slammed shut and locked seconds before I heard the blacksmith's footsteps die down just outside.

With my back to the bars I didn't dare to look behind to see what the blacksmith was up to, instead taking deep and shaky breaths and reaching a hand up to my chest to feel my heart beating hard and fast against my ribcage. It was going ten-to-the-dozen, but at least it was still beating in the first place. I knew it would eventually calm down when my pursuer decided to leave me alone.

I lifted my head up to focus my attention on the small, rectangle-like stone cell I had been pulled into when I heard the door being roughly rattled around, trying to take my mind off the noise by staring towards a lit candle resting in a holder near the middle of the right wall alongside a roll of bandages lying beside it. I raised a brow at the latter, wondering for a moment why this ( _if it was their cell_ ) would be needed, only to be brought back to reality upon hearing a familiar voice speak up.

" _Enough already_ ," the young female voice said in a stern tone, causing my eyes to widen in realisation and for the blacksmith to cease shaking the cell door. My shoulders stiffened as I continued to listen to her go on. "You won't get in, so leave her alone."

As silence momentarily engulfed the area around us I kept my gaze focused on the back wall of the cell, not daring myself to look back even when I heard the blacksmith's footsteps begin to retreat down the corridor. I was sure I knew this voice, realising that it sounded like the one that had spoken to me clearly within my dreams many times, not like the one that responded to me as a garbled mess.

' _Could this person be…?'_

I didn't bother to finish the thought.

When I could no longer hear the footsteps of the blacksmith I slowly pushed myself to my feet, turning around to face the back of the seemingly younger girl who had technically saved my life mere moments ago. She had yet to turn around to face me.

" _You_ … A-Are you the one who-?"

But I was unable to finish my question, because when the blonde girl decided to turn to face me halfway through I cut myself off with a loud gasp, causing me to take a couple of steps back out of surprise. Within the dim lighting offered by the candle's flame I saw the young girl's left (my right) green eye widen at my reaction, with her right (my left) one currently missing.

In its place was nothing more than a hole where it formerly used to be.


	7. Chapter 7: Scars That Won't Heal

**A/N: I think chapter updates after this one might start getting slower, due to stuff going on in my real life. But I do hope you enjoy it and it was worth the short wait. T** **hanks again to all those reviewing, reading, favouriting and following this fanfic. Your support is greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Scars That Won't Heal

The blonde girl was quick to move her right hand and place it over her empty eye socket, but the damage had already been done. I had seen horrific injuries before on the majority of deceased souls I'd encountered over my lifetime, but each one never failed to bring shock to my very being. I couldn't comprehend how and why these people lost their lives in such awful ways, and now was no exception. She was clearly not that much younger than me, and yet had somehow died due to a problem with her eye…

' _Good lord…'_

Still gaping at her despite having fallen quiet, I blinked in surprise upon realising how I'd just reacted and how the girl's own actions made it seem like she was very self-conscious of her injury.

I stood up straight and placed a hand near to my mouth, loudly clearing my throat and turning my gaze down towards the floor.

"S-Sorry!" I stuttered, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks from embarrassment as I tried to get my words out. "I-I didn't mean to react like tha-"

"Forget it." I raised my head when I heard the girl respond to me in a calm but icy tone, her brow furrowed. "It's expected."

"… Sure," I replied, scowling as I turned my head away to face the wall on my left in attempt to be considerate despite her rudeness.

We hadn't been in each other's company for long, but already I could sense the hostility towards me on the girl's behalf. Whether this was because she was a victim of the previous witches and thus held a grudge against that title, or because she was a little too mindful of her injury, I didn't know. But it wasn't hard for me to see her hostility wasn't against _me_ personally. If a different person had been in my place, no doubt she would have treated them the same way.

"But yes, I am the one who has been trying to reach out to you."

I watched out of the corner of my eye as the girl started to walk away from the door, heading in the direction of the candle and bandages resting on the floor. She kept her right hand in front of her eye all the while, still making useless attempts to hide it.

"… Thought so," I muttered, huffing and turning around to face her fully as she stopped before the cluster of items on the ground.

I watched her get down on her knees and reach both of her hands out to grab the roll of bandages at one end with one hand, using the other to slowly pull the other end and stretch it across the floor, unravelling it.

"I'm sorry for what happened," she said without looking in my direction. "I don't know how he escaped his cell, but I had nothing to do with it."

I rolled my eyes at that and continued to watch as she lifted the unravelled bandage up with both hands, flattening the right end with her palm against the area just above her injury. I blinked in surprise when part of her fringe was pushed aside and I saw a small hole on her forehead close to her right eye, but I was quick to shake my head to prevent myself from saying anything on it.

"Considering you came to my aid, I didn't _think_ you did. Not that I care." I shrugged my shoulders. "Still, thank you for the help."

"Mhm."

As I watched the girl try to reach the other end of the bandage around her head, I couldn't help but raise a brow at how she was attempting to go about this. She switched hands to hold the right end of the bandage against her right palm instead of her left once the left end of the bandage had already circled around the back of her head and draped against her neck and left shoulder – which was fine. But when she pulled the left end of the bandage round to the front of her face again, she paused and blinked in confusion the moment she appeared to realise she couldn't repeat her previous actions without letting go of the right end, which would fall away from her eye. The angle of the bandage also looked a little off, as it needed to be more diagonal to properly cover her eye and stay tied around her head. From these actions alone, it wasn't difficult to see that this was the first time she had attempted to do something like this.

"… Need some help?" I asked, deciding to be polite and at least _offer_ my aid.

Without looking my way, the girl shook her head slightly and frowned, raising her left hand to pull the bandage across her cheek and eye. I thought I saw her cheeks flush a light pink from embarrassment, her lips pursing together. "I can do it."

My eyes narrowed at the venom in her tone, but I kept watching her try and fail either way. " _Whatever you say._ Don't say I didn't offer."

As the girl started to wrap the bandage around the top of her head again and pull it round to her neck, the force moved it along the bottom of her chin and caused it to slip, causing her to flinch as it loosened and unravelled itself again. I showed no reaction to the annoyed huff that followed from the girl as she went to try again, having expected it to happen due to knowing the bandage was at the wrong angle.

With every attempt she wasted I found myself getting more and more annoyed by the second, my hands and left eye twitching repeatedly as I resisted the urge to charge over there and do it for her. From my short observations I could tell she acted mature for her age, which was contrasted with childish behaviour. The girl appeared conflicted, like she was a child trying to be an adult. It was a funny juxtaposition, but one that would naturally be expected from a teenager. Her actions and appearance suggested she was probably within that age range.

When the bandage slipped from her head for yet another time, the girl finally slumped her shoulders with a sigh of defeat, lowering her head a little towards her lap. After a moment of silence and staring at her still figure my eyes drooped in dismay, being followed up by a huff of annoyance. Even though she wasn't doing this on purpose (given she was half-blind and thus would naturally struggle), the way she was going about this _really_ annoyed me.

"This is painful to watch," I eventually said, starting to walk over to her just as she lifted her head and turned it my way with a confused blink at my words. "Here. Let me-"

" _No_."

I came to a sudden stop just in front of her when she glared my way and interrupted me, causing me to blink in shock as she leaned her body away and loosened her grip on the ends of the bandages, the latter slipping from her fingers and gliding down to hook around her upper arm and shoulder. Within the light of the candle I saw her cheeks flush a darker shade of pink than before.

" _I said I can do it_."

I scowled and placed a hand to my hip, staring down into her good eye with my own narrowing. If my anger was a flame, my entire body would have been set alight by now. But I restrained myself, taking a deep breath in and out through my nose before making my response.

' _Be patient, Emilia. Getting angry won't resolve this. Remain calm.'_

"Stop being stupid."

The blonde girl's brow momentarily relaxed as she gaped at my response, further leaning towards the wall and bringing her hands to her chest in a protective manner when I bent my knees a little and leaned forward, reaching out a hand towards her with my palm facing up.

"Just give me the bandage and I'll-"

" _Get away_!"

I retracted my hand back when the girl closed her eye and swiped her left hand towards me, attempting to swat me away. My eyes widened for a moment, but that soon changed when my brow creased into a frown, my teeth gritting out of frustration.

" _You are really trying my patience_ , _you know that_?"

The girl opened her eye and scowled, her shoulders seemingly beginning to tremble with anger as she leaned her body forward towards me, stopping when she was about a small distance away from my face.

"And you're trying mine! Just leave me alone!"

"Says the girl who _locked me in the same cell with her_!" I paused as the volume of my voice raised a little, feeling the heat rising to my face just as I saw the girl's cheeks flush red. We were both losing our patience now. "Why do you _insist_ on being such a pain?!"

" _Because I'm thirteen now and I don't need your help, Daddy_!"

Seconds after her yell of defiance had left her mouth I found myself blinking out of shock and taking a moment to process her words, completely taken off guard.

"… _What_?"

The girl's reaction was a little delayed, but her eye nearly bulged out of its socket when she realised her apparent 'slip-of-the-tongue', both of her hands slapping themselves over her mouth. She _definitely_ hadn't meant to say that.

As the two of us stared at each other with silent shock I eventually saw tears start to appear in the girl's good eye, her body now trembling for a completely different reason this time. She was the first to break eye contact, turning her body away from me and lowering her head a little towards her lap, hands still over her mouth. The silence around us became filled with muffled sobs as she closed her eye, leaving me to watch in silence as the first tear came loose and slid down her cheek.

Furrowing my brow out of awkwardness I straightened out my back and stood up straight again, folding my arms across my middle as I silently watched the girl continue to cry and sob into her shaking hands.

' _ **Great**_ _. What do I do now? Let her cry? Try and comfort her?'_ I closed my eyes and let out a quiet huff, tilting my head back and placing a hand flat against my forehead. _'If only she hadn't put up such a fuss…'_

I paused to open my eyes and shake my head, lowering my gaze so that it locked with the trembling and weeping spirit of the blonde girl in the light of the candle. The muffled sobs escaping her was slowly starting to get the better of me, resulting in a flinch at the dull ache starting to eat away at my chest. … Was I starting to _pity her_?

'… _I need to cut her some slack. She's just a kid. And she's clearly been through something traumatic. I'm sure if it was the other way around, I wouldn't want someone who I'd just saved getting all up in my face, either.'_

After allowing a few more seconds to pass to listen to her muffled crying I knelt down on both knees in front of her and reached out a hand to grab the dangling bandage from her shoulder. The girl sniffled and raised her head from her hands by the time I was pulling the bandage away, her teary eye blinking in confusion and causing more tears to stream down the one side of her face.

"Hey," I started, holding the bandage up in front of me. "Do you still want the bandage around your eye or not?"

Her gaze switched between the bandage I was now holding and my face at least twice before she settled for staring me in the eyes, opening her mouth to speak and attempting to sound annoyed despite her stuttering.

"B-But I just said-"

"It's not a sin to ask for help when you need it, you know," I paused after cutting her off as she quickly closed her mouth, blinking at me in confusion. "You've obviously been trying to get me here for a while now, and all that's happened so far is you wasting both mine and your time over _a bandage_."

The girl tilted her head to the side slightly as I held out the bandage towards her with both hands gripping either end.

"I know what I'm doing, so just let me help, okay? It'll be quick and painless for the both of us."

Silence rang in the air around us as I allowed her time to process my words, waiting until she sniffled again and reached a hand up to her good eye to wipe away remaining tears before she finally nodded, her cheeks turning bright red.

"… _Thank you_ ," I said through a breathless sigh of relief, raising the left end of the bandage to the right side (my left) of her neck just underneath her ear. "In that case, hold this down for me, please."

The girl did as she was told without further objection, raising her right hand to hold the bandage down flat with her palm and turning her gaze towards her lap. From there I was quick to get to work, using my left hand to wrap the bandage across her eye and part of her forehead, and using the other hand to lift her fringe out of the way to weave part of the bandage through her hair when wrapping it around the back of her head. I made sure to keep the bandage at a diagonal angle so it wouldn't move once I'd tied up the ends, and I even took the liberty of covering her other wound across her forehead.

Whilst I went about doing this I decided to finally get some answers out of her, not just for my benefit, but also so she had a chance to forget about her recent blunder.

" _So_ … care to tell me why you wanted to talk to me directly? Considering most of the residents in this house haven't bothered to speak to their new witch, you're currently the boldest one I've encountered."

"… If it were up to me I wouldn't have come to you for help at all," the girl muttered, only for a small huff to follow. "But it's not like I have anyone else who I could have gone to."

I turned my eyes towards her in a side glance when she paused with her words, the remaining hand in her lap clenching into a fist as she creased her brow.

"I hate this house and the last witch who lived in it. When I heard a new witch had come I was sure you were going to be the same as _her_." Her brow relaxed, her fist loosening. "Until I was pulled into your dreams…"

Wrapping the last layer of the bandage around the back of her head, I moved my right hand away from her fringe and to her right ear, tapping my index finger against the back of her hand to indicate for her to let go of the other end of the bandage without interrupting her.

"I could sense there was something different about you. There seems to be an upset in the balance between you and the magic of the house, something the last witch didn't have a problem with."

As the girl moved her hand away and allowed me to tie the two ends of the bandage together under her ear, I nodded in agreement with what she said, allowing a smirk of amusement to slip across my lips.

"… _Yeah_. I think that's because me and Cat are currently having harsh words with one another - _to put it mildly_ , so the house and I aren't _completely_ on the same side. I suspect that's why my new addition of residents tried to kill me a moment ago, since Mister 'fusspot' assured me the souls here wouldn't interfere with my business."

The girl shifted her head slightly to face me once I'd tightened the knot of the bandage and moved my hands away to my lap, a hand of hers raising to stroke her fingers across the covered part of her forehead.

"So it's true? You _killed_ all of those people?"

I was quick to hold up both hands in front of me out of surrender when my smirk faded, having expected such a response to my words.

"You're free to judge me all you like. But I had my reasons for doing what I did. That's all."

I saw the girl frown at my response, but it wasn't a frown of anger or of condemnation or even judgement. It was a frown that indicated she _pitied me_ , as if having recalled what I'd been shouting at those spirits in the passage earlier. For all I know, she'd probably heard everything since she was in the same vicinity as the incident the whole time.

"… _But enough about me_ ," I quickly added when the girl had opened her mouth in preparation to speak, a teasing smile making itself known. "I hope you didn't make me come all the way here because you needed help with that bandage."

The girl's cheeks flushed a bright pink when she scowled at my remark, causing my smile to widen a little out of amusement. Her embarrassment was fun to mess with, I would admit.

"N-No!" she stuttered, turning her head to the side to avoid my gaze. "But- But thank you for fixing it…!"

"You're welcome."

The girl paused to allow a moment for the colour to return to her face.

"I'm- I'm having trouble trying to figure out how to put this in a way you'll understand…"

"Take your time. It's not like I've got anywhere to be."

She side-glanced me and deepened her scowl at my attempt at a joke, resulting in me giving her a cheeky grin. After a moment or so, though, she eventually relaxed her shoulders and huffed.

"As much as I want to get everything off my chest, I'm having doubts about trusting you. The last witch used me, you see, so it's hard for me to open up to someone who comes from the same title…"

"Understandable," My grin dropped as I tilted my head to the side, reaching up a hand to brush a stray strand of hair behind my ear. "I suppose, then, you're considering testing me as a way of making sure it's the right decision to trust me, right?"

The girl's eye widened as she turned to face with me with a shocked blink, her mouth falling open slightly.

"H-How did you know that's what I was going to do?!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, what other reason would you have for luring me up here if you want my help but can't bring yourself to trust me? It'd be pointless of you to do that _unless_ you were prepared to give me a chance to prove you wrong."

Upon hearing this the girl reached a hand behind her neck to give it a quick rub, her body slumping a little in dismay.

"… It does sound silly when you put it that way."

"Exactly. Just tell me what I need to do and I'll do it. I'm all ears." I frowned and held up an index finger to point in her direction. "But if it involves _killing_ or _physical harm_ , you can count me out. I don't dabble into that unless that person/those people have wronged _me personally_."

The girl's eye widened a little in surprise, acting like she hadn't expected me to respond in such a way. "You… You _want_ to help me?"

I nodded, leaning my body back so I could shift position and move my legs out from underneath me, sitting down on my bottom and crossing the latter one over the other.

"I might as well hear you out. Very few spirits like you are strong enough to communicate with the living." I paused to place my hands behind me and stretch out my back. "There's also the fact you'll keep disturbing my sleep if I don't at least _try_ , so lay it on me. What do you need me to do to gain your trust?"

The moment her surprise wore off, the girl shook her head at this, placing a hand on top of the bandage covering her eye.

"… I can't answer that."

I raised a brow at her words and stayed silent for a moment, giving her a quick look up and down to ensure she was being serious with her response. "… _Pardon_?"

"I can't tell you what I want you to do."

Blinking in confusion, I straightened out my back so I was sitting up straight again, placing both of my hands on the knees of my tights.

'… _Is this kid for real?'_

" _You can't tell me what you need me to do_?" I repeated, with the girl nodding in response. My shoulders slumped in dismay. "… _How does that work_? How am I supposed to meet your terms if you don't tell me what they are?!"

The girl didn't answer me straight away. She was silent as she stared at me, leaving me to assume she was probably finding a way to summarise her thoughts in a way that made sense and that allowed me to understand her strange approach to this. After a moment or so longer she placed her hands together in her lap and turned her eye towards the back wall of this cell.

"… I know, it sounds stupid. But I have my reasons." She paused as I saw her good eye droop a little, her head lowering towards her lap. "The first is what I want you to do isn't likely to happen. And the second involves the last witch of the house."

I raised a brow at this as the girl's voice started to fall quiet and solemn upon reaching the second reason, lifting her hands from her lap and placing them to her chest.

"To get what she wanted she used her magic. She read my heart to see what kind of person I was and used it against me. Because she knew my thoughts and feelings she was able to trick me. And I don't want to make that same mistake again."

"… Ah, I see," I mumbled, causing her to raise her head and turn to look at me as I furrowed my brow in thought. "That's the _real_ test, isn't it? You want me to gain your trust by showing _my true self_ , and to do that I have to meet your terms _naturally_ , not because you want me to, yes?"

For a while the girl with blonde hair stared at me in deathly silence, her lack of movement making her appear as if she was a life-sized doll. She had such pretty hair and eyes. The colours made me think of the sun and the greenery of the forest, which only furthered my opinion of her looks going hand in hand. Although it did make me wonder how this girl had come to be a victim of the previous witch in the first place. Her injuries didn't match with any of the traps in the house; however, the wound on her forehead seemed like a small enough one to match that of a gunshot. Was the toy soldier on the fourth floor the culprit who had caused her demise, perhaps?

"… You're sharper than you look."

I gave a smile of triumph, feeling as if I'd just won a game of hide and seek. "So, I'm right~?"

The girl nodded, finally allowing a playful smile of her own to slip onto her face. She had a lovely smile, and it helped to brighten up her look when contrasting with the bandage over her eye.

"Mhm. Are you okay with that?"

"Fine by me." _'I'd rather go with that than being a kiss up any day…'_ "Just don't forget to give me some kind of indication that I've hit the nail on the head when I'm done, okay?"

"I won't."

"Good. Now then…" I allowed my smile to drop as I turned my head in the direction of the bars of the cell lit up in the light of the candle, letting out a small sigh upon remembering where I was and the recent incident that had occurred a short while ago. "… how am I going to get back to my room without those spirits getting in my way again?"

Although it was currently silent in the passage outside of the cells, I didn't doubt for one second that the blacksmith was still roaming around and waiting for me to leave. There was a chance I could have used my magic against him this time without turning into a frozen mess, but I didn't feel like wasting my abilities just so I could get out of a corridor. Not to mention that the spirits connected to me were certainly persistent and would no doubt continue to chase me even after I'd left the room…

' _ **What a pain**_ _…_ ' I thought, my eyes drooping in dismay.

"… You're better off staying here for the night."

My brow raised when I heard the girl speak up behind me, my head turning back to face her just as she raised a hand to brush strands of messy fringe out of her good eye.

"I expect the cat will come to help you at some point, so you might as well wait here."

"… _And you're okay with that_?" I asked in a fake tone of shock, a teasing smirk appearing on my lips. " _Are you sure_ that you want to temporarily share a cell with a currently _untrustworthy witch_?"

The girl smiled in amusement and shook her head, her distrustful façade seeming to temporarily dissipate under the guise of being unable to hide it any longer. "It's just for tonight. And I was raised to be kind _to everyone_ , _even_ _untrustworthy witches_ ~…"

My smirk faded in favour of having me mirror her amused smile against my will, leaving me to follow it up with a small bow of the head.

" _Why, thank you_ ~! _I'm flattered_ ~!"

I lifted my head the moment I heard a small giggle sound from the younger girl at my sarcasm, my smile widening as I watched her try to muffle it with a hand over her mouth. It was nice to see her open up to me a little bit despite her struggle to trust me. It was a more positive reaction than what I'd received growing up, and she did seem like a good kid who deserved a little light in her life. Compared to the other residents of the house, I felt as though she and I resonated on a mutual level, even if we currently knew very little of one another. It was the first time I had ever felt such a way around a complete stranger.

I waited until she stopped giggling before speaking up again, my smile dimming down a little bit.

"But in all seriousness, thank you. Hopefully I can pay you back by meeting your terms. Until then, all I can offer you as compensation is an introduction." Pausing, I placed a hand to my chest and tilted my head to the side. "You can call me 'Emilia'. And you are?"

The girl mimicked my actions and placed a hand of her own to her chest, but instead of moving her head she instead raised her shoulders and widened the smile still on her face.

"Viola. I'm Viola."

* * *

" _I don't think we have much choice now. We need to take action for Emilia's sake. We can't let her go outside anymore-"_

" _ **But that isn't fair on her**_ _, Chad! She can't stay cooped up inside! What kind of a life is that for a_ _ **seven-year-old girl**_ _?"_

" _You've seen how aggressive they've become as of late, Sophie. He's got these villagers wrapped around his little finger, and now they won't stop at nothing to harm a little girl who they've been tricked into believing is some- some_ _ **witch**_ _. Do I need to remind you of the_ _ **ten-year-old boys**_ _who assaulted her_ _ **with stones**_ _today? She was lucky to escape with minor injuries!"_

 _Sat beside the top of the stairs with her legs stretched out and her back resting against the wall, little Emilia listened to her parents downstairs having their heated exchange. Blinking in surprise upon hearing her Father mention her injuries, the young blonde subconsciously raised a hand to the large purple bruise in the middle of her forehead that she had sustained from the mentioned assault. She flinched and closed an eye at the sting that followed when her fingers touched her skin, keeping her gaze locked on the stairs upon hearing her Mother speak again, her tone hysterical._

" _Even so, you know how much I've sacrificed to keep Emilia from living like that!_ _ **I risked my life that day**_ _to give her a future! I've given up_ _ **everything**_ _so she could be free of_ _ **his**_ _influence! Have you forgotten that? Isn't that the reason you agreed to leave your old life behind and come here with me?!"_

" _ **I know that**_ _. I've done that too. But we have to face the facts._ _ **He knows we're here**_ _, Sophie. He's using the villagers to pry Emilia from you. It's too dangerous already to allow her outside alone if the villagers are going to resort to physical abuse, but_ _ **he**_ _could snatch her at any time when no one's looking, and we'd be none the wiser! She's a sitting duck without us there!"_

" _ **Then what else do we do, Chad**_ _? Move to another village and hope he doesn't find us again? We can't spend the rest of our lives_ _ **running**_ _!"_

" _ **Exactly**_ _!"_

 _Emilia blinked in surprise when she heard her Father yell and then fall quiet, letting out a loud sigh._

" _I'm just trying to help you keep her as safe as possible, Sophie. I care about her just as much as you do."_

 _There was momentary silence before Emilia turned her head away upon hearing her Mother speak up, her voice calmer and quieter than before._

" _I know._ _ **I know**_ _. But I can't bear it! I can't bear the thought of keeping her in the house all the time! She has_ _ **a right**_ _to be able to do what any child is allowed to!"_

" _ **Of course she does**_ _. That's why I_ _ **was going to suggest**_ _we don't let her go outside_ _ **unless**_ _we accompany her. If you'd just let me finish we wouldn't have needed to yell."_

 _Emilia's eyes drooped as she turned her gaze to her knees hidden under her nightgown, just as her Mother let out an irritated sigh of her own._

" _I know- I know. I-I'm sorry. I-I just-"_

" _It's alright, Sophie. I know it's because you care about her more than words can say. Believe me, you don't realise just how lucky Emilia is to have a Mother like you…"_

 _As silence rang around the area downstairs Emilia pushed herself to her feet and turned to start the walk back towards her bedroom, her hand still covering the bruise on her forehead._

'… _I'm sorry, Mommy, Daddy. I'm sorry I make you yell.'_

* * *

The moment I blinked my eyes open and found my blurred vision locking with a familiar looking ceiling lit up broadly, I thought I heard the voice of the cat address me in a mocking sing-song tone somewhere to my left.

"Rise and shine~!"

As I blinked a couple more times to correct my vision, it didn't take me long to realise where I was, but to confirm my suspicions I slowly raised my head and pushed my upper body up some, propping up my elbows on either side of me to give me some leverage. I glanced down towards my body when I felt the white bed sheets covering me slide down towards my lap a little, stamping out the remaining remnants of my doubt in an instant.

I was back in my room, and it was morning.

' _So, the furball did come looking for me in the end, huh? Just like Viola said he would…'_

Although I was able to recall the events of the night before and the exchange that had occurred between me and Viola, I had no idea at what point I had dozed off whilst I had stayed with her in that cell. But one thing I was certain of was that cat had probably come for me during that time and somehow moved me back to this room. Perhaps with some help from one of the demons in the house, given he could do little for me in his cat form…

"That was an ugly turn last night, huh?"

I turned my head towards the cat with drooped eyes when I heard him speak again, seeing him on his hind legs with his front paws placed on the side of the bed. But I decided not to say anything yet, letting him babble on whilst I pushed myself further up into a proper sitting position on the bed and grabbed the corner of the quilt with a hand to pull it off me.

"I had a feeling you'd let your curiosity get the better of ya and go poking your nose in there! Not that I care! It's your house, so you could have gone in there any time you liked!"

I let him go on as I turned my body around and hung my legs over the left side of the bed to place them flat on the floor, with the only movement the cat made in response being to turn his head to follow my movements. I was listening to what he was saying, but I pretended to act like I wasn't so I could get the drop on him when he least expected it.

"But I don't give out warnings lightly, you know! I did tell ya it wasn't like the others! I knew you were reckless, but-"

I cut him off halfway when I suddenly moved my right hand down towards him and grabbed at the fur on the back of his neck, resulting in a loud hiss escaping him and the flailing of all four of his paws as I pulled him up from the floor. Pushing myself to stand up from the bed I stretched my arm out as far as it would go and held the cat in front of me at face level, my brow creasing into a scowl. Cat eventually allowed his legs to fall limp and dangle in the air upon locking eye contact with me, blinking in surprise at the current expression on my face.

"… Did ya wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning-?"

"Ekimmu."

The cat tilted his head to the side out of confusion when I interrupted him with the strange term, staying silent and not saying anything to implore me to continue. He didn't need to speak up to tell me he didn't understand what I was trying to do. His silence spoke for him.

"According to Babylonian and Assyrian religion, they're departed spirits who rise from the underworld and haunt the living if they weren't properly buried or given the appropriate offerings when they died. You already know about all of that I'm sure, given that these are the spirits currently occupying this house."

"… And what's your point?"

My scowl deepened as I brought Cat a little closer to my face.

"… It was you, wasn't it?"

Cat blinked in confusion at this, straightening out his head so his yellow eyes could stare into my blue ones a little better.

"… Eh?"

" _Don't play dumb with me_ , _demon_ ," I hissed, feeling the heat beginning to rise to my cheeks due to suppressed anger. "It was no accident that the blacksmith was the one wandering around the passage when I encountered that door. _You let him out_."

" _Me_? _And what would make you think that_?" Cat replied in a fake tone of surprise, widening his eyes and tilting his head to the side a little in attempt to give the saddest look he could muster.

"Put those eyes away, _you scruffy fleabag_!" I paused to tighten my fingers' grips on the scruff of his neck, causing Cat to meow in pain and jerk in my hold, revealing his claws. "I'm not stupid. _I know_ you did that to try to manipulate me through fear. And do you want to know _how_ I know?"

I narrowed my eyes and reached my other hand into the right pocket of my cardigan, grabbing my Father's ring between my index finger and thumb and lifting it back out to hold it up in front of the cat's face.

" _Because of this_."

Cat raised his left front paw to give the item in between my fingers a prod after retracting his claws, his ears twitching a little as he did so.

"… That old thing?"

" _Yes_. I'm well aware that you have the power to peek into my heart and read my thoughts and feelings. So, it's no surprise that when you did do that, you probably encountered a certain secret I've never told anyone, _not even my own Mother_."

I could see the fur of Cat's brow starting to become damp from the sweat beginning to form as I leaned my face closer to his, his eyes widening as I stopped within nose touching distance.

"But you also would have come across the fact that _the blacksmith_ knows this secret too, considering that on that day ten years ago when I accompanied my Mother to the market shortly after my Father's death, I saw _his wife_ with this ring stuck on her _stubby finger_."

Cat gulped and closed his eyes when sweat began to drip down the sides of his face from his forehead, morphing his mouth into a wide grin.

"O-Okay-! Okay! I get it! You caught me-! I-I was just tryin' to- to motivate you into giving me souls-! Demons have feelings too, you know! I'm withering away here-!"

As the cat continued to ramble on with his pleads for fake mercy on my behalf, I found my eyes turning towards the window of the bedroom on my left when loud tweeting from the birds outside drowned out his noise, moving my face away from his to focus my gaze better.

"-You should be grateful…! It's not like I would have let you die if you'd decided to give yourself up to those villagers-! I was gonna jump in and save you-!"

" _Is that so_."

Cat opened his eyes and fell silent the moment I spoke up and turned my gaze back to him, with him seeing me give him a small smile of fake gratitude and tilting my head to the side for added effect in trying to appear 'genuine'.

" _Well_ , _why didn't you just say so_! _I completely misunderstood your intentions! I hope you can forgive me!_ "

Cat blinked in confusion at my response, tilting his own head a little to the side upon picking up my overly saccharine sounding tone and words. He wasn't fooled. He knew I was up to something.

"Er… Emilia…? W-What's gotten into you-?"

Cat fell quiet again when I turned my body in the direction of the window and started to walk towards it, keeping him held up in front of me and his back facing the way we were heading so he didn't catch on to what I was going to do yet. His eyes went wide when my smile did, just as I came to a stop in front of the window and put the ring back into my pocket again.

" _Here_. _Let me make it up to you_."

I raised my empty hand to the window and used my index finger to flick the latch loose, causing him to turn to look back seconds before I pushed my palm out to cause both frames to swing out and open up in front of us. I kept my smile up as I reached my arm out of the window as far as it could go, with Cat crying out in surprise and turning to look at me whilst kicking his legs back and forth in a panic.

" _Wait_ -! _Wait_ -! Emilia-! Can we talk 'bout this-?!"

Without any hesitation I relaxed my fingers and released my hold on the scruff of his neck, leaning forward a little to watch as Cat yelled loudly and plummeted down towards the ground from the fifth floor. My smile dropped as Cat's shadow-like figure got smaller and his yell got quieter the further he fell, remaining silent until he disappeared under the canopy of leaves below and I could no longer hear him.

Reaching out both of my hands for the handles of either window, I yelled as loud as I could regardless of whether he would hear me or not.

"I HOPE YOU'VE LEARNT YOUR LESSON, DEMON! THE NEXT TIME YOU TRY TO CONTROL ME THROUGH FEAR AND MANIPULATION, I'LL THROW YOU TO THE GROUND FROM THE ROOF OF THIS VERY HOUSE!"

Deciding not to wait to see the demon's true form make itself known, I was quick to lean my body back inside and pull the windows closed, closing my eyes and huffing at the loud slam that followed when they connected with the frame.

' _And_ _ **that**_ _is what happens when you mess with the likes of_ _ **me**_ _!'_

* * *

 **A/N: As a side note, it hasn't been confirmed canonically _where_ the two gunshots fired at Viola injured her aside from her forehead. Based on what I saw when re-watching the ending of the game, it looked to me as if she was shot through the right eye socket and her forehead, so that's what I went with regarding her 'death injuries' in this chapter. I'd also like to point out that Viola's shift in personality is something I put in as a result of the aftermath regarding her situation with Ellen. Although Viola seems out of character here, I believe that if she did resurface as a resident of the house she would have been affected personality-wise by what she went through in some way. This is just my interpretation of that. **


	8. Chapter 8: Death's Enticing Embrace

**A/N: I'm surprised with how much attention this fanfic of mine has been getting lately. I didn't think people were paying much attention to it. For real, though, I know my updating times have varied to what I keep saying, but this is probably going to be the last one where I probably update in under a week. I've got to shift my focus a little to other things and, as you've probably noticed, these chapters are getting longer and longer in length the further we go, so they're going to take a little longer to write. But I would like to thank those who have been reading this story. I do ask that you leave your thoughts on this fanfic when you have the time, as I would appreciate constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, though.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Death's Enticing Embrace

The clinking of glasses and the sound of mindless chatter that made its way into the kitchen from the dining room flew over my head as I stared towards the half-open door bridging both rooms, sat down on the edge of the table with my hands in my lap and my legs swinging back and forth underneath me. The shadowed figures who lacked hands were gathered around the dining table in the other room in the middle of a banquet of some kind, with every chair around it being occupied and every plate and glass being devoid of any physical contents. It was a peculiar sight to behold, but I held no interest in what they did and said. I was only using them to occupy my sight for now.

It had been a few days since I'd first encountered Viola. The consistent dreams I'd been having during her attempts to contact me had temporarily stopped, and I hadn't returned to the cells to speak with her or gone anywhere near the inside garden. After the incident with the deceased souls of the blacksmith and the other villagers, I thought it best to let things settle and avoid that room until I had met Viola's unknown terms. Cat had also once again made himself scarce, so I hadn't seen him since our heated discussion that one morning. I wasn't sure if he was avoiding me because he had taken my threat seriously, if he was just giving me some space to cool off, _or_ if he was even hiding away and plotting another way to 'convince' me to give him souls. But regardless of whatever he had chosen to do, I didn't care. I was just finally glad to have my thoughts to myself for a change. And yet…

' _I can't help but notice that I feel… hollow and lost, just like I did after Mother…'_

Letting out a long and low sigh of annoyance as my thoughts trailed off, I tilted my head back a bit and closed my eyes, the sound of cheerful laughter from the dining room passing over me without a care.

' _That must be Viola's fault. I mean, I was already feeling this way when I first arrived here a couple of months ago, but after a while those feelings started to wear down. Now it seems like I've gone back in a circle.'_ I paused to open my eyes, leaving me to silently stare up at the ceiling above me. _'But I can't help it. We spoke for such a short time and yet her thought process appeared to be so close to my own. She felt the same way as I do about trusting others, even going as far as to give me a test designed in a way that I can ultimately agree with! I…'_

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I lifted a hand to place against my chest.

'… _I actually enjoyed being in her company. It felt like - for the first time in my life – I had someone else who didn't care about what I'm perceived to be. That I had someone I could call a-'_

The wheels of the kitchen trolley entering the room disrupted my train of thought, causing me to lower my head to see the headless cook walking in and pushing the stacks of empty and clean plates and cutlery straight past the table. Out of all the residents in this house, he was the soul I found to be the most peculiar. Despite his bulky body being covered with lines of random stitches it was obvious that his cause of death was the result of being beheaded, and yet this setback didn't stop him from acting just like any normal human being. He could still speak, he could move his way around the house and do his job with ease (to a certain degree, I should add, since I had witnessed moments where he was a bit of a klutz), _and_ he could still hear perfectly well. When comparing his fatal injury to Viola's, it did make me wonder what allowed him to continue using his senses despite the loss of his head when the others in the house lacked such a privilege.

But that was merely the result of childish curiosity on my part, as there was something much bigger about him that intrigued me...

As I kept my eyes glued to the cook's back when he stopped with the trolley beside the shelves at the far end of the kitchen, I reached up a hand to place an index finger to my chin, my brow furrowing in thought.

' _There seems to be a common theme between specific victims of the witches that differ them from the other residents of the house. Cat said remnants of souls connected with a witch stay in the house, which makes sense since Ekimmus haunt those who don't give them proper offerings or burials._ _ **None**_ _of the souls in this house were given those, and yet some appear to be special cases depending on how strong their connection was with that specific witch.'_

My eyes followed the cook as he moved to the right side of the trolley and slid his hands under the bottom plate of the closest stack in preparation for putting it back onto the shelves.

'… _Or at least that's what I think, based on the experiences with my 'offerings' to the cat. The villagers weren't always hostile to me, after all, and they did make up a community I came to call 'home' over my young life. Going off that alone, that would technically mean the cook, the boy in the library, and Viola were personally connected to the witches somehow. It does add up with what Viola said to me before about the last witch abusing her trust.'_

My brow furrowed further as I watched the cook lift the stack of plates into his hands and turn away from the trolley to face the shelves, bending his knees to reach the left side of the bottom shelf.

' _But what I don't understand is why the cook and the boy are allowed to be out in the open, whilst Viola and the other souls connected to me are locked away in cells. Does it have something to do with the structure of the house, perhaps?'_

Part of Cat's warning from a couple of months ago rang clear in my head seconds after my train of thought had stopped there, causing my eyes to widen and my hand to drop back to my lap.

" _It's just a little advice, alright? This room… It isn't like the others. You could say it was the downfall of the witch who was here one hundred and one years before you."_

'… _**Yes.**_ _ **I remember**_ _. He mentioned the room supposedly caused the downfall of the last witch. I mean, okay, he was probably baiting me into going in there by exaggerating the truth a tad, but it does prove he kept souls connected to the previous witch in that area too. And that does connect with the nature of some Ekimmu.'_

I focused my attention back on the cook, who had now stood up and was turning to the trolley to collect the next stack of plates to return to the shelf.

' _Ekimmu are known to either be friendly or hostile, and although I would expect the majority of them in this house to be the latter the cook and the boy are harmless. But after my experiences with the blacksmith and the villagers it's clear they're the latter, which is why Cat may keep them sectioned off from the rest of the house. Again, this makes sense. I would imagine those killed by the former witches would want to get revenge…'_ I paused to raise a brow. _'But then why are the cook and the boy the complete opposite?'_

As said cook walked towards the right side of the shelf with the stack of plates in hand, I twisted my upper body and neck around to face him as much as I could, moving my hands either side of me for support.

'… _Maybe I can ask him.'_

"Excuse me."

The moment the cook heard me speak up I saw his shoulders and neck twist as if he was looking behind him in my direction, coming to a stop before the right side of the shelf.

"Hm?" I heard him grunt in response as a way of acknowledgement.

"Sorry if this is a touchy subject, but I was just wondering… Which of the previous witches were you the victim of? The first or the second?"

The cook was silent at first, leaving me to stare at his thick neck as he briefly turned away from me to place the stack of plates on the top shelf. Given he was only a couple of inches taller than me, reaching it wasn't much of a problem. Eventually, though, he did respond with a mutter as he went about with his work.

"… I don't know. I was already here when the last witch was, so it must have been the one before her."

I blinked in surprise at this, tilting my head back a little bit. I wasn't aware of how long the gap was between me arriving at the house and the very first witch's arrival, but given that Cat mentioned the gap of arrival between me and the previous witch was one hundred and one years, I wouldn't be surprised if the number was much larger than that. Even so, at least he'd kind of confirmed himself to be one of the oldest residents of the house aside from the demon.

"So, you've been here since the first witch?"

"Yes."

"And you've spent all this time serving her and the witch after her without question?"

"Yes."

Furrowing my brow out of confusion, I turned my body to face the door and pushed myself to stand up from the table, walking around it and stopping halfway just as the cook put the plates on the shelf and started to walk back to the trolley.

"… _Why_?"

The cook paused just before the trolley and turned his body to face me slightly upon hearing me speak up. It was difficult to determine how he was feeling due to his lack of a head, so I could only rely on the tone of his voice for direction.

"Hm?"

" _Why_ would you voluntarily serve the one who killed you? Aren't you angry that she ended your life early and forced you to work for her as some- some 'lowly servant'? Didn't you ever feel the urge to avenge yourself?"

The cook gave a shrug of his shoulders, reaching up a hand behind him to rub the back of his neck stump.

"… A little bit. But what's the point?"

I blinked in surprise at his statement as the cook turned away from me to face the trolley, reaching his hands down to pick up the cutlery.

"It's too late for me. And being here isn't all bad. It keeps me busy, and she did like my cooking. The last one did too. And so do you, according to the cat."

The heat rose to my cheeks at this as I folded my arms across my middle and averted my eyes to the wall. I couldn't deny that he was right. Since coming here, I had eaten a range of dishes made at his hands, and I had enjoyed them to a certain extent. It was nothing for me to feel embarrassed over, but my embarrassment more so lay with the fact that I'd treated the cook the same as the other witches probably did. I wasn't horrible to him or anything, but I still treated him like an actual servant.

"I do get yelled at a lot, but there's no harm about staying here," the cook continued, moving towards the shelves again with the cutlery in hand. "I'm happy to serve the masters of the house, so long as I can keep living how I want to."

At these words I found myself turning my head back to stare at the door to the kitchen, an image of the handless shadows sat around the dining table springing to my mind. This was quickly replaced by an image of the shadow figure playing the piano in the piano room on the fourth floor, and then by the image of the boy with chestnut hair kneeling in the library on the second floor and surrounded by his tiny stacks of books.

Those images stayed in my head even after I turned around and started to walk towards the door to the room, calling out to the cook in order to end the conversation without being rude. I didn't feel like lingering around in the kitchen anymore.

"I see… Well, thank you."

I didn't look back to see the cook's reaction (even if there would have been lack of one regardless) as I pushed the door open wide with a hand and stepped into the dining room. Ignoring the laughter and chatter amongst the handless guests I made my way around the right side of the table, my mind occupied with those same images and the words of the cook. But all the while I was in that room I found my eyes staring on at the table and the guests and never leaving them, only being forced to stop upon reaching the door and exiting into the hallway.

' _Living how they want to… He's right. I've never really thought about it like that, but the residents of the house do act like they don't care about their current predicament. They just go about their lives in these walls as if nothing is wrong; reading, laughing, playing, working…'_

Wrapping my arms around my middle I turned left and continued to walk straight from there. I didn't have an exact destination in mind, but I didn't want to do nothing either.

' _But the same can't be said about the souls sealed away in that room. I'm sure that's why the demon keeps them separate from the rest of the house. It allows the calm ones to go about their business so long as they aren't disruptive, whilst keeping the violent ones as traps or locked away.'_

As I started to recall the moment where I had almost decided to resign myself to death at the hands of those vengeful souls, I was passing by the front door to the house. It was quite dark, so I was relying on the candles lit up on either side of the back wall to see where I was walking. But the more I found myself dwelling on my own thoughts and actions during that time, the slower and heavier my steps became until I came to a complete stop just past the door, my head lowering towards the floor and my eyes drooping.

' _I wonder… If ever I die here in this house and become consumed by the demon, would I, too, end up locked away in that room? Because despite our differences, I'm sure we all share the same thirst for revenge and the same envy of those who are able to continue living despite their circumstances.'_ My brow furrowed. _'But then again, I can't just assume that all the souls here think the same as the cook. Maybe I should consider asking the boy in the library too. Although, I'm not entirely sure if he's up to talking. He's usually very quiet and unresponsive whenever I-'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!"

My shoulders stiffened at the bloodcurdling, high-pitched scream that suddenly resounded from outside the house and sliced through my thoughts, my eyes growing wide as I turned my body in the direction of the front door. The voice of the scream sounded vaguely familiar, but I wasn't quite able to place who it belonged to from off the top of my head.

' _What the-?'_

My feet twitched with the urge to walk forward towards the front door and open it in order to see what was going on, but I managed to resist with the shake of my head. It was probably just some incident happening between a bunch of residents from a nearby settlement somewhere in the forest.

Huffing, I turned away and started walking towards the right side of the hallway again, keeping my vision ahead of me.

' _Mind your own business, Emilia. Don't get involved in affairs that don't concern you.'_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-!"

I stopped again after only moving a few steps away from my original spot when the second wave of screams from the same person sounded again much louder from outside, my eyes narrowing as I turned my body around fully to face the door upon registering the increase in volume and breath. I was tempted to try my luck a third time and just walk away, but the curious and somewhat empathetic side of me was telling me otherwise when running footsteps were heard coming up the path towards the house, followed by loud panting and a thud.

'… _Dammit!'_

Unfolding my arms and balling my left hand into a fist, I stomped my way forward towards the door and raised my right hand in preparation to grab the handle, my left eye twitching with annoyance.

' _I swear, if this is the demon trying to pull some sick joke on me, I am going to-'_

My thoughts halted the moment I had pushed the door open and glanced up the path lit up in the afternoon air, my mouth falling open and a loud gasp escaping at the sight I was met with.

I was quick to recognise and take in the image of a young blonde boy lying face down on the dirtied path leading to the house only a small distance away from the door, his arms and legs sprawled out in front and behind him. His attire and style looked vaguely familiar, yet my mind wasn't too focused on that. The boy's body was shaking violently, and I could hear him breathing loudly and heavily, close to the point of gasping. It wasn't until the boy slowly raised his head from the ground and dared to look at me with teary hazel eyes that I found my eyes widening and my limbs stiffening at the sight of the boy's pale face.

 _I knew him_.

It was the boy who I had freed and scared away only a few days ago.

The moment we made eye contact I saw the boy's eyes widen alongside mine, leaving us to stare at each other in frightful silence. I wasn't sure of how to react to this situation, and so many questions were now swirling around in my mind that I couldn't process which one was the most important to this situation.

' _ **What**_ _is he doing here?!_ _ **Why**_ _is he here?!_ _ **What**_ _is he running from?! Or should I be asking 'who'? Gah! I don't know! Just- What am I supposed to do?! How do I react?! What do I say-?!'_

But those questions became meaningless when the boy chose to disrupt my panicked thoughts by slowly raising a trembling hand covered partially by his sleeve, stretching his arm out towards me as far as he could and causing his built-up tears to streak down his pale cheeks.

"… H… elp… me… please…" He begged, his high-pitched voice strained and husky.

All I could do was blink in shock and watch as he stretched out his other hand along the dirt path, digging his bony fingers into the soil and pulling himself closer using his one arm. He kept his other arm stretched out towards me as his eyes began to droop.

"I… Sor… for…"

It wasn't until I heard his words fading out and saw his arm and head immediately drop towards the ground that I was able to bring myself out of my shock and push myself forward. I ran forward across the threshold and out onto the path, all my former thoughts and common sense flying out of my mind just as fast as I was currently moving. I wasn't sure of what had suddenly come over me, but I decided not to linger on that and instead put my focus on making sure the boy was okay first.

I came to a stop at his right side and crouched down, reaching out my hands for his side and shoving him over towards the left so he rolled onto his back. His back landed on the dirt path with a small thud, causing dust to spring up from the ground a little and linger in the air. My gaze was quick to move to his face, where I could see his eyes were closed and his cheeks were stained with his former tears. But despite how pale and frail he looked I could hear him breathing loud and clear. This was enough to have me sigh with relief, my shoulders slumping.

' _He's only passed out. Okay.'_

However, as I came to terms with the relief I felt over his current condition not being too serious, I couldn't help but stare at how his shirt barely clung to his body, or how much younger and shorter he appeared to be in comparison to the other boys I'd seen with him before. At the time I'd approached him on that day I'd never realised the latter in particular due to being preoccupied with his fear of me, but having the chance to see him up close again for a second time caused a dull ache to rise in my chest. I couldn't deny that it was an upsetting sight.

'… _Poor kid.'_

My brow furrowed in thought as I recalled his words from before when he was begging for help, forcing me to turn my gaze to further down the path away from the house. The area was deathly silent, which was to be expected around here unless the occasional bird or group of birds happened to roost in the trees or passed through. It was very rare any other animals or humans came by unless I chose to lead them using the house's magic, as Cat had once told me.

My eyes narrowed at the still shrubbery and trees that stood a good distance away from me, my focus switching to my surroundings and listening out for any noises that suggested the boy and I weren't alone. It was obvious to me now that the screams I'd heard before had come from this boy, and that him running towards the house and asking for help must have meant he was fleeing from something.

' _ **But what**_ _? Who or what was he fleeing from? And why did he decide to come_ _ **here**_ _to get away from them-?'_

"'Cause you opened the way for him, of course!"

I cried out in surprise and leaned back out of shock at the familiar young boy voice speaking up somewhere opposite me, my head turning in the direction of the voice only once I'd lost balance and dropped backwards onto my bottom. I scowled the moment I recognised the sleek, black fur of the cat sitting on the other side of the boy on the edge of the path, his mouth contorted into an innocent looking yet - what I suspected to be - twisted grin. It was awkward hearing him speak after hearing the boy's voice for the very first time, since the pair of them sounded quite similar. Cat's sounded much younger, though.

" _Don't sneak up on me like that,_ " I hissed, allowing my shoulders to slump and placing a hand to my chest as I breathed a sigh of relief for the second time in the last few minutes. But my scowl remained. "And what do you mean _I_ 'opened the way for him'? I never used that spell!"

" _Consciously_ ," Cat replied, waving his tail slowly back and forth behind him. "But c'mon! How else did you think those boys came to the house in the first place, huh? The magic you possess acts as a connection between this place and you, you know."

" _I know that_. But that doesn't explain _how_ I would lure them here without knowing!"

Cat tilted his head to the side at this, his grin fading into a small, teasing smile.

"… You and the last witch are more alike than I thought."

I raised an eyebrow at this, blinking in confusion for a moment. I couldn't tell if he was just trying to mess with my head for the sake of it, but whatever he was planning with his current actions he had succeeded in temporarily stumping me.

"Huh?"

"It took her a while before she could admit to her true feelings, too. Truth is, you've been feeling very lonely, haven't ya?"

I found myself blinking in shock at the demon's words, rendering me speechless when I opened my mouth to speak and no sound came out. I could only watch as the cat pushed himself to his feet and started to walk around the boy's head towards my side.

"You've felt that way ever since becoming a witch. And although you've tried to deny it, the fact is you've only succeeded in numbing the feeling. Being connected to the house has only complicated things, since it knows your feelings and thoughts."

My eyes drooped just as the cat stopped at my side, my gaze turning towards the boy lying unconscious before me. He wasn't wrong. I had acknowledged still possessing an empty and lost kind of feeling when I was thinking about Viola a moment ago. It wasn't surprising to consider that maybe I was using the house to lure people here to temporarily quell that feeling without realising it. After all, like Cat just said, the house and I are connected. The magic I possess from our pact works in line with my thoughts and feelings.

"… You're basically saying my emotions have been activating the spell and manipulating the forest so anyone who happens to wander near to the house is led towards it?"

"Yep! But I don't think it's fair to give you all the credit! We still need to thank your 'acquaintance'~!"

My eyes widened as I turned my gaze back to the cat, realisation immediately slapping me in the face. In that moment I felt like such an idiot that I was tempted to smack my head against the ground.

"… _So that's why you've been absent lately_! You've been snooping around the forest, haven't you?!"

' _And to think, I considered the possibility of him using that time to plot against me! I keep forgetting there are certain boundaries he's willing to cross that stay within our pact.'_

Cat moved forward at this and put his front paws onto my raised thighs, pulling himself up and turning his body around to face the other way before lying down and curling his body close to my stomach in the enclosed space between my body and my propped legs. I furrowed my brow at his actions as he looked up at me and closed his eyes.

"And this is why I'm glad I chose you as my next witch! It's nice to have someone sharp for a change!"

" _Don't change the topic_ ," I replied through gritted teeth, narrowing my eyes as Cat opened his.

" _Alright, alright_! Geez! Impatient much?" Cat paused to lower his head to my thigh and rest his chin upon it. "You're right. I decided to scout the area out after those foolish humans left a few days ago. Turns out the rumours of the last witch have still been lingering around, and it attracted the attention of your target. His henchmen are out in the forest as we speak. They've been hiding out around the depths for a while now."

"Is that so, huh?" I muttered, my eyes focusing back on the unconscious boy. "He was running from them, then?"

"Mhm," Cat paused to yawn and raise his head to stretch out his front paws across my lap with his ears twitching slightly, flexing his claws as he did so. "But don't worry! The house made sure they wouldn't be able to get to him. I don't know why he chose to return to the forest, but they definitely stalked 'im 'cause he was looking for you."

My eyes widened at this as I continued to stare at the boy's rising and falling chest, taking a moment to process the revelation as a sudden feeling of dread crept through my body in the form of a small tingle.

'… _He was looking for me? Then again, he was trying to say something else to me before he fainted. I don't know if that's connected to his intentions, but…'_

I found myself frowning, though, when I suddenly realised something, my gaze switching back to Cat just as he stretched out his back legs and rolled himself over onto his back to look up at me, his head dangling in the air off my lap a little.

" _Hey_ … Why did the house let _him_ through, but chase off the henchmen?"

Cat twisted his upper body to the side a bit and stretched out his paws just above his head.

"Like I know! Maybe the house knows you have a soft spot for him!" He paused and turned his head so he could stare towards the mentioned boy on the ground from around the side of my leg. "Speaking of which, are you just going to leave him there like that?"

I raised a brow at this.

"And why do you care all of a sudden? What happened to the 'Aren't-you-going-to-embrace-your-role-and-feed-me?' quips?"

I watched as Cat rolled his body back over onto his front and pushed himself to stand up, leaping forward off my lap and landing on the ground on all fours at my side, his tail flicking up straight.

"I've come to realise that trying to change your mind is pointless. I know you're still gonna give me souls eventually," He turned his head to look back at me with a cheeky grin, his fangs on full-display glistening slightly in the rays of the sunlight. "It just means I'll have to put up with a picky server!"

I scowled at that as Cat turned away and started to walk back up the path towards the house, his head raised in a proud manner as he did so. He was such a cocky being, and it aggravated me more than words can say.

Deciding after a moment or so of watching the cat's retreating back that I should probably follow him and bring the boy with me, I pushed myself forward and knelt before the latter, leaning forward to slip my left arm under his shoulders and my right arm under his knees.

'… _There aren't many places where I can put him without a trap being nearby. Aside from the master bedroom, the only other room in the house_ _ **with beds**_ _is the one with those annoying yellow flowers. But it's not like I can put him anywhere else-'_

My thoughts cut out the moment I brought the boy into my arms and stood up, my entire body stiffening as I stared down at his unconscious body with a shocked blink, my mouth slightly agape.

"… Somethin' wrong?"

Keeping the boy close to my chest, I turned my body slightly in the direction of the cat, who had stopped in front of the door to the house and was looking back at me with a curious blink. I was quick to shake my head.

"Oh, no. It's just…" I paused to focus my gaze on the boy's peaceful looking face, my brow furrowing out of worry. "… I didn't think he was going to be so light to carry."

* * *

"To think! Without her, we would be the most beautiful of the garden!"

"I knowww, right?"

"Honestly, she's such a nuisance!"

My left eye twitched out of annoyance as I sat on the edge of the first bed of the trio shoved in a line in the left corner of the spacious room, leaning forward and resting my elbows on my thighs so I could cover my hands over my ears to muffle the annoying chatter of the yellow flowers. They were gathered around the table near the middle of the room, the four of them each placed on a chair that surrounded each side as they continued to express their jealousy for the white flower residing in the inside garden next door. I hadn't been in this room for very long, but already I was tempted to feed them to the grandfather clock standing tall and silent at the far back of the room. I had heard from Cat that it had a strange appetite for these uptight flowers.

However, I continued to tough it out for the sake of the boy lying unconscious under the quilt of the bed I was currently sat on the edge of, my gaze briefly turning to look behind me to still see him lying on his back. He hadn't stirred at all since I'd brought him to this room, which I considered a blessing in disguise since I wasn't sure of how he would have reacted to me carrying him through the different rooms of the house just to get to the fifth floor, and that included using my magic to shuffle the rooms around a tad as a shortcut.

Cat had been wise enough to leave me alone with the boy, instead taking on my request for the cook to bake a cherry pie and bring two slices up for the boy to eat when he woke up. I had originally considered giving him soup instead so the food he ate wasn't too heavy for him, but Cat had dissuaded me on the grounds of the cook accidentally mixing it up with the poison in the dining room (due to him being a klutz), leading to cherry pie as my second option. I refrained from giving him the whole pie so he didn't shock his body, as based on what I'd seen earlier it didn't look like this kid ate large amounts very often. The cook had recently brought the slices up on a single plate on the kitchen trolley, and they were currently placed beside me on my right and out of the boy's sight. So, all that was left for me to do now was wait for him to wake up.

As I turned my gaze away from him to stare towards the door of the room (whilst avoiding looking towards the yellow flowers going about their two-faced conversation), I recalled the cat's words regarding the boy's pursuers and the other information he'd relayed to me whilst we were outside. After we'd entered the house again he had said he would discuss the situation with me in more detail another time before we'd parted ways, but the information he'd already given me had been enough to make me feel nauseated.

'… _So, he's finally here, is he? And he already has his puny little lackeys searching for me.'_

Closing my eyes briefly, I moved my hands away from my ears and clasped them together in front of my face, lowering my head to rest my forehead on my knuckles. It wasn't long before I could feel them beginning to tremble slightly from fright.

' _I was secretly hoping that hiding away in this house would throw him off my scent, but obviously I underestimated his capabilities. Considering Mother told me it took him four years to locate where she and Father had fled to, it didn't take long for him to track me. He's already on to me, and that was from rumours stirred up by the previous witch.'_

Upon opening my eyes again I found my gaze wandering towards my right shoulder, only to have it linger there as my clasped hands continued to shake.

'… _It's funny. Everything I've done up until this point has been in preparation for the day I'd come face to face with him again. So, I should be happy he's here. It means I'm close to achieving my goal. And yet, why do I feel so unnerved? Does part of me not want to confront him and instead continue living my life in hiding until the day I finally out-live him? Would playing the coward give me a happier ending-?'_

I flinched upon hearing a small groan sound from behind me, causing me to straighten out my back and unclasp my hands as I was immediately returned to reality. I turned my body in the direction of the boy and saw him slowly blinking his eyes open, my shoulders raising a little out of caution. Aside from planning on giving him food, I hadn't exactly planned on how I was going to approach this boy in his current dilemma. After all, to him, I was a witch hiding away in the middle of the woods that preyed on poor, unsuspecting travellers. I expected his reaction to be just like everyone else's, hence why I thought it best to stay quiet and not do anything that could startle him.

I watched him in silence as his hazel eyes turned towards his right, causing him to blink in surprise upon realising he was in unfamiliar territory. His gaze remained on the ceiling and walls near the corner of the room for a good few seconds before he dared to turn it my way, his movements ceasing upon the two of us making eye contact for the second time that day. Our eyes widened simultaneously, with the boy quickly pushing his arms against the bed to give him enough leverage to sit up. In doing so he was the first one to break away upon spotting the set-up of the table and yellow flowers behind me, causing a glint to appear in his eyes as he started to scan the remainder of his surroundings, his mouth falling open in awe. His child-like curiosity was amusing, to say the least, but I couldn't help but be reminded of how similar his reactions were to my own when I first saw this house. For people who had spent the majority of their lives in a simple village setting, this mansion was like entering into another world entirely. I suppose that's why it was so easy for people to fall victim to this place and its traps.

After staying silent for a little while to give chance for the boy to properly scan the room and process his surprise, I curled my hand into a loose fist and placed it close to my mouth, loudly clearing my throat to get his attention. This action prompted him to blink in surprise (upon possibly remembering he was in the presence of the witch of the house) and whip his gaze towards me and away from the yellow flowers (who were still chatting _really loud_ from their seats at the table, which the boy didn't know about because humans like him can't see the spirits of the house), re-igniting the fear in his eyes from before. I could feel the sweat beginning to gather on my forehead as I slowly moved my hand away from my mouth, watching as his eyes followed my movement out of caution. I swallowed loudly before attempting to speak, smiling a little and opening out my hand to give him a little wave.

"… Hi there. It's- It's nice to see you're awake now," I started, speaking slowly and calmly in attempt to not alarm him.

When the boy responded to my actions and words with the slight tilt of his head and a confused blink, that was my cue to continue.

" _So_ … you've probably noticed that you're not outside anymore. I… I brought you inside the house after you collapsed, and-"

I fell silent as his eyes widened again at my words, leaving me to blink in surprise when he shuffled to the left a little on his bottom to create distance between us. The sight of this sent a dull ache through my chest, causing me to flinch and turn my head away to stare at the two pieces of pie on my other side. He was still scared of me. I should have known.

'… _Why are you so bothered about what he thinks of you? He's just a kid. He's like everybody else who has reacted to you in that way. Just let it go and do what you have to.'_

I closed my mouth and clenched my jaw in an effort to suppress myself from reacting to him, furrowing my brow as I reached out my hands to grab either side of the plate and lift it up.

"A-Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that you're free to rest in this room for as long as you need to. But don't go wandering around inside or outside of here. You've probably already guessed that this house isn't as it seems…"

I paused as I twisted my body back around to face him with the plate still in my hands, lowering it down to place on the quilt beside him. The moment I saw him glance towards the plate as I placed it down next to him his eyes looked close to bulging from their sockets with hunger, his mouth dropping open as he let out a quiet gasp of shock. I felt the dull ache in my chest get worse at this reaction, but not because I found his reaction to the food offensive. The boy looked like he'd never seen a plate of food like this before, and I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

' _Wow. It's really that bad? How has he managed to last this long?'_

"Also, this is for you. It's pie. _Cherry pie_ , to be specific. This should help you recover a little bit."

I was quick to turn away and let go of the plate as it made contact with the bed, pushing myself to stand up and brushing my palms against the front of my skirt to smoothen out any creases.

"I'll come back in a little while to check up on you. Until then, remember what I said. _Don't leave that bed_."

Without looking back to see the boy's reaction to what I'd just said, I started to walk forward in the direction of the door, briefly falling into my thoughts.

' _In the meantime, I should probably consult with the cat about what he was doing in the forest, but honestly, I don't really feel like conversing with him on that topic yet. He'd probably be really quiet on the parts with the previous witch if I asked-'_

"… Um…"

By the time I had moved around the table and had stopped in front of the door out of the room, I paused my right hand as it reached for the doorknob when a young voice attempted to speak up. I turned my head back slightly to see the boy staring at me from where he was still sat up in the bed, his brow furrowed as if contemplating what he was going to say to me next.

"… T… Thank you."

I blinked in surprise at the words he quietly uttered my way, watching as he lowered his head a little in shame. Whether that was because he was ashamed he was struggling to speak to me without fear I didn't know, but his head soon rose when I allowed a small smile to make its way onto my face, nodding once before turning it away. The ache in my chest slowly began to fade as I grabbed the doorknob and turned it, pulling the door open and stepping through into the inside garden.

That little act alone had been enough to put a spring back in my step, and helped me decide on what I was going to do next as my gaze locked with the door to the cells on the other side of the room.

'… _Actually, the cat can wait. I'll speak with Viola instead.'_


	9. Chapter 9: Friends and Foes

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading this fanfiction since its update a couple of weeks back. I was surprised to find so many people actually engaging with it throughout this month, with even its amount of visitors exceeding its original best. XD Your support is greatly appreciated. Although I've managed to complete this update in a relatively short amount of time, real life is also going to make it a little difficult for me to bring out the next chapter straight away over the next month. So I hope you enjoy this new instalment and that it helps to hold you over until the next one.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Friends and Foes

The moment I opened the door to the passage and started to walk through towards the dim lighting right at the other end, I side-stepped towards the left so I was closer to the wall. I was attempting to make as much distance as possible between me and the cells on the right where I knew my victims lingered, even if I hadn't bothered to alight my finger with a flame to give myself a better view of the stone walls and floor. I was sure the cat had probably locked them away and that they wouldn't come out again, but it was best to take the extra precaution considering I hadn't really planned on entering this area again so soon.

As I made my way down the passage, I scrunched my nose at a faint, sickly sweet smell that had entered my nostrils from somewhere to my left. It reminded me of pastries for some reason, and although it wasn't a terrible smell I found it to be a little suffocating, leading me to pick up the pace so I didn't linger around it for too long. However, mere seconds after the first smell dissipated into the air, another and much more horrible smell dared to rear its head from the same side, causing me to walk faster and cover my nose with both hands. It smelt like tobacco and had me let out a muffled cough as I walked around the birdcage just about highlighted in the dim glow, which had been placed upright alongside the table from when I'd last been in this passage.

I was soon slowing down, though, as I began to reach the other end of the corridor, moving my hands away from my nose as the light of the candle from Viola's cell got a little brighter. She came into my line of vision on my left just as I stopped beside her barred door sitting down beside the candle, with her arms wrapped around her shins, her knees up to her chest, and her chin resting on top of them. Viola was staring ahead until I stood by her door, her good eye turning to face me with a surprised blink. She raised her head when she realised it was me, her arms dropping down to her sides.

"Emilia? What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd drop by and check up on you whilst I was around here," I said, crouching down towards the floor and sitting down in front of the bars, crossing my legs. "Plus, I needed a break from the cat. He keeps getting on my nerves."

Viola smiled a little at this and placed a hand on the wall behind her, using it for support as she stood up and walked her way over to where I was.

"I don't blame you. He is annoying."

As Viola tucked the skirt of her dress underneath her and sat down on the right side of her cell closest to the door (so I was able to see her from where I was sat on the left side), her smile was quick to fade with the furrow of her brow.

"But are you sure you feel comfortable staying here after what happened last time? They're locked away in their cells at the moment, but…"

I held up a hand and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. It was the cat who let him out," I paused and scowled, turning my eyes away to the wall on my right just as I caught Viola gaping at my words. "The stupid feline was trying to coax me into joining his side through fear. That manipulative ball of-"

" _The cat did it_?" Viola repeated, interrupting me and forcing my gaze back to her as she rolled her good eye, her brow furrowing into a frown. "I guess I should have expected that. After all, he did the same to E-" Her eye widened as she quickly cut herself off at realising what she was about to say, shaking her head seconds after and allowing her expression to relax. "I-I mean, _the last witch_ …"

As Viola turned her gaze away to stare down at her lap, I couldn't help but raise a brow at the comparison she had made between me and the last witch, completely ignoring her recent blunder. Her correction made me assume she wasn't ready to divulge specific information to me yet.

' _So, this isn't the first time the demon has tried to manipulate its witches through fear. It did the same to the last one, too…'_

This had certainly piqued my curiosity, leaving me to sit up straighter as silence momentarily fell between me and Viola.

' _Viola might not trust me yet, but she does appear more willing to give me information about the previous witches than the cat does. Maybe it's worth asking if she can tell me anything more. Who knows? It could help me understand what I've gotten myself into…'_

"… Hey, Viola?" Viola raised her gaze to me with a blink when I addressed her, a hand of mine reaching up to rub at my left shoulder. "You don't have to answer this if you feel uncomfortable, but I was just wondering… Is there _anything_ you know about the previous witches that you can tell me?"

Viola's eye widened out of surprise at my question, followed by a shocked blink as she stared at me for a moment in complete silence. She'd reacted as if she hadn't expected me to ask such a question so early into our acquaintance.

"You want to know about the other witches?" She questioned, furrowing her brow and tilting her head to the side slightly as if studying me a little more. "… Why?"

My eyes drooped at the question sent my way. She was being cautious. I couldn't blame her. Although I knew little of her circumstances with the previous witch, I could easily spot the signs of someone who suffered from trust issues, given that I suffered from them myself.

After a moment of silence between the two of us, I closed my eyes and let out a small huff.

"Maybe because I want to know what I've gotten myself into…? Or because the cat keeps comparing me to the previous witch…? Or because I'm just too curious and can't understand why I was targeted to fill in their former role…?" I shrugged my shoulders and opened an eye to look back towards Viola, reaching my hand away from my left shoulder to place it on the back of my neck. "I honestly don't know. But what I _do know_ is that I can't sit around waiting for the demon or the house to answer me. As far as I'm concerned, you're the only one who I can place my trust in."

Viola frowned at my words and turned her gaze towards her crossed legs, clasping her hands together in her lap. She appeared to be contemplating my words, prompting me to continue to make sure I reassured her of my intentions.

"I'm not considering following in their footsteps, if _that's_ what you're worrying about." Moving my hand away from my neck, I placed it to my chest and opened my other eye. "I follow my own morals despite keeping an open-mind. Plus, I'm not planning on becoming 'immortal' anytime soon…"

"… It's not that," Viola muttered, raising her gaze back to me. "It's _what_ you want to know about them that's worrying me."

I raised a hand to wave off her remark, quite literally.

"It's nothing _too personal_. I just want to know what they were like as both witches and people. But like I said, you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I was just asking."

Viola turned her gaze away to stare off towards the wall behind me from the other side of the bars, reaching up her hands to grip at the end of one of her braids between her fingers. She furrowed her brow out of contemplation as her fingertips stroked and combed through blonde strands of hair.

" _Hm_ …" She hummed in thought, lowering her gaze to her lap. "I don't know anything about the first witch. But the last witch was good at tricking people. She kept her seven-year-old mind, but the cat succeeded in twisting it over the one hundred years she was in this house."

My eyes widened, my mouth opening to speak before I even had chance to process the rest of what Viola had just said.

"Wait, _what_?!" I yelled, leaning forward a little towards the bars as my voice echoed around the passage. " _Seven_?! She was _seven_ when she first became a witch?!"

Viola raised her gaze when she nodded my way, showing no other reaction when my shoulders slumped out of disbelief at her words. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and it made me question my presence here even more considering the age gap between my arrival and the last witch's.

"Good lord…" I placed a hand to my forehead and closed my eyes. "… Now I'm wondering who the heck she killed to get here in the first place."

"… Her parents."

My eyes shot open when I heard Viola's mutter, moving my hand away from my head as I blinked in shock.

"… _Come again_?"

"She killed her parents."

As I gaped at the response she'd given to my question, Viola's eye drooped a little, as if out of pity.

"Her Father never paid her any attention, and her Mother tried to abandon her. So, she killed them. Upon becoming a witch she didn't want to kill anyone at first, but the cat eventually goaded her to do so. She didn't _enjoy_ killing, but she was prepared to do it to get her wish granted."

"Was she picky with who she killed?" I asked, my voice a little strained from the shock I was under.

"No. Unless she got bored and let some escape or she believed they were useful to her goals, she killed anyone who entered the house."

I closed my mouth and reached a hand up to the back of my neck when I felt my skin prickle with goosebumps, my body shuddering at this declaration.

' _She was only seven, and she managed to kill both of her parents and countless others when using this house…'_

I felt my hand beginning to tremble against my neck, forcing me to pull it away and stretch it out in front of my vision, my eyes still wide as I watched my palm and fingers twitch every now and again.

' _I don't know her reasons for doing that, but… I'm sure they were valid somehow. In that moment… she must have been fuelled by such_ _ **unbearable anger**_ _at her parents for what they did. Kind of like how I was after the villagers killed…'_

"… Emilia?"

Viola's voice was muffled by the fast pounding of my heart against my chest sounding suddenly in my ears, followed by the feeling of sweat beginning to appear on my palms. I was vaguely aware of where I currently was right now, and even though I wouldn't be able to see them through the darkness in the passage anyway it didn't stop the tingle that went down my spine, as if reminding me they were somewhere behind me, their bloodshot and anger filled eyes staring at my back, watching me.

' _Oh, dear god… Now that I think about it, she and I are a lot more similar than I originally thought. She killed them for betraying her, just as I killed those villagers for betraying me. And despite her reluctance to kill, she-'_

"Emilia!"

I let out a quiet gasp and flinched when I found myself getting pulled from my thoughts at feeling something cold wrap around my outstretched palm, only to see a pair of hands holding my lone one in between their fingers. Blinking in confusion I turned my gaze towards Viola, who was now kneeling before the door with her arms reaching through the gaps in the bars, her brow furrowed with worry.

"Are you okay?"

For a moment I wasn't able to answer her, so I sat staring at her concerned expression in silence. So many thoughts were swirling around in my head regarding everything I'd just learnt, but one thought managed to prevail them all.

"… Viola, be honest with me," I started, the shakiness of my tone and the gulp that quickly followed causing said blonde to furrow her brow further. "Am I… Am I going to end up like her?"

Viola blinked in surprise at my question, her good eye widening slightly. "Huh?"

Raising my shoulders, I lowered my head towards my lap a little, taking a deep, shaky breath in and out.

"It- It sounds stupid to ask, I know, but… without even knowing her personally, I'm already beginning to see parallels between our situations. We both chose this path because we didn't have any other choice. And if she fell from grace despite not wanting to kill in the beginning, then I'm most likely to follow. Because we're so similar-"

"You're not."

My eyes widened when I heard Viola interrupt me, my head raising just as she turned her gaze down towards my hand still being held in between hers, a scowl appearing upon her brow.

"Didn't you tell me when we first met face-to-face that you'd help me, but not if it included killing or hurting someone who hadn't wronged you? Didn't you insist in helping me with my bandages, even though I never asked and pushed you away?" She paused and lifted her gaze to mine, her scowl deepening. "The last witch wouldn't have done that or said that to me. But _you did it_ , and you did it without changing your attitude towards me."

I felt her grip tighten around my hand a little.

"I can't say for certain if you'll follow the same path she did, but you are older and seem wiser. I'm willing to at least place _some_ of my trust in that." Viola raised her shoulders and tilted her head to the side, allowing a smile of reassurance to appear on her face. "I believe you have a good head on your shoulders. I _want_ to be able to trust you. So, don't worry about what the other witches did."

In that moment, I found myself staring at Viola in complete silence, my mouth opening with shock at her words and rendered speechless. Although she appeared to suppress former parts of her personality for the sake of protecting herself, Viola still allowed her kindness to show when she believed it mattered. Despite the fact I held the same title as the one who betrayed her, she was willing to lift my spirits without a second thought. I couldn't help but be reminded of my Mother doing the exact same whenever my doubts arose, and it caused me to feel as if I had butterflies in my stomach.

Upon feeling the heat rising to my cheeks from embarrassment at being reassured by a spirit girl who was younger than me, I closed my mouth and turned my gaze towards the floor. It was the first time I had unintentionally exposed my real self in front of someone else other than my Mother, so I couldn't help but feel flustered over the issue.

"N-Noted. Thanks," I stuttered, pausing to clear my throat before raising my gaze back to her. "Sorry-! I- I forgot where I was-!"

Viola's smile widened slightly as she released my hand and moved hers away.

"No worries." Her cheeks flushed a light pink from embarrassment as she raised an index finger to lightly scratch at one of them. "This makes us even now."

I snorted with amusement and nodded, realising she was comparing my slip in embarrassment to hers over trying to tie her bandage herself.

"Yeah. I suppose it does."

In the temporary silence that followed, I considered telling Viola about the boy I had encountered and brought into the house, but quickly decided against it. This wasn't really the right place or time for me to mention such things, along with the fact that the boy and I had yet to get properly acquainted. Viola might have been a little more willing to open up to me at the moment, but she didn't completely trust me. It would be better for me to earn that trust first before I attempted to cross over those waters.

With her smile thinning down a little and appearing solemn, I saw Viola's brow crease slightly when her gaze briefly turned to her lap.

"You know, I'm glad you came to talk to me. It feels like it's been forever since I've felt the joy of being in someone else's company."

I blinked in surprise when Viola turned her gaze back to me and tilted her head to the side a little, closing her eye and lifting her shoulders as her cheeks went a darker shade of pink.

"What I'm trying to say is… thank you for taking the time to speak with me, Emilia. I really appreciate it."

At these words I was unable to stop the smile that dared to stretch across my face, my right hand raising from my lap to reach through the bars and place itself atop her head. As Viola's eye opened out of shock and widened at my actions, my smile widened a little when I gave her hair a bit of a ruffle. I had resonated with a lot of spirits before, but she was the one I found I had the most in common with. If she was willing to try to place her trust in someone like me, then I was willing to do the same for her.

"… Same here, Viola. Same here."

* * *

" _Mother,_ _ **please**_ _. You need to rest."_

" _Don't be silly, Emilia," Sophie replied and shook her head in dismissal, causing her fifteen-year-old daughter to narrow her eyes out of suspicion and put her hands on her hips._

 _The pair were currently stood within Sophie's bedroom during the early morning, with the former sitting down on the side of her bed before Emilia in her nightgown. The blonde girl could see how pale the woman's face looked, with her red flushed cheeks being the only colour present._

" _ **I'm not**_ _! You're clearly not well!"_

" _ **It's just a cold**_ _. It's nothing to be- *cough*"_

 _Sophie closed her eyes and placed a hand before her mouth as she cut herself off with a cough, prompting Emilia to huff._

" _ **That's not the point**_ _."_

 _Folding her arms across her chest, Emilia waited until Sophie had opened her eyes and ceased with her temporary coughing, creasing her brow out of worry when the latter turned her gaze her way._

" _You're_ _ **always**_ _on your feet doing_ _ **something**_ _day in and day out. You never give yourself a break, even when you're ill."_

 _Sophie blinked in surprise at this as Emilia moved her arms down to her middle, her shoulders dropping when she turned her gaze towards the wall._

" _I know it's hard being a single parent and trying to juggle all these responsibilities, but I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself just fine now. So, please…" Emilia turned her gaze back to Sophie and furrowed her brow further. "… rest up today, okay? Leave the jobs in the house to me. And, if you feel better tomorrow, we can go to the market to stock up."_

 _Sophie was rendered speechless for a moment as she stared at her daughter stood before her, allowing herself time to process the request she'd put in place as part of her 'negotiating'. Once a few seconds of silence had passed between them, however, a smile of amusement appeared on her face, which was quickly followed by laughter. Emilia's eyes widened in shock as she watched her Mother's shoulders shake from her laughter and her hand cover her mouth in attempt to muffle it, eventually causing her to frown out of confusion._

"… _Huh? Why are you laughing?" Emilia asked, her cheeks turning pink from embarrassment. "This isn't funny! I'm being serious!"_

 _Lowering her head a little just as her laughter began to die down, Sophie moved her hand away from her mouth and let out a small sigh, her smile of amusement remaining._

" _I know, dear, I know. It's just…" She paused to reach out her hand for Emilia's shoulder, her smile widening slightly as she gave it a light pat. "… I never realised you didn't just take after me in terms of looks."_

 _Emilia raised a brow out of confusion, but upon catching on to what Sophie meant she was soon groaning out of annoyance and slumping her upper body forward a bit, tilting her head back to stare at the ceiling._

" _ **Motheeeeeer**_ _…"_

" _Alright, alright," Sophie said, huffing as she relaxed her shoulders. "If it helps to put your mind at ease, I'll rest."_

 _Emilia lifted her head forward at this, sighing in relief and allowing her eyes to droop._

" _ **Thank you**_ _."_

" _But if something goes wrong, I want you to come and tell me, okay?" Sophie raised her hand from Emilia's shoulder to place it gently on her closest cheek, a stern frown making itself known. "I'm the one who is supposed to be doing the worrying, not the other way around."_

 _Emilia smiled a little and reached up a hand of her own to place on the back of Sophie's, leaning the side of her face against the latter's palm._

" _I know. I promise I will."_

* * *

Upon returning to check on the boy in the yellow flowers' room, I never expected to be met with the current sight before me. Having pushed the door open with a glass of water in one hand (I'd popped down to the kitchen on the way to collect it for him) and taken only two steps in, I blinked in surprise and came to a sudden stop as my gaze crossed with his once he'd turned his head in my direction, with him blinking in confusion. The boy was still sat up in bed with a single slice of cherry pie remaining on the plate in his lap, with the other one smeared around his mouth and down his shirt in the form of jam. His shirt, in particular, had a few, red circular smears where it was easy to tell were from the cherries that had been contained inside the piece of pie down the front, and since I couldn't see any littering the area where he was sat I assumed he'd been quick to eat them after they'd come loose. Despite this, however, I wasn't sure of which thing I was supposed to be surprised at: the mess he'd made, or the fact he'd left one piece of pie.

' _Wow. For a little thing, he made quite a mess of himself. I knew I should have given him a fork and napkin from the start…'_

With my shoulders dropping out of disbelief as the boy tilted his head to the side at my silence and our short stare-down, I resumed my walk into the room and moved around the table where the yellow flowers continued to chat and slander the white flower, reaching out my other hand in passing to grab a napkin.

"… Why haven't you eaten the other slice?" I asked upon reaching the side of the bed, turning my body slightly to sit down on the edge like I had done before close to where he was sat. "I thought you would have been famished."

The boy turned his gaze away from me towards the piece of pie on his lap, moving his hands to grip both sides of the plate and lift it up. When he focused back on me he held the plate out towards me without saying a word, prompting me to raise a brow out of confusion at his current actions. It took a moment of us staring each other down in silence before my eyes widened at realising what he was trying to do.

' _Did he… save that slice for me?'_

"… Are- Are you _offering_ me that slice?" I asked, stuttering a little from surprise as I decided to make sure my assumption was right.

I ended up gaping when the boy gave a nod and leaned forward a little to stretch the plate closer to me, unable to bring myself to say anything in objection for the moment. With my gaze switching between the pie slice and the boy's unchanged expression as he kept it held out to me, I was rendered temporarily speechless. Aside from my parents, I wasn't used to receiving kindness from other people, so I wasn't sure of how I was supposed to react to something like this.

But in the end, when my gaze finally settled on the slice, I was quick to shake my head a couple of times and raise my hands in front of me (with one still holding onto the glass of water and the other the napkin), feeling my face start to heat up as I pushed my palms lightly against the edge of the plate and moved it back towards him a little.

"T-Thank you, but you don't have to give me this! Both of those slices are for you! The part of the full pie they came from is still down in the kitchen anyway, so don't worry about me! You can eat it!"

The boy let out a quiet gasp at my words as he turned his own gaze down towards the slice, his eyes widening a little. It was easy to see that one slice clearly hadn't been enough to sate his hunger.

"… I can?" I heard him ask quietly, his tone betraying a sense of shock and disbelief.

I nodded once, lowering both of my hands back to my lap.

"Of course. I wouldn't have given you both pieces if you couldn't."

I watched as the boy remained silent for the moment, turning his gaze between me and the pie slice a number of times as he tried to process my words. The sight was enough to cause my brow to furrow with worry, even when I saw his hazel eyes lit up with a certain glint as he put the plate down on his lap again. Focusing on me temporarily, I ended up blinking in surprise when the boy gave a wide but happy grin; the first expression of joy I had seen from him since we'd first met a few days ago.

"… Thank you so much!" He said before taking the slice in between both of his hands and lifting it from the plate up to his mouth.

Before I even had a chance to process what he was doing, he was already opening his mouth and literally shoving the food inside, leaving me to gape as he ate away at the slice with large but quick bites and the occasional chewing in between. More jam and pastry crumbs became smeared around his mouth and dribbled down his chin alongside the odd cherry escaping the confines of the pastry, resulting in further red, sticky, circular marks staining the front of his shirt. But aside from the mess he was currently making of himself, I couldn't help but notice that his grin hadn't once left his face since he'd started eating, causing a slight amused smile to appear on mine. He was clearly enjoying the food I'd given him.

After watching him gulp down the final piece of the slice, I held out the napkin I'd taken off the table for him to have as he put his fingers near his mouth to lick them clean one by one. Once he'd cleaned one hand of jam and crumbs he nodded my way as a form of gratitude as he used it to take the napkin from me, continuing to lick the fingers on his other hand.

"That was really yummy!" The boy spoke once he was finished, pausing to wipe the napkin around the outside of his mouth and focus his gaze on me. "Did you make it yourself, Miss Witch?"

I raised a brow out of confusion at the name the boy had given me, giving myself a moment to process it by staring at him in silence. It seemed like he was trying to be polite, since we didn't know each other's names, but…

'… " _Miss Witch"? I know the kid isn't that old, but_ _ **what**_ _…?'_

Before I spoke I held up an index finger in front of me, watching as the boy switched to rubbing his hands with the napkin and then placing it on the plate when he was finished.

" _Okay_. First of all, don't call me that. It's _Emilia_. _And secondly_ …" I paused to lower my finger back to my lap and shake my head. "I didn't. That was the cook downstairs. But I'm glad you enjoyed it. And that you appear comfortable talking to me now."

I was surprised to find he had started to warm up to my presence a little, but I had a sneaky suspicion the food may have had something to do with it. Although this boy was cautious at first, winning him over was quite an easy feat. He was very lucky that he had fallen into my hands and not the previous witch's…

The boy blinked in surprise at this, but was soon chuckling out of awkwardness and placing his hand to the back of his head to give it a rub, a small smile on his face.

"Heh, heh! Sorry. Miss _Emilia_ , then!"

My eyes drooped, but I decided not to rock the boat any further. The boy was at least _trying_ to be nice. It's only fair I give him the benefit of the doubt.

' _That sounds_ _ **better**_ _, but the addition of 'Miss' makes it sound like I'm old already.'_

With his silly smile still in place, the boy briefly closed his eyes and raised his shoulders.

"My name's 'Peter'. You're actually not as scary as I thought you were, Miss Emilia. I can't believe you're the witch that the adults in my village keep talking about!"

My left eye twitched when he opened his eyes and dropped his shoulders, but I refrained from making any smart remarks as I went to respond. I could easily guess that the comments being made by the villagers about the supposed 'witch of the forest' weren't good without even asking for clarification.

" _Thank you for that_ …" I muttered, pausing to sit up a little straighter on the edge of the bed and raising my brow. "But speaking of which, _Peter_ , don't you think it was a little foolish of you to return here to said 'witch'? Especially since you look too young _and_ are in too weak a state to be wandering into forests on your own."

Peter's smile was quick to fade at this, his brow furrowing as he turned his gaze to his lap, pouting. He was starting to look the way a child normally does when they're being scolded for doing something wrong.

"That's what my grandparents said too. But I'm _twelve_ now, and-"

" _Twelve_?!" I saw Peter flinch and blink in surprise when I interrupted him with my screech. My eyes went wide as he lifted his head to look my way, my voice having gone up a couple of octaves and raised in volume. "And yet you thought it was a good idea to come back to _a witch_ who could potentially kill you?! What the heck is wrong with you-?!"

I stopped when Peter stared at me with widened eyes of his own, making me realise what I had just gone and done. I had a sneaky suspicion my recent reaction was caused by the sudden protectiveness and concern I held for Peter in the time we'd become acquainted. Although I'd sworn upon entering the house that I was never going to indulge in my empathy for others again, it appeared he and Viola had succeeded in triggering the former instincts I'd had for my Mother, as she'd had for me. Part of me felt responsible for having him end up in this mess, and this guilt – coupled with his current state and surprising reactions towards me – were enough fuel to have me expose my caring side, which was something I hadn't wanted.

Feeling the heat quickly rise to my cheeks again from embarrassment this time, I turned my head to the side and placed a hand in front of my mouth to clear my throat, making sure to lower my voice back to regular volume.

" _Ahem_. Excuse me. Your age caught me off guard. I apologise for reacting like that."

After a moment, though, I was soon scowling and turning back to face Peter once I'd lowered my hand to the bed again. I was tempted to ask him to expand a little more about his background and if he had any other family aside from his mentioned 'grandparents', but decided that prying into his personal life wasn't necessary at this moment in time.

"Still, regardless of what _you_ think, why did you come back? You were clearly in some sort of distress, but to _return here_ of all places-?"

"I wanted to say 'sorry'."

A brow of mine raised when Peter interrupted me and made his response, leaving me to watch in temporary silence as he placed his hands in his lap and looked down towards it, his eyes drooping.

"… 'Sorry'?" I repeated out of confusion and disbelief, causing me to frown. "For what?"

"For running away," he replied, his voice quiet. "I was really scared and confused when those bullies started crying out and left me alone tied up. I thought you were going to hurt me too." He paused to place a covered hand to his chest. "But as I ran I looked back and saw the hurtful look on your face, and how you didn't bother to chase me even though you could have easily caught me."

I gaped as Peter moved his hand from his chest and wiped his sleeve against his nose.

"It had me wondering if… maybe… you weren't as bad as the adults say you are, that maybe you were just lonely and that you'd only attacked the bullies 'cause of what they did to me. I felt awful, so I wanted to come back to apologise and thank you for helping me."

I remained speechless as the young blonde boy turned his gaze to me with a furrowed brow, giving myself time to process what he was telling me with a surprised blink.

' _He saw my reaction and took all of that from it? Then again, they do say that children are more perceptive than adults with these kinds of things. Maybe I made myself an easy read when I let my guard drop...'_

"But then I saw these men on the edge of the forest and heard them talking about going after the witch. They spotted me when I tried to sneak by them, so I panicked and ran straight here…"

"… and collapsed from exhaustion before you had chance to say what you needed to," I finished, being brought out of my thoughts the moment he started speaking again.

Peter nodded and smiled in amusement, reaching up a hand to rub at the top of his head.

"Uh-huh. I don't get to eat very often…"

"I can see that," I mumbled, sighing a little and placing a hand to my forehead. "I appreciate the effort and thought, but that was still silly of you to do. You could have led those men straight to me, and they're _the last thing_ I need to deal with right now…"

Peter's smile faded, his eyes widening in alarm at my words.

"I'm really sorry, Miss Emilia! They didn't come after you, did they-?!"

"No, no. _I made sure_ they wouldn't be able to find the house." My eyes drooped in dismay as I watched Peter relax his expression and let out a small sigh of relief, moving his hand to wipe his sleeve across his forehead. I'll admit, it was a little strange seeing someone else who I barely knew feel concerned for my safety... "Although I don't know why you're concerned for me, considering I'm _a witch_ and all..."

"That doesn't matter to me."

My eyes widened in shock at his words as Peter grinned my way.

"You were nice to me by untying me, and protecting me from those bullies, and bringing me inside this house and giving me yummy food! If you had wanted to eat me, I bet you would have by now!"

My left eye twitched in annoyance at his comments, but decided not to remark on the context of that last part aloud by following up with a question.

'… _What made these people assume I was some kind of cannibal?'_

"But how do you know I'm not just trying to trick you, hm? I could be attempting to gain your trust so I can betray you later."

Peter's grin widened a little at that, placing a hand to his middle.

"I know. But it's like my grandpa always says, 'If you don't trust your gut, how can you trust anyone else?'. My gut is telling me you're secretly a nice person, so I'll believe that! Even if it means I'm wrong in the end!"

I found my mouth falling open in surprise at this, taking a moment to process Peter's words as he rambled on.

' _This kid… He trusts so easily. I admit, it's almost…_ _ **sickening**_ _. And yet, his grandpa's saying is almost similar to what Mother told me; about people wanting to get to know the 'real' me. Maybe that's what Peter here is trying to do. Perhaps he's not like those I've met in the past, and doesn't care about the risks involved.'_

"I'm glad they haven't found you. They were a lot scarier looking than you are, though!" Peter paused to raise both of his hands just above his head and put the tips of his fingers together to form a triangle shape. "They were wearing black, funny-shaped hooded cloaks that looked a little like this!" He paused again to move his hands towards his eyes as I gaped at his description, bending both index fingers and thumbs in a semi-circle to circle around them and have his fingertips touching the bridge and sides of his nose. "And- And silver eye masks too! They looked _really creepy_ in those!"

I closed my mouth and bit the inside of my lip as the familiar description was expanded upon, my eyes turning away to stare at the glass of water still being clutched in my hand.

' _Men wearing 'funny shaped hooded, black cloaks' and 'silver eye masks'…? Sounds like_ _ **his**_ _henchmen, alright. He didn't mention anything about_ _ **that symbol**_ _, though, so it's still possible they might be a random group of witch hunters-'_

"… Miss Emilia?"

I blinked in surprise and turned my gaze back to Peter when I heard him interrupt my train of thought, seeing him staring at me with his brow furrowed in confusion, his hands now lowered away from his eyes.

"… Are you okay?"

After another moment of silence I was quick to nod and hold out the glass of water towards him, deciding to use that as a distraction. I didn't speak until he reached out to take the glass with both of his hands and remove it from my grasp, muttering a 'thank you' as he brought it to his face and tilted it to his lips.

" _But anyway_ … that aside, despite the fact you appear to be better now, I don't think it's wise for you to head back home just yet. You're better off staying here so you're better rested, as well as to hide to temporarily avoid those men in the cloaks and eye masks. Can't have you getting into trouble with them, after all."

"… Really? You don't mind?" Peter asked once he'd had a gulp of water and brought the glass away from his lips, blinking in surprise.

"I wouldn't have brought you inside if I didn't," I replied, turning away from him momentarily to push myself up from the bed and stand up. "I just hope it doesn't inconvenience your relatives too much…"

Peter gave a small smile, one that looked a little solemn.

"Uh-huh. My grandparents will be worried about me for sure! So I don't think I should stay too long, but thank you for letting me." He stopped to turn his head up towards the ceiling with a curious blink. "I wish I could stay here longer, though. This house looks so big!"

I chuckled a little and reached out a hand to give Peter a small pat on the head when he lowered it my way once again, followed up by a ruffle of his hair before pulling it away back to my side.

"Well, maybe tomorrow I'll give you a quick tour of the place. _Only_ including the _safest_ rooms, of course." I halted when I saw his eyes widen in awe.

"You will?!"

"We'll see. For now, you just finish that water and get some rest. I'll come back to check on you before it gets dark. _And remember_ …" I paused to raise an index finger and point it his way, frowning in a stern manner. "… _don't leave that bed_."

Peter gave a stiff nod and grinned.

"Yes, ma'am."

Giving a nod of approval at his response, I finally turned away from Peter and started my walk towards the door on the other side of the room, feeling a happy spring in my step as I did so.

' _Huh. That's funny. When did I start feeling so happy all of a sudden?'_

As I rounded the table and headed in the direction of the door, I turned my gaze down to my chest and placed a hand to it, furrowing my brow in thought.

' _Although now that I think about it… I've been feeling like that ever since Peter started talking to me. The fact that he came back just to apologise for how he reacted before, and how he continued to speak and interact with me even though he knew I was the witch of the house…'_

I came to a stop upon stepping over the threshold back into the inside garden, reaching a hand behind me to grab at the doorknob and slowly pull the door towards me.

' _Perhaps Mother was right. Perhaps there are people out there who are willing to get to know the 'real' me. Peter and Viola have both proven that to me already, so…'_

I lifted my head and shook it as if to remove that thought in an instant, pausing my movement before the door had chance to pass the doorframe and letting out a small sigh.

' _Who am I kidding?_ _ **She was always right**_ _. It's not like I put myself into this mess because I didn't believe her…'_

Movement in front of my view was quick to bring me out of my train of thought as I turned my gaze in the direction of the door on the opposite side of the room, a brow raising when I saw it appear to open on its own and expose the darkness of the passage to the cells. I had yet to properly close the door behind me, so whatever had just entered the room didn't appear to have noticed or acknowledged my presence.

'… _What the-?'_

But my eyes were soon widening in horror when I finally saw it: a sleek and black furred creature walk forward into the passage out of the light of the inside garden on all fours and disappear into the darkness, instantly blending without any effort whatsoever. It wasn't hard for me to guess who it was that had just entered that room. That was…

' _The cat?!'_


	10. Chapter 10: Repeating History

**A/N: Well... This has to be the longest chapter I've ended up writing so far for this fanfiction. XD Which is a good thing too, because after this the next update is probably going to be a pretty slow one due to real life stuff and a certain surprise I have planned for the next chapter. But again, thank you to everyone who has been reading this fanfiction. I hope this chapter, like the ones before it, was worth the wait. I did try my best to put as much effort into it as possible.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Repeating History

I remained staring at the open doorway to the passage for a little while longer until I was sure the cat had walked far enough inside, allowing me to pull the door to the room behind me the rest of the way until I heard the click to indicate it was closed. I wanted to assume my mind had been playing tricks on me just now, but there was no mistaking it. There was only one being in this house who occupied a black cat's corpse and walked around freely from room to room without a care in the world, and that was the demon I was contracted to. Whilst I wouldn't normally question him entering other rooms inside the house without me (since this technically was his home, in a way), seeing him enter that one specific room caused an uneasy feeling deep in my gut.

With my eyes narrowing out of suspicion, I folded my arms and fell into thought as I tried to come to terms with what I just saw.

' _I suspect this uneasiness I feel is related to what happened the first time I tried to enter that room. He expected me to go in there at some point despite giving me a warning, and tried to use those victims of mine to get into my head. Although he claimed earlier today that he wasn't going to pressure me to tell him my true desire and use this house to kill someone, I couldn't bring myself to trust his words. Is it because of what he is, or am I trying to deny having any connection to him whatsoever?'_

I recalled the first time I had entered this house and he had asked me what the conditions of the contract on my side were. He had already told me he desired for me to use the house to gather souls for him, but I was never entirely clear with what I wanted…

" _You want to know what I desire?"_ I'd repeated, having raised a brow in confusion when the cat had nodded my way.

" _Yup! That's kinda how contracts work, kiddo! Both sides work together to help the other get what they want."_

 _The cat paused and stood up from where he had been sat in front of me whilst I was seated on the edge of the bed in the master bedroom, walking forward a couple of steps before leaping up onto the quilt on all-fours and turning to face me with a curious blink._

" _We both know what I want. But I want to know what_ _ **you**_ _want! So, come on! Spill the beans already!"_

 _I stared at the cat in complete silence for a moment, keeping my focus on his golden eyes awaiting my answer. After allowing the silence to go on for a little longer, I turned away and stared ahead at the wall of the bedroom opposite me, my hands clasped together in my lap._

"… _Nothing."_

"… _Eh?" I heard Cat say, looking out of the corner of my eye in his direction to see him tilt his head to the side out of confusion._

" _I don't want anything. Simple as."_

 _Silence loomed between us for a while before I felt something soft brush against the backs of my fingers, my eyes turning down towards the cat when he purred to see the back of his head rubbing against my hands._

" _ **Every human wants something**_ _, Emilia! Don't be shy! You can tell me! I'm your friend!"_

 _I watched as Cat paused with his movements to sit beside my lap, staring up at me with eyes widened with awe._

" _Is it 'riches'? 'Love'? Maybe even '_ _ **revenge**_ _'?"_

" _Don't be stupid."_

 _Cat blinked at me in surprise as I folded my arms across my chest and closed my eyes, my brow creasing into a scowl._

" _You don't care about me in the slightest. The only reason you came to me was for the souls you devoured. And even if I_ _ **did**_ _desire any of those, I don't need_ _ **you**_ _to get them. I'm capable of doing that by myself." I opened one eye to glance the cat's way. "I only formed the contract with you as part of the necessary steps to lure_ _ **him**_ _to me. I don't need anything else from you."_

 _I opened my other eye when the cat rolled his eyes at me._

" _ **I beg to differ**_ _!"_

I chose not to speak to him again on the matter, but it was clear from the first day that he knew I was lying to him. _Partly_.

' _And now that I know more about the demon's spells, it's easy for me to tell that it was probably asking because it couldn't read my intentions clearly. It did say I wasn't an easy read…'_

I placed a hand under my chin as I continued to keep my eyes on the passage ahead.

' _Although, now that I think about it… none of this actually makes sense. If the demon knew I was eventually going to go into that room, why did it give me the warning? I thought it was trying to goad me to go, but the spirits of the previous witch's victims are in there, and since it doesn't like to talk about them-'_

I let out a sudden gasp of realisation when that last sentence was said in my head, my hand moving to cover my mouth as my eyes grew wide. This began to trigger a specific scene inside my head from recollections of something the demon had said during the confrontation we had after I'd awoken from that 'dream'.

 _"I wouldn't get cocky if I were you. She doesn't like you too. Have you looked at yourself recently?"_

 _"What do you mean? The previous witch is gone, isn't she?"_

 _"Yup! Of course she- Oh… Oops. I've said too much!"_

' _ **Of course**_ _… The demon slipped up with its wording at the time. I almost forgot. The 'assault' had been carried out by Viola, which I know now. But I didn't back then, and since it knows about my ability it would have known Viola was trying to talk to me, and thus tried to put me off her trail. That warning and attack a few nights ago by the blacksmith wasn't just to manipulate me through fear. It was trying to_ _ **keep me away from Viola**_ _! And because I've spoken to her today and she's imparted information about the previous witch…'_

I didn't allow myself to finish that thought, but I already knew the answer loud and clear. The demon had gone into that room to see Viola.

Gritting my teeth out of anger, I moved my hand away from my mouth and started to stomp my way forward towards the open doorway to the passage, my hands clenching into fists at my sides.

' _That lying, little fleabag! It wasn't going to leave me alone at all. It doesn't want me to know about the other witches in case I get cold feet and back out of the pact, due to the things they did to get their wishes. And because Viola knows about the previous witch and is against her, it's probably assumed she's been influencing my thoughts and feelings on the matter as a way of preventing a repeat in history. How dare that being-!'_

"I don't appreciate you feeding my witch with your 'kindness', Viola. You have no business with her, so keep those childish thoughts of yours inside your head, alright?"

I stopped dead in the doorway to the room when I heard the cat's voice echo from the other end of the passage as it interrupted my mental rant, followed by Viola's as she growled before responding.

"You can't tell me what to do, _Cat_. And besides, it's not up to you to decide what Emilia is supposed to know. She deserves to know what she's getting herself into, just like Ellen did!"

I couldn't see what was going on from where I was because of the darkness in the passage, even with the candle from Viola's cell illuminating the area just outside, but based on what they were saying it was clear she and the cat were arguing.

Raising a brow in confusion at the mention of the name, I took a quiet step forward into the passage, walking slowly so I didn't alert either of them of my presence.

' _Ellen? That sounds like the name Viola almost said to me earlier today. Was she the previous witch?'_

" _And she will_ ," I heard Cat reply. "Just not until she meets my side of the deal first!"

I placed an index finger and thumb to the sides of my nose when I happened to smell the sweet scent from earlier, continuing to focus my attention on the conversation when Viola came back with a rebuttal to avoid giving myself away.

"You're lying again?! That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair, kiddo. Get used to it."

There was a short pause just as I started to enter the area with the lingering tobacco smell, in which I was finally able to make out the cat sat in front of the bars in the light from the candle, right at the other end of the passage. I couldn't see how he was reacting, but it wasn't long before he continued in a taunting tone.

"But aren't _you_ doing the same, hm?"

I halted the moment the question left the cat's mouth, stopping just beside the empty birdcage with a shocked blink and letting my nose go. I was just about able to see Viola in my view-line now, the young spirit girl kneeling before the barred door of her cell and staring down at the demon with a shocked blink of her own.

"… Huh?"

"You're lying to Emilia with the little game you've set up. You're not trying to gain her trust. You're trying to see if she has what it takes to help you get your body back."

Both Viola and I gaped at his words, but both for different reasons. I'd reacted that way due to my confusion over the notion presented, but I assumed Viola's reaction was one of horror. She didn't agree with what the cat had said.

' _Get her body back…?'_

All of the spirits I had met in my life had asked strange things of me in order to help them properly move on to the afterlife. A young spirit boy had once terrorised my village by purposely injuring some of the residents because he'd wanted to know how to tie a bandage around his amputated foot. Another old spirit woman had wished to scare her husband out of their home because of how disrespectful he'd been to her when she was still alive. But this had been the first time I'd ever heard of a spirit who was supposedly looking to get their body back. It was possible Viola probably wanted it to be buried properly so she could escape from the house, but…

"No… _No_! That's not true!" Viola yelled, her hands balling into fists on either side of her as her voice raised in volume. "It isn't possible anymore! I know how the spell works! Even if I did want that, Emilia couldn't-"

"Who said anything about you _returning_ to it?"

Viola's eye widened as the cat stood up on all fours, the sound of her cell door creaking as it unlocked and swung open on its own, causing the blonde girl to fall back onto her bottom and start to shuffle backwards further into her cell. From there I couldn't see her anymore, with the cat about to follow as he started to walk forward and enter. I could still hear the sound of boots scraping against the stone floor, indicating Viola was still moving away as the cat moved forward.

"You just want Emilia to do the dirty work you failed to do. You want her to go after Ellen and inflict on her the same pain you suffered; the same pain you hide behind that bandage."

"Shut up! I won't fall for your taunts again!" Viola's voice rang clear around the passage as if she was screeching to the heavens.

"What taunts? You know I'm saying the truth. You're using Emilia just like Ellen used you."

I heard Viola's movement fade out shortly after the cat had spoken, followed by confused whimpering on her behalf. My feet twitched with the urge to run forward, but I couldn't bring myself to move. The curiosity and confusion over the demon's words prevailed and kept me nailed to that spot, all as the cat continued with what he had to say, his tone taking a sudden menacing turn.

"But I can't let you do that, Viola. You see, my current witch isn't exactly an 'easy read'. She's having an inner war with herself right now, and your interference is driving a wedge between her and the role she needs to play. So, I thought I'd _show_ you just how much pain you're causing her to give you the incentive to back off…"

My eyes widened the moment I managed to register the cat's last remark, having a good idea as to what he meant by it. But it wasn't until I heard Viola gasp out of shock that I managed to gain the momentum I needed to start running forward, gritting my teeth out of anger.

' _Tch! He knew I was here! He's toying with us both just to keep me in line!'_

As I began to close in on the cell door and prepared to turn the corner to go in, the sudden chill I felt touch my left wrist brought me to a halt and forced a gasp to escape me, my head turning back to look behind me to see my hand suspended in place by seemingly nothing. However, I could feel the faint touch of icy fingertips wrapped around my wrist.

" **Leave them be. It's nothing for you to be concerned about."**

I scowled and turned my gaze towards the ceiling, twisting my body around slightly and parting my feet a little more in preparation to yank myself free with what strength I had. I should have known the house would get involved sooner or later…

" _Let me go_ ," I hissed, my eyes widening when I thought I heard Viola scream in pain somewhere behind me.

"I bet you can still remember how much those bullets hurt, even if they're not physically there anymore! Especially when they pierced your empty eye socket and forehead!"

" _Stop_ …! _Stop it_ …! _It hurts_ …! _It really hurts_ …!"

I momentarily gaped at the cat's words as he yelled above Viola's cries of pain, causing my scowl to deepen and my resistant tugging to start, moving my wrist around and leaning back as far as I could go.

" **You're wasting your time. You heard what the demon just said. She's using you."**

" _I said, 'Let me go!', not give your opinion_!"

The adrenaline continued to pump through my veins as I dug the heels of my shoes as much as I could into the stone floor, still refusing to stop trying to pull my hand away even when I felt the grip tighten. For a house she did seem to have a better strength reserve than I did, resulting in me gritting my teeth and turning my head away to stare ahead as I continued to pull my arm away. At this rate, though, I feared I was close to pulling it out of its socket.

" **I told you that boy has messed with your head. You've become so caught up in their problems that you've forgotten about your own goals."**

I stopped moving and focused my attention on the ceiling when this was said, the sounds of Viola's shrieks and sobs of pain echoing around us.

" **They don't really care about you. They're just using you to get what they want.** _ **Because you're a witch**_ **."**

I frowned at the house's words and turned my head in the direction of Viola's cell, the sounds of her pleas and cries for mercy causing a dull ache to conjure in my chest.

" **Didn't that boy run away upon first seeing you? Didn't that spirit girl push you away when you tried to help her? Why are you fooling yourself into thinking they're different from the same people you killed? They're not. You're only putting yourself up to get hurt again."**

"….."

I closed my eyes tight and relaxed my jaw, my arm falling limp against the house's hold. I wanted to deny everything she said, but the logical part of me knew she wasn't completely wrong. Had I really gotten so caught up in their problems that I'd forgotten why I came here in the first place?

" **Of course you have. You came here to escape from people like that. So, there's no need for you to bother with her."**

Ignoring the fact the house had intruded on my thoughts, I opened my eyes and turned to look back as I felt a light tug on my wrist, Viola's continued cries against the cat blending in with the background.

" **Come now. Leave the demon to its work. After this I'm sure that wretched girl won't bother you again."**

Despite the tug on my wrist, however, I didn't bother to move. Instead I focused my gaze down towards my stomach, where that uneasy feeling I'd had before had remained throughout the duration of this dilemma. I didn't know why, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this was all wrong. I wanted to believe the house, but… hadn't I entered into this passage because I'd followed my gut and not my head?

My brow furrowed as my mind recalled the conversation I'd had with Viola earlier on today, and how she'd tried to comfort me despite the distrust she still held surrounding the title I currently bore. I could still feel the faint coldness of her hands enveloping my own. So many thoughts were running through my head over what I was supposed to do here, and yet I found myself listening to none of them.

"… _No_ ," I eventually said in low tone.

Silence momentarily fell around us, including from Viola's cell. I thought I could still hear her breathing heavily as if trying to cope with whatever pain she'd just been feeling, but other than that it had sounded like the cat had stopped in order to listen to my conversation with the house.

"… **What?"**

I scowled and stood up straight, my left hand clenching into a fist.

"… _I said 'no'. Now let me go_."

"… **Didn't you hear what I just said?"**

" _I did_ , _and I don't care_!"

The passage we were in fell silent again after I had made my declaration, with only the sound of my raised voice being carried around and bouncing off the stone walls, but I wasn't about to stop there. My left fist started to tremble with the anger once again surging through my veins.

" _Yes_ , Peter ran away upon first seeing me! But he came back to apologise, even though he knows what I am! And _yes_ , Viola did push me away when I tried to help her! But she relented and let me do so, even though she couldn't trust the title I'm under! And you know what?!"

I paused for a moment upon feeling a tingling sensation shoot up my arm from my elbow and slowly make its way towards my palm, but soon shook my head to return my focus back on what I was saying.

" _My gut_ is telling me to trust them! So, I'm going to listen to my gut! Because I _want_ to place my trust in them!"

I could feel the bile slowly beginning to rise in my throat for going by Viola's and Peter's words even though I was against using them myself, quickly detecting my contradiction but allowing my anger to take the reins for now.

'… _I can't believe I just said that. But I'm not taking those words back now!'_

However, the tingling sensation now in my closed palm soon intensified shortly after I'd yelled, causing me to turn my gaze in its direction at the feeling shifting to a sudden warm and prickling sensation.

My eyes soon widened upon sighting a black-purple flame surrounding my entire fist and stretching down just past my wrist, its faint glow illuminating some of the area around me within the passage. Before I had chance to comprehend what was going on, however, a loud ear-piercing screech of pain sounded from above me, the hold the house had on my wrist suddenly disappearing and becoming non-existent. Letting out a gasp out of shock, I stumbled backwards a couple of steps with my burning hand still held up in front of me, my mouth wide open as I tried to process what the heck had just happened.

But in those few seconds the flames I had apparently conjured up soon dispersed when I righted my back and regained my footing, the black-purple glow fading out into the darkness around me along with the recent screech and leaving the skin of my hand unscathed. Blinking in shock, I bent my fingers towards my palm and relaxed them at least three times upon realising the strange sensation I'd felt pulsing through it was also gone.

'… _What was that? Did I… Did I just_ _ **harm the house**_ _?'_ I paused to turn my gaze up towards the ceiling. _'There's no way that was the result of the demon's magic! Its magic couldn't hurt the very thing it stems from!'_

My brow furrowed, however, as the image of the flame I had conjured reappeared in my mind for a moment, causing my left hand to shake slightly.

' _Hang on. Haven't I seen this flame before? I'm sure I have. It was-'_

"You're just full of surprises, ain'tcha?"

My eyes widened in realisation when I heard the cat speak from somewhere behind me and interrupt my train of thought without hesitation, being quickly reminded of the situation I was in and what had happened up until this point.

"… Viola!"

Turning my body around and dropping my hand back down, I began my sprint back down the passage and towards Viola's cell. I saw the demon sitting just within the doorway as I did so, but I didn't stop to move my way carefully around it. I ran the remainder of the way and turned almost sharply to go over the threshold, hearing him shriek from somewhere underneath me as he moved to dodge my feet.

"Hey! Watch the tail!"

Ignoring him I came to a sudden stop a few steps into the cell, my chest heaving as I attempted to get my breath back and take in the scene before me. Viola was lying down on her side with her feet near the back wall and her head pointing in my direction, her body trembling slightly as she raised her head to look at me with her lone tear-filled eye. The bandage formerly tied around her missing eye was now in tatters scattered about in front of her, her right hand shaking as it became the temporary replacement being held over her eye socket. Trickles of blood could be seen streaking down in between the gaps in her fingers and the right side of her face, whilst the left side was stained with tears most likely drawn when she was crying out. The sight caused a slight pang of pain to strike my chest, but I paid little heed to it. It wasn't the time to be standing around and pitying her.

Taking a deep breath in and out of my nose to resist the urge to turn around and rip the demon's cat corpse to shreds, I walked forward to where Viola was and stopped just behind her, crouching down as she turned her head away from me and closed her eye, loosening more tears and causing her trembling to worsen. The poor thing must have been so shaken up she'd assumed I was going to hurt her too.

' _Wretched demon…'_

Reaching both of my arms down I put my hands under either one of her arms and slowly lifted her upper body, feeling her flinch as I helped her sit upright and pulled her a little closer so she could lean against my right shoulder.

"Come on, Viola," I said in a gentle tone, her trembling ceasing at this when she opened her eye and turned her head to look at me with a confused blink. "Let's get you out of here and cleaned up."

Viola continued to stare at me in silence as I took my left hand away and reached my right arm round to her abdomen before pushing myself to stand up, deciding not to remark on what had just happened for now in favour of giving her time to recover. As I stood upright I saw Viola get to her feet as well and place her left hand against my cardigan, turning her face to hide it away in my front and tightening her fingers' grip on the material. The sight was enough to draw out a relieved sigh from me, resulting in me pulling her closer to my side and tightening my grip around her a little.

' _She still trusts me. Good.'_

With my right arm still wrapped around her middle I started to walk forward and lead Viola along, the latter continuing to stay close to my side and hiding her face in my clothes. Just as the pair of us had reached the cell door, however, I halted when the cat walked forward and stood just in front of the threshold, his tail swishing about behind him as he frowned at me from the floor.

"And just where do you think _you're_ going, my little witch? You and I have unfinished business!"

I narrowed my eyes in response to this as the cat dared to walk two steps closer so he was stood right in front of my feet, leading Viola to tighten her grip on my cardigan a little more and bury her face further into my chest with a muffled whimper. She had obviously been peeking from her current vantage point.

"… _Do we now_?" I responded through gritted teeth, watching as Cat blinked in surprise at my sarcastic question before continuing. " _Oh_ , _yes_ , we do, don't we? So how about we start with why _you lied to me_ and decided it would be a good idea to _attack Viola to teach us both a lesson_? Because _I really hope_ you weren't trying to control me again."

The demon took a few steps back as I spoke in an annoyed tone, leaving me to relax my jaw when it paused in the middle of the doorway and dropped its tail behind it.

"Ah- Well-"

"What happened to 'realising' that changing my mind was 'pointless' and that you'll know I'll 'give you souls eventually', _hmmm_? Or was that just your way of trying to throw me off?"

The cat closed his mouth and backed up further into the corridor until the faint glow of the candle behind us only just about highlighted him in the dark, leaving me to chuckle internally at how frightened of me he appeared to be now. He must have considered me somewhat of a threat given the unexpected stunt I'd pulled on the house only moments ago.

Rolling my eyes at his reaction, I walked forward again into the corridor with Viola following along beside me without another word, her face still hiding away in my front.

"I don't have time for games, demon. You'll get your souls when I'm good and ready. So, take note: the more you try to pester me, the longer I'll make you wait."

I didn't wait to hear a response from him or even dare to look back to see his current reaction. I kept my gaze ahead and continued to walk away with Viola close at my side.

' _And hopefully, that will be the end of that for now.'_

* * *

"… _Daddy?"_

 _Chad froze as he knelt on one knee in front of the door and finished tying the laces of his boot on his other foot, his eyes widening in the dim glow of the candle that was lit on the floor close to where he was. He turned his head in the direction of seven-year-old Emilia, who could be seen standing in front of the stairs in her nightgown and staring back with a confused blink in the small illumination of the flame. In her young mind it wasn't difficult for her to recognise that Chad was dressed to go out, which was strange because she knew it was too late and too dark outside for that._

" _E-Emilia-!" Chad stuttered in a whisper, dropping his hands away from his boots and straightening out his back as he tried to regain his composure. "What are you doing up?"_

" _The yelling outside woke me up," Emilia replied in a whisper, her head tilting to the side as she watched Chad stand up and turn his head towards the closest window. "Why are you awake, Daddy? Was it the yelling?"_

 _Chad didn't answer Emilia at first, his gaze focused on the window in front of him as the faint shouts of the villagers outside began to get a little louder and closer to the house. From where she was standing Emilia saw Chad's hands clench into loose fists at his sides, causing her to take a step back towards the stairs as the confusion surrounding everything started to get to her head. The yelling had been going on for some time now, yet she hadn't been too concerned about it. At least, not until she saw her Father do that. Emilia knew that reaction was one Chad used whenever he was nervous or concerned about something._

" _Daddy?"_

 _Chad turned to look at Emilia when he heard the fear in her voice, his eyes widening slightly at seeing her staring at him with confusion lingering in her eyes. Furrowing his brow out of worry after standing there for a few more moments in silence and contemplation, Chad walked over to where the young blonde was standing and crouched down, reaching out both of his hands to place them on her shoulders._

" _Yes. Yes, they did. I'm just going to see what's going on. You don't have to worry, Emilia."_

 _Emilia was silent as she stared at Chad with another confused blink, only for him to continue before she had chance to open her mouth._

" _But I want you to promise me something before I do."_

 _Emilia blinked in surprise as Chad gently pulled her forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders, a hand reaching up to hold the back of her head._

" _Promise me you'll look after your Mother, Emilia." Emilia heard him pause as his voice started to crack, her little arms reaching up to wrap around Chad's shoulders when this was followed up with a loud gulp, trying to offer him comfort even though she didn't know what it was for. "She loves you more than you'll ever truly know. She needs you here with her, okay?"_

 _Emilia could hear the voices outside beginning to get a little louder, so she was quick to nod as Chad pulled away a little to look the young blonde directly in the eyes._

" _I promise. I'll look after Mommy until you come back."_

 _Chad's eyes widened at this, with Emilia blinking in confusion when she thought she saw tears beginning to well up from the dim glow of the candle. As she opened her mouth to ask why he was crying, however, Chad gave a sad smile and placed a hand on top of her head, giving it a gentle pat._

" _Good girl. Now, go back to sleep, okay?"_

 _Emilia nodded again as Chad pulled his hand away, even though the teary look in Chad's eyes made the young blonde continue to question why he looked so upset. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but she sensed there was something wrong._

" _Okay. Goodnight, Daddy."_

 _Chad said nothing as Emilia waited a few moments before turning around and starting to walk towards and up the stairs, her one hand reaching out to place itself on the wall to help her make her way up. She paused after going three steps up to turn her head to look at Chad once more, only to see his sad smile widen and a nod to indicate that it was okay. As much as she wanted to question her Father on the matter, she decided it was best not to argue with him and go to bed. After all, she could ask him in the morning._

 _Emilia didn't look back when she turned around the second time and continued to go up the stairs, not seeing what was going on until she heard Chad start walking towards the door, leaving her to pause on the third top step and twist her head to glance behind just as the latter stopped and opened the door. However, her eyes soon widened when she saw Chad suddenly run forward and pull the door closed with a loud thud, followed by the sound of charging footsteps as flamed torches passed by the front windows._

" _He's trying to run away!"_

" _Quickly! After 'im! 'e's 'eading towards the forest!"_

 _Emilia watched with a shocked blink as the line of flamed torches began to move away from the house and slowly shrink bit by bit into tiny, glowing balls in the distance, followed by the shouting slowly fading out along with it. Quickly turning around on the stairs to face forward again, Emilia ran up the last two steps and headed towards her bedroom across the landing, being aware that she could see what was going on in part of the forest from her own window._

'… _Are they chasing Daddy?'_

* * *

I wasn't entirely sure of how I'd managed it, but I'd gone from apparently babysitting one little blonde to apparently babysitting _two_ little blondes.

After leading Viola away from the cellar, I decided to take her to where Peter was, because I was concerned in case the cat and the house chose to use him in their next line of potential plans. I didn't want to let my guard down a second time and put him in any further danger, but upon entering the yellow flower room for the third time that day I was met with the sight of Peter fast asleep on his back under the quilt, leaving me to let out a quiet sigh of relief. I wasn't in the mood to try to explain to him that I'd brought a ghost girl with me and that I was able to talk to her. Unfortunately, that didn't stop me from having to explain about Peter's presence to a confused Viola, all whilst I tried to clean the blood from her face, hand and arm, as well as wrapping her injured eye up in a fresh and clean bandage. I went into detail from our first meeting up until the incident that had occurred today, just to give her a little bit of context and make sure I covered everything I needed to.

By the time I was done explaining, Viola was clear of any blood and with a new bandage secured around her head, sitting beside me on my right on the edge of the bed Peter currently slept in, his mouth wide open, his arms sprawled out across the top of the sheets and his breathing loud and heavy. With her hands clasped together in her lap I was left staring at the back of her head as she kept it turned away from me, her gaze focused on Peter's sleeping face. It was a miracle the boy hadn't woken up yet whilst I'd been talking. I suspect he's really exhausted, hence why he's out like a light.

"I thought I recognised his face," Viola murmured, eventually turning her gaze to me with a surprised blink. "He's from my village."

"You two come from the same village?" I asked, a hint of surprise appearing in my tone.

"Mhm. We weren't friends but I would see him every morning when I passed by his home."

I saw Viola allow a small smile to appear on her face as she closed her eye, her shoulders raising slightly.

"But I'm glad he's still here. At least I know it hasn't been long since…"

She trailed off and allowed her smile to fade, her brow furrowing when she opened her eye again to look at me. I didn't say anything at first, instead waiting to see if she was going to speak before making any move to do so.

' _Still… they come from the same village, huh? What a small world.'_

"… How much of the conversation between me and the cat did you hear?"

I blinked in surprise at her question when Viola drove me out of my thoughts, but I was soon shrugging my shoulders in response. It's not like I had any reason to lie to her; although, I was a little caught off guard that she'd gone and asked me about it to begin with. Then again, she probably didn't know I was there until I'd yelled at the house.

"I'm not sure. I suppose it was from the moment the cat told you to stop 'influencing me with your kindness', or however he phrased it."

Viola's brow furrowed further.

"So, you heard everything?"

"Pretty much."

"And yet you haven't said a word to me about it."

I raised a brow out of confusion at this. "… Was I supposed to?"

Viola shook her head. "No. I was just expecting you to. It was connected to the last witch, and the cat did mention things that made it sound like I was using you. I could understand if you'd gotten mad at me for it…"

I saw Viola blink in surprise after I rolled my eyes and snorted. It seemed like she'd picked up on my trust issues from our first meeting, but obviously wasn't aware that they didn't just extend to _people_ …

" _Oh, please_. I'm not going to trust _everything_ that comes out of that damn demon's mouth! I kind of knew what I was getting myself into from the start, so I expected a few tall tales to be told. Just not to this extreme… And besides, I have no right to pry. I still have to meet your terms, don't I?"

Viola's eye widened.

"You mean… everything you said before was true? About putting your trust in us?"

I frowned in confusion at first, forgetting for a moment what Viola was actually referring to. "When did I-?" But when I realised she was referring to the moment I had practically gotten angry at the house, my own eyes widened out of horror, the heat quickly rising to my face as my own words echoed within the confines of my mind.

" _ **My gut**_ _is telling me to trust them! So, I'm going to listen to my gut! Because I_ _ **want**_ _to place my trust in them!"_

' _Oh, shoot-'_

I'd completely forgotten she and the cat were technically close enough to hear what I had to say.

"Y-You _heard_ that-?!" I shrieked, stuttering a little from surprise before covering my mouth with both hands and briefly side-glancing Peter to see if I had disturbed him, having momentarily forgotten that he was there.

Thankfully, I could still see his eyes closed and his breathing remaining even, so that at least put my mind at some ease despite the situation.

With my embarrassment as clear as day, I saw Viola smile a little in amusement when my gaze focused back to her.

"Every word." Her smile widened. "Looks like I was right to place my trust in you, after all."

Feeling the heat beginning to spread down my face and across the bridge of my nose, I closed my eyes and stretched my fingers out towards my cheeks.

' _Argh! What have these children done to me?!'_

I had only started suppressing my former personality for a couple of months, but it seemed that no matter what I did or how much I tried, _somehow_ these two were slowly prompting it back out again. And whilst that very realisation made me sick to my stomach, it also brought about a sense of relief I couldn't place the reason for. Maybe it was acting as a reminder that I still had my humanity.

I opened my eyes when I heard Viola giggling to see her with a hand close to her mouth, her one eye closed.

"But it's okay for you to ask. You did meet what I was looking for."

I raised a brow out of confusion and moved my hands away from my face, a blink quickly following.

"… I did?"

Viola opened her eye and nodded, smiling as she turned her head slightly in Peter's general direction.

"I wanted to see what you would do if someone ever came to the house. I was sure that wasn't going to happen, since I heard from specific spirits in the house that you didn't want 'visitors'." I blinked in surprise as Viola directed her smile my way. "However, it appears you met my expectations before I even spoke to you in person. You spared Peter and helped him. You're truly something, you know."

I turned my gaze down towards the bed out of shyness, reaching a hand up to rub at the back of my head and close an eye.

' _I get it. She wanted to see if I was going to cave in and offer my first visitor as a victim to the cat, like the other witches did. She was only going to place her trust in me if I spared them, but I think I went above and beyond that by even helping the boy…'_

"I-It's honestly no big deal…! I'm not _that_ cold-hearted that I'd go and kill a twelve-year-old…!"

"Even so, a deal is a deal."

I focused back on Viola just as her smile faded, her clasped hands lifting to linger in front of her chest.

"You've earned my trust, so I'll tell you why I sought for your help. But before I do…" She paused and furrowed her brow. "… you'll need to know the full story behind my request; both from my side _and_ Ellen's."

'… _So, the previous witch's name_ _ **is**_ _'Ellen'. And the coincidences keep piling up.'_

Our names didn't sound the same, but the fact that they both started with 'E' wasn't helping me. Maybe that was part of the reason why the cat kept comparing me to her…

I stared at Viola in silence for a moment as I moved my hand back down to the bed, eventually giving a nod her way to show her I was paying close attention. I wanted to interject and tell her not to push herself if she still felt uncomfortable talking to me about it, but I could see from the determined look in her eye that she wanted to do this. It felt wrong of me to deny her of such.

"I'm listening."

I watched Viola as she took a deep breath in and out through her mouth when her hands started to shake slightly, bringing them closer to her chest as her lone eye focused on them for a moment as if in contemplation. I said nothing more and instead waited for her to speak whenever she was ready, giving her time and not rushing her. This was obviously difficult for her to talk about, so the least I could do was give her space with the knowledge she had chosen me to reveal it to because she trusted me. I was flattered, but I wasn't going to reveal that fact out loud.

When Viola did finally start to speak, her voice was quiet and a little cracked, as if she was saddened by what she was about to say.

"… Ellen was suffering from an illness she'd had since she was born. This illness had no cure and affected certain parts of her body. She could only take medicine that helped to slow down the illness and stop it progressing." Viola's eye drooped. "Ellen believed that her illness was the reason why her parents didn't love her, because it affected her outward appearance and made her seem 'frightening' to others. The demon used this to its advantage, and tricked Ellen into believing it could give her a cure so long as she gave it souls using the house. From there she became the next witch, killing anyone who entered so she could get her wish of having a disease-free body."

I furrowed my brow in thought as Viola lowered her hands towards her lap again, deciding not to make any remarks out loud in case I disrupted the flow of things.

' _I see. She was driven by the idea of being able to live without her illness, because it was the main cause of her misery.'_

"Eventually, the demon gave Ellen a spell that would allow her to switch bodies with another person and help her escape her illness; however, in order for it to work, there needed to be trust and consent between both people involved…"

When Viola allowed her voice to trail off in favour of turning her gaze my way, I was soon gaping in realisation when I recalled the earlier conversation between her and the demon, specifically at the mention of this 'spell'.

"… _You're not trying to gain her trust. You're trying to see if she has what it takes to help you get your body back."_

" _No…_ _ **No**_ _! That's not true! It isn't possible anymore! I know how the spell works! Even if I did want that, Emilia couldn't-"_

" _Who said anything about you_ _ **returning**_ _to it?"_

I felt my shoulders stiffen as I stared at Viola looking back at me with a furrowed brow, clearly waiting for me to say my suspicions out loud. In the end, I was left shaking my head in disbelief a few times, the titbits of their conversation finally being given context because of her explanation.

"… _You didn't_ …"

Viola gave a stiff nod, her gaze turning down towards the floor out of shame.

"She lured me to the house and pretended to be my friend, hiding her true self behind her seven-year-old body. Every time I came to visit she would either use her spells to peek into my heart or lie to my face, and I was always unaware. But when she was on her deathbed, she told me everything; about being a witch, about the magic she had…"

My eyes focused on Viola's hands as the trembling began to worsen, her knees following suit from underneath the skirt of her dress.

"I was so scared. I wanted to run away. But seeing her disappointed face scared me so much more. I _wanted_ to trust her. I wanted to believe that she wished to use my body to know what it was like to be free of pain before she died, _just for a day_ …" Unclasping her hands, Viola reached one up to place on her chest, still trembling. "But it was all nonsense. I never realised she'd damaged her own body even further before we switched so I would die and she could take my body without being stopped. I was in so much pain, but she laughed at my agony…"

My eyes widened in horror as I tried to process this even further, seeing Viola's fingers grip at the front of her dress. I had to swallow upon feeling a sharp ache hit my chest, my breathing going heavy at the familiarity her story brought.

"Despite everything I was prepared to let her go. She tricked me, but she didn't deserve what had happened to her. But my Father…" Viola paused to gulp as her voice started to crack, her good eye widening as tears started to well up. "I-I was worried about what she would do to him… I-I tried to- to use her magic to stop her escaping and tr-trap her in the house. She evaded me. S-So, I chased her outside. B-But then Father showed up…" She paused again to raise her trembling hand close to her mouth, the tears finally flowing down her cheek. "H-He didn't know about E-Ellen or the switch. H-He protected her and called me a 'monster'. A-And then he raised his gun and-"

Just as Viola's voice had started to raise in pitch, I lifted a hand and placed it on her closest shoulder, causing her to flinch in surprise and cut herself off.

"… That's enough, Viola," I muttered, my own hand trembling slightly as I tried to keep my tone even and suppress the rage now coursing through me. "Don't force yourself to go on. I get the picture."

Turning her head to me and sniffling, Viola nodded to show she understood, allowing me to move my hand away and watch as she used her other arm to wipe away at her tears. I couldn't let her go on any further. It had sounded like she had kept that story bottled up for a very long time, and that I was the first person she had been able to finally reveal it to. Not being able to vent to anyone had obviously caused her to get a little carried away and wrapped up in the past.

I gave her the time she needed to regain her composure and calm down, focusing my gaze down towards my hands as I brought them into my lap and clenched them into fists. I had heard a lot of terrible stories from the deceased about how they died, but Viola's was the saddest one. Even though I was quick to catch on to what she was telling me, I could never imagine or comprehend such a scenario ever taking place. I've been angry before, but the anger I was currently feeling was on a whole new level.

' _Tricked into giving up her body… Betrayed by the one she thought was her friend… Shot and killed by her own Father…'_ My fists trembled with rage. _'The urge to find this witch - with the knowledge she's roaming around out there in someone else's body – and inflict pain on her far beyond what she's ever felt before…'_ I lowered my head a little and gritted my teeth together. _'I don't care how_ _ **sick**_ _and_ _ **lonely**_ _she was! It doesn't give her the right to trick an innocent child out of their own life-!'_

I was cut off with my thoughts when I felt a pair of cold fingers cover my knuckles, causing me to lift my head and see Viola leaning forward and staring at me with a worried frown, her hands on top of my fists.

"Don't be angry, Emilia. It's not all of her fault. I promise what I want to ask of you doesn't directly involve her."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and it made me gulp the moment I felt bile beginning to rise in my throat as I continued to stare into Viola's concerned gaze.

' _How can you look me in the eyes and say that, Viola?! This is the witch who_ _ **betrayed you**_ _, and yet you insist she isn't completely at fault?! This is just…'_

I trailed off as I focused back onto Viola's lone eye, forcing me to take notice of the hint of innocence and purity still lingering in it. Viola had been through a hell that surpassed even mine, and yet somehow she was able to keep a clear head despite everything she'd experienced. Part of me would be glowing green with envy, given that was something I'd failed to do. And yet the part of me that resonated with this young girl was… relieved? Was that the right word?

After a long period of silence and of us staring into each other's eyes, I finally closed mine and let out a loud huff of annoyance, my shoulders and jaw relaxing. Viola was right. I shouldn't be getting angry over business that isn't my own. Whatever I want to do to this witch isn't relevant. What _is_ relevant is Viola's request. I agreed to help her, didn't I? Not to mention that she wasn't wrong. Some of the fault did lie with the demon supposedly tricking her. Heck, he'd done it to me enough times since I'd been here that I knew that was true.

"… Right. Sorry," I mumbled, taking another quick breath in and out of my mouth before continuing. "So, _that aside_ , what is it that you're looking for me to do?"

Leaning her body back so she was sat up straight again, Viola moved her hands away from mine and placed them in her lap, her brow relaxing.

"… I was hoping you would check on my Father for me."

I blinked in surprise as she continued. I admit, I wasn't actually expecting that answer.

"It's been a year since I last saw him, even though it feels so much longer. Trying to get my body back from Ellen now is pointless, and to get revenge on her is only going to make things worse. I don't care if she has my body anymore, but _I do care_ about my Father."

As Viola paused to curl her hand up into a fist and place it to her chest, she turned her gaze towards the floor just as the pain in my chest began to worsen, resulting in me raising a hand to it and gripping at the front of my shirt. I hadn't realised it was still there until now, and it made me wonder why that was so. I assumed the worry of a child for their parent was too much for me to bear, given how much I could relate to such a scenario, and I soon found my hand shaking because of it.

"I don't mind her living my life, but only so long as my Father isn't harmed by her in any way. I'm pretty sure I can't leave this house. That's why I wanted to ask if-"

Viola lifted her gaze to me just as I felt the tears starting to appear in my own eyes, leaving me to watch as she blinked in surprise at my reaction and cut herself off. I honestly hadn't expected such a reaction from myself, to be honest.

"… Emilia-?"

"I'm fine-!" I interrupted her with a strained voice, quickly raising my other arm to wipe at my eyes before the tears had chance to fall. "M-Must be the dust in here-! It's probably gotten into my eyes-!"

I was determined not to show any weakness, even if Viola was raising a brow out of confusion at my response and reaction. She clearly wasn't convinced.

"B-But say no more-! I'll need some time to prepare and think things through, since I still have Peter to sort out and all, but I'll _definitely_ check on him for you at some point."

I took a deep breath in through my nose to pull myself together and move my arm away just as Viola's eye widened in shock.

"… Really? You'll do that for me?"

" _Mhm_ ," I answered with a nod, clenching my jaw as the pain in my chest continued to linger.

I knew there wasn't anything physically wrong with me. I was just struggling to handle the nostalgia Viola had apparently brought about. After all, whether I wanted to acknowledge it or not, even my own wounds hadn't quite healed yet.

My own eyes ended up widening, though, when I saw Viola's good eye well up with tears for the second time today, her lip quivering and morphing into a wide smile. Just as I opened my mouth to ask if she was okay, she suddenly moved forward towards me and collided with my front, leaving me to gasp in surprise as she wrapped her arms around my back, my shoulders stiffening at the contact.

"Oh, thank you, Emilia! I haven't felt so happy in such a long time! I'm really grateful for this! I hope I can repay you for your kindness soon!"

I turned my head in her direction slightly when her voice sounded like she was on the verge of crying tears of joy, leaving me to slowly raise the one hand that wasn't trapped against my body to give her a gentle pat on her upper back.

"D-Don't worry about it. It's honestly fine. But y-you're welcome…"

I wasn't entirely sure of how I was going to approach this, but seeing Viola's reaction was enough to cause a faint smile to appear on my face. The pain in my chest was slowly beginning to ease, and I knew it was because for the first time ever… I was really proud of myself. I'd succeeded in putting a smile on two other people's faces aside from just my parents.


	11. Chapter 11: Looming Conflicts

**A/N: Once again, it appears I've succeeded in out-doing myself in terms of the word count... This turned out a lot longer than I hoped, but also a lot better than I hoped. As promised, the 'surprise' I mentioned in the last chapter is here for you to indulge in. Thank you again to everyone who has been reading, following, and favouriting this fanfic. And I would also like to say a special thanks to fanfic user 'BlazingWrath21' for putting my OCs Emilia and Peter into their 'The Witch's House' fanfic in preparation for the next update. I recommend checking the fanfic out when you have the chance, because I've been following it for a while now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Witch's House' and its characters. I only own the OCs 'Emilia' and 'Peter'. The alternate versions of the OCs 'Agatha' and 'Aiden' belong to BlazingWrath21 and are specifically featured in their fanfic 'The Witch and the Executioner'. Again, I recommend reading it if you want to see their OCs in their actual fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Looming Conflicts

" _Wow_! I've never seen so many books before!"

Turning my head to stare at Peter stood to my right in the doorway to the library, I couldn't help but watch him stare at the room before him, his eyes wide with awe and his mouth open with wonder. It was a better sight to see in comparison to what I'd had to deal with the day before. It was refreshing to see someone else who was fascinated with books other than myself.

Because Viola and I had chosen to stay within the yellow flower room last night to avoid any more trouble with the demon and the house, it was easy for me to keep my word to Peter the next morning and take him to specific rooms which I knew were mostly safe for him (once he'd woken up, of course). The only place he had been to so far other than the library was the dining room for food, where I had to keep a close eye on him to ensure he didn't try and drink any of the poison on the table (I still think that trap is a stupid one). But the entire time I noticed he wouldn't stop remarking about how the house and the magic I was supposed to possess were interlinked. Considering he came from a village who were apparently wary of such abilities, it's a wonder how he was able to view my capabilities in such a positive and fascinated light. I found it a little strange, but it was better than him being petrified of me, in the end.

I placed both hands to my hips when Peter focused his gaze on me, the life in his eyes still being highlighted.

"Have you read all of them yet, Miss Emilia? I bet since you're a witch, you could probably do it in one whole day!"

I shook my head and huffed. " _Not likely_. The magic I have can only do so much, and being granted the ability to read an entire library of books in one day isn't one of them."

Peter blinked in surprise and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Then what _can_ you do?"

I raised a brow. He _wanted_ to know what I was able to do? Did I hear that question right?

"You _want_ to know what I can do?"

Peter nodded his head repeatedly a few times with a silly grin on his face.

"Uh-huh! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

I raised my brow a little further.

" _Are you sure_ you want to know? You might regret it later."

Peter gave one more eager nod, lifting his hands up close to his chest and curling them into loose fists.

" _I am_! So will you tell me?! _Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease_?!"

I had to bite the inside of my lip to stop myself from turning around upon hearing a certain someone giggling just behind me, knowing full well it was Viola stood just outside in the corridor. She'd wanted to come along to observe my interactions with Peter and spend a little longer away from her cell in case the demon decided to return whilst I wasn't there. Neither of us had seen the cat today, so it didn't appear to be worth the risk.

' _He's enthusiastic, I'll give him that…'_ I paused to bite down a little harder on my lip, though, when a sudden idea popped into my head, stopping a smirk from making itself known. _'But I suppose it would be a good chance to see if he gets cold feet and runs away. Considering everyone else in my village got scared when they learned I could speak with the dead, I don't doubt his reaction will be the same…'_

It wasn't until Peter stretched his bottom lip out a little to make it quiver that I decided to relent and ended up rolling my eyes and dropping my shoulders.

" _Alright_. But don't say I didn't warn you…"

Lifting my hands away from my hips and holding them up either side of me, I kept eye contact with Peter and waited until he was staring at me with wide and eager eyes before speaking up in the most serious voice I could muster, my expression neutral.

"I can see dead people."

The minute the words had left my mouth I saw Peter gape a little at my response, the blink of shock that quickly followed wiping away his excitement in an instant. It was a reaction I was expecting, so I wasn't surprised even when he lowered his hands away from his front and leaned back a little to create some distance.

" _D… Dead people_ …?"

I nodded once, allowing a smirk of amusement to appear on my face.

" _Uh-huh_. Are you scared~?"

Peter stood up straight at this and frowned out of defiance to get rid of his shock, shaking his head a couple of times.

"No!"

"You should be." I paused to lower my voice to a loud whisper. "Because this house is full of them."

My smirk widened when Peter's eyes went wide with horror, his hands shaking slightly as he turned his gaze away to look towards the bookcases spread out in the middle of the room. I could see he was starting to become conscious of his surroundings now, so when he didn't speak up after a while I took that as my cue to continue, walking forward towards him with slow steps.

"And not just in this house, either. They linger _everywhere_ ; their deceased souls rising from the depths of the underworld to seek out those who disrespected them when they were still alive, and give them grief."

Peter focused his gaze on me again as I spoke in an exaggerated, deep voice, staying still even as I came to a stop just in front of him and wriggled my fingers around a little for added effect.

" _You_ can't see them, but _I_ can. I can see _all_ of their antics whilst you remain unaware. You could find yourself suddenly tripping over for no reason, whereas I could see the elderly man who held out his wooden leg to cause your fall laughing at your pain. _Or_ you could feel someone shove you and turn around to find no one there, whereas I could see the young boy who did it smirking in glee at being invisible to your eyes. You could be surrounded by _any_ and _all_ kinds of spirits at this very moment, but only I would be able to tell you if that was true."

Peter's expression didn't change as I leaned in close to his face, my fingers bending as if they were animal claws.

" _Well_? Do you fear the _evil witch of the house_ now, _boy_ ~?"

After a few seconds of silence passed I was left watching as a smile of amusement appeared on Peter's face. With my smirk fading in an instant to be replaced with a confused blink, I stayed silent when Peter took a step away from me and started to chuckle, my shoulders dropping as he placed a hand to his stomach.

"You're funny, Miss Emilia! You make a good storyteller!"

My eyes drooped in dismay as I straightened out my back and dropped my arms to my sides, staying silent as Peter turned away and clasped his hands together behind him when he walked forward into the room a little more, stopping in the middle just in front of the bookshelves. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Viola take the chance to move forward into the room a little more, stopping just to the side of me with her own hands behind her back.

"Still, being able to see the dead…" Peter paused to look back at me with a bright smile on his face. "That sounds neat!"

I briefly side-glanced Viola to see her staring back at me with a surprised blink, eventually focusing on Peter again before speaking up. That wasn't the reaction I was expecting from him…

"Really? And this is coming from the boy who looked like he was about to turn as pale as a ghost."

Twisting his body around to face me, Peter's grin was quickly replaced with a pout.

"I was thinking of rotting bodies! But you made it sound much more exciting!"

I shook my head and huffed as Peter turned his gaze to glance around the room, probably to see if there was any indication of actual 'ghosts' in the room with us. He was quick to believe anything I said, which was concerning.

"Believe me, it's not…" I muttered, with only Viola hearing what I was saying when I saw tilt her head my way.

Peter, on the other hand, had started to go off on a ramble about whether there were actually any spirits in the library, only for him to spot the circle of books gathered around the bottom right corner of the room where the spirit boy (or 'librarian' as Cat referred to him) was usually sat reading. I didn't pay any attention to what he was saying, and could only watch as his eyes widened in awe and he started walking over to where the books were stacked.

Thankfully, the spirit boy wasn't there at the moment, so Peter ended up coming to a stop and bending forward with his hands on his knees in front of literally nothing. But as he continued to ramble on about god-knows what, I flinched at feeling a cold hand tap my right shoulder, my head turning to see Viola staring at me with a furrowed brow.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded without saying a word in case Peter heard me responding to her, focusing my gaze back on him as he stared down towards the books piled in the corner. But out of the corner of my eyes I could see Viola wasn't convinced, her brow furrowing further.

"Are you sure? It looked like his words got to you just now."

After making sure Peter was distracted by listening out for his inaudible comments about the books he was currently facing, I sighed and turned to Viola, keeping my voice low when I spoke.

"I'm fine. I'm just not used to hearing positive comments about my ability, is all…"

Viola blinked in surprise at that.

"Your ability? You mean, what you have isn't connected to the house's magic?"

"Uh-huh. I don't need a demon and its magic to see the dead. I've always been able to do it naturally."

Viola placed her hands behind her back and turned her gaze down towards her boots, looking to be briefly lost in thought.

"… Is that why those spirits called you a 'witch' before? Is it connected to why you killed them?"

I closed my eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

" _Partly_. But I can't really blame them for calling me such. I wasn't supposed to have those abilities in the first place…"

I thought I heard Viola gasp, along with silence in the background. Had Peter finally fallen quiet?

"You were never supposed to have them? But then how did you-?"

" _Wow_! Are you talking to a ghost right now?! No wonder you didn't hear my question!"

My eyes opened wide with shock when I heard Peter suddenly speak up out of nowhere, having forgotten for a moment that he was here in the room with us. Although part of me was thankful for his interruption, because I wasn't in the mood to go into detail about how I gained my abilities.

I caught sight of Viola backing up behind me as Peter jogged over to us with eyes filled with awe and a wide grin, stopping just in front of me and turning his gaze where Viola was once stood. I felt Viola place her cold hands on both of my shoulders as Peter focused back on me with his grin still in place.

"What were you talking about?! Can I join in?! I want to talk to a ghost too! Even if I can't see or hear them!"

I momentarily glanced back at Viola to see her looking over my shoulder, the action giving me an idea and helping me to recall what I was hoping to speak to Peter about.

"… _Actually_ , you have perfect timing, because the ghost I was just talking to mentioned you."

When Viola frowned at me in confusion, I gave her a wink out of sight of Peter, only turning to him when I heard him speak up with surprise. She probably still didn't understand what I was planning, but I'm sure she'll get it in a minute.

"They did?"

I gave a stiff nod, folding my arms across my front.

"Oh, yes! They say they're a resident from your village. Apparently, they remember seeing you and someone else around." I paused to place a hand to my chin. "A young girl with golden braids and bright green eyes, they said. And she wore a pinafore dress-"

" _Oh_! They must be talking about Viola!" Peter interrupted, his eyes lighting up as Viola gasped out of realisation behind me.

" _Oh_ …! I get it now!"

Looks like the penny has finally dropped.

"… 'Viola'?" I repeated with fake interest, tilting my head to the side for good measure to make my reaction look convincing. "You know who they're talking about?"

Peter nodded a few times.

"Uh-huh! I've seen her around the village, too! In fact, my grandparents mentioned her to me just the other day!"

I turned my gaze to my shoulder when I felt Viola tighten her grip on both of them, seeing her fingers shaking slightly. I suspected she was nervous, especially considering this was Ellen Peter was actually talking about.

"… _Really_?"

"Yup!" Peter placed his hands behind his back, frowning in thought. "They said something about her Dad finding her in the depths of the forest and saving her from a monster that tried to attack her."

I turned my head to look back at Viola when I heard her whimper, her shaking worsening as she turned her head away to stare at the wall. I continued to listen out for what Peter had to say, though, as he went on.

"They're rumours that have been around for a while, apparently, but they used it as a warning to stop me from coming here. The other adults have, too! They think it was sent from the witch. That wasn't you, was it, Miss Emilia?"

I was quick to focus on Peter again when he asked this despite feeling Viola pull herself closer to my back to hide her face between my shoulder blades, shaking my head.

"No. There have been multiple witches in this house over the centuries. We come and go all the time. But I suppose to you it looks like it's the same witch committing all of these horrible acts."

Peter blinked in surprise at this, gaping.

"Really?! So, does that mean you're not centuries old?!"

I raised a brow and unfolded my arms, putting a hand to my hip. I should have expected him to assume I'd been here a while, but it still came as a shock.

" _Excuse me_. _I'm seventeen_ , and not just by appearance. Just because I have magic, it doesn't mean I'm immortal!"

Peter started to chuckle at that and placed a hand to the back of his head, giving it a rub.

"Sorry. My bad."

"Whatever…" I sighed and shook my head in dismay, focusing my gaze on the bookcases lined up behind Peter. " _Anyway_ , whilst we're here, do you want to look at any books? I'm sure I saw some picture books somewhere…"

I wanted to make sure Viola was okay before we moved on to the other parts of the house, but I couldn't do it with Peter listening in. He couldn't know that the real Viola was actually stood behind me.

With his eyes widening at my words, Peter was quick to turn to face the stack of books in the corner of the room again.

"I saw a picture book about insects over there! I'm gonna go look at it!"

I blinked in surprise as I watched him start to run in that direction before I even had chance to open my mouth to speak, having not expected my idea for a distraction to work.

' _Well then… That worked better than I expected.'_

With Peter now distracted I turned my head to glance back at Viola once more, now seeing her watching Peter whilst he looked through the spirit boy's books with her hands still clutching clumps of my cardigan at the shoulders. I hope he won't mind Peter having a quick flick through…

"… You okay?" I asked, keeping my voice low to make sure Peter didn't hear me and refraining from saying her name.

Viola turned to face me with a stiff nod, her good eye drooped a little.

"Yes. Sorry. His words got to me, too."

"Don't worry about it. I understand."

"But I should have expected it." Viola paused to huff, leaning her head forward to rest her forehead against the top of my shoulder. "It's something Ellen would do."

I raised a brow at this out of confusion.

"… What makes you think she did it?"

"She's the only one who had a reason to. My Father isn't like the villagers in my home. He keeps everything that happens to me or to him between the two of us." Viola paused to lift her head and stare at me with a frown. "But Ellen must have been the one to start the spread of the rumours. If people were to know about our 'promise'…"

"She'd be exposed," I muttered, finishing her sentence.

"Exactly." Viola's brow creased further with worry, her grip on my shoulders loosening. "I can't help but worry about what else she's been doing whilst in my body. I'm just hoping that those rumours haven't done anything to hurt my Father in any way."

I turned my body around to face Viola at this, placing both of my hands to my hips. It was obvious these thoughts had been plaguing her long before Peter revealed the information about the rumours. Viola was that worried about her Father that she couldn't help but also worry about the kinds of things Ellen had been up to. She would most likely have to keep up an act of Viola's personality in order to prevent anyone from getting suspicious of her, but even under that she was a former witch who knew how to manipulate others. It wouldn't be difficult for Ellen to use some of her former traits to her advantage.

But staring at Viola for a moment in silence caused me to get a sudden idea, one which I believed would help to bring Viola to ease and also aid me in meeting her request at the same time.

"… If you're that worried about your Father, why don't you just come with me to see him?"

Viola's good eye widened in shock at this, her mouth falling open. She obviously hadn't been expecting me to make such a suggestion.

"G-Go _with you_? O-Oh, no-! I-I couldn't! My soul has already been eaten by the demon!" She glanced down towards the front of her pinafore dress, her right hand placing itself to her chest. "All that's left of me now are fragments of my former self."

"I disagree."

Viola raised her gaze to me with a confused blink, leading me to move a hand from my hip and reach out an index finger to poke the middle of her forehead, watching her flinch at my touch and feeling myself do the same upon feeling the coldness of her skin.

"You fit the requirements for an Ekimmu, according to the Babylonians and Assyrians. And do you know what Ekimmus can do?" Viola shook her head, giving me the expected answer. "They can rise from the underworld and haunt the living if not properly buried or given proper offerings. You've had neither of those, and yet here you are. You've taken on the physical form of a spirit, despite being eaten. I can bet the demon's stomach has some connection to the underworld to allow you to exist like this. So, if _this_ is possible for you, I'm sure you can easily step outside of the house."

"I don't know…" Viola replied, reaching a hand up to place on her upper arm and give it a rub. "The last time I saw Ellen, I was feeling and thinking things that made me scared of myself and the kind of person I was becoming. What if I start doing the same again when I see her with Father…?" She closed her eye and gave her upper-arm a light squeeze. "I wouldn't be able to look at myself in the face."

My brow furrowed with worry as I retracted my finger and stared at the blonde spirit girl standing before me, completely understanding what she was getting at. Although I had already gone past the point of no return, Viola appeared to have enough common sense and a clear enough head to know just how far being in such a situation could make her go, and that she didn't want to go down that same path again. I suppose being dead for as long as she has granted her time to think over everything that happened and reflect.

After allowing the silence to drag on long enough, I reached my hand to place on her opposite shoulder, waiting until she opened her eye and flinched at my touch again before I dared to speak up.

"I'm not forcing you to go if you don't want to. I only made the suggestion because you've been left in the dark for a year now regarding your Father's wellbeing and the former witch's antics. I thought that if you came with me, you could finally put your mind at ease. But if you're afraid of what will happen, then don't worry. Just remember that I'll be there with you the entire time if you do."

Viola's good eye widened as she listened to what I had to say, with me witnessing the sight of the tears beginning to well up in it. They were clearly tears of gratitude.

"Emilia…"

I allowed a small smile to appear at this, opening my mouth in preparation to make a response. However, I was quick to close it when I saw Viola blink in surprise and turn her head in Peter's direction, prompting me to follow suit. My eyes widened when I saw him sitting on the floor to the left of the stack of books with his legs crossed and one of the books opened out in his lap, looking _straight at me_. His own eyes widened when our gazes crossed, the two of us staring at each other in silence for a moment.

'… _Don't tell me he was listening in this entire time!'_

Peter was the first one to break the eye contact and the silence, however, turning his gaze down towards the book in his lap as his cheeks flushed a light shade of pink from embarrassment.

"D-Don't mind me! P-Pretend I'm not here-!"

After a couple more seconds I heard Viola beginning to laugh at Peter's reaction, my head turning her way to see her holding a hand to her mouth and her good eye closing, her shoulders shaking with amusement. All I could do was shake my head in dismay and close my eyes, huffing at the kid's antics. He was just too curious and intrigued for his own good…

* * *

"Are you sure I can keep these clothes, Miss Emilia? A-And take some of this food with me, too?"

Walking beside Peter down the corridor from the dining room towards the entrance hall of the house, I turned my head to see him staring down towards the black satchel hung over his right shoulder just as I'd finished adjusting the black, hooded cloak I'd found whilst searching for the satchel around my shoulders, the former of which I'd taken the liberty of filling with a couple of pairs of clean clothes close enough to his size, along with some food from the kitchen which he could take back for him and his grandparents. I figured it was the least I could do to help him instead of just casting him back into the wilderness and hoping for the best. I'd taken the cloak for myself as an added bonus in the hopes it would grant me some immunity to the weather outside, as well as hide me from the unsuspecting eyes of other villagers I was to encounter. It's not like I was going to need any of the things the former witch had decided to hoard from her former victims.

"The clothes aren't mine. The last witch must have been hoarding them. You might as well have them and put them to good use." I paused to reach up a hand and place it on Peter's head, giving his hair a quick ruffle and retracting it when he lifted his gaze to mine. "And don't you go worrying about food! I'm well stocked here. You need it more than I do." I scowled. "But do you remember what I told you to say if your grandparents ask _where_ you got all this from?"

Peter gave a wide smile and put his hands behind his back, straightening it out to exude an air of confidence.

"Yup! If they ask I say, 'I got them from a young woman who lives near the depths of the forest'."

"And do you mention _me_ at any point, along with the house?"

Peter shook his head. "No, ma'am."

"Well remembered!" I remarked, a smile of amusement slipping onto my face when Peter chuckled with glee at my response.

The next day had arrived a lot quicker than I had initially hoped for and had been prepared for. After ensuring that Peter was properly recovered and that he had waited it out long enough for his pursuers to be deterred by forcing the cat to have a quick scout of the forest (to which he reported there was no sign of those hooded people as far as he could see), I decided today would be the perfect opportunity for me to head to Viola's village and return Peter home, whilst also checking in on Viola's Father and viewing his interactions with Ellen.

Viola wasn't with us today. She'd returned to her cell the day before just as night had broken out, giving me the directions needed to find her home and the details she could remember regarding her Father's usual routine (if things had remained the same since a year ago). I had once again asked Viola if she wanted to come with me, reminding her she wouldn't be on her own, but she said she wasn't sure. She claimed she'd have her mind made up by the morning, and that if she didn't come to me by the time Peter and I were leaving I should just go on ahead without waiting for her. Although I thought it would be beneficial for Viola to face her 'demons' (so to speak) and finally put herself at peace of mind, I wasn't going to force her along if she didn't want to. Perhaps her wounds were still too raw and she wasn't ready to face her past yet.

The moment we reached the front door of the house, Peter was the first one to reach out for the handle and push it open, stepping out onto the path and raising his head to glance at the morning sky with a bright smile on his face. It looked a little cloudy for a summer morning, but from where I was stood in the doorway I could feel the warmth lingering outside. The weather was still quite nice despite there being little sun around.

I heard Peter suck in a deep breath and then release it through his mouth with a sigh of bliss as I pulled the hood of the cloak over my face, all in preparation to step outside.

"It's good to be outside again!" He turned his head back to face me just as his smile morphed into a grin. "Have you left the house since you came here, Miss Emilia?"

I shook my head to that, causing Peter's grin to widen.

"Then this will be great for you! I think you'll really like the village I come from!"

' _I highly doubt it…'_

I kept that thought to myself as I watched Peter turn and start to jog up the path towards the shrubbery ahead, prompting me to begin the walk after him once I'd pulled the door of the house to. For a malnourished kid, he was surely lively…

"I can't wait to show you the stalls in the market where you can smell the best food, and all the best places to hide from the bullies-! Oh-! And I can show you my house, too! It's much smaller than yours, but-"

I shook my head in dismay as Peter rambled on whilst staying ahead of me, occasionally looking back from time to time to make sure he wasn't getting too far away as I partly tuned him out for a moment. I admit, it was a little refreshing to see him like this after he collapsed a couple of days ago. I was just hoping he wasn't going to end up passing out again…

However, just as Peter had started to enter the bushes and trees at the edge of the clearing whilst following the path, the click of the door to the house opening sounding behind me caused me to blink in surprise, the sound of footsteps crunching against the dirt forcing me to turn around to look.

"Wait-! Wait for me-! I'm coming too-!"

My eyes widened in surprise as I took in the image of Viola sprinting up the path towards me, having not expected to be seeing her at all before Peter and I chose to leave. I stayed that way even when the blonde slowed down to a stop just in front of me, bending over a little to place her hands onto her knees. Being a spirit, I doubted she would lose her breath given she no longer had any, but the actions she exhibited were probably out of habit. After all, she was once human and alive. You couldn't just break away from such a mindset if you were programmed to follow it from the moment you were born.

"… Viola?" I eventually addressed her after the silence between us had gone on long enough, prompting Viola to raise her head and straighten out her back, frowning out of determination. "What are you doing?"

"I've been thinking over what you said, Emilia, and you're right. I've been left in the dark for too long." I blinked in shock at her words as Viola clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "I can't let my fears hold me back any longer. If I let them keep me in the house, I'll just wind myself up with silly thoughts. So, I'm going to try to leave the house, even if there's a chance I can't! It's not like I have anything left to lose at this point."

I smiled in amusement at Viola's words, being glad at her sudden gain in confidence even if there was irony to what she said.

"… Well, that's- that's great to hear, Viola. I'm really happy for you. But there's a _teeny-tiny_ flaw you appear to have overlooked…"

Viola relaxed her brow and blinked at me in confusion.

"What is it?"

I hesitated for a moment, wondering if it was worth telling her instead of giving her the chance to work it out. But in the end, I found couldn't resist the urge.

"… You're already outside."

The moment my words left my mouth, I saw Viola's good eye nearly bulge from its socket, her mouth dropping open in shock as she twisted her body around to glance at the house behind her. My smile widened as her gaze jumped from the house, to the trees on her left, then the trees on her right, and then down towards the pathway to stare at her feet, her hands reaching up to hover in front of her mouth.

" _Oh my_ …"

Viola fell quiet when a gentle and cool breeze brushed past us, leaving her standing still as she focused her gaze on the slight raising and ruffling of her golden braids hovering in the wind. It was clear based on her reactions that it had been a while since she'd last felt or seen anything outside of the house, but from where I was standing I could also tell that her outer appearance hadn't changed since she'd stepped outside. My assumption had been right.

"Miss Emilia! Are you okay?!"

I glanced behind me at the sound of Peter calling for me, just about catching Viola as she closed her eye in bliss as I did so, seeing him standing on the edge of the clearing with a confused frown. I raised a hand to wave off his worries as an act of reassurance, quite literally.

"Everything's fine! I'll catch up to you in a minute! Don't wander off too far, though, okay?"

"Got it!"

When Peter nodded and turned around to head back down the path, I focused my gaze back on Viola. With the wind having died down now, she had moved her hands away from her mouth and held them up in front of her face, her eye widening in awe at having stayed the same in appearance and probably feeling nothing different about herself. I could only imagine how many memories were possibly running through her head right now, and how many more would sprout up when we headed towards her village.

As Viola finally lifted her gaze to stare at me, I couldn't help but smile again at the shock still lingering on her face. The poor thing was in complete disbelief.

"… I told you, didn't I?" I said, reaching out a hand for Viola to take before she even had chance to make a retort. "Come on. We'd better catch up to Peter."

Viola stayed silent for a moment, turning her gaze between me and my outstretched hand. But soon she was mirroring that same smile on her own face, giving me a stiff nod and moving forward. However, instead of taking my hand, she instead reached out both arms and wrapped them around one of my own, causing me to flinch in surprise. I didn't mind her doing so, though, quickly complying with her request and turning around to start walking down the path again with her close at my side and clinging to my arm.

I could feel my heart pounding fast in my chest as I continued the walk away from the house, the realisation that I was venturing out into unknown territory for the first time in the last couple of months only just beginning to sink in. I admit that I was feeling nervous about not having the protection of the house and its magic to help me if I got myself into trouble, and that in hindsight I was making myself a sitting duck for my target. But aside from wanting to help Viola and make sure Peter got home safely, the curious part of me wanted to see the former witch of the house in action, as well as get information out of her regarding the nature of the witch's house and all the other things the demon was hiding from me. She probably wouldn't co-operate, but I knew I had to give it a try, whether I hated her for what she did to Viola or not. I needed to know what the demon and the house wanted me to get into, and she was the only one who could give me straight answers at this point.

* * *

Watching both Peter and Viola whilst walking through the forest with them was probably the highlight of my morning. Seeing them getting so excited to be outside and in the forest reminded me of when I was younger and I would do the same whenever I had the chance to leave my home.

In the beginning it started out with Peter running around in circles ahead of me with his arms out on either side of him, trying his best to imitate the murder of crows flying overhead and remaining oblivious to Viola running after him and admiring the trees and clearings as she went. When Peter was jumping over fallen logs or walking along them as if they were bridges, Viola was crouching down and admiring the flowers (some of which she told me she shared her name with when they were in bloom). When Peter was yanking me along by one arm to show me the clearings where he'd seen wild rabbits and deer hanging around when passing through, Viola was yanking me along by my other arm to show me the clearing where she used to go to relax and pick wild flowers. But despite finding joy in the same things, I could see the sparkles in their eyes were caused by different reasons; Viola's for nostalgia and Peter's for happiness. Regardless of this, however, the bright smiles on their faces were enough to show me that the two of them loved this forest and its mysteries to its very core. It was a nice sight to see the two so happy and acting their ages.

Even as I found myself following them through it and allowing them to bombard me with everything they knew about their nature playground, I couldn't help but be intrigued at its maze-like structure and be indulged in the fact that I was walking free out in the open without my former shackles for once. The first time I had felt like this was shortly after the death and destruction of my village. It had felt strange walking around with the cat with the knowledge that there was no one aside from my target holding me back with fear to linger outside, with my safe haven and those I'd cared about long gone. That same feeling had returned now, even if I knew I was still in danger. However, I did spend some of the time keeping a close eye out for any signs of those hooded figures, recalling Peter's description of them clearly. I was hoping they had no connection to my target and were just random witch hunters intrigued by the house. The last thing I needed was to have a run in with them when I hadn't gotten my act together yet.

By the time the clouds in the sky had begun to part and give way for the afternoon sun to rise, the three of us finally found ourselves approaching a small settlement Peter pointed out was his village. Thankfully, we had succeeded in reaching it without encountering any of the supposed 'witch hunters', so there was currently nothing for any of us to worry about. With Viola walking close to my right side and Peter to my left side, we came to a stop on the edge of entering the village, allowing Peter to take in the return to familiar surroundings, and Viola and I to get over our different bouts of shock caused by the sight before us.

With wooden houses scattered about with sloped and flat rooves and rectangle and square-like structures (either having two floors or one), I was left questioning for a moment if the village I formerly called my home had been resurrected from its ashes. Of course, this village wasn't my home. It had been completely burnt to the ground and abandoned, but the atmosphere was so similar that I could have easily mistaken it for my home had the faces of these villagers not been unfamiliar to me; the young children I could see running around in between the homes and laughing out of pure innocence, the one woman I could see hanging her washing out on the clothes line to dry in the front garden of one home nearby, the lone man in the house next door chopping away at a pile of wood placed on top of a tree stump, the sound of dogs barking at each other from one garden to another… If I could go on I would have been stood in this spot for the rest of the day. But witnessing this spectacle was enough to show me just how close this community of villagers were, and how serene the atmosphere between them was.

They were all so trusting of each other, and that realisation caused me to swallow back a bit of bile I thought I could feel crawling up my throat. The parallels between my home and Peter's, especially with the knowledge of how he'd been treated by those bullies before, made me sick to my stomach. I was very tempted to turn around and bring Peter back to the house with me so he didn't end up down the same path I'd gone (should he be in any such position in the future), but Viola's movement out of the corner of my eye was enough of a distraction for me to pry my gaze away and focus on her instead of my thoughts.

Her good eye had widened as it took in the sight of her former home, faintly glistening with tears beginning to well up as she placed a hand to her chest. It was obvious she was struggling to believe that she was really back in a place she never thought she'd see ever again.

"It's… It's just how I remember it," Viola mumbled, her shoulders trembling slightly as her head turned to take in even more of the scene before us. "N-Nothing's changed. And here I thought I was never going to see it again…"

Viola trailed off when her voice started to crack, her eye closing as the tears finally trickled down her cheek. I wasn't sure if she was overwhelmed with happiness or misery, but I was going to assume the former based on her words.

" _So_ … what do you think, Miss Emilia?" I turned away from Viola to stare at Peter when he spoke up beside me, finding myself staring into his grinning little face. "Pretty neat, huh?"

Deciding to allow Viola a moment to compose herself and get her emotions out of her system, I gave a shrug of my shoulders and dared to turn my gaze back onto the bustling people as they went about their business for a brief moment.

"… It's a quaint little place, I'll give you that. It almost reminds me of the village I came from."

"Most of the adults and children here are nice and friendly, missing out the bullies, of course! Were the people in your village nice and friendly, too?"

My brow furrowed as I focused back on Peter again, deciding to give him a forced smile to hide the pang of pain I felt strike my chest. I couldn't believe he could say that after the way he'd been treated. This boy truly did have a kind heart…

"… I suppose they were, to a certain extent."

Peter chuckled at my comment and reached out a hand to grab my wrist, walking forward and preparing to pull me along.

"There's so much I want to show you! I don't even know where I should start-!"

I was quick to interrupt Peter by pulling him to a stop with my wrist, leaving him to turn around to look at me with a confused blink as I went to respond.

" _Actually_ , Peter… I think you should go and see your grandparents first. I can bet they're very worried about your recent absence. You can take me on a tour of your village another time."

Peter's shoulders slumped in dismay as his grip on my wrist loosened, his face forming into a pout.

" _Aw_ … But I was hoping to show you _now_! I don't know when you're going to leave the house again!"

I raised a brow at Peter's reaction for a moment, opening my mouth to refute him. But I was quick to close it when I realised that he did make a good point. It was very unlikely that I was going to step foot voluntarily out of the house again, especially if my target was wandering around looking for me. Of course, Peter didn't know that. He was clearly aware that as the current witch of the house, I wasn't going to wander out in the open and risk people seeing me. And it was very obvious that Peter didn't have any friends, and thus had come to associate me as such… But I knew I couldn't take him with me to check on Viola's Father and meet with Ellen. After all, he would be in danger if I revealed her secret in front of him like that. Not to mention I didn't need him getting involved in my business. I'd already put him in danger by letting him into my little bubble. I couldn't put him at any more risk.

After a couple more minutes of staring at his disappointed face, I huffed in defeat and rubbed a hand against my forehead. Perhaps I could put up a compromise…

"Tell you what. If you go and see your grandparents right now, I promise to let you meet me back here in a little while so you can show me around. Does that sound fair?"

Peter's eyes lit up at the proposal I'd put forward, leaving only a few seconds of thinking before he was nodding his head eagerly, his silly grin having returned.

"Okay! Will you be okay to wait for me to get back?"

"I'll be fine. It's not like I've got anywhere to be."

Peter chuckled at my response, nodding again.

"Thank you, Miss Emilia! I'll be as quick as I can!"

I didn't respond as I watched him turn around and run off in the direction of the village just up ahead, leaving me to shake my head and wait until he'd disappeared into the swarm of villagers before focusing on Viola once more. She had since stopped crying and wiped away her tears, and had probably been watching the exchange between me and Peter go on until he'd left. She did glance my way when Peter was finally out of sight, staying silent and waiting until I spoke up.

"So… are you ready to go and see your Father?"

Viola gave a stiff nod to this without hesitation, causing me to blink in surprise as she started to walk forward. Her confidence was still rising, by the looks of things. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but I was praying it was the former.

"I remember the way, so try and stick close to me."

"Good, because I can't remember for the life of me which way you told me to go," I said once I'd been brought back to reality, hearing Viola start to giggle at my joke.

I did remember the directions she gave me, but it probably would be good for her to lead the way so she had a chance to walk down memory lane.

When I started to follow Viola further into the village and began to mingle amongst the scattered crowds of villagers, I found I couldn't keep my gaze locked onto Viola's back for very long. It constantly trailed away to look around at the other people going about their daily business; the owners of the food stalls yelling at the top of their lungs and trying to out scream each other to attract customers, the occasional couple strolling along deep in personal conversation or holding hands, the loud greetings and the enthusiastic waves between neighbours or friends as they passed each other by…

Although it did bring about feelings of nostalgia, the parallels between this village and my former one were no different. Like at home, I was once again the outsider to a community who wanted nothing to do with me, and that reminder only served to have my hands grip the sides of my cloak hood and bring dread to swirl around in my gut as I pulled it further over my face.

' _Don't worry about them, Emilia. Just do what you have to and then get out of here. You're going to be fi-'_

My thoughts were cut off at the sound of someone crying out in alarm, my body flinching and causing me to stumble backwards and gasp in shock upon feeling someone collide with my front. My grip on my cloak hood tightened as I regained my balance and glanced down, my eyes widening in surprise as my gaze crossed with wavy black hair moving away from me a little and stumbling to the side. The head the neck-length hair belonged to was soon lifting to stare up at me with a blink when they had regained their balance, revealing amethyst eyes that belonged to a young girl I had never seen before. For a brief moment my gaze was drawn to the mole I could see under her right eye, trying to find a distraction to ignore the shock of having bumped into someone and rendering me speechless.

From just within my vision ahead of me I could see Viola had stopped walking and glanced back upon realising I wasn't following her, all as the girl in front of me bowed her head and quickly raised it, her hands clasped together at the front of her black, knee-length dress with a petal-themed hem and matching overtop tied by string.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to run into you, miss."

However, despite her sounding and appearing apologetic, I thought I saw a glint of disappointment flash across her pupils when she raised her head to look at me, as if she had bumped into me on purpose and was trying to play it off. Based on what she was wearing and her beautiful porcelain complexion, she didn't appear to be a child pickpocket, despite her thin build. And yet I couldn't help but wonder…

'… _Was she trying to knock my hood off-?'_

"Agatha!"

I blinked in surprise at hearing a male voice call over the chatter of the villagers and cut my train of thought off, leaving me to watch as the little girl before me turned to look behind her as if she recognised the voice and the name being called. I followed her gaze and was met with the sight of a tall, muscular man approaching us, his hair matching the length and colour of the girl's. However, unlike hers (which was split down the middle) his hair was parted over his right eye. It didn't take me long to figure out that the man dressed mostly in black (trousers and shoes specifically) was probably related to this 'Agatha' due to similar looks, leaving me silently staring into his visible silver eye as the mentioned girl took off and ran towards him through the crowd of villagers moving around us.

Witnessing Viola returning to my side out of the corner of my eye, I continued to watch as Agatha (if that was her name) wrapped her arms around the waist of the man's black trench coat and looked up at him with a blink, with the latter reaching out a hand to place on top of her head out of affection but frowning in a stern manner.

"You need to watch where you're going. You're going to hurt yourself."

Agatha's eyes drooped slightly, her head lowering a little as if in shame.

"... Sorry, Father. I just wanted to see under the lady's hood."

I blinked in surprise at this revelation, but then scowled when she admitted to her antics.

'… _Knew it.'_

I turned my gaze to Viola to see her staring at the pair with her good eye widened.

"... Do you know who they are?" I whispered to her, pulling part of the hood over my mouth to muffle my speech so they couldn't hear.

"I'm not sure." Viola frowned in thought and placed a hand under her chin, her gaze still focused on the pair before us. "I don't recognise the girl, but I think I've seen the man with my father before."

"You have?"

Viola nodded. "Mhm. I can't recall his name, though-" The blonde interrupted herself with a small gasp of surprise. "They're coming this way!"

My back stiffened as I focused my gaze back on the mentioned pair, only to see the man walking the rest of the distance towards me with his one arm wrapped around Agatha's shoulders. With my grip on the side of my hood loosening I could only gulp and await my judgement when the gap between us was closed, the man towering over me a little.

' _Here we go. I'm about to be finished off by an angry father…'_

"Please excuse my daughter," the man started, causing me to blink in confusion as he turned his gaze down to Agatha still clinging to his waist, having not expected that answer. "She gets a little carried away sometimes."

I smiled a little out of awkwardness at realising how wrong I'd been with my assumption, leading me to raise a hand up and wave it in a 'brushing away' motion.

"I-It's fine! There was no harm done! Kids are going to be kids, right?"

The man nodded in agreement, but was soon giving me a quick look up and down with his visible eye. This action caused me to see Viola take a step closer to my side out of the corner of my eye, as if she could sense the suspicion in the air.

"I've never seen you around here before. I would remember doing so. We are a small community of familiar faces."

My smile widened a little due to nerves as I tried to remain calm and avoid suspicion, having not expected such a scenario to occur between me and a random resident. Apparently, Viola thought the same, as once again I saw her move out of the corner of my eye, raising herself up on her toes and leaning close to my left ear with her hands covering either side of her mouth.

"Travis," she whispered, which I didn't see the point of since no one could hear her but suspected it was to prevent her from distracting me. "Say you're here to see 'Travis'."

" _Yeah_ … I'm just visiting for business," I began, keeping my gaze on the man and Agatha even as Viola flattened her feet and returned to her original position. I was thanking her in her my head for her quick thinking. "Maybe you could help me, actually. Do you know a man named 'Travis'?"

The man raised a brow at my question, with Agatha staying silent and continuing to stare up at me from where she was standing at her father's side. I had to admit, it was a little unnerving for a child to be focusing on me so much…

"… I do."

"I'm supposed to be meeting with him, but I can't remember where he said his house was. Could you point me in the right direction?"

The man was silent for a moment as he and I stared at each other, leaving me to feel the sweat beginning to gather on my forehead at the idea that he was probably suspicious of me. I began to question for a moment if I'd laid everything on too thick, but when the man twisted his body towards the right and raised a hand to point further into the village, I felt my shoulders drop and relax.

"His house is on the edge of the village. If you continue straight and go right at the first turn, you'll find yourself surrounded by a row of houses close to the forest. Travis' home is the last one on that row, and looks a lot smaller than the others. You'll know it when you see it."

When he focused his gaze back on me, I gave a nod of acknowledgement, my smile dimming down a little.

"Thank you. That's just saved me a lot of time."

"You're welcome."

Nodding in return, the man turned to Agatha and tightened his grip around her shoulders, beginning to walk away and pull her along.

"Let's go, Agatha. Your mother's waiting for us at home."

Agatha walked along beside him without objection, only turning back once to look at me and raise a hand to wave when they got a little way away from us.

"Bye."

Keeping my smile up, I raised a hand of my own to return the wave until Agatha looked away again, eventually returning it to my side and turning to look at Viola beside me with a small smirk of triumph.

"That was quick thinking, Viola. I've gotta give you props."

Viola smiled a little and reaching a hand to place on the back of her head, closing her good eye and chuckling as she gave it a rub.

"Oh! I wouldn't say so! I just used my father's name! But at least you've been reminded of the directions to my old home now!"

Chuckling a little in amusement, I turned to face the way I had been going before and started my walk once more.

"Come on, then. We'd better get going, too."

I waited until Viola started to follow me and joined me on my left side before I dared to turn my head to glance behind me, my gaze focusing on the retreating backs of Agatha and her father as they walked through the swarm of villagers now hand-in-hand. A small ache appeared in my chest as I continued to watch them go, almost beginning to see a younger version of myself and my own father overlapping the pair's images…

* * *

" _Why, hello there, little girl!"_

 _Seven-year-old Emilia blinked in surprise upon hearing the patronising and deep voice of someone close by to where she was sitting on the steps to her home, her head turning in the voice's direction. She was met with the sight of a tall and large-looking man wearing a black cloak and circular, silver eye mask standing at the edge of the pathway staring her way, with the hood of his cloak pulled down and exposing his short, grey hair atop his head. Emilia couldn't see his eyes from where she was sat because of the mask, but the smile he gave her was a little too wide and exaggerated for her liking…_

 _Because she didn't recognise him, the young blonde didn't make a response, only prompting the man to put his hands behind his back and focus his gaze down towards her lap. Emilia followed it, her eyes landing on the small, light brown and scruffy-looking teddy bear with a missing black button for its left eye and a green bowtie around its neck in her hands._

" _Where did you get that teddy bear? Was it from the other little girl covered in stab wounds who you were talking to a moment ago?"_

 _Emilia picked the teddy up under its arms and hugged it close to her chest, keeping her gaze on the man out of wariness. The 'little girl covered in stab wounds' was an injured person she'd helped only a few moments ago, and she remembered Sophie had told her that only she could see people like that and no one else could. So, how did this man know who she was talking to?_

"… _My mommy said I can't talk to strangers."_

" _I'm sure she did," the man replied, his tone overly cheerful as he took a step forward. "But I'm no stranger. I know your mother."_

 _Emilia shuffled backwards on her bottom until she felt her back touch the door to her house, her brow furrowing as she brought the teddy bear closer to her chest._

"… _You don't."_

 _The man blinked in surprise at her response, but that didn't deter him from taking another step towards her._

" _Oh,_ _ **I do**_ _. I also know your little secret."_

 _Emilia's eyes widened at this, prompting her to stand up as the man took three more steps closer, his saccharine smile remaining all the while._

" _You don't need to fear me. I just want to have a little talk-"_

" _Daddy!"_

 _Emilia turned around to face the door after yelling for Chad and raised a tiny hand clenched into a loose fist to bang repeatedly on the wood, causing the man to stop in his tracks and watch on with wide eyes._

" _Daddy, help!"_

 _A few seconds after her second yell and continued banging, the cloaked man was quick to turn around and start running away from the house the moment the door was yanked open, revealing Chad standing there with his eyes wide with alarm. His gaze briefly locked with the back of the fleeing man as he dashed away from the house, only to turn down to Emilia when he felt her wrap her tiny arms around his waist, the teddy bear dangling by one of its arms from her left hand._

" _Emilia, what's the matter?" he asked, his brow furrowing with concern as he reached a hand down to place on top of her head when she glanced up at him, her lip quivering._

" _That- That stranger talked to me-!" Emilia stuttered, closing her eyes when her body was beginning to tremble with fright. "He- He said he knew mommy and- and my secret-!"_

 _Chad ruffled Emilia's hair in attempt to calm her down, his head turning to the direction he saw the cloaked man running away in seconds ago._

" _Was it the man running away just now?"_

" _Uh-huh!"_

 _Letting out a small huff, Chad shook his head and glanced back down towards Emilia when she opened her eyes, moving his hand away from her head so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders._

" _It's alright now, Emilia. That man isn't going to hurt you. Come on. Let's get you inside."_

 _Emilia showed no hesitation in nodding to Chad's suggestion, keeping her arms around his waist as he turned and began to lead her inside. But when the little blonde dared to raise her gaze to glance at her Father, she saw him glancing back outside with a frown of worry on his face, a tint of fear crossing his eyes. It was the first time she'd ever witnessed her father looking so scared._


	12. Chapter 12: Old and New Faces

**A/N: With my educational responsibilities currently out of the way, I was finally able to get back to this fanfic and complete the next chapter properly. For now, I think I'll be okay in making frequent updates over the next few months, but only until my adult responsibilities come knocking. Thank you again to everyone who has been reading and following this fanfic. I would appreciate some feedback if you have the time to leave any, as I want to know if people are actually enjoying this. Numbers alone don't always reveal enough. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and that you enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Old and New Faces

With Viola and I now walking side by side through the last few villagers upon turning to the right and rounding the corner of a nearby house, I found myself being greeted with a completely different scene to what I'd witnessed upon first arriving to the village. Just as Agatha's Father had described, there were a row of both small and large houses that went along the edge of the village and were close to the forest, but the area was deathly silent. Excluding the sounds of both my feet and Viola's as we walked past the homes and down the line, no other noise was made. There was no sign of visible life anywhere. Instead the entire area looked abandoned, with no human or animal in sight. For someone like me, part of me agreed that this area was certainly more ideal to avoid drawing attention, but aside from the fact the homes were still in perfect condition another part of me was immediately getting a sense of déjà vu.

' _Now it's_ _ **really**_ _starting to feel like my old village…'_

"Yeesh. It's like a ghost town around here," I mumbled, turning to glance at Viola as we continued our walk. "Has the area you lived in always been like this?"

"Sadly," Viola replied with a nod, sighing and reaching up a hand to rub at the front of her bandage going across her cheek. "But this is how my Father likes it. He's a private man. Never one to get up into other people's business. He keeps himself to himself and gets on with life."

I thought I saw a tinge of guilt flash across her good eye, but made no remark on it and focused my gaze ahead once more, my eyes drooping.

"Can't say I blame the guy. My parents were the same, too. Maybe if I wasn't there, they could have…"

I trailed off and shook my head to interrupt that remark, scoffing. I was getting too comfortable around Viola now, to the point where even I was beginning to expose my problems. I didn't mind it all that much, though. I knew I could trust Viola, and vice versa.

"Never mind. It's too late now for regrets."

I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see Viola staring at me with a worried frown, taking a step closer to my left side as she did so.

"Was that because of the ability you mentioned yesterday?"

"… For the most part, yes."

"I admit, I find it peculiar." I turned to look at Viola when she said that, watching her place a hand to her chin as her good eye glanced me up and down. "I found it hard to believe at first, but seeing Peter continue not to notice me and you continue to while we've been outside… It really has no connection to the demon's magic, after all. How long have you been able to see spirits like me-?" She cut herself off to furrow her brow in thought. "Or _Ekimmu_ , as you call them."

I shrugged my shoulders, reaching a hand up to place on the top of my cloak hood.

"I'm not entirely sure. I can't remember when I first started to use it. My mother told me she thought it was from the age of three onwards. She claimed to notice me staring at and interacting with specific areas of the rooms in our home, and when she'd ask me what I was doing I told her I was talking to my 'friends'." I paused to let out a snort of amusement, shaking my head in dismay. "I had such a wild imagination…"

"… So, you've had it since you were born?"

"Not really." Viola blinked in surprise at this. "I know very little about it, but I wasn't supposed to be born with it. My mother suspected I didn't properly develop the ability until much later, in connection to the unfortunate circumstances surrounding my birth…" I clenched my hand into a fist when I lowered it away from my head, scowling. "… and my target; the one who caused the chain of miserable events I'm in now."

Viola tilted her head to the side.

"And this _target_ is also part of the reason for becoming a witch of the house?"

I nodded, leaving Viola to drop her hand away from her face and focus on looking ahead again.

"I see…"

Taking that as Viola's cue of ending the discussion, I copied her actions and we continued to walk the remaining distance in silence, probably with her being lost in thought about what we'd just discussed. I couldn't blame her for being curious. I could see she was worrying about me. Perhaps I was giving off the same signals as Ellen, or perhaps Viola was just a naturally empathetic person. Either way, I relaxed my hand and turned my focus towards the houses on the left that were closest to the trees of the forest.

However, before I had chance to properly take the homes in, I flinched and came to a sudden stop at feeling a pair of arms wrap around my left one, my head immediately turning to look down at Viola to see she had stopped too and was the culprit of the initiated actions. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, but the frightened look in her lone green eye was enough to stop the words leaving my mouth and instead follow where she was looking, focusing towards a small, square, wooden house with a slanted roof, which happened to look tiny in comparison to the other houses in the area.

On the step to the home, sat in front of the open doorway leading inside with her legs stretched out on the pathway and her hands behind her to support her back, was a certain girl with golden braids and signature blue and black pinafore dress. Although she held the same bright and beautiful smile I'd already seen as she stared up at the afternoon sky, the difference between her and the spirit girl clinging to my arm was made clear with the sight of _both_ of her green eyes and her forehead lacking injury from gunshot wounds. Had these details not been there and Viola's story not voiced beforehand, I would have been easily fooled into believing that was the real Viola and not the former witch 'Ellen' currently inhabiting her body, even if the body was now a year older than the spirit beside me.

I turned my gaze from Ellen in front of the house to Viola beginning to tremble and tighten her grip on me, acknowledging that even within a year not much had changed in terms of looks.

"… Is that your home?" I whispered to Viola beside me, tilting my head down a little just to make sure she could hear me without the need for me to raise my voice. Ellen hadn't noticed me, after all, and even though I was still a good distance away I didn't want to risk drawing any attention just yet.

With Viola nodding a few times in response with confirmation, I focused my gaze back towards Ellen, but kept my head close to hers for now.

"It is," Viola replied, her voice filled with disbelief as her lone eye remained locked onto the witch only a small distance away. "And Father doesn't appear to be in right now. He must be out hunting…"

I sensed a tinge of disappointment in Viola's tone when she said the last remark, her shaking worsening at the knees as she pulled herself closer to my side. She obviously wasn't taking the sight of her former 'friend' in her body well…

"I can't believe it's been a year since I last saw her… and my body hasn't changed a bit. It feels like I'm back in the forest again."

Viola turned her body to face me then, causing me to blink in surprise when she closed her eye and buried her forehead into my side.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick, even if that's not possible for me anymore…"

I furrowed my brow and focused my gaze back onto Ellen, seeing her still looking up at the sky as if it was currently the most interesting thing in the world. Seeing her in the flesh was enough to make my blood boil, but with Viola struggling to cope I could already feel my hands curling into fists. I couldn't believe that someone like her had succeeded in driving a thirteen-year-old girl into such a state. And she was supposed to be a witch with the body of a seven-year-old. Obviously, Viola had been expecting to see both her father and Ellen, but with her father currently out of the picture and her probably not having the guts to return here on her own another day, things had gotten much more complicated for her.

"… Do you know when your father will be back?" I asked, lowering my voice to make sure I wouldn't be heard. I was starting to wonder if Ellen had already seen me and was just pretending not to notice. "I know his routine might not be the same as what you remember, but it's the only thing we can go off right now."

"I don't know," Viola replied, her voice shaking as she opened her eye and glanced up at me, causing me to flinch when I felt the cold of her nails dig into the skin of my arm. "He usually returns in the early evening, but it's not fair for me to ask you to wait that long. And looking for him in the forest isn't an option." Her good eye drooped, her head lowering a little in shame. "I'm sorry, Emilia. I thought I was going to be fine. But I can't do it. I'm not ready to face Ellen on her own."

Raising my head away from hers, I sighed and relaxed my other hand so I could lift it to place atop her head.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologise. If you want to leave and try to do this another time, I really don't mind compromising-"

"It's silly of you to drop your guard like that. The silence around here easily carries your voice no matter how quiet you are."

I saw Viola's body tense when I felt mine do the same at hearing the familiar voice speak up, sounding just like Viola's voice. However, Viola's mouth hadn't moved, and the voice had sounded from somewhere to my right, which could only mean one thing…

Both of our heads turned to face forward, resulting in the sight of Ellen approaching us with her hands behind her back, her head tilted to the side. Viola let out a shaky gasp and was quick to move behind me when Ellen stopped a small distance away, leaving me to raise a brow at her words as the latter stared at me with a twisted smile that did not belong on Viola's face.

"I really thought those men in the black cloaks and silver eye masks were spouting utter nonsense, but now I see that isn't the case. You must be the replacement they keep talking about; the witch who can see and speak with the dead."

Upon feeling Viola grip at the back of my cloak and dig her fingers as much as she could through my clothes and into my skin, I showed no hesitation in scowling Ellen's way and moving my hand to my hip. I admit, I was a little taken aback with the mention of the men in the black cloaks and silver eye masks. Since both she and Peter had mentioned them now, with Ellen giving me a little more detail into the situation, my suspicions were confirmed. And not in a good way.

' _They are_ _ **his**_ _henchmen, then? And they've already been riling the villagers up about me. He does know I'm here._ _ **Great. Just great**_ _.'_

But this wasn't the time for me to be focusing on _him_. Not yet, at least.

"So, you _were_ watching me," I responded, giving the girl before me a quick look up and down. " _Surprise_ , _surprise_. But isn't it silly for you to be letting your guard down out in the open too, Viola-? Sorry. I mean, _Ellen_."

Ellen's left eye twitched out of discomfort when I put emphasis upon addressing her by her real name, prompting me to smirk in amusement; however, she was quick to regain her composure when she turned her gaze to the area beside me on my left, where Viola had just been stood. Judging by her previous reaction to the name, though, she'd clearly left that former life of hers behind. She'd gotten too comfortable as 'Viola'.

"I don't see why I should have to hide myself from a fellow witch. Not to mention you've probably already heard enough about me from a former _friend_ of mine, of whom you must have just been talking to going off your words alone." She paused to allow a small smile to slip onto her face, leaving me to feel Viola start to shake against my back. "It's been a while, _Viola_."

Viola gulped loudly at being addressed, but not once did I turn back to witness her reactions further. My gaze remained locked on Ellen as her smile widened, my eyes narrowing.

"It's a shame I can't see you anymore, but knowing you're here after not hearing from you for nearly a year is more than enough of a treat, I suppose. I didn't think it possible for you to leave the house, assuming you've been eaten by the cat. And you even managed to find another witch to replace me as your friend with. You're such a terrible friend, Viola~…" Ellen smirked as she laced her voice in sarcasm, with me hearing Viola whimper from behind me. Sarcasm really didn't suit Viola's voice, at all.

"I have to applaud you for your tenacity. But even you should know that spell is useless now." I watched Ellen reach a hand down to grip a corner of her pinafore skirt, her gaze briefly locking onto it. "I still don't plan on giving this body up after all this time, and my old one is long gone. I'm afraid it's impossible for your witch friend to be your knight in shining armour."

I dared to turn my head slightly in Viola's direction, and immediately regretted it the moment I took sight of the pain that struck her eye as she glanced her former friend's way. Even after a year apart, Ellen was succeeding in re-opening Viola's old wounds and reminding her of her past mistakes, and I couldn't bear the sight of it. She looked so broken, just like when the demon cat pulled a similar stunt.

A moment of silence went by before I decided I couldn't let this go on any further, both for Viola's sake and my own. Keeping my gaze locked on Viola, I allowed my smirk to return and a snort of amusement to escape me when a sudden idea popped into my head, one which revolved around taking advantage of Ellen's lack of perception of Viola. Viola looked up at me with a surprised blink when she heard my reaction, whereas Ellen's smile was soon gone and replaced with a raised brow from what I could see from the corner of my eye, her focus returning to me.

"Wow. Look who's still hung up on the past." I paused to focus my gaze on Ellen, wanting to witness her reaction to this. "On the contrary, your _friend_ got over you long ago. In fact, she just wanted to come all of this way to see her father…" I purposely trailed off so I could lift my left arm up around to the back of Viola's shoulders, watching out of the corner of my eye as she flinched and blinked in shock when I pulled her close to my side, not that Ellen could see any of this anyway. "… and show off her _new_ friend."

"… Eh?!" I heard Viola cry out of confusion and surprise at my words, with Ellen following up with a confused and shocked blink of her own.

My smirk widened at the latter's display, my hand giving Viola's farthest shoulder a gentle pat to reassure her that I knew what I was doing. I wanted to have some fun with Ellen whilst I had the chance by mocking her, which I figured was a safer and much more amusing option than beating her to a pulp. I wanted to keep Viola's feelings in consideration, too.

"What's the matter, _Ellen_? Jealous that your _dear friend_ has moved on and replaced you? I bet that must sting, huh~?"

I turned my gaze to Viola when I saw her focus her gaze towards Ellen, her good eye suddenly widening as she witnessed the latter scowling my way after her left eye twitched again at hearing her real name. All that did was prompt me to tilt my head to the side, keeping my smirk up for now.

"… It's not nice to lie," she said, her voice laced with annoyance.

"I'm not lying," I replied, straightening my head out upon focusing back to Ellen and leaning forward some, but being mindful of Viola still pressed against my side. "But even if I was, you can't prove it. After all, you're not the current witch of the house anymore. You don't have the magic to perceive or hear its residents, your former friend included. So, you'll never be able to confirm that fact with her, will you~?"

I heard Viola gasp when she finally caught on to what I was trying to do, but I continued talking to Ellen as she narrowed her eyes at me. She didn't seem happy that I'd caught her out with that one.

" _But gloating aside_ , I didn't come all this way just to act as Viola's escort." I allowed my smirk to fade, my tone becoming even to prove I was being serious. "I want to speak with you, witch to witch."

I didn't bother to glance at Viola to see her reaction, but I could guess she was probably confused again with the shift in topic. Ellen, meanwhile, raised a brow at my words and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"And what makes you think I'll co-operate? My legacy with the demon and the house are finished. And the last thing I need is those strangely dressed men coming after me because I got involved with their target. It's too much of an inconvenience after everything I went through to get my wish granted."

"Which is why I have a proposal." I removed my arm from around Viola's shoulders and straightened out my back, placing my hands to my hips. "I'm not here to interfere with your new life. I just need answers that the furball refuses to give to me, with the addition of what those 'strangely dressed men' have been up to and the current wellbeing of Travis. If you scratch my back and give me what I'm looking for, I'll scratch yours and tell you what I know about those men. Being a former witch, I bet you can see through their façade and want to know how to avoid them, right?"

Silence fell in between us at this, leaving me and Ellen in a temporary stare-down with Viola glancing back and forth between us, from I could see from the corner of my eyes. I think it was safe to say that she hated me, and she probably knew I hated her too. However, if anything the cat had already said to me was enough to go off, then I knew she would co-operate. She lasted one whole century with the demon because it was helping her grant her wish, even though it claimed she didn't like it. Her opinion of me wasn't going to change the fact that I had information she needed to survive, so her temporarily co-operating with me was worth her while.

When the silence had dragged on between us long enough, Ellen was the first of us to break eye contact by turning her gaze to the left and huffing, switching her gaze to the right briefly before unfolding her arms and focusing on me. Putting her hands to her hips, she closed her eyes.

"I never did like that pesky cat," she muttered, opening her eyes again. "But he is just trying to survive. If you plan on sabotaging him, I don't want any part in it."

I held up my right hand to my shoulder with the palm facing outward, and placed my left one to my chest.

"I don't. He's just withholding answers that I need. I wouldn't have forged a pact with him if I didn't need him for my own plans to progress."

Ellen stayed silent for a moment and gave me a quick look up and down, eventually turning around to face away from me and towards her home.

"… Let's talk where we won't be heard."

When Ellen started walking away, I side-glanced Viola to see her reaction to all of this, considering I hadn't heard a peep from her since. But I was left blinking in surprise when Viola nodded before I even had a chance to open my mouth, a weak smile making itself known.

"I'm right behind you, Emilia. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked in a whisper, briefly glancing at Ellen's back to see how far she was getting before focusing back on Viola. "You can wait outside for me if you want to. I don't want to subject you to having to stand in the same room as her if it's going to make you uncomfortable."

Viola shook her head, her smile widening slightly.

"It'll be okay. It's the least I can do." She paused to place her hands together behind her back, her good eye closing briefly. "I need to repay you for standing up for me, don't I?"

I stared at Viola for the longest time in silence before I was able to raise a hand to her head and give it a quick pat, prompting me to turn away just as she blinked in surprise at my actions. This girl, sometimes…

By the time I had started to jog my way after Ellen with the sounds of Viola's own feet joining me just behind, the former was already walking back up the pathway towards the house. She never stopped to wait for me and Viola to catch up, even when crossing over the threshold into the house as Viola and I slowed down to a stop just on the step.

"Close the door on your way in," Ellen said, causing my eyes to droop as I followed her inside.

' _Yikes. So much for being polite…'_

Clearly, Ellen was perfectly fine with not even trying to keep up her 'Viola' act whilst around me and Viola. Perhaps it was too exhausting for her to pretend to be someone she wasn't, and thus saw this opportunity to let loose.

Stepping into Viola's home, my eyes were quick to wander around the interior as Ellen moved around the table to my left to pull out a chair from the farthest side to sit herself down on, and hearing Viola push the door closed just behind me. It was certainly fitting for a home for a father and daughter, with the stove and other essentials for the kitchen area hidden off towards the left and the stairs leading to the other parts of the home on the right, just opposite the front door.

I walked towards the chair opposite Ellen without waiting for a gesture or hesitating and pulled the back out to sit down, turning to glance behind me at Viola by the door once I was seated out of concern. She remained stood in front of it with her hands curled into her chest, her gaze focused on taking in the room around her with her lone green eye. She seemed content to stay there and reminiscence with her surroundings, so I decided to leave her be and focus my attention back on Ellen sat in front of me.

Her gaze was briefly focused in the direction I had been looking in, but the moment she realised I was looking back at her she glanced at me with a tilt of the head.

"Is there something wrong…- Oh!" Purposely trailing off and blinking in fake realisation, Ellen straightened out her head and stared at me with wide eyes. " _I apologise_. I never caught your name."

I scowled at her sarcasm, but responded to her regardless. It was only fair she knew my name, considering I already knew hers.

"… Emilia."

Ellen snorted seconds after I'd spoken, leaving me to raise a brow in confusion as she smiled in amusement and covered a hand over her mouth.

" _What_?" I asked with an annoyed bite to my tone. "What's so funny?"

"You've called me out for faking my identity, and yet here you are giving me a name that doesn't match the one those men used…" Ellen's smile widened behind her hand, with me hearing Viola gasp out of shock. Looks like her attention had switched the moment Ellen started talking. " _Which one of you is lying, I wonder…_ "

My scowl deepened as I placed my hands on the table, my gaze remaining locked on Ellen all the while. I should have expected them to still refer to me with _that name_ , even if my mother had given me a different one that she thought was much more fitting.

"… What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just trying to avoid getting into another mess I can't get myself out of. It would be unfortunate for that to happen now that I've found a healthy body to inhabit." Ellen paused to lean forward and place her arms on the table folded together, her smile dimming down some. "If you want answers from me, you're going to have to prove who is the bigger threat to me; _you_ , or the people chasing you. _So_ …?"

My eyes narrowed at this, but I made no move to retaliate just yet, instead turning my gaze to my left when I felt a cold hand place itself on my shoulder. Viola had moved to stand beside the chair I was in, her brow creased with worry as she stared down at me. I couldn't tell if that worry was for me or what Ellen was saying about me. But I was definitely beginning to feel a familiar sense of déjà vu creeping up on me. Was Ellen inadvertently helping me, whilst also attempting to mess with Viola and sabotage any trust she held in me?

' _Maybe she's secretly jealous. Pfft! That's a funny thought.'_

But I wasn't afraid of being exposed this time. I've had people hate me before, so now wasn't going to be any different. Plus, if I owned up to the truth instead of trying to hide it, Ellen had nothing to hold against me. Because I wasn't trying to be deceitful.

I focused my gaze back on Ellen to see her with that saccharine smile still on her face, my hands clasping together as I relaxed my brow. Viola didn't move her hand away from my shoulder, and continued standing there even when I spoke up.

"… I don't know what name they've used for me, but I'm going to assume it's the one I'm thinking of in my head right now."

"Do you want me to tell you the name so you're sure~?" Ellen asked, her smile turning into a smirk with the slight tease in her tone. "I shouldn't ask since you weren't considerate of my feelings when you called me 'Ellen', but I'll make an exception this once as a _former_ fellow witch."

My eyes drooped at this, but after a moment or so I shook my head.

"I'd rather you not. I don't want to hear it. But because I have nothing to hide, I can tell you that name is most likely the one their leader gave to me." I paused to frown. " _However_ , it's not who I am. My mother named me 'Emilia', and that's the name I've gone by ever since. I'm not using a fake identity, so I ask that you don't put us together in the same clump…"

I avoided looking at Viola to see her reaction, instead keeping my focus on Ellen as her smirk faded and her brow furrowed in thought.

" _Their leader_ , you say… Does that mean you were formerly associated with them?"

"Indirectly and not by choice. But I suppose, in a way, I technically was."

"… I see," Ellen mumbled, reaching a hand to place under her chin. "In that case, perhaps you should give me what I'm looking for first. And depending on what that information tells me about both you and your pursuers, I'll tell you what you want to know."

I scowled, my shoulders hunching in preparation for me to push myself to my feet. I didn't like how she had succeeded in using my own terms against me, let alone twisted them to her own advantage. I couldn't help but acknowledge how cunning she was. She'd clearly had enough practice to perfect such an art during her time as a witch.

"That isn't what we agreed upon. You're supposed to give me _my answers first_. Whatever you've heard from them, _I need to know it_."

"But how can I when the information you've provided already contradicts what I've heard? And if I tell you what I've heard, how do I know you won't try to lie to me about its validity?"

I stayed silent at this and relaxed both my brow and shoulders, loosening my hands' grip on each other at feeling how sweaty they were becoming. Ellen tilted her head as she continued to keep her gaze locked onto mine.

"I can tell that group are up to no good despite claiming they're trying to help us with our 'witch problem', but the information they've provided about you is worrying. You sound strong to the point where forming a pact to the cat was completely unnecessary. Combine that with your apparent rebelling against him and you're convincing me you have a vendetta against witches." Dropping her hand to the table again, Ellen straightened out her head and relaxed her brow. "Do you see the problem now, _Emilia_? All I want is to continue living this new life of mine without any trouble. And in order to do that, I need to make sure I understand your intentions. I need to know if you're trustworthy and aren't here to ruin everything I've worked so hard for."

I huffed at this and briefly glanced at Viola, who still had her hand on my shoulder but was now smiling with encouragement. I could tell that was her way of silently telling me that she wouldn't judge me for what I was going to reveal, and I believed her. After all, she still trusted me even after finding out I wiped out my entire village. I wasn't alone in this, not anymore. Not to mention that this could be the only chance I have of getting the answers I need. If I didn't tread carefully with Ellen, this would become nothing but a waste of time on my behalf.

"… What do you want to know?" I eventually asked, focusing my gaze back on Ellen to see her smile in triumph at my response.

"Just who these people are and what they're after, and how this connects to your association with the cat."

I snorted in amusement at this, raising my hands to rest my chin on top of them as Ellen blinked in confusion at my reaction. She obviously hadn't expected me to be willing to go ahead and spill the beans just like that, but it was nothing I needed to hide. So long as she didn't reveal this information to anyone else, she'd be perfectly fine.

"Is that all? Alright then." I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back a little in my seat, feeling Viola finally lift her hand away to give me the space I needed. "Just don't go blabbing this information to anyone else, okay? Otherwise, you'll give yourself a reason to be worried about these people…"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Good." I paused for a moment before continuing. "These 'strangely dressed men' - as you've phrased them as – are from a group who call themselves 'The Demon Triad'. I assume they never mentioned that, right?"

Ellen shook her head, prompting me to smirk a little in amusement.

"I thought not. Not that I'd expect them to be honest with _everything_ they're doing right now…"

"And why would that be?"

My smirk widened a little. "Because the group is made up of greedy and power-hungry individuals who seek that which is beyond their understanding, and have been doing so for centuries. They dabble in the occult through twisted means, and aren't afraid to use whatever method necessary to achieve their goals. Even to the point of destroying innocent lives. Sounds familiar, huh?"

Ellen raised a brow at my remark, clearly recognising my attempt to tease her about the ironic similarities between the descriptions of them and her, but soon she shook her head in favour of focusing on what she thought was more important.

"I see…" She furrowed her brow in thought. "I suppose that explains why what they've told the villagers contradicts what you've told me. They were obviously trying to hide their true motives, which is understandable. But how come I've never been made aware of them until now, then?"

"The majority of the members involved with the Demon Triad are all of wealthy families of nobility, their leader included," I said, allowing my smirk to drop as Ellen blinked in surprise at my response. "They know how to make horrific incidents look like an accident or justifiable cause, and thus the world are none the wiser to their escapades."

Ellen closed her eyes.

"So, in other words… you're saying their members are influential people who are capable of covering their tracks and avoiding detection?"

"Exactly."

"And they've waited until now to take interest in the Witch's House?" Ellen opened her left eye to glance my way. "For a group that's been around for centuries, they're a little behind on the rumours, aren't they?"

"They aren't interested in magic, that's why." Ellen opened her other eye as I answered, my hands lowering to the table from under my chin. "You've probably already guessed that the abilities they've told you I have border along the supernatural. They supposedly come from high ranked demons from the underworld, and can only be obtained under certain conditions. Since the demon of the Witch's House can only grant magic through its pact to its witch, and it can only be used when in the house, you can probably see why they would be put off from following such a lead."

"Unless the one they called a 'witch' was somehow connected to it…" Ellen replied, a giggle of amusement following. "I see now. You used the house and the cat to bring them here, knowing full well they'd follow any rumours about witches to look for you. That must mean you're looking to get rid of them."

"Not the group, but rather their leader. Unfortunately, their leader relies on his henchmen to do the dirty work in his stead. And since he's the one I'm trying to target, they're just getting in my way. I've considered using the house to deal with that problem, but because I don't know what they've been up to or what the cat's motives are…"

I trailed off, but Ellen appeared to catch on to what I had in mind, frowning and leaning back in her own chair.

"You came to me for the answers, knowing I could provide you with them being both a former witch and witness to the group's current activities," she finished, prompting me to nod in response.

"Uh-huh. So, was that enough to satisfy you?"

Placing her hands one on top of the other on the table, Ellen gave a nod of her own.

"It was, and a deal is a deal. So, I'll tell you what you need to know."

"Thank you."

Ellen turned her gaze to stare just to the left of me, prompting me to focus on Viola. Said blonde's eyes widened at this, taking a step back from the table with a loud gulp. She and I both knew she was trying to look at her, and was relying on where I'd been staring since our discussion had begun.

" _To ease my dear friend's mind_ , Daddy is well." Ellen paused, as if allowing Viola time to react, with the latter relaxing her shoulders and letting out a small sigh of relief. "Aside from those men talking to him about what he saw in the forest a year ago with the _monster_ , he's in good health and the same as she remembers him."

"Thank goodness for that…" Viola muttered, prompting me to focus back on Ellen as she continued.

At least the girl had the mercy to offer Viola some form of comfort despite everything she'd done to her.

"If you are planning on using the Witch's House to solve your pest problem, don't bother with the cat." Ellen scowled out of annoyance, opting to fold her arms as if recalling her time with the mentioned furball. "You'll be wasting your time trying to meet his demands. The spells he offered me in exchange for souls were useful for my wish, but since you have no desires aside from bloodshed the house's traps should be good enough." Her scowl deepened. "You sound like you don't want to stay in the house for long either, so I recommend you avoid making any further compromises with him. He'll try to find a way to keep you there."

' _Like with you, you mean?'_

I kept that thought to myself to avoid starting a verbal war between the two of us, knowing full well it would cause us both trouble and wouldn't get us anywhere. But based on what Viola had already told me about Ellen it wasn't hard to guess that her advice held truth and experience. After all, the demon had bribed her with a spell it claimed could cure her of her illness. It was no wonder she'd stayed and slaughtered all those innocent people over the course of a century…

"Although, I'm surprised he's chosen to form a pact with someone whose abilities are on par with his," Ellen continued, shrugging her shoulders. "Then again, I've never understood him. He was nothing but a nuisance, despite his usefulness."

"I know," I said in agreement, leaning forward across the table a little. At least that was something we could both agree on. "But I'll keep that in mind. And the members of the Demon Triad…? What have they been saying to the villagers?"

"Nothing you really need to worry about." She paused for a moment, unfolding her arms and placing them down flat on the table. "But if I were you, I would consider getting rid of them as soon as possible."

My brow furrowed out of suspicion at this.

"… _Why_?"

"They've painted you to be quite the villainess; a witch with a seemingly innocent enough appearance, who was powerful to the point of wiping out an entire village in a single night all on her own."

I snorted in amusement and turned my head away slightly, finding the image of me they'd described to be spot on with what the villagers of my former home had come to associate me with.

"Let me guess; the villagers believe them and are looking to the Demon Triad to save them from this 'evil witch', yeah?"

"Pretty much. As far as everyone here is aware, they're a group of witch hunters trying to gather what the Witch's House and its witch are truly like. That's why I think they've been asking around about the rumours I spread of 'Viola's' encounter with the 'monster' deep in the forest."

" _It was her who spread them_!" Viola cried out, my gaze turning to her for a couple of seconds when she startled me out of nowhere, seeing her good eye wide with realisation. "I was right!"

Viola's instincts and assumptions had been spot on, it seems. Ellen was the one who had spread the rumours about the forest. I bet she was seriously regretting her decision now, huh?

"But like I've just said, they've only asked Daddy about that," Ellen said, leaving me to see it was Viola's turn to flinch out of the corner of my eye. I suspected she was beginning to dislike hearing Ellen use that form of address for her father. "He won't let them talk to me, which I'm glad about. He believes his poor daughter was scarred by such an event."

"I'm sure you did a _good job_ at faking that," I muttered sarcastically, pausing to huff in annoyance. "But I can see what you mean. This isn't the first time they've pulled the same tricks. They're obviously using the same tactics as before to lure me out into the open."

"Which is why you would do well in removing them as soon as possible."

I nodded to that, stretching my arms out in front of me to prepare to get to my feet. This had gone a lot smoother than I had expected it to, and I had been successful in behaving myself for the most part. I felt quite proud of that.

"Got it."

"Is there anything else, or are we done here?"

"That'll do," I answered, pushing the chair back with my feet supporting me and placing my hands on the table to help me stand. " _Thank you, Ellen_ , _for your hospitality and co-operation."_

Ellen was soon copying my actions, putting on the best fake smile she could in response to my sarcasm.

" _I should say the same, Emilia. You've been very helpful_."

"I'm starting to feel uncomfortable with this…" I turned to Viola when she spoke up, causing me to smile out of awkwardness as I took in the dismayed look on her face, her good eye drooped.

It seemed despite the odds, Ellen and I had begun to bond a little bit over the information we had provided each other. The two of us weren't much better off than we were before, but at least we could see each other as trusted allies in this situation. It was likely Viola didn't like that, and I couldn't blame her for it.

"… Sorry," I said to try to ease her discomfort, my smile widening a little her way as her expression remained unchanged.

As Ellen started to walk around the table towards the door, I saw her drop her smile and sigh.

"At least I don't need to be concerned with avoiding these men now, because you're going to handle them for me."

I rolled my eyes at this and watched Ellen reach out a hand to open the door, placing a hand to my hip.

"I still advise you don't go around blabbing about what I've told you. They might come to the belief that you're with me and that wouldn't result in-"

I cut myself off when I saw Ellen open the door halfway, but then quickly push it closed with a loud slam that prompted Viola to squeal in shock just beside me.

"… Something wrong?" I asked, blinking in shock myself when Ellen turned part of the way to face me with a wide-eyed look.

"… Do _all_ members involved with the Demon Triad dress in cloaks and masks when they're out in the open?"

I raised a brow in confusion at the out of the blue question, but answered her anyway. I suppose it was worth her knowing.

"No. There are exceptions for the nobles who publicly lead the fake witch hunts to make them infallible to the people."

"And does that happen to include the fancily dressed looking woman walking towards the house as we speak?"

My eyes went wide at the vague description given, taking a moment to process it as the image of the only noblewoman I knew flashed into my head in an instant. Ellen's current reaction and question were starting to make sense now that she'd mentioned that, and the very thought of who could be approaching us right now had my stomach churning.

' _Fancily dressed looking woman… Oh no. Please don't tell me it's-'_

The moment my thoughts were caught off by the sound of loud knocking at the door (which Ellen briefly turned her attention to), the adrenaline kicked in without warning. I turned my head to Viola and reached out for her closest wrist, grabbing hold of it and starting my run towards the stairs. I heard Viola gasp loudly out of surprise at my actions, followed by Ellen calling after me as I closed in on the stairs, but it didn't stop me from running.

"Where are you going?!"

"To hide! You'll have to chase her away for me!"

"I never agreed to this!"

I stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to look back at Ellen scowling my way, scowling back at hearing another set of loud knocks against the other side of the door. She obviously knew there was someone in, so trying to pretend there wasn't was a useless feat now.

"If that woman is who I think she is, then I can tell you she has the same abilities as me. _Meaning_ she can see the real Viola and has the power to expose you and your dirty little secret." I paused at seeing both Viola's and Ellen's mouths drop open in horror. "If you want to continue living as 'Viola', then you have no choice but to comply. Otherwise if I go down, you'll be coming with me. And that's even if I don't reveal the truth myself."

Silence rang around the area for a moment as the pair of us stared each other down, neither of us letting up. However, Ellen became the first to break it, closing her eyes and lowering her head a little as she huffed in annoyance. I was relieved at this, since I needed her to realise the severity of the situation on both of our ends.

" _Fine_. _Go hide and be quick about it_."

Nodding as a form of acknowledgement regarding her help and my gratitude, I was quick to turn around and continue my run up the stairs whilst pulling Viola along behind me. I allowed a smirk of amusement to slip onto my face as I reached the top of the stairs and rounded the corner of the wall leading to the landing, slowing down to a stop and letting Viola go.

' _And the rookie witch regains the upper-hand! Take that, Ellen!'_

When I was sure we were out of sight, I knelt just behind the wall, with Viola copying me and leaning down lower than I was so she could poke her head around the wall a little bit and get a good view of what was going on. I copied her and glanced down the stairs towards the front door where Ellen was still stood, deciding I needed to hear the interaction between Ellen and the woman and confirm the latter's identity. If it was who I thought it was, then I knew there was still a chance she wouldn't recognise me, as she and the other members of the Demon Triad had never seen my face. Only their leader knew what I looked like, but since she and everyone else had seen my mother before, I was still at risk given how much I resembled her physically.

"Is that really true, Emilia?" Viola asked in a whisper. "It's not just you that can see me?"

" _Shush_ ," was my whispered response, reaching out a hand to place on top of her head as I watched Ellen turn around to face the door when the knocking sounded louder for a third time. The woman on the other side was clearly getting impatient. "I'll answer everything later. Right now, we need to be silent. One wrong move and we'll both be in trouble."

I saw Viola nod out of the corner of my eye in understanding as Ellen finally opened the door all of the way, my hand moving away from her head to cover my mouth and muffle my shocked gasp at the sight of the woman towering over Ellen in the doorway. She was stood with one white gloved finger twirling light blue, shoulder-length curls, the other placed to the hip of her dark blue dress's flat and white ruffled skirt and black buckle belt tied around her waist. With her black, knee-length laced boots stood close together, she stared Ellen down with fierce hazel eyes in silence, only to glance behind her at the sound of rattling armour approaching.

The hand covering my mouth started to tremble as a silver armour-clad knight with a broadsword strapped to their waist by a purple scabbard jogged down the path towards the woman, their face concealed by their helmet as they stopped just behind her. There was no mistaking the woman's identity and mannerisms. My nightmare was starting to become a reality. That woman was…

' _Charlotte Druitt…'_


	13. Chapter 13: The Past Catches Up

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone who has been reading, favouriting and following this fanfiction. And a special thank you to the one person who left a review on the recent chapter. That was certainly a nice thing to wake up to after there being nine chapters of silence. XD This chapter was going to be a little longer, but I decided to cut it short because I thought this situation could extend another chapter. I did end up adding in last minute changes I wasn't originally planning, too. So, I hope you enjoy the next instalment.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Past Catches Up

" _Good grief_. Is it really so difficult to open a door?" I heard Charlotte grumble, her shrill and familiar voice causing me to shudder.

There was no mistake. _It was her_.

' _This is worse than I thought. If he's got_ _ **her**_ _wandering around, no doubt her brother won't be too far behind…'_

I clenched the hand over my mouth into a fist as I observed Ellen briefly bowing her head as if in apology. Because her back was facing me, I knew I wouldn't be able to see her reactions. So, I was going to have to rely on her tone of voice for now.

"Sorry. My mind was elsewhere," Ellen replied, sounding convincingly sincere despite the odds. I had to give her props. She was a good actress. "Can I help you with something?"

"We'll see about that." I scowled at Charlotte's response, hearing the annoyed bite in her tone. It hadn't been long since I'd last seen her in person, but her signature attitude towards those below her status and the constant sour look she always wore were still there.

' _She hasn't changed a bit.'_

"Are you 'Viola'?"

I saw Ellen's shoulders stiffen at this, her left hand reaching out in the direction of the door to grab the handle. She was getting cautious now, and I couldn't blame her for that. Charlotte wasn't one to let these things slip past her radar.

"… _Maybe_. Who's asking?"

"Charlotte Druitt; one of two nobles currently leading the witch hunters." She paused to deepen her scowl. "So, I suggest you watch what you say, little girl."

The name confirmation caused me to shake my head in dismay, with Viola turning to glance at me from what I could see from the corner of my eye.

"… Do you know her, Emilia?" She asked in a whisper, prompting me to nod.

Despite already telling Viola to be quiet, I felt like I should answer her regardless. Charlotte was currently occupied with Ellen, so it wasn't like she would take notice of us chatting at the top of the stairs.

" _Unfortunately_ …" I muttered behind my fist. "She's the daughter of my target."

" _His daughter_ -?!" Viola repeated, but I soon cut her off by raising my fist away from my mouth when Ellen started talking again.

"What do you need from me?"

"My men tell me that you and your father encountered 'a monster' in the depths of the forest a year or so ago, according to rumours they've heard from the locals around here." Charlotte began, raising both hands up to mimic quotation marks around the phrasing of 'a monster'. "Is this true?"

My eyes narrowed at this as I watched Ellen take a side-step or two in the direction of the opened door, her left hand now gripping the side as if preparing to swing it closed. I suspected she was going to put on the 'scarred Viola' act she'd been telling us about a moment ago.

"T-The monster in the forest?" Ellen said with a slight stutter, putting on a convincing frightened act with the raise in octaves of her tone of her voice. She pressed her side against the door, her body looking like it was shaking slightly at the shoulders as she shook her head. "I-It is-! B-But Daddy has already told the witch hunters about it! They spoke to him just the other day!"

"I'm aware." Charlotte narrowed her eyes. " _However_ , we only have _his side_ of the story. It isn't enough for us to go off, I'm afraid. So, I want to hear _your side_. I want to know what you witnessed that day, detail for detail."

Ellen reached her other hand up close to her mouth and shook her head again, her shoulders hunching.

"Daddy told me I didn't have to tell you anything if I felt uncomfortable. I don't like to talk about what happened in the forest. It brings up such terrible memories…"

Ellen was doing well in putting up a frightened façade, but I didn't like the way Charlotte had relaxed her expression at her response.

"Is that so," she said, turning her head in the direction of the knight to her left. "Are there any civilians in this area?"

My eyes widened at her words when the knight shook his head in response.

"No, ma'am. There doesn't appear to be anyone around."

'… _Uh-oh.'_

I didn't need to wait for Charlotte's response to know what she had in mind, my gaze immediately locking on to Ellen to see her reaction. Ellen appeared to understand that there was something wrong too, as the moment Charlotte focused on her she took two quick steps back and swung her left hand forward to push the door closed. Ellen and I both flinched at the sound of the wood coming into contact with metal, only to hear Ellen gasp in shock at the sight of the knight's metal boot wedged in the gap between the door and the frame to stop it closing.

"… _How rude_ ," Charlotte said sarcastically, leaving me to grit my teeth when the knight pushed the door back open with the flick of his foot and revealed the woman with a menacing smirk on her face. "But it's useless to fight against us, sweetie. You're better off coming quietly."

As Ellen started to stumble backwards away from the pair in surprise and probable confusion at their sudden shift in actions, I reached up my hands to grab my cloak hood and pull it down from my head when Charlotte raised a hand to point her way. At this point I could tell that Ellen had dropped her act. She was _definitely_ scared of what they were going to do with her, and she had every right to be.

"Apprehend her and bring her to the carriage at the edge of the forest. If she refuses to talk _willingly_ , then we'll just have to _make her_."

' _I can't believe I'm about to do this for_ _ **her**_ _. But it's not like I've got much choice.'_

"What are you doing?!" Viola yelled in a whisper beside me just as I pushed my cloak off my shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor behind me before starting to stand up.

"Stay out of sight. I need to handle this," I muttered, waiting a moment to watch Ellen continue to walk backwards towards the stairs with the knight stepping forward into the house with a nod towards Charlotte.

I was taking quite the risk here, but I knew I would be fine.

' _Because only her father knows my face…'_

"Help! Somebody help me!" I heard Ellen cry out as she came to a stop in front of the stairs, prompting me to move further behind the wall in preparation to run down. She was obviously getting desperate now, which was natural for someone in her situation. " _Please_! _Help_!"

"Scream all you want," Charlotte responded. "No one is around to-"

"Viola?!" I yelled out Viola's name and started to run forward across the landing and around the corner of the wall, leaving the real Viola watching me with a confused and surprised blink. "What's the matter?! I thought I heard a bang!"

I saw Ellen staring at me with wide eyes as I reached the top of the stairs and came jogging down them, with the knight stopping in the middle of the room in a way that made him look like he'd been caught red-handed. Ellen obviously hadn't expected me to come out of hiding like that to her rescue. Charlotte's own eyes widened in alarm as all three of them watched me stop at the bottom of the stairs, leading me to look between the knight and Charlotte with a forced frown of confusion.

"… Who are you people?"

Seconds after I'd spoken, Charlotte regained her composure and scowled my way, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Who are _you_?"

I scowled in return, trying my best to seem menacing.

" _I asked you first._ "

Charlotte's scowl deepened at my response, her mouth dropping open in shock at the venom in my tone. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Ellen's eyes widen in brief realisation, relieving me at the thought that she was finally understanding what I was trying to do.

" _How dare you!_ Do you know who you're talking to?!"

" _No_. Hence why I asked."

I had to bite the inside of my lip to stop myself from smirking at the shocked expression that befell Charlotte's face at my comment, looking as though someone had just told her she was actually adopted. She'd taken clear offence to my remark, which was further proven when she dropped her hands to her sides and balled them into fists, her face contorting with rage.

" _Why you-_!"

"Ellen!"

I flinched and turned to briefly look down at Ellen as I felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders after her cry of relief, witnessing her burying her face into my right shoulder. She had clearly caught on to what I was trying to do and was now playing along. That made things much easier on my part. But at the same time, I had to bite the inside of my mouth further to stop myself from showing any form of disgust at her actions, swallowing back the urge to shove her away.

'… _Stay calm, Emilia. Stay calm.'_

"Ellen?" I heard Charlotte repeat the name in confusion, my gaze focusing on her just in time to see the knight slowly backing away towards the doorway.

Trying to be stern by frowning her way, I nodded and wrapped an arm around the middle of Ellen's shoulder blades, pulling her close to my side as she whimpered. I had to admit, Ellen was really starting to seem a little more like the Viola I knew.

"Yes. _Her older cousin_ , to be more specific," I replied in an annoyed tone, prompting Charlotte's brows to raise as the knight joined her at her side again. "I'm here to visit. Nothing more. Now it's _your turn_. _Who are you_?"

Charlotte raised her shoulders so she could straighten out her back a little more, attempting to appear poised despite my entrance throwing her off.

"Charlotte Druitt of the Druitt Household, _for your information_. I'm here on business from my father regarding the current witch hunt."

"Then shouldn't you be focusing on that instead of harassing a fourteen-year-old girl, hm?"

Charlotte raised a hand to point an accusing finger my way.

" _I was not harassing her! She's_ the one who-"

"Send her away, Ellen!" I glanced down towards Ellen when she spoke up, her panicked voice muffled some by my cardigan. "She's just as scary as the monster in the forest was!"

I was surprised that Ellen never mentioned that Charlotte had tried to kidnap her, but I guessed she was trying to avoid giving the latter another reason to come back to get her.

"There's no need for that," Charlotte said with a huff, leading me to focus back on her as she turned away from the door. "We were just leaving."

I frowned at Charlotte's back as she started her walk down the pathway, raising a hand to indicate with a finger for her knight to follow. I didn't like how easily she had given up, but I had a feeling I knew why she'd chosen to retreat for the time being…

' _I don't think_ _ **he**_ _would be too pleased to find out that his daughter succeeded in exposing them for who they really are…'_

"Come along. There's no use pursuing this lead any further. We have other important matters to attend to."

Ellen and I stayed as we were as I watched the knight quickly step forward and reach in to grab the door, sending a nod our way before stepping back and pulling the door closed. The minute I heard the click of the door, I took a few steps to the side away from Ellen and cringed as soon as she let me go and stepped away as well, the two of us staring each other down with annoyed frowns. As much as we both probably wanted to rejoice at the success of our acting skills, there were more important matters to focus on.

"… Give me a warning next time before you go doing that, alright?" I grumbled, turning to glance at the stairs upon hearing Viola emerging from her hiding place and walking down with my cloak bundled up into her hands.

"I would say the same for you!" Ellen crossed her arms and briefly glanced in Viola's direction as she stopped and reached out the cloak for me to take, which I did without a second thought. It was obvious that she knew Viola was the one holding it. "She didn't even bat an eye at seeing your face! You could have dealt with her instead of me!"

"Not really. After all, as far as she was aware, only _Viola_ and _her father_ live here. If I answered the door instead of you, she would have been even more suspicious."

"And yet you were _so happy_ to jump out and reveal yourself despite the risks!"

Ellen turned her head away and huffed as I draped the cloak back over my shoulders and lifted the hood over my head, her eyes closing.

"I don't like how quickly she gave in. I suspect she'll be back, which gives me _more unnecessary trouble to deal with_."

I rolled my eyes at this and placed my hands to my hips.

"You're not wrong. She only gave up to avoid the risk of ruining her image as an 'upstanding noble'. But that's a funny way to say _thank you_."

Ellen turned her gaze to me with a snort.

" _For what_? Making me a target? If so, then _thank you kindly, Emilia. Thank you_ for breaking your end of the deal!"

I could slowly feel the anger in me reaching its breaking point, and before I was able to find a way to stop myself I dropped my hands back to my sides and balled them into fists.

" _I could have let her take you, you know_ …"

Ellen blinked in surprise at my words and the venom in my tone as I started to walk my way over to her, closing the gap between us and staring down at her with shaking fists.

"You sacrificed so many innocent lives to get to where you are today, so you should know full well that I couldn't give a damn about what happened to you at their hands! Because you would have just been another casualty in my pursuit for revenge!"

Ellen's eyes went wide as she leaned her body away from me at the raise in volume of my voice, gasping out of shock as I loosened my fists and raised my hands to grab at the front of her dress. I growled and leaned forward, pulling her close until our faces were in nose touching distance.

"But you should be thanking your lucky stars that I'm _nothing like you_ , because I stepped in to save you! Even if it meant she realised who I really was! Because _I_ still have a conscience and consideration of other people's feelings!" I paused upon seeing Ellen briefly close her eyes and cringe at a couple of loose drops of spit escaping my mouth and landing on one of her cheeks, but that didn't stop me continuing with my yelling. "So you'd better start acting a little more grateful, because if it wasn't for the spirit of your 'former friend' and her father, that woman would be torturing you right about now-!"

"Emilia!"

I was interrupted by Viola calling out to me, my gaze turning to her the moment I felt her cold hands grab at my upper arm. She stared up at me with tears gathering in her good eye, her expression twisted into one of desperation.

"Please calm down! Yelling at her isn't going to help!"

Despite my heavy breathing I stayed silent at Viola's words, my gaze briefly focusing back on Ellen to see her staring up at me with green eyes filled with confusion and fear. I felt Viola's grip on me tighten.

"I know the way she's acting is annoying you, but what just happened wasn't anybody's fault. _So please_ …"

I allowed the silence around us to linger a moment longer before I chose to relent, huffing and releasing my hold on Ellen. The latter stumbled backwards a couple of steps before coming to a standstill, allowing me to stand up straight and return my hands to my sides as she frowned and turned her head away towards the front door. Viola was right. Getting angry at Ellen wasn't going to help this situation.

"… You're right, Viola," I said in a mumble, glancing her way and frowning out of regret for losing my temper like that. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Viola gave me a small smile at that and let go of my arm, taking a step back and nodding my way to acknowledge my apology as she used a finger to wipe away the tears in her eye. I was glad that she was here. Unlike with Ellen, it seemed that Viola was getting through to me and keeping me in check one way or the other.

" _That woman_ …" Viola and I turned to look at Ellen again when we heard her speak up, watching her brow furrow a little further in thought. "… you said she had the same abilities as you, didn't you?"

"… Yes."

"And yet they're so intent on looking for _you_ , even though she didn't even recognise your face…" Placing a hand under her chin, Ellen glanced my way with a confused blink. " _Why's that, I wonder_ …?"

My eyes drooped in dismay when she made the remark, folding my arms across my chest.

"… If you want to know the reason why, you only have to ask, Ellen."

Ellen gave a shrug of her shoulders, seeming unfazed from our recent confrontation.

"I wasn't expecting you to offer me an explanation willingly."

"Well, you deserve it for trying to chase her away."

Taking a couple of steps back in the direction of the stairs, I unfolded my arms and sat on the bottom step, resting my hands in my lap. Both Viola and Ellen were silent as they waited for me to speak, with the former tilting her head to the side a bit and the latter lowering her hand away from her face. My left hand twitched for a moment out of discomfort, my eyes turning towards my right shoulder.

"There are only certain members of the Demon Triad who are granted the right to accept these abilities, and the Druitt noble family happens to be one of them. They're difficult to identify, but there is one specific trait they all share; the mark to summon unholy power."

I briefly focused my gaze on Viola and Ellen to see their reactions, with the former blinking in confusion and the latter raising a brow out of curiosity.

"… The mark to summon unholy power?" Ellen repeated out of confusion and interest, leaving me to nod.

"Yup. The mark is engraved into the skin of the chosen a short time after they're born as part of the ritual to summon these abilities. There's no guarantee that every single person with the mark gains the abilities, however. But the failures are usually… _disposed of_ after a certain age if they don't show signs of possessing them…"

I heard Viola gulp loudly at this, with Ellen folding her arms across her front. The two of them appeared to understand what I was getting at with that last remark.

"I think I understand. If the successes are very rare, then the fuss surrounding your capture starts to make sense. _But_ …" Ellen paused to scowl my way. "… it still seems like a waste, doesn't it? If they have other people to replace you, why are they going through such pains to get you back?"

With my left hand once again twitching uncomfortably in my lap for a second time, I lowered my head and reached my hand over to grip at my right shoulder. I had expected this question to come up eventually, and I was prepared with an answer that didn't require me to reveal everything just yet.

"… I don't know much about these abilities, but from what little information I could gather over the course of my childhood, I know there's more to them than just being able to see and converse with deceased souls and other demonic beings." My grip on my shoulder tightened as my voice became low. "The Demon Triad have never succeeded in developing these abilities past the 'seeing-and-conversing-with-the-dead' stage. But compared to all the other candidates who succeeded, I recently discovered that I've somehow surpassed them."

I dared to raise my gaze at hearing Viola gasp at this declaration, with Ellen's brows raising out of shock.

"… You can do more than see the dead without magical aid?" Ellen asked, prompting me to nod as I loosened my grip and rubbed at my shoulder.

"The Demon Triad didn't know this at the time, though. The only reason they've been pursuing me for the majority of my life is because they can't let anyone affiliated with them escape. They'll be exposed, after all. But I suspect that changed a couple of months ago, when _he_ forced me down this path." I closed my eyes and sighed. "They must have realised there was more to these abilities than what they thought, giving them more reason to come after me."

Moving my hand away from my shoulder, I pushed myself to stand and shook my head.

"But it's nothing I need to worry about all that much. Very few members know what I look like, because I was barely a year old when they last saw me. If anything, more members would recognise my mother's face than mine…"

Both Viola's and Ellen's brows furrowed at this; one out of concern and the other out of suspicion. But I soon changed that by turning my gaze towards the window on the right side of the room.

"Well, that should just about cover any more questions you have. Viola, would you mind checking to see if Charlotte's definitely gone? We need to move as soon as possible to avoid causing a scene."

I saw said blonde nod out of the corner of my eye, turning towards the window I was glancing at and walking towards it with a slight spring in her step.

"Not at all."

"Thank you."

After she'd given her response I focused my gaze on Ellen, taking this chance to side-step close to her until I reached her side whilst Viola was temporarily distracted, the former blinking at me in confusion. Before leaving here I at least wanted to give Ellen something to think about, but I didn't want Viola to hear in case she felt bad for what I was about to say.

With Viola only leaning in front of the window so only her left eye was visible behind the glass (clearly taking into account that Charlotte could see her and quickly work out who she really was because of her injuries, if she was still lingering around outside), I placed my hand close to my mouth and leaned down close to Ellen's ear, lowering my voice to a whisper.

"… 'Friendship' is a two-way street, Ellen. Both parties need to give back what they receive."

" _And_ …?" Ellen whispered back. "What's your point?"

"That the only reason I haven't done anything to hurt you is because she wants you to live her life now. I don't like you and what you've done, and had it been up to me I would have happily let Charlotte take you. But even though you've stabbed her in the back and left her for dead, Viola doesn't want any harm to come to you."

I heard Ellen's breath hitch in her throat as I pulled away and stood up straight again, leaving her to stare at me with wide eyes as I whispered one last remark her way.

"I hope you realise what you've thrown away. Because she's the only person who loved you for who you truly were."

"It's all clear," Viola said as she turned away from the window to face us with a small smile.

"Great," I responded at normal volume, turning to Ellen and reaching out a hand to pat her shoulder, which prompted her to flinch. "We'll get out of your hair now, Ellen. Thank you for your co-operation despite that little setback."

"… _Sure_ ," Ellen mumbled, her gaze locked onto her boots as I moved away and started walking towards the front door, with Viola slowly following me and preparing to join me in front of it.

"Charlotte shouldn't bother you for a while. But if you're concerned about what's going on with the Demon Triad, just stick by Travis. They shouldn't bother you, then."

I didn't glance back to see Ellen's reaction to my advice, instead stopping behind Viola as she proceeded to open the door and only walking again when she crossed over the threshold first without any hesitation. She didn't even bother to glance back at Ellen either by the time I'd reached back and pulled the door to, which I thought was surprising. But I could see with the way she walked ahead of me that the weight she had been carrying on her shoulders had been lifted. There was a noticeable spring in her step as she walked with her hands behind her back down the pathway, her head held high and her shoulders straightened up. I couldn't help but smile at this as I moved forward, joining her on her right side once we were walking away from the house and back the way we had come before.

"Someone seems a lot happier," I said, my smile widening as Viola turned my way and blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't look as nervous as you did when we first walked through here. It's like you've emerged from that house as a new person."

"… Do you think so?" Viola asked, tilting her head to the side as her cheeks flushed a light pink out of embarrassment. "I suppose I'm just relieved that father is okay and happy, and that Ellen is treating him well. That was all that really mattered to me."

"I told you that it would help put your mind at ease, didn't I?"

Viola nodded in agreement, a small smile appearing on her face.

"You did. And I'm very grateful for it. Thank you."

My smile brightened at this, my gaze turning to focus ahead.

"You're welcome. I'm glad to know I accomplished what we came here to do-"

I cut myself off and came to a sudden stop upon sighting a large, grey billow of smoke gathering in the air and rising high above the wooden roofs of the homes placed closely together near the other side of the village, looking to be quite far away from where we were standing. My mouth dropped open at the sight, my mind recalling the image of my former home village being engulfed by raging flames. But that wasn't the reason why I was shocked by the event happening before me.

' _Please don't tell me this is because of the Demon Triad. Please don't tell me this is because of the Demon Triad. Please don't tell me this is because of the Demon Triad.'_

"Emilia?" I heard Viola address me from somewhere to my left, assuming she'd probably stopped upon realising I had. "What's the matter-?"

Viola's question was cut off with a loud gasp, finally forcing my gaze away to see her good eye wide with horror at spotting the smoke, both of her hands reaching up to cover her mouth.

"Is that _a fire_?!"

"Looks like it," I mumbled, clenching my hands into fists as I focused my gaze back on the apparent blaze. "And I think I know who might be behind it…"

"Should we go and see what's happening?" I heard Viola ask behind her hands, muffling her words slightly.

"… You just took the words right out of my mouth." Scowling, I started to run forward in the direction of the smoke, deciding to rely on that so I could go the right way. "Come on."

Hearing Viola's footsteps sounding close behind me shortly after saying that, I continued my run towards the gathering smoke, my scowl deepening. I didn't want to get myself into any more trouble, and I knew I'd be better off getting out of there as soon as possible. But if the Demon Triad were behind this, just like before, then I needed to know what they were planning.

* * *

The run towards the smoke was a short one. Despite relying solely on the gathering of grey just ahead of me, I managed to reach the narrow area in between two houses that led towards my intended destination, with Viola close behind. The smoke cloud had thinned considerably since we had gotten close enough, leaving me to guess that people had noticed the blaze and had been attempting to douse the flames before it spread. Coming to a dead stop in the middle of the alleyway forged by these two homes, the scene before me prompted my mouth to drop open in shock, my eyes wide as I heard Viola stop just behind me and let out a strained gasp.

A crowd of villagers had formed a large semi-circle crowd a small distance away from the smoking remains of what had once been a one-story house, with a mixture of villagers within the swarm and knights lining the inner semi-circle attempting to keep order and the crowd away from the remains. Other knights and villagers at the front were also holding empty wooden buckets in both hands, which I could only assume had been used to put out the flames. There was barely any smoke surrounding the home now, but there were still remnants of it leaking through the holes made in the roof, the now glassless windows, and open doorway leading in to the house. Soot stained the outer structure black, and rubble from the parts that had broken away lay scattered around it in piles of varying sizes. It was obvious enough as to what had happened from an outsider perspective.

"Oh no…" I turned to look back at Viola as she mumbled, with her hands clasped together in front of her chest and her eyes wide with disbelief. "… That's the Chandlers' home."

I raised a brow out of confusion at the mention of the surname, having not heard it before.

"The Chandlers?"

Viola's brow furrowed with guilt as she dared to focus her gaze on me, almost as if she was about to regret what she was going to say next.

"… _Peter's grandparents_."

The mention of the name was enough to cause my entire body to stiffen, my mouth dropping open in horror as I repeated what Viola had said over and over again in my head. I had to be sure I had heard that right. _I had to be sure_.

" _P-Peter's_ -?" I stuttered, being quick to interrupt myself when Viola gave a stiff nod and her brow furrowed further with worry at my reaction.

The confirmation prompted me to raise a hand and cover it over my mouth just as it started to shake, my head turning back towards the burnt home. I slowly shook my head out of disbelief as I took in the scene before me, with so many questions and worries beginning to overwhelm my thought process.

' _Peter…'_

Our conversation before we departed played back in my head as my knees started to shake underneath me, followed by bile slowly rising to my throat. I'd sent Peter straight to see his grandparents, even though I knew the Demon Triad were lurking around. I let him get close to me despite the risks, and now I was paying the price for making such an ill-fated decision.

My words came out as a strained whimper. "This is my fault…"

"… Emilia?"

I didn't answer Viola when she addressed me, my legs giving out seconds after and causing me to drop to my knees. My body was shaking like I had a terrible case of the chills, my eyes remaining locked to the ground as I brought my other trembling hand to cover the one in front of my mouth.

" _I knew_ this would happen. _I knew_ letting Peter get close to me was a bad idea. I purposely took on the role of the villain to keep people _away_ , but I strayed off the path and let him in…"

I trailed off when I heard my voice crack, staying silent for a moment as I heard Viola get down beside me and felt her wrap her arms around my shoulders. My shaking worsened as she pulled me close and gave me a tight squeeze, as if attempting to lessen the pain I was experiencing at this moment in time.

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen, Emilia-"

" _But I did_ ," I interrupted Viola, feeling her flinch at the venom in my tone as I closed my eyes tight. " _I knew the risks_. _I knew what the Demon Triad were capable of_. And still I…" I paused to open my eyes, feeling them beginning to well up with tears. "… I allowed him to be around me. Now look what it's done. They've killed him and his family!"

I felt Viola's grip around me tighten, but I was unable to bring myself to look her directly in the face, even as my shaking slowly began to cease at the comfort.

"Don't say that. We can't be sure of what's happened yet. We've only just arrived at the scene."

I slowly pulled myself away from Viola at hearing this, staring at her with wide teary eyes as she frowned with worry and moved her hands down to her lap.

"It's only natural to assume the worst, Emilia, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. We need to find out what really happened here. This could turn out to be a simple misunderstanding."

I reached up my right arm to wipe away the tears still lingering in my eyes, taking a moment to process Viola's words. She was right. I had jumped to an immediate conclusion based on what I'd seen and already knew, all without stopping to think about the other possibilities first. It seemed most likely that the Demon Triad had murdered Peter and his grandparents, and yet I couldn't be sure of that without actual proof. If I broke down here, I would be putting Peter at more risk.

Moving my arm away from my face, I took a quick breath in and out of my nose to calm myself down, nodding once to acknowledge Viola.

"You're right," I mumbled, reaching a hand up to rub at the back of my head. "Sorry. Got a little ahead of myself there…"

Offering Viola a small smile, my hand went to her closest shoulder.

"But I'm glad I brought you along. You're helping me stay in check."

My smile was soon being mirrored on Viola's face at this. But they were quick to drop when I moved my hand away from her shoulder and back to my lap, our gazes turning in the direction of the crowd of villagers standing a small distance away from us.

"Okay. We need to find the quickest way to gather information regarding this incident. I need to confirm if Peter was caught up in it before we check our agreed meeting place." My brow furrowed with thought. "However, we can't go wandering into the crowd to see the scene up close with those knights around. They're with the Demon Triad, and I'd rather not risk exposing either of us."

"We don't have to."

I turned to Viola with a confused blink just as she reached out her hand to grab at my closest wrist, only to see her getting to her feet and gently tugging at me to copy her.

"The village gossips will most likely know what happened. They always linger close to the back of a crowd to avoid attention. Here, I'll show you."

Letting Viola pull me to my feet, I allowed her to guide me towards the crowd as she turned to face forward and walked towards the end of the alleyway. She stopped us when we reached the edge of the house on our right, resulting in me picking up the chatter of a pair of young men standing around the outer semi-circle of the crowd. Viola didn't let go of my wrist.

"It's tragic, isn't it?" The tallest man of the pair said with a sigh, shaking his head once as he did so. "Henry and Jane were a lovely couple. They didn't deserve to go out this way."

"Yeah. All they ever did was try to provide for themselves and the community. Never went looking for trouble those two," the smaller one responded, placing his hands to his hips and turning his gaze away from the house's remains to face the taller man to his left. "But Henry and Jane were getting on in their years. Something like this was bound to happen sooner or later."

"I agree. And with their grandson missing, their focus and passion wouldn't have been there. It's no wonder those nobles assumed the fire started due to a fallen and lit candle on a blanket…"

I raised a brow at this and turned my gaze down to Viola, who was glancing back at me with a confused blink of her own. Looks like she was right again. We were getting fed the information we needed without even making an appearance.

"… That's a little too specific, don't you think?"

"Yes. But it's not that farfetched," Viola said, furrowing her brow in thought. "Henry Chandler was a candlestick maker, and Jane Chandler knitted blankets for a living. Everybody in the village knows that. Their jobs are a deadly mix when put together."

"But how would they know what caused the blaze if the house was already up in flames by the time they arrived to the scene? After all, wax melts and blankets are made of flammable material that would instantly disintegrate to ash, right?"

I saw Viola blink in surprise at my response, her gaze focusing towards the two men just as mine did.

"You make a good point. It also sounds odd that the Demon Triad knew to use their jobs as a convenient cause of the fire, isn't it?"

"Glad to see you noticed. And if you say that information is common knowledge amongst the residents, they would be none the wiser if the Demon Triad used it as an excuse." I clenched my hand into a fist. "I knew they had something to do with this. They must have killed them, after all."

"Hold on, Emilia. That might be the case for Henry and Jane, but they haven't mentioned Peter yet. I think we need to listen in a little longer."

I nodded to Viola, even if she couldn't see me do so. "Fair point."

Gasps sounding from the front of the crowd had me turning my gaze towards the burnt house once more, leading me to see the back of a knight emerging from the smoking wreck.

"What's going on now?" I heard the smaller man ask his acquaintance.

"Looks like they're removing their bodies from the wreckage," he responded, prompting me to briefly glance his way and watch the man remove his hat from his head as a sign of respect.

And sure enough his words were true, because when the knight was out of the doorway and walking backwards away from the house, a human-like shape under a large white sheet was seen being carried out by the head in their hands. Another knight emerged carrying the feet shortly after, revealing the body to be quite tall in height; like an adult's. Two more knights came out of the house with another body-like shape under a large white sheet just behind the first two, which again resembled one that would belong to an adult. I averted my eyes to the ground at this and sighed heavily, feeling the nausea slowly beginning to creep back.

'… _I'm sorry. I'm sorry you two were casualties, even if I didn't know you.'_

I dared to lift my gaze in the direction of the house again to make sure a third body didn't emerge from the wreckage. But when I saw the crowd to the left begin to part to allow the two pairs of knights to move the bodies aside, there was no sign of a third set to join them. And since both bodies looked too tall to resemble Peter's scrawny little self, I was reassured in knowing he wasn't caught up in the fire.

"It looks like Peter wasn't caught up in the fire, after all…" I muttered, sighing in relief and placing a hand to my chest. "At least I can be reassured he's still alive."

"Mhm," I heard Viola mumble in agreement, our gazes crossing when she turned to look back at me with a frown. "But do you think he was here when the Demon Triad did this?"

I furrowed my brow in thought, realising Viola made a very good point. Since we hadn't seen or witnessed any commotion as we went looking for Ellen, it was safe to say the fire was started either during or after we'd left Viola's former home. And given the damage sustained to the home, along with the amount of materials inside which were easily flammable, the fire must have been quick to spread and engulf the residence in a short amount of time.

"Peter did say he would try to be as quick as he could. But it's hard to estimate since we didn't see him after he left us near the entrance to the village."

Shaking my head and turning away from the scene before us, I started to walk back down the alleyway at a quick pace.

"We'd better go and check to see if he's there first before we do anything else. The quicker we act, the quicker we can make sure he's okay. I'm just hoping he already knows about his grandparents so I don't have to tell him…"

"Agreed," I heard Viola say along with the sound of her boots running to catch up with me, leaving me to glance her way when she reached my side. "… But what are you going to do when you find him?"

I raised a brow in confusion at her question. "… What do you mean?"

Viola frowned out of concern. "Well, Peter has only ever lived with his grandparents as far as I've been aware. But because of the Demon Triad, his only relatives here are gone. He has no one left."

I came to a sudden stop and stared at Viola with wide eyes, prompting her to stop too.

"He doesn't?"

She shook her head.

"No. I recall my father mentioning that Peter's father died of unknown causes when he was still a baby. The Chandlers never spoke of his mother, though. Although, my father did suspect they weren't on good terms with her…"

"… So, he's all alone, then," I concluded, my shoulders dropping in dismay.

' _Just like me…'_

A chord of familiarity struck in my chest when I came to that realisation, my gaze momentarily looking down towards the floor. There were a lot of differences between Peter and I, but it appeared our lives were beginning to align in more ways than one. And that was beginning to worry me.

' _If I turned out this way because of grief, who knows what's going to happen to Peter if he already knows about his grandparents…'_

Raising a hand to my chest and clenching it into a fist, I lifted my gaze and continued walking away from the alleyway, catching Viola blinking in surprise at my actions before moving to catch up to me.

"Let's get going."

"But what about Peter? What do you plan to do when we find him?"

"Take him back with me to the house, of course."

When I didn't get an immediate response I glanced Viola's way, seeing her staring back at me with her lone eye wide. This was indication enough for me to elaborate further on what I meant.

"What? It's not like I can leave him to wander the streets of this village and become a common beggar." I paused to glance back towards the alleyway we had just come out of, my brow furrowing. "These people won't take him in and make sure he's well-looked after, as good natured as most of them appear to be. They'll leave him to the mercy of the cruel people in this world, because it's the easiest way out for them."

"What makes you say that?" Viola asked, leaving me to glance her way and see her frowning at me in confusion. "I've always thought this community of mine was kind and trusting."

"They are on the outside. But did these people try to help Peter when a group of their own children tied him up and dragged him to the Witch's House? Would these people support Peter if the Demon Triad turned around and claimed he was conspiring with the witch of the forest?"

Viola was silent at this, her frown deepening out of guilt. It was difficult to tell what had prompted such a reaction, she soon spoke up to reveal the reason why.

"… Ellen once told me a lie about the villagers here knowing she was in the Witch's House and was sick, but that they pretended she wasn't there so they didn't have to bother with her." She paused to allow her good eye to droop, reaching a hand up to rub at her upper arm. "I couldn't bring myself to believe her at first, because she was also suggesting my father was in on the farce. And although I know my father wouldn't do such a thing, I can't say the same about everyone else. I suppose her lie held some truth, after all."

I nodded. "That's why he's better off with me than anywhere else. His scrawny and naïve little self won't last long out here, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything bad happened to him…"

Viola focused her gaze on me and blinked in shock for a moment at my words, but was soon smiling brightly my way with the slight raise of her shoulders. This sudden shift in reaction had me raising a brow at her in confusion.

"… What?"

"This is why I'm glad I chose to trust you." She tilted her head to the side slightly, her smile widening. "You and Ellen might have similar outlooks of the world, but you don't let it stop you from showing kindness to those you think deserve it."

My eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected remark, causing me to loudly clear my throat and turn my gaze to face forward, followed by feeling the heat rising to my cheeks out of embarrassment.

"… _Ahem_! _Anyway_ , we need to get a move on."

I didn't dare glance back in Viola's direction for the time, especially upon hearing her giggling out of amusement at my current reaction. Instead I picked up the pace in my walking and frowned at the village ahead of me, my hands balling into fists.

' _Hang in there, Peter. I'm coming. You're going to be alright.'_

* * *

 _Ten-year-old Emilia knew better than to look out the front window of her home, as her mother had often told her not to do whenever she left. But the inaudible yelling of a young but shrill voice sounding from outside was enough to bring the curious blonde to poke her head slightly around the window frame, exposing her right eye to the events that were unfolding before her without being seen._

 _A small crowd of villagers had gathered close to the house, surrounding a twenty-three-year-old woman with light-blue shoulder length curls and hazel eyes in fancy-looking clothes. Emilia could see the group were watching her yelling at Sophie as she approached the house with the basket she used for carrying the food from the market slung over her right arm, with Sophie continuing to walk with a frown and not once looking back to acknowledge her._

 _Because she was unable to hear what was being said, the little blonde took notice of a shorter man who looked a couple of years younger stood just behind the screeching woman, seemingly restraining her and keeping her from moving forward by holding her by both of her shoulders. He was dressed in a dark blue surcoat atop a long-sleeved white shirt and a light blue sleeveless vest, accompanied with black trousers and black leather boots that proved he was probably from the same class as the woman stood in front of him. Unlike the woman however, his hair was ear-length and coloured a dark blue, the same colour that was reflected in his eyes._

 _Emilia moved away from the window and took a couple of steps back towards the table when she saw her mother closing in on the front door, watching in silence and turning her gaze to it just as she heard the handle turn and the click of the door opening. This allowed Emilia to finally make out some of what was being said, all as she continued to watch Sophie walk through the door._

" _Are you listening to me?! You can't shield that witch from the villagers forever-!"_

 _Emilia blinked in surprise when Sophie had been quick to raise her left foot and give the door a quick nudge with her heel, flinching when it slammed closed and muffled the rest of what the woman had been yelling. The little blonde didn't say anything as she witnessed Sophie let out a defeated sigh and close her eyes, leaning her back against the door and lowering her head a little towards the floor. She stayed that way for some time in silence, even when Emilia finally made to approach her and raise her hands to grip at the basket's handle, pulling it free from her arm._

" _Who was the lady who was shouting at you?" Emilia asked as she held the basket to her front._

 _Sophie opened her eyes and lifted her head some to look down at her daughter, who was now staring at her with a curious blink and tilted head. After a moment of staring each other down, Sophie smiled and reached out a hand to place on top of Emilia's head, giving her hair a quick ruffle._

"… _Nobody you need to worry about, sweetheart." Sophie glanced down towards the basket in her daughter's arms before standing up straight and moving her hand away, her smile widening slightly. "Come on. You can help me put the food away."_

 _Emilia smiled up at her mother and gave a stiff nod as she watched her walk away from the door towards the table, being quick to turn around and follow after her without a second thought. If her mother told her there was nothing to worry about, then she would believe that._


	14. Chapter 14: Ties That Bind

**A/N: This chapter has officially become the longest chapter that I've written so far for this fanfic. This turned out a lot longer than I'd initially planned, as I was hoping to finally use this chapter to spoil you readers on elements of Emilia's backstory. However, due to its length, I've decided to leave that reveal for the next chapter. On the plus side, you get some spoilers for Peter, so it's not all in vain. XD Thank you to everyone who has read and followed this fanfic. And a special thank you to the one reviewer who reviewed the last chapter shortly after it had gone up. It was refreshing to wake up to. But I hope you enjoy this next instalment. Be sure to read the author's notes at the bottom of the chapter once you've finished, as I've mentioned important information I can't place here due to spoilers.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Ties That Bind

With the majority of the villagers currently preoccupied with the Demon Triad, it didn't take long for me and Viola to return to the entrance of the village. Despite how unfortunate the circumstances were, it had worked in our favour in making the village scarce enough so we could keep a better eye out for Peter. The entire walk back towards the entrance my eyes were scanning every front garden for any sign of his messy locks, every alleyway for any sign of his baggy clothes, every abandoned market stall for any sign of his silly grin, all in case he was hiding somewhere else instead of where we agreed to meet. But I was met with nothing every single time.

' _Come on, Peter. Where are you?'_

I was naturally filled with growing dread each time I failed to see any sign of him, which contributed to the anxious thoughts swirling around in my head. If Peter already knew about his grandparents and was wandering around in a grief-stricken state, he was susceptible to dark thoughts. And for a happy little guy like him, that wasn't a good thing, especially with the Demon Triad running around. The last thing I wanted was for them to try to use him to get to me, given the extremes they'd already gone to by killing off an elderly couple connected to him and making it look like an accident. I could only hope I got to him in time before either he did something he was going to regret, or before the Demon Triad got to him first.

When Viola and I finally reached the village entrance, I had been expecting to see Peter stood waiting for me looking like the life had been sucked out of him, more so than usual due to his sickly appearance. Instead, I found myself coming to a sudden stop a small distance away at the sight of a familiar looking back of a dark blue surcoat (and a long-sleeved white shirt and a light blue sleeveless vest underneath it) and black trousers of a tall man standing in his place, facing away from me. From out of the corner of my eye, I saw Viola come to a sudden stop at my side upon sighting the man before us, her lone eye growing wide with alarm. It was obvious she sensed the potential danger based on my reaction.

"So, you've finally decided to emerge from your hiding place," the familiar deep voice said, leading its owner to slowly turn around to face us whilst reaching a gloved hand up to move through short, dark blue strands. "You chose the wrong time to appear, but I suppose in your case it always is the wrong time."

My shoulders stiffened as my gaze locked with his dark blue eyes, further confirming my suspicions. Like his sister I had not seen him since a couple of months ago, but he appeared just as stoic as all the other times I'd happened to see him. I briefly glanced away to look at Viola when I felt cold fingers grip at my right arm, seeing her clinging onto me and scowling his way. But she didn't have anything to worry about. If he was after me, he would have struck by now.

"… Hello, Oleander," I said, prompting Viola to look at me with her eye wide and her mouth gaped open. "I bumped into Charlotte a moment ago. I'm surprised she never recognised my face. Looks like you chose to keep the secret from your sister about seeing me that day."

Oleander showed no reaction to my response from what I could see from the corner of my eye, only glancing between me and where he probably thought Viola was stood as the latter turned her head in between us once with a confused blink. He was observant enough to realise there was a spirit there, even if he himself couldn't see them.

"You know how she is. She goes to great lengths just to please the old man, whereas I honestly couldn't care what he thinks of me." His eyes drooped a little. "With or without the abilities of the unholy, I am a natural failure in both his eyes and hers. So why should I allow my sister to give the old coot what he wants? But I assume you've already worked out I was not co-operating with the Demon Triad due to how long it took them to track you to here."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I always thought you were acting a little strange whenever I saw you. The fact that you even let me get away on purpose that day was enough of an indication, to be honest."

"Emilia, why are you being so casual with him? Isn't he with the Demon Triad?" Viola asked, her tone filled with a mixture of confusion and worry.

" _Relax_ , Vi. It's not what you think." I paused to turn my gaze in Oleander's direction before continuing. "He happened to give me unexpected help in evading the Demon Triad a couple of months back. He's not on my side, but he's not on the side of the Demon Triad, either."

"You have a spirit with you, I take it?" Oleander enquired, his eyes locking with where I had been formerly looking at Viola, causing her to tighten her grip on my arm.

Despite my reassurances, she appeared to be intimidated by him. I couldn't blame her. When it came down to appearance and poise, Oleander was considered to be the spitting image of his father. This was enough of an illusion for people to assume he was his father's pride and joy, but sadly Charlotte topped him due to possessing the powers he lacked.

"He can't see you, Viola. You're fine."

I waited until Viola let out a small sigh of relief and finally let go of me before I made to respond to Oleander, who was allowing this to go on despite how strange it probably looked to him.

"She's been acting as my guide. It's not like I've got anyone else on my side at the moment, being the _evil witch_ and all…" I frowned after using sarcasm. "But your presence here is something to question. Based on how you were standing, you've obviously been expecting me to show up."

"Very perceptive of you," Oleander mumbled, turning his head to glance behind him towards the direction of the forest. "You're looking for the little Chandler boy, aren't you?"

My eyes widened at the question out of surprise, but not because he knew about Peter and that I was looking for him. After all, Peter had already told me people in black cloaks and silver eye masks had attempted to chase him towards the Witch's House the second time he reappeared. There was no doubting that those people were definitely with the Demon Triad, as it connected with recent events and explained them so easily. My reaction was more so based on suspecting _why_ he had asked me the question.

"… Have they taken him?"

Oleander focused back on me with a furrowed brow, placing a hand to his hip as he did so. "What do _you_ think?"

Placing a hand to my forehead, I closed my eyes and turned my head away, shaking it in disbelief. I had suspected this to be likely from the start, but naturally I didn't want it to be true. Sadly, it appeared that I was right, and I suspected this had something to do with the witch hunters Peter ran from when he returned to apologise to me.

"… Are they using Peter to get to me?"

"Surprising, _no_. Although, I can understand why you would come to such a conclusion."

My eyes opened in surprise at his prompt response and forced my gaze to turn back to Oleander, who had closed his eyes now.

" _No_?" I repeated out of shock, causing Oleander to nod.

"No."

I blinked in surprise again as confusion began to settle in at this declaration made by Oleander. There were multiple reasons I had in mind as to why the Demon Triad would target Peter, but I had assumed the most likely scenario was in connection with him getting involved with me. However, I knew very little of Peter's background other than what Viola had already told me. And with the information I already had of both the Demon Triad and Peter, there was only one other conclusion I could come to regarding Peter's abduction.

' _He couldn't be, could he…? Then again, the Demon Triad have been known to try to wipe out anything and anyone connected to those affiliated with them to remove any trace of their group from this world. That's why they allowed the villagers to kill Father. That's why they killed Mother. So, if Peter's grandparents became casualties in this mess, then…'_

"… Is he… one of the duds?" I asked, my voice cracking as I tried to get the words out despite my doubt.

Oleander opened his eyes and stared my way for a moment in silence at my question, with Viola staying silent and listening to our conversation so she could follow it as best as she could. It wasn't long, however, before Oleander turned away from us and removed his hand from his hip.

"Follow me to the boy and I shall tell you if you're right. We do not have much time. Who knows how long that fire will keep my _dear sister_ occupied."

I briefly glanced towards Viola when Oleander started his walk towards the forest, seeing her looking my way with a confused frown. I was quick to wrap my left arm around her shoulders and pull her forward with me when I began my walk to follow Oleander, offering her a brief smile of reassurance as she stumbled a little before regaining her footing.

"I promise I'll elaborate on everything later, Vi. I'll probably need to speak with Peter about this anyway when we find him. For now, you're just going to have to trust me."

I picked up the pace in my walking so that Viola and I were walking in line with Oleander on his left side, leaving me to glance his way and take notice of how close he and I were in terms of height. We had a ten-year age gap, with mine and Charlotte's being thirteen. And yet the latter was only three inches taller, with the former only being two. I'd always found it strange, but I suppose that was where my genetics played a part. My mother had once said I was quite tall for my age.

"… You can probably imagine that Father was not happy when your mother fled with you all those years ago," Oleander said, prompting my eyes to droop.

" _Naturally_."

"And, of course, seeing Father so irritated always prompts Charlotte to do reckless things."

"As I saw many times whenever my mother left the house…"

"So, you shouldn't be surprised to hear that she attempted to replicate Father's 'experiment' a few years after your mother's escape from the cult."

I came to a sudden stop the moment those words left Oleander's mouth, causing my arm to fall limp and drop away from Viola's shoulders. I was silent as both Viola and Oleander halted upon noticing I was no longer following them, my gaze locking with the former whilst the shock slowly coursed out of my system. I knew exactly what Oleander was talking about, and based on everything I had heard today I could feel the cogs inside my head turning and creating links I hadn't noticed before.

"… Viola, do you know the names of Peter's parents?"

Viola furrowed her brow at me out of concern, but was quick to answer my question with a slight nod regardless.

"I don't know his mother's name, but I heard his father was called 'Adam Chandler'."

I swallowed loudly at feeling the sudden rush of nausea make itself known, catching Viola raising a brow at me out of concern as I placed a hand to my throat. I turned my gaze to Oleander as he watched my reactions without saying a word, feeling the sweat starting to gather on my forehead. My suspicions were becoming reality, and I was struggling to accept it.

"… _Please don't tell me_ Charlotte kidnapped that man and did what I think she did."

The remark left my mouth before I was able to pull myself together, prompting Oleander to give a shrug of his shoulders as I shook my head in disbelief.

"What can I say? The father was an 'Adam'. And the boy does have her eyes."

The confirmation from his words was enough to strengthen the nausea feeling in my throat, prompting me to make retching noises and cover a hand over my mouth. I soon felt Viola at my left side with a hand on my shoulder, her eye wide with shock at my reaction.

"Emilia? Are you okay?"

I nodded a couple of times to reassure her, feeling the sweat starting to stream down the sides of my face. I could only imagine I looked like a ghost at this point.

"I-I'm fine…" I stuttered, my voice hoarse as I paused to take a deep breath and bring in some air through my mouth. "I-I'm okay. I-It's just… the thought of _that woman_ being the one who brought _Peter_ into this world… I feel _physically sick_ just thinking about it."

I was repulsed at the idea of Charlotte being Peter's mother, being as in contrast to her he was much more pleasant in terms of personality. But at the same time I was relieved to know he didn't take after her regarding personality traits. However, I was more focused on the coincidences beginning to pile up between me and Peter now, as it was clear that I was right with my assumption. Charlotte's presence here and the death of the Chandlers was starting to make a little more sense in my head. This was more than just her coming after me.

Taking another deep breath in and out, I moved my hand away from my mouth and glanced at Oleander with a frown. I didn't need to say anything to prompt an explanation out of him. One look at my current expression was enough for Oleander to sigh and reach a hand up to rub at his forehead.

"If you want me to elaborate some more then keep walking. We're wasting precious time for you to save him."

When Oleander turned around and started to walk forward again, I was quick to follow alongside Viola and join him at his side, my frown staying on my face. Oleander didn't say anything to me at first, keeping his gaze fixed ahead of us as we started to exit the village and return to the forest path. But eventually he did prompt himself to.

"… Charlotte abducted Adam Chandler and used him to give birth to the boy you know as 'Peter'. The boy is one of the chosen."

I groaned and lowered my head as I covered my face with my hands, not liking the fact that he had further confirmed my suspicions. But that didn't stop Oleander from continuing with his explanation.

"Shortly after his birth, as your mother did with you, Chandler took his infant son and fled from the Druitt Household. It appears he left the boy in the care of his grandparents and ran away elsewhere to prevent Charlotte from discovering his son's actual location whilst pursuing him, leaving them to move to this village to further protect him. When she realised Chandler's ruse, she killed him in cold blood." I dared to raise my head when Oleander paused briefly to give me a chance to process everything he said. "Although she has been searching for the boy all this time, she was here with the intent to capture you. However, it seems you've unintentionally helped her kill two birds with one stone…"

My shoulders slumped at Oleander's remark, my hand reaching up to place itself on my chest at the slight pang of guilt I could feel beginning to build up. I didn't need to say anything for Viola to know I was blaming myself for had happened, which was further proven when I felt her cold hands on my left upper-arm.

"… So, she killed the Chandlers and took Peter," I concluded, turning my gaze towards the ground and swallowing the bitter taste that came from the words I'd dared to speak.

"… She did," Oleander replied, lowering his voice before continuing. "She had two of our members follow the boy upon growing suspicious of his resemblance to Adam Chandler when he was spotted around the village. They stalked him to his home, murdered the elderly couple when they tried to protect him, and proceeded to knock him out cold before setting the home ablaze, according to their accounts."

The hand over my chest clenched into a fist as I felt it starting to shake, finding myself struggling to accept the scenario presented by Oleander.

' _So Peter witnessed their murders…'_

"No doubt that's scarred the poor boy…" I mumbled, finally daring to raise my gaze to face Oleander and raising my voice once more. "Does Peter know that Charlotte is his mother?"

"I cannot answer that. Whether the Chandlers told him of his mother's identity is unclear. _However_ …" Oleander paused to briefly focus his gaze on me. "… it would seem my decision of waiting for you to appear was the right decision, after all."

I raised a brow out of confusion.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You enquired a moment ago if the boy was 'one of the duds', as you so _kindly_ phrased it. You've obviously acknowledged the idea that despite bearing the mark to summon unholy power, he has become one of the many who have failed to inherit such in the past. That means you've witnessed a scene with him that indicates this."

I nodded to that.

"I have." My eyes briefly turned to Viola walking beside me and staring at the two of us as we talked, still clinging onto my arm. "Viola here has been with me for some of the time I've been in the Witch's House. And since Peter has started hanging around me recently, he never appeared to notice or acknowledge her. In fact, when I told him about my powers he seemed surprised, like he'd never known such abilities existed until that very moment."

I focused my gaze back on Oleander just as he shook his head in dismay at my explanation.

"It would seem that the Chandlers haven't informed him of the Demon Triad, then. Because he was taken from Charlotte whilst still an infant, she was unable to confirm if he had gained the power she possesses. But if you say that the boy hasn't shown any signs of having it…"

"… he's going to end up as a 'sacrificial lamb' when Charlotte confirms it for herself," I finished, gritting my teeth shortly after for a moment to let out some anger before quickly relaxing it again.

"Precisely."

"And yet despite suspecting that, you've still decided to help me rescue your technical nephew. I would have thought you wouldn't care if he became a sacrifice, considering that means your sister's plan initially failed." I paused to smirk. "Unless _a certain someone_ has taken pity on the boy due to their status as a legitimate heir pardoning them from such a vulgar fate…~"

Oleander glanced my way and scowled at my comments, causing my smirk to widen a little out of amusement.

"You can neither confirm nor deny that on my behalf. Even so, do not speak such nonsense."

" _Whatever you say_ …~"

And that was my last sarcastic reply towards Oleander for the time being, as the moment I saw him come to a sudden stop in the middle of the pathway, I, too, stopped and focused my gaze ahead, with Viola following suit and still gripping onto my arm. I hadn't seen Viola's reactions to everything we'd been saying, but I could only imagine she was completely lost regarding what we had been discussing. I was going to have a lot of explaining to do later.

I blinked in surprise to find that Oleander had led us to the border of where the forest started, and had stopped a good distance away from where part of the shrubbery around its outskirts concealed a large, black carriage from view. We currently had a view of the back of the carriage, where two tall figures in black cloaks and silver eye masks stood on either side of a large, brown chest tied down to the back with rope. It didn't take me long to work out what was in the chest and why they were guarding it.

"… Peter's inside the chest, isn't he?" I asked in a whisper, my gaze turning to Oleander as he nodded and reached out a gloved hand to place on my shoulder.

"He is, which is why I need you to pay close attention to what I'm about to say." When I nodded in response to his whispered reply, Oleander leaned in a little closer to my ear. "The boy is tied up and gagged inside the chest, and is being guarded by two members of the Demon Triad who have never seen your face. Because you're already wearing a black cloak and you're lacking a mask, those two are likely to assume you're amongst the newly inducted child members recently put forward from the other noble families involved in the cult."

I frowned in confusion at this.

"Since when did the Demon Triad induct child members from the offspring of the noble families involved in their group?"

"That is how it's always been. Had you remained under Father's watch, you would have become one of them yourself by the age of eleven. And since you happen to be _coincidentally_ wearing the colour cloak the Demon Triad decided would be best to tell the inductees apart from the actual members, it is almost as if you are right at home."

I narrowed my eyes at Oleander's comment as he faintly smirked in amusement, getting his brief moment of satisfaction at teasing me before it faded. Oleander paused to raise his other index finger and point in the direction of the two mentioned members, causing my gaze to follow him.

"When you approach them, they will ask you for the name of the noble house you're from and for you to recite two verses from a specific poem as proof of your alliance. Do you know the answers to give them for both requirements?"

I didn't need to consider if I did or didn't know. My mother had prepared me well using the knowledge father had taught her in the likely case I encountered someone from the Demon Triad and needed to slip by undetected if she wasn't there to help me. She'd told me that my father originally came from a noble family affiliated with the Demon Triad, so he had been well informed on the activities and traditions situated within the group.

"… I believe I do," I answered, causing Oleander to raise a brow out of curiosity as if he was pressing for me to elaborate a little further. "My father kept me and Mother well informed on the subject."

Oleander chuckled in amusement and turned his head away from me slightly at my response, prompting me to scowl out of annoyance.

"What's so funny, Druitt?"

He didn't answer me straight away. Oleander allowed himself a moment to calm down before he let out a small sigh.

"… You really are the spitting image of her, appearance _and_ personality wise." I blinked in surprise at his comment as he turned to face me with a hint of nostalgia evident in his eyes, with me already having a suspicion regarding who he was clearly referring to. "You insist on referring to the man who raised you as your father, even if the two of you held no actual blood ties. But I suppose I cannot fault you for that."

A faint smile was sent my way, prompting my eyes to widen a little out of shock. Oleander and I had only interacted once, but from the times I had observed him and his sister from a distance I had never seen him smile at anyone. I was a little suspicious of his comments about my mother, but I decided not to question them for now. Oleander and Charlotte were closing in on their teenage years around the time my mother had given birth to me, so I didn't doubt that they had encountered each other before her escape from the Demon Triad.

Oleander's smile faded as quickly as it had come, his gaze fixing back in the direction of the carriage as he gave my shoulder a light pat.

"But I don't doubt your words. If you say he kept you well informed, I'll place my trust in that. He was considered to be one of the most reliable allies in Father's eyes."

I was silent as I watched Oleander straighten out his back and remove his hand from my shoulder, turning his body around so that he was facing the way we had just come from and reaching a hand down to open the small sack attached to the belt around his trousers.

"I will try to stall Charlotte for as long as I can, but the rest must be left up to you. I'm sure you can handle yourself just fine, though," he paused to turn his head slightly to face me, a smirk appearing as he held out a gloved hand towards me with a small silver key in between his index finger and thumb. "After all, you did inherit his cunning and witty nature. You wouldn't have gotten this far by yourself otherwise."

I found myself mirroring the smirk being directed my way, giving a stiff nod as I reached out to take the key from his grasp and put it in the pocket of my cardigan. I had a feeling that key was for the chest Peter was being imprisoned in.

Oleander took that as his cue to turn away and begin his walk back down the path towards the village, and I continued to watch him even after my smirk was dropped until he was a good distance away. He held up his gloved left hand as an act of acknowledgement towards me as he did so, with the back facing me.

"Until our paths cross again, _Emilia_."

I raised a brow as I watched his retreating back disappear into the distance, leaving me to smile in amusement for a brief moment as I turned my head away.

' _Heh. I honestly wasn't expecting him to make the effort to use the name my mother gave me. I suspect she might be the reason why he's been helping me, in the end…'_

But that was another mystery for another time. Oleander and his somewhat strange motives could wait. I had other pressing matters that needed my attention.

My gaze soon crossed with Viola's, who was staring at me with a confused frown that clearly suggested she had been unable to follow anything Oleander and I had been discussing, hence her silence during our interaction. In response to her current expression I gave a shrug of my shoulders, reaching up both of my hands to fix the sides of my hood and pull it a little further over my face.

"I promise I'll explain everything when we return to the house, Viola. In the meantime, I suggest you stay out of sight until I retrieve Peter. I'm going to try to send them away from the chest and in the direction of the village."

Viola's brow relaxed when she nodded, responding only once I'd turned away and started my walk in the direction of the carriage.

"Got it."

My gaze remained focused on the pair of cloaked individuals as I made my approach through the shrubbery, taking a deep breath in and out through my mouth to keep myself calm as I saw Viola start to turn her head to look around for a suitable hiding place out of the corner of my eye. I'd made sure to tell her what I was going to do so she didn't put herself in their way when she chose to hide. Otherwise, that would have been disastrous on both of our ends.

The two masked figures turned their heads my way the moment I stepped into their view-line after the rustling of the bushes got their attention as I'd stepped my way through them, but I didn't falter, which I was surprised at. Since I was young I had always feared the Demon Triad based on what I'd seen of them and what my parents had told me about them. That fear still stood even after the death of my mother and the anger and grief that I now felt from it. Had the circumstances for this whole situation been different, I wouldn't even be interacting with the Demon Triad right now. I wouldn't have stood up to Charlotte to protect Ellen, and I certainly wouldn't be making an effort now to approach this carriage to rescue Peter from that chest. But it was already evident that Viola and Peter had brought out the empathy I had tried so hard to hide since this whole mess had begun. This was partly my fault, and now I had to try to fix it.

' _Remember, Emilia. You're doing this for Peter._ _ **You're doing this for Peter**_ _.'_

By the time I had come to a stop in front of the two taller cloaked figures, I could feel my hands starting to tremble at my sides, my heart pounding hard against the front of my chest loud and clear. I didn't dare glance back to see where Viola had chosen to hide herself. I couldn't risk giving myself and her away if these two members could see her. All I could do was trust that she'd found a suitable hiding spot that wouldn't expose herself, and that this spontaneous plan concocted with some guidance and information from Oleander worked in my favour.

Raising my gaze to glance up at the pair only made the shaking worse, and I was forced to clench my hands into fists in attempt to hide my fear. They were not that much taller than me, but the few inches between us (along with the scowls I could just about make out past the masks) was currently making all the difference. Momentary silence rang around between us before one of them dared to break it.

"… _State your business_ ," the shortest of the two (specifically the one to my right) spoke up in a deep but menacingly posh voice, one which caused me to flinch out of surprise.

For a man close enough to my height, he sounded a lot more intimidating than I'd expected from someone who appeared to be from a noble background. But already I could tell by the generic statement used that they were expecting me to prove if I was affiliated with them or not. After all, like Oleander had pointed out about me earlier, anybody can wear a black cloak and pretend to be with the Demon Triad. It was the knowledge they were bothered about, and since they hadn't directly hinted for me to give them my noble family name, I suspected they were waiting for me to recite the first two verses of that specific poem. I knew it word for word, so this was going to be child's play.

Putting my fists behind my back as they continued to tremble a little, I stood up straight and took another quick deep breath in and out through my nose, clearing my throat before speaking due to how dry it suddenly felt. I blamed nerves for that. I'd escaped lucky the first time with Charlotte. Taking a second risk wouldn't guarantee another success.

' _You can do this, Emilia. For Peter._ _ **For Peter**_ _.'_

"… 'I was angry with my friend; I told my wrath, my wrath did end. I was angry with my foe; I told it not, my wrath did grow.'" The pair's eyes widened in surprise, but I still went on. I wasn't going to stop just because they'd shown the opposite reaction to what I'd been expecting. That would ruin my act. "… 'And I watered it in fears, night and morning with my tears. And I sunned it with smiles, and with soft deceitful wiles.'"

I had to bite the inside of my lip when I was finished as I watched the two cloaked figures turn to stare at each other with shocked blinks, clearly showing that they never expected me to have recited the first two verses without slipping up. They must not have recognised me as anyone they were aware of being amongst the inductees, which was a little worrying… But it's not like I could back out now.

After standing there in deathly silence and feeling my forehead growing damp from the sweat most likely gathering upon it, the pair raised a hand each in front of their mouths to muffle their voices so I couldn't hear the conversation I assumed they were about to have between each other without my input. However, I was still close enough to pick up what they were saying, and thus chose to listen without showing any outward reaction that gave me away.

"She recited the first two verses of 'A Poison Tree' so confidently and on prompt," the tallest of the pair said in a whisper, the high range and posh accent suggesting it was a female group member who also came from a wealthy background. "She must be one of us."

"I wouldn't be too hasty," the shorter man paused to briefly glance my way before looking back at his companion. "She might have recited the poem correctly, but this is the first time I've seen someone looking like her amongst the recent new arrivals. And if I remember rightly, none of them were assigned to this area due to the severity of the mission."

"Then what do you propose we do? Send her away?"

"Don't be daft! The mistress will have our heads if she knows we let a potential spy get away with some of our secrets! Let me handle this. I know how to make sure if she is part of the inductees or not."

When the female group member gave a stiff nod, the pair lowered their hands back to their sides in sync and turned to face me once more, prompting me to swallow as quietly as I could due to nerves. I was under suspicion now, which wasn't good in the slightest. And the worst part was I could do nothing but continue with my farce. I was already in too deep the moment the poem verses left my mouth.

My gaze focused on the cloaked man on my right when he fidgeted a little as if to prepare to address me, leaving me to mentally prepare myself for what was to come. I was hoping I could succeed in bluffing my way through this for Peter's sake.

"From which noble house do you fall under?"

The former surname my father had abandoned was quick to spring to mind seconds after the question was asked, allowing me to respond promptly and without hesitation.

"Normandy."

Both cloaked figures visibly gaped with horror when the surname left my lips, but the woman on my left was quick to recover and narrow her eyes at me.

"… _Normandy_ , you say? The noble house who formerly served the Druitt family?"

I nodded once in response despite the suspicion and doubt I could hear in her tone. I was determined to push forward with my answer, even if the risks of being exposed were high. Although, I had to admit that I had been unaware of the fate of the Normandys within the Demon Triad. Naturally, abandoning the group had left both Father and Mother out of the loop regarding what had happened over the last sixteen years, so all I could do was rely on the knowledge they'd already had and hoped the Demon Triad continued to stick to their traditions and rituals without change.

The woman turned her gaze to the man to my right. "Weren't they demoted to the lower ranks years ago to forbid them from partaking in the rituals and activities of the group anymore? I'm sure it had something to do with one of the current Lord's sons..."

The man gave a stiff nod, a scowl becoming present and visible from just behind his mask.

"I believe you're referring to 'Julius Normandy'; the one who betrayed our leader and fled with that wench to who-knows-where."

I clenched my jaw as I felt the anger within me at the comment starting to bubble in the pit of my chest, attempting to suppress any urge to scream down his insults by keeping my mouth closed. Instead, I exerted my rage through the thoughts in my head.

' _That 'wench' was_ _ **my mother**_ _, you insufferable pig!'_

"But yes, they were demoted to the lower ranks sixteen or so years ago," he continued, prompting his eyes to narrow at me out of suspicion as well. "And last I recall the current offspring of the Normandy didn't include a daughter..."

The anger within me was quelled when his suspicions were made clear to my face, causing me to gulp quietly. I could feel the sweat dripping down the sides of my face now as I dug my fingers further into my palms, my mind scrambling for an excuse I could give which was convincing enough.

' _Come on, Emilia. Just remember what they told you. Father and Mother prepared you for this._ _ **You've got nothing to fear**_ _.'_

The response left my mouth before I had a chance to stop it, my panic having pushed forward a specific surname which I felt I needed to use.

"I- I- I'm not actually from the current offspring of the Normandys. In fact, I'm from their cousin family; the Lincrofts."

I'd remembered my father once telling me that the surname we had stemmed from his other relatives who lived far away from the area we had chosen to settle in. They weren't involved with the Demon Triad and weren't as well-known as other noble families, so I knew I could play it safe here. I could see now why my father had chosen to undertake 'Lincroft' as a fake alias. Not to mention my father was well educated enough to teach me for the first seven years of my life at an advanced level, so my manner of speech could easily help me to pass off as someone from nobility. Of course, this was also a double-edged sword sometimes, as it made me recognisable to the Demon Triad as a young girl who dressed the opposite to how she spoke.

The two cloaked figures were silent for a moment when the explanation was given, their current expressions remaining as if they distrusted my words. When the silence had dragged on long enough, the man on the right dared to relax his expression, a hand reaching up to rub at the tip of his bare chin. It was common for the male participants of the Demon Triad to shave their facial hair so all members, whether male or female, would look very similar to avoid one culprit from being recognised by the public; another fact my mother had once imparted to me from my father that I had been reminded of because of his action.

" _The Lincrofts_?"

"Yes, sir," I answered, straightening out my shoulders a little more before continuing with my farce. "My dear grandfather recommended me to Miss Druitt as a trial tester for the Normandys to return to the Demon Triad's higher ranks. I have only just arrived to this village today, but I have been working closely with Miss Druitt as her personal messenger to work my way up and prove my loyalty. She sent me here to impart such to you, actually, and claims it to be urgent."

It took all of my willpower not to twitch at allowing the title of 'Miss Druitt' to leave my mouth in such a calm tone. I could already start to feel the nausea rising to my throat from doing so.

' _More like 'Miss_ _ **Dread**_ _'.'_

"... _Really_?" The woman on my left questioned out of surprise, prompting me to nod and drop my shoulders.

It seemed I was beginning to get through to them now.

"Yes. She requests your presence immediately at the Chandlers' former home, and to switch out guarding the carriage. She has also asked me to take your place until your replacements arrive."

The man tilted his head to the side at this.

"Did she mention _why_ she needed us to leave?"

I was quick to shake my head.

"No, sir. Miss Druitt wouldn't give me the details, and rightly so. I have yet to fully prove myself as a reliable ally. I have no right to hear such secrets."

Using the same tactic I had done with Ellen regarding her lack of vision for perceiving Viola was once again coming in handy here. I could tell these two were suspicious of me regardless of what I was telling them, which was natural. However, the knowledge about the ways of the Demon Triad and how they operated was truthful enough. Being at the level I claimed to be, it was only right that Charlotte would never give me specific information in case I proved to be useless in the end. So these two members wouldn't be able to confirm if I was lying or not without physically leaving to speak with her themselves.

I watched as the woman focused her gaze back on her companion with wide eyes beneath the mask, prompting me to bite the inside of my lip to prevent myself from smirking outwardly. This was going too well, and the last thing I needed was to ruin it by breaking my act.

"It sounds serious. Miss Druitt very rarely calls upon us unless the matter is grave. And if she has refused to impart such information even to an inductee…"

The man on my right was silent as he switched his gaze between me and his companion, leaving me to stay silent and await their final decision on whether to trust my words or not. My fingers twitched a little behind my back out of discomfort as the silence continued to drag on, but eventually the man was the first one to relent with the shake of his head and an annoyed huff, prompting me to sigh internally. He had taken the bait.

"Then I suppose we have no choice but to go and see her," The man concluded, turning to me with a stern scowl and pointing an index finger my way, clearly not pleased with this sudden change in plans. "Lincroft, we're trusting you to watch over the carriage until our replacements arrive. Don't leave your post in the meantime."

He paused to lean down towards me and stopped when his face was nearly inches from mine, prompting me to flinch as he moved his index finger forward to give me a light jab in my left shoulder.

"And no matter what you may hear coming from inside of it, _do not look inside that chest_. Do I make myself clear?"

I gave a stiff nod without another moment's hesitation, raising my shoulders and loosening my hands from their formed fists to cross my middle and index fingers on both hands. They'd naturally assumed Charlotte hadn't said a word to me about Peter and that he was inside the chest, which sounds like something she would do. Unfortunately for them, the crossing of my fingers allowed me to lie to their faces and have them be none the wiser until they returned.

"Yes, sir."

My response was met with a nod of acknowledgement and satisfaction, leading to him standing up straight again and putting his hands behind his back.

"Very good," he paused to turn his head in the direction of his companion. "Let us be off. We cannot keep the mistress waiting."

Keeping my hands behind my back and clasping them together to uncross my fingers, I watched the two members of the Demon Triad walk forward with a quick pace and pass me by on either side. I didn't dare to make a move for the chest, instead glancing back to watch the pair retreating from the area in the direction of the village. My toes twitched in the comfort of my shoes for the urge to charge forward and rescue Peter from inside that chest, but I knew I had to be patient. Any hasty movements after getting this far could destroy everything.

The moment the two Demon Triad members had disappeared from sight behind the shrubbery, along with Viola suddenly poking her head up from behind one of the bushes closest to where I had been standing, I took that as my cue to turn around and move towards the chest without a second thought. Listening to the rustling of the bushes behind me as Viola stood up and made her way to where I was, I reached into the pocket of my cardigan and brought out the key, my hands trembling as I attempted to slot it into the lock with some difficulty.

' _Please be okay, Peter. Please be okay.'_

"Shouldn't you check the carriage to make sure there's no one around to see us?" I heard Viola ask from behind as she made her approach. "They might have someone else here keeping guard."

I shook my head as Viola joined me at my left side just as I finally succeeded in slotting the key into the lock.

"There's no time. But I highly doubt they would have anyone here they haven't mentioned. If that were the case, they would have made it clear that I didn't need to remain to keep watch over the chest whilst they sought out replacements."

I turned the key to the right and let out a shaky sigh of relief at hearing the click, prompting me to move my hands to either side of the lid and lift it up without a second thought.

Viola and I found ourselves gasping loudly in sync the moment Peter entered into our view-line out of shock, my whole body trembling with both shock and anger at the state he was currently in. With his eyes closed tight, Peter was curled up in a foetal position at the bottom of the chest with his back facing us, his wrists and ankles bound with rope and his mouth gagged with a white handkerchief tied around the back of his head. His shirt had been pulled up his back some, revealing a faint scar of a mark carved across his lower back that had probably been put there from infancy, and one I knew all too well; an upside down triangle (with a horizontal line drawn through the middle of it) on top of a circle with an upright triangle underneath it, accompanied by a vertical line from the tip of the upside down triangle to the upright triangle that split the circle into two semi-circles.

' _The mark to summon unholy power…'_

The movement of the lid was enough to prompt Peter to lift his head and open his teary hazel eyes to glance my way, leaving me to watch them grow wide with relief and fright upon locking gazes with me. The resemblance between him and Charlotte was obvious for me now. He really did have his mother's eyes, and that fact alone caused a pang of pain to strike my chest along with the sight of his tear-stained face.

' _She really is just like her wretch of a father; treating her own child like a tool… Tch!'_

"Stay still, Peter," I said, gritting my teeth out of anger and reaching my hands inside the chest to grab at the rope around his wrists. "I'm going to untie you and get you out of here, okay?"

Out of the corner of my eye I caught Viola doing the same for the rope around Peter's ankles, which I was thankful for. She was obviously trying to be of some help whilst she had the chance to be. As I went about untying his bonds, I took notice of the fact that the satchel I had given him was missing. It made me wonder if Peter had lost everything at the hands of the Demon Triad when they burnt down his home… But aside from his missing satchel and the mark to summon unholy power, Peter didn't seem to be physically hurt anywhere, which put my mind at ease a little bit. I could worry about his mental state later.

I was the first to finish untying Peter's wrists; however, just as I reached around his head to undo his makeshift gag, I saw Peter's eyes move to glance to the right behind me. I paused in my movements when he raised a finger to point over my shoulder and let out a muffled cry of warning, but just as I started to turn around to have a look for myself I yelped at feeling a rough hand grab at my right shoulder, along with my cloak hood being pulled from my head to expose my face.

" _Well, well, well_ …" My eyes grew wide at the familiar deep and patronising sounding voice that entered my ears, rendering me speechless as my shoulder was shoved in an effort to have me fully turn and face the speaker. "What do we have here?"

My mouth fell open at the sight of a tall, large-looking black cloaked man I had seen only once ten years ago enter my line of sight, my eyes staring up into the piercing brown eyes I had failed to see on that day. My shoulders stiffened when the cloaked man gripped at both of them tightly with his hands, his hood exposing tufts of short, grey hair that I remembered _very well_. Although his voice hadn't changed, the wrinkles that were visible on the skin of his face not covered by his mask proved he had aged since we'd last seen each other. I wasn't expecting for him to still be around after all this time.

"I was just on my way here to retrieve something from the carriage under request of Mistress Charlotte, but _never_ did I expect to come across you again." The man paused to flash that dreaded saccharine smile of his, prompting me to scowl and reach up my hands to grip at his wrists the moment my adrenaline decided to kick in. " _My, my_ , you look so much like your mother when she was your age…"

" _Let me go, you old coot_!" I yelled with venom, trying to pull his hands away from my shoulders whilst leaning back.

I had no idea how Viola and Peter were reacting right now, but I was hoping they'd taken the initiative and were getting ready to flee towards the Witch's House. A flaw had been made in my plan that I hadn't expected, and now I was paying the price. This is what I feared would happen; that I would be caught by the people I was trying so hard to avoid. And without either of my parents around to protect me, I was practically a goner.

In response the man tightened his grip on my shoulders to keep me still, his smile widening as he pulled me closer towards him. I was hoping and praying in my head for that flame to activate itself again, but I was currently feeling nothing to indicate such at the moment. For an old man he had a lot more strength than I had originally anticipated him to have, even to the point of surpassing the raw strength that I possessed.

" _Now, now_. There's no need to squirm. I'm sure Mistress Charlotte and Master Oleander will be pleased to see you after not doing so for sixteen years when I bring them to you." His smile morphed into a wicked grin, one which prompted my grip to tighten around his wrists and my squirming to worsen with the wriggling of my shoulders. "And I know for a fact that a _certain someone_ will be _delighted_ at seeing- AH!"

My eyes widened in surprise when I saw a grey blur whizz in front of my face and make contact with the man's left eye, causing him to cry out and release his hold on me as he stumbled backwards. Out of shock I let him go, prompting me to stumble back until I felt a cold hand push me up at my right shoulder to bring me to a sudden stop. When I saw the cloaked man fall onto his back on the ground with his hands covering his left eye, I turned to glance behind me to see a frowning Viola keeping me steady with her left hand whilst holding a small rock in her right one, with Peter free of his binds and gag and sitting up in the chest with a confused blink.

"Grab Peter and let's go, Emilia! Quickly!" Viola yelled, raising her right hand and wrapping her fingers around the rock when the man on the ground let out a groan as if preparing to move. "I'll keep him distracted!"

Without a second thought the adrenaline kicked in and allowed me to turn to face Peter and reach out my arms towards him, having me wrapping one around his shoulders and putting the other underneath his knees. I owed Viola for her quick thinking in this situation.

"Sorry Peter, but you're not fit to go running without passing out yet."

Peter let out a small gasp of surprise when I lifted him into my arms and turned to start running in the direction of the forest, hearing another cry of agony from the man somewhere behind me before a pair of boots crunching across the ground fell in sync close to my right. I didn't dare to look back as we darted in between the trees away from the carriages and deep into the woods, hoping that with the picture of the Witch's House as my ideal destination in mind the demon's magic would kick in and shift the forest as intended. I suspected, however, that Viola had just attacked me with the other rock in her hand for good measure.

During my run I was caught off guard when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck, causing me to stumble a little and glance down to see Peter clinging on to me. I was quick to regain my footing and furrow my brow out of worry when he hid his face away in the crook of my neck, prompting my grip to tighten around the boy and for me to pull him closer to my chest. I would focus on comforting Peter once I was sure we were safe and wouldn't be tracked down. The last thing we needed was for Charlotte to get her hands on Peter again.

I could hear the sounds of shocked and angry voices resounding behind us a good distance away the further we went, but despite not being able to hear clearly what they were saying I could at least tell apart the ones that sounded familiar and the ones that weren't. And one of those voices happened to include Charlotte's. I feared that if we'd stayed there any longer, she would have walked in right before I was subdued by that man. The adrenaline pumping my pulse within my chest forced me onwards, preventing me from looking back for fear it would slow us down. They had obviously just encountered the injured member at the scene of the crime, and I wasn't about to waste time trying to work out what he was telling them.

However, I soon felt a familiar tingle shooting up and down my spine as we continued to run through the forest, causing me to glance around at the trees surrounding us on all sides. Images of them in varying positions were quick to fade in and out between each other and overlap every few seconds, indicating that the house's magic was acting with my will and desire in mind. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Viola glancing around at the shifting and fading images of the trees as well, leading me to believe she had caught on to what was happening, too.

I started to slow my pace down into a jog when I felt the tingle in my back dim down and eventually disappear after continuing for a while during our run, with the images of the trees finally falling still. Breathing heavily as Viola and I finally came to a stop in the middle of the newly made forest clearing, the two of us dared to turn our heads back to glance towards the trees now behind us crossing over each other's paths, as if acting as a makeshift blockade that sealed off access to us from the rest of the world. The sight was enough to prompt a sigh of relief out of both me and Viola, our gazes turning to one another as we allowed our shoulders to slump. The house had heard my plea and used its magic to block our pursuers off from us.

"… That was a close one, huh?" I said as a joke through my intakes of breath, leading Viola to smile in amusement and respond with a nod of agreement.

"I'll say…!" But her smile was quick to fade when she directed a frown at me out of concern. "Are you okay, though? Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine." I paused to allow a relieved smile to appear. " _Especially thanks to you_. I never knew you had such courage in that little blonde head of yours. And considering you only have one eye now, I'm surprised you got him in the eye."

Viola smiled out of shyness as her cheeks flushed a light pink due to embarrassment, a hand of hers reaching up to place itself on her nape and giving it a quick rub.

"Heh. When you've been in the house for a long time, you do learn to gain a bit of a backbone…"

"… Miss Emilia?"

I blinked in surprise and glanced down at Peter when I heard his muffled voice address me through my cardigan, causing my brow to furrow with worry and wipe my smile away. I wasn't expecting him to speak up so soon. But I could tell from how quiet and timid his voice had become that the events of today had affected him terribly, and rightly so. Someone as young as Peter could easily be scarred when exposed to the evil of the world.

"… Yes, Peter?" I replied, keeping my voice at a low volume.

"Are you talking to another ghost?"

My eyes turned in the direction of Viola then, who gave me a nod as if to confirm that I could mention her if I wished to.

"Actually, it's my ghost friend from the house. You know, the one who you saw me talking to in the library the other day."

I focused my gaze back on Peter when I felt his head shift against my arm and chest, resulting in me locking gazes with his tear-stained face once more. There were no more tears lingering in his eyes at the moment, but I feared that was due to change soon.

"… So, did they come with us to the village?"

"Uh-huh."

"And- And did they untie me and throw that rock at the man in the cloak?"

"They did."

Peter fell silent for a moment and furrowed his brow as if in contemplation, turning his gaze away to stare towards the ground.

"… I see," he mumbled, eventually focusing his gaze in the direction I had been looking in before at Viola. "… Thank you, ghost. Even though I can't see or hear you."

I looked at Viola to see her blink in surprise at Peter's act of gratitude, obviously having not expected him to say anything to her at all. Even if I expressed a blink of shock at Peter's actions, but was quick to return to reality when Viola smiled a little.

"You're welcome, Peter. Even if you can't see or hear me."

"They said 'you're welcome, Peter,'" I repeated the part that was relevant for his benefit, prompting Peter to turn to look up at me again with a blink.

"They heard me?"

"Of course. Spirits are perfectly capable of interacting with us. We just can't interact with them."

"Unless it's you."

I chuckled a little at Peter's remark, nodding in agreement at his attempt at humour.

"Unless it's me, yes." I paused to furrow my brow further with concern. "But ghost talk aside, Charlotte didn't hurt you, did she? Physically, I mean."

Peter shook his head as I felt his grip around me tighten a little, prompting him to rest the left side of it against my right shoulder.

"No," he answered, turning his face towards my cardigan again just as his voice cracked. "But she was so scary, Miss Emilia…! She's my Mom, you know…!"

My eyes drooped out of pity as I pulled Peter a little closer to my person, just as I felt him beginning to tremble in my hold.

"… I know."

"S-She k-killed g-grandpa and g-grandma, a-and s-set t-the h-house on f-fire-!" Peter stuttered, momentarily pausing to hiccup as I felt the shoulder of my cardigan growing moist from what I assumed to be his returned tears. "S-She wouldn't stop yelling about things I didn't know of, a-and had me tied up inside that chest-! I-It was so dark and scary in there on my own-! I-I d-didn't t-think y-you would f-find me…! I-I thought I wasn't ever going to see you a-again-!"

I closed my eyes and rested the right side of my head on top of his, allowing a moment of silence to resound around the area between us that didn't include Peter's hiccupping and sniffling. His fear was understandable. He was better letting it out now than keeping it bottled in.

"Don't be silly, Peter. Charlotte is a greedy and cruel woman with no conscience. If you think I was going to let her or _any one_ of those cloaked and masked people run off with you, then you're sorely mistaken."

I heard Peter start to sniffle and hiccup for a second time before he tried to speak up.

"T-That's what grandpa and grandma said about her, too. Even her name… I always thought it was a pretty name."

"It is," I paused to open my right eye and stare down at Peter with a smile of amusement. "It's a shame her face isn't."

I opened both of my eyes when I felt the vibration of Peter's snickering at my remark course through her skull, my smile widening. I knew for a fact that I hadn't cheered him up, but at least I'd brought him some temporary comfort for now.

"You act like you've seen her before. Do you know my Mom, too?"

I turned my gaze towards Viola at that, who was watching this scene on with a furrowed brow of worry of her own. Even she was pitying Peter and the situation that he had been put through.

"I do, Peter, more than you know. But I'll tell you about that another time. There's a lot we need to talk about, and I know you must be really confused regarding everything, but right now…" I paused to lift my head from his. "… let's get you back to the house. Leave any questions you have until after you've had some time to calm down, okay?"

When I felt and saw Peter give a nod in response, I turned around to face the pathway ahead and began the walk in the direction of the house. I didn't need to look back or say anything to Viola for her to get the message, as the moment I started walking she was soon following suit at my right side without another word.

A lot had just happened in the short span of time we had been separated from one another, and I knew he was going to need time to grieve and come to terms with the situation. He probably had a lot of questions for me after everything he'd seen and heard, and I needed to know what his grandparents and Charlotte had been saying to him before I could tell him and Viola everything I'd been keeping to myself up until now. But I wasn't too worried. Because unlike me, Peter wasn't going to be alone through it all. He still had me, and I was going to make sure I was there for him, even if I'd never had that luxury.

* * *

 **A/N: Firstly, the mark depicted on Peter's back is a common sigil from Demonology to summon forth unholy power. If you google search the image, you should find it somewhere to look at. And secondly, the poem Emilia recites two verses from is titled 'A Poison Tree' and was written by William Blake. It happens to be a favourite of mine. XD**


	15. Chapter 15: Truth or Trust

**A/N: So, I finished this chapter a lot quicker than I thought, but I suppose that's because I'd decided to make it a lot shorter than I had originally intended. There was supposed to be a flashback included, but since I was going to extend them to chapters for the next few anyway I thought it'd be easier to start it on a new slate. So expect flashback chapters for the next updates. But thank you to everyone who has been reading this fanfic in the meantime. I hope you enjoy the plot twist you missed out on last chapter in this one instead.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Truth or Trust

Night had veiled itself over the forest and the house as I dared to trek up the maze of stairs leading to the top floor from the kitchen, having manipulated the house's structure temporarily to cut out the other floors to save time and act as a temporary shortcut. I was now dressed in my nightgown and was carrying a lit candle in my left hand to help light my way, with a glass of warm milk I had asked the cook to prepare for Peter clutched in my right one. As was the case during the night the house was quiet and still, with the house's inhabitants having made their retreat for the time being to wherever they chose to linger when no one else aside from their witch was around. I only had the faint sounds of my bare feet against the carpet and the dull pitter-pattering of the paws of the cat just behind to accompany me as I made my way up the third flight of stairs. I didn't bother to look back at him to see whereabouts he was, and not just because the dim lighting from the candle wouldn't help me locate him against the dark with his fur helping him to blend in.

Upon the three of us returning to the house earlier today, I took Peter to the master bedroom and allowed him to stay there away from the other inhabitants to give him the necessary time to grieve and gather his thoughts. I'd chosen to leave him alone for the rest of the day without disturbing him in favour of giving myself time to process everything I'd learnt today and get my story straight for when he was ready. Before I had left him be, however, I'd decided to fetch him a long-sleeved, brown shirt and a pair of black shorts from the wardrobe and put them folded up on the bed for him to change into later, should he choose to do so. I thought it was only fair that I compensated him for the clothes that had been taken from him inside of that bag. Viola had opted to stay with Peter to keep an eye on him in my absence, taking advantage of her invisibility to him so he could be given the alone time he needed without being disturbed. I figured Peter's appetite wouldn't have been there after everything that had happened today, so I decided against having the cook send any food up to him. But I had made sure he still received glasses of water from time to time to keep himself hydrated.

Despite having spent the rest of my day wandering around the house trying to collect my thoughts since leaving Peter alone, the cat had decided to make his appearance and had been stalking me everywhere like a second shadow, not speaking to me at all. Suspecting there was an ulterior motive behind his actions, I'd refused to acknowledge him and had gone about my business regarding what I thought was more important; getting my story straight in preparation for both Peter and Viola. However, over the course of the day the cat's constant stalking and silence had started to get to me, and now that it was continuing even as we made our way up the stairs, I was close to breaking point. I felt like I needed to say something before I exploded.

The moment I chose to come to a stop upon reaching the top step of the fourth flight of stairs I heard the cat's footsteps cease as well, prompting me to close my eyes and huff loudly out of annoyance. When the cat still refused to say anything because of my reaction, I was left with no other choice but to speak up.

"… What do you want, demon?"

Silence fell in between us for a moment as I awaited the cat's answer, waiting until he spoke before I dared to open my eyes again.

"… Eh?"

I scowled and turned around to face him fully at this, seeing him stood two steps away from me with his head tilted to the side to make himself seem innocent in the light I held. As expected, he was pretending to have no idea what I was talking about, just like he always did when he wanted to beat about the bush.

"Don't ' _eh_ ' me. I know you're following me for a reason. So, just come out and say it. _What are you after_?"

He didn't respond to me at first, instead choosing to stare at me in silence with his bright golden eyes. It was difficult for me to believe that a being like him found me to be hard to read, and yet when it came down to me trying to read him the cat fit the bill for it better than I did. I was sure he knew a lot more about me than what he let on, considering he could read my heart with that magic of his. But I suppose it only extended to the events in my life and not how I was as a person. Perhaps the latter was the reason why the demon struggled to understand me. Not that I could blame him for it. Even I sometimes struggled to understand myself.

Eventually Cat straightened out his head and walked forward up the two steps to close the gap between us, moving around to join me at my left side on the top step.

"… I don't know much about this 'target' of yours, but based on what I've seen from his henchmen you two are so alike."

My brows raised in surprise as cat sat himself down and waved his tail around behind him upon glancing up at me from the floor. I hadn't expected such a remark to leave his mouth, which is why I felt rather offended at the comparison he'd made. Then again, this wasn't the first time I'd been compared to the leader of the Demon Triad.

"… _Excuse me_?"

Cat's ears twitched in alarm, his eyes widening at my reaction. I'd decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and give him a chance to change his answer, but I knew he wouldn't.

"Hey, hey! Don't look so offended! Take it as a compliment! I rarely give out those to my witches, you know!"

I narrowed my eyes, and not just because I doubted his claim that he 'gave out compliments' when he wanted to.

"… _How_ can I take you comparing me to my target _as a compliment_?! I think it's been made _very clear_ that I hate his guts."

"That doesn't matter! I've seen a lot of humans just like you two in the past, but never ones who acted so well as _opponents_! You two know how to play the game and move your pieces just as well as the previous witch of this house."

I blinked in confusion at this, but that didn't stop Cat from continuing as he turned his gaze to glance down the stairs.

"I was out there watching you, you know; wandering around and confronting your enemies whilst hiding your fear. I honestly didn't expect you to go as far as to seek out a former witch for the information I wouldn't give you. Heck, I didn't even expect you to jump to her defence! You two were like kindred spirits working together like that-"

" _Get to the point, furball_ ," I interrupted, prompting Cat to shake his head and turn it to look at me again.

I wanted to address the issue of him having spied on me all day (even if I had expected such behaviour from him at this point), but I didn't want to destroy the moment whilst he was actually bothering to answer my questions. Although I think even he would have suspected I'd go hunting down a former witch of his if he wasn't going to give me the information I needed.

"My point is, what makes you both so alike is that you're using the same tactics as your target; manipulating all the tools you have at your disposal, keeping your distance and observing each other's every move… Thing is, you two differ when it comes to your allies."

Cat paused to reach up his back leg and give the area behind one of his ears a good scratch.

"You care about yours to the point of putting yourself in the firing range. You saved Ellen and that boy despite not agreeing with what she did and knowing the boy's connections to your enemy, whereas if you'd let that woman take them they'd be dead by now. But your target is happy enough to kill off his even if it puts him at a disadvantage. He has manipulated an entire village into hating you and allowed them to die at your hands without batting an eye."

"… _Meaning_ …?"

Cat pushed himself up onto his feet again after lowering his leg away from his ear and gave his body a quick shake from head to tail.

" _Meaning_ you should start thinking about the direction you're going to go in from here. Your target has already made his by cutting ties and not caring about who allies with him to get what he wants, because he knows you can target them to get to him."

I furrowed my brow at this, but didn't say anything to allow him to continue as he turned away from me to face the stairs back down to the floor below.

"From the moment you came here, I've sensed the conflict inside of you. You're a powerful and clever kid, but your emotions cloud your judgement. You want to go after this guy, and yet here you are worrying about what two little brats are gonna think of you when you tell them the truth." Cat paused to start walking forward down the steps again. "You need to get your priorities straight and decide what you really want. Because even you know your target is going to exploit every weakness you give him if you continue to drag others into your mess. Heck, you almost lost that boy today because of it!"

My eyes drooped at this as I watched the cat make his way down the stairs and reach the bottom of the first set, preparing to turn the corner to go down the second set. As usual he made a convincing argument, but at the moment I wasn't going to press him anymore on the topic.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to stay and watch me pour my heart out to those two upstairs?" I asked out of sarcasm, tilting my head to the side as cat stopped upon hearing me speak up. I hadn't expected him to leave me alone, thinking he'd probably want to come and watch the 'show' for himself. "I would have thought you'd get a kick out of that."

"Nah. I know better than to get on your bad side. Not to mention you're just repeating stuff I already know," Cat paused to turn his head my way, his golden eyes lighting up in the dim lighting provided by the candle. "But when you've finally decided what you're gonna do, you know where to find me."

I watched him stick out his tongue and brush it along the top set of his teeth glistening in the candlelight, all before opting to turn away and continue walking until he disappeared around the corner of the wall.

"I'll be waiting on the meal you have prepared for me, in the meantime!"

I rolled my eyes at his parting words and turned away to stare in the direction of the next set of stairs in front of me, shaking my head. I fell into my thoughts as I chose to continue walking up the next set of stairs, the candle and the glass of milk still clutched tightly within either hand.

' _Stupid demon. Is its stomach the only think it ever thinks about?'_

But I knew that it was right, even if it was only trying to give me advice as a way of hinting at me to hurry up and feed it. My original plan upon coming to this house and becoming its next witch was to go after my target once I was aware of what he was up to and if he still chose to chase me. I'd continued to lie to the demon and claimed I had no ulterior motive, but the truth was I was just being in denial. I did have a specific desire in mind, but up until now I've been too scared to try to reach for it. I was constantly having second thoughts and the influence from Viola and Peter hadn't helped me with where I wanted to go. I've been waiting for him to make the first move, and now that he has I can't run anymore. I need to face the facts and come to a decision. But before I did any of that, I needed to tell Peter and Viola the truth. Until I knew what path the pair of them were going to choose to tread on, I couldn't make my decision. The two of them had been helpful to me up until now, but I needed to know if I was going to be treading the rest of the way either on my own or alongside them. Only then would I be sure of what I wanted to do with myself and where to go from here.

My mind continued to fall into the same thought process as I made the rest of the journey to the final floor of the house, my eyes drooping as a result. For the majority of my life I had kept so many secrets to avoid being judged and caught under the guidance of my parents, who had done the same both for their sake and mine. All we'd ever wanted was to have a normal life, and yet the Demon Triad had been there to make things difficult every step of the way. With both of my parents gone I no longer held the need to hold on to these secrets anymore, and with Peter's relation to Charlotte now out in the open he needed to know this information. Both Peter and Viola needed to know the _real_ me and what they were going to be up against if they chose to stick with me.

By the time I had brought myself back to my senses with a simple blink to free myself from my thoughts, I was coming to a stop in front of the opened door of the lone bedroom located at the bottom of the narrow hallway of the final floor of the house. I had left a candle in the room alongside some matches with Peter in case he needed a light when the room grew too dark for him, so I wasn't surprised upon glancing in from the doorway to see the room dimly illuminated in an orange glow from the lit candle placed atop the wooden chair beside the bed.

I could see Peter was sat up on the bed with his back resting against the headboard, now dressed in the shirt and shorts that I'd formerly left for him. His knees were brought up to his chest, and his arms were wrapped around them with his forehead resting on top. I wasn't able to see his face, but I could bet his eyes were sore and swollen from the crying he'd probably been doing in my absence. Viola was sat down on the floor with her back resting against the right side of the bed, with her hands in her lap and her legs stretched out across the rug underneath her. Her gaze was focused on the wall ahead of her, with neither her or Peter seeming like they'd heard my approach to the room.

For a moment I found myself staying silent as I took in the scene before me, observing both Peter and Viola unnoticed whilst I still could. It was a little strange to consider that two children from the same village whose lives I had become entangled in and had an impact on were now stuck in the same room together, with one unaware of the other; Peter, who I had chosen to spare the life of in favour of protecting him from bullies, and Viola, who I had shown a simple act of kindness to even if she was no longer alive and existing in some sort of limbo. Three months ago I wouldn't have ever imagined myself getting involved in other people's affairs, or finding myself making friends at all. I'd always believed my parents were going to be the only friends I'd ever have. But obviously fate had other things in store for me.

' _And now that friendship is about to be tested. Will these two continue to stick by me when they know the truth and what I'm trying to do?'_

I was about to find that out.

Tightening my grip around the candle holder and glass in either hand, I dared to step forward into the room and head in the direction of the bed. Upon stepping over the threshold, Viola turned her head my way and didn't say anything upon sighting me entering the room, only giving me a small smile of acknowledgement. I said nothing either as I closed in on the bed and stepped around her legs, instead nodding to let her know I'd seen her smile. Peter wasn't aware she was in here, after all, so I didn't want to startle him by suddenly speaking to thin air and asking her what he'd been doing whilst I wasn't here. She'd find the time at some point to tell me.

Peter still hadn't raised his head from his knees by the time I'd manoeuvred around Viola and reached out both the candle and the glass of milk to place beside the other lit candle on top of the chair, deciding to keep my candle lit even if there was already one lit in the room. He stayed the same even when I chose to sit down on the edge of the bed and turned my body to face him, indicating that he'd probably heard me come in but had decided not to react. I stayed silent and waited to give him a chance to speak up should he have wanted to, but when it dragged on for a certain amount of time I took the initiative.

"… I've brought you a glass of warm milk," I said, my voice finally prompting Peter to lift his head and glance my way.

His eyes were drooped and looked a little red, the latter of which I assumed was due to soreness from his crying. But staring at his face and seeing how sunken Peter looked in comparison to normal brought a dull ache to my chest. It matched the same look I had imagined him to have if I'd found him at the entrance of the village earlier today. Despite this, though, I continued to talk, putting on a smile of my own to act as a form of reassurance.

"I figured your appetite wouldn't have returned yet, but you need to at least keep yourself hydrated."

Peter still didn't say anything, but he did turn his gaze towards the glass of milk on the chair, his brow furrowing as if he was trying to decide if he wanted to drink it or not. Out of the corner of my eye I eventually saw Viola push herself up from the floor and onto her knees, prompting me to turn to see her moving forward on them to kneel next to the chair. Reaching a hand up to grab the glass, Viola lifted it from the chair slowly and held it out in Peter's direction, leaving the latter blinking in surprise upon seeing it suddenly move and hover in the air. I assumed his reaction was based on seeing a floating glass of milk in front of him rather than Viola holding it, but he probably already guessed what was going on by this point.

After a moment of staring at the glass being held out towards him, Peter shifted his body slightly and unfolded his arms from around his knees, stretching a hand over to take the glass and mumble a 'thank you' which I assumed was both towards me and Viola. As Viola returned her hands to her lap and watched Peter put the glass to his lips in preparation to drink the milk, she turned her gaze towards me and furrowed her brow out of worry.

"… He knows about the mark on his back."

My brows raised at this as Peter tilted his head back and began to gulp the milk down loudly and quickly (remaining unaware of the current discussion), with Viola nodding as if to confirm what she was saying was true to avoid any further disbelief.

"He was looking at it in the dresser's mirror earlier. Is that 'the mark to summon unholy power' you were talking about before?"

I nodded, prompting me to mouth 'Anything else?' Viola's way to ask if she'd been given any more hints about what Peter already knew whilst he was still drinking. Viola shook her head to this.

"No. Aside from crying and napping in between, he hasn't said anything else about what he knows out loud."

I held up a thumb to thank Viola for her contribution just as Peter swallowed the last of the milk, my gaze focusing on him just as he brought the glass away from his lips.

' _That makes things a little easier on my part. At least I won't have him freaking out when I bring up the mark because he didn't know it was there.'_

Using his other sleeve to wipe away the milk moustache that had formed on his upper-lip, Peter held out the now empty glass for me to take from him, only for Viola to react quicker than me by reaching out to take it and return it to the chair beside the candles. I hadn't expected Peter to drink the milk so soon, but at least he was making an effort to look after himself despite what had happened.

But no sooner had Viola moved the glass out of the way, Peter was straightening out his back and placing his hands on either side of him, focusing his gaze on me once more.

"… Why does my Mom hate me?"

My eyes widened at the question that left Peter's mouth, having been taken aback by how calm his tone was when he'd said it. I hadn't expected that to be the first thing he'd choose to say upon deciding to speak to me.

"… What?"

Peter turned his body around and pushed himself along the bed until his legs dangled off the side, seating himself next to me with his gaze locked on the floor. He fell quiet for a moment in what I assumed to be a very long pause, probably trying to find his words. Eventually, though, he did resume talking in a quiet but calm tone.

"… My grandparents said my mom came from a rich family. They told me she put that scar on my lower back and killed my Dad when he took me away from her as a baby. You've probably already seen it. She never put my shirt back down after putting me inside that chest."

I nodded, my brow furrowing with worry as I tried to work out in my head where he was planning to go with this conversation. "… I have, yes."

Placing his hands together in his lap, I watched Peter rubbing his thumbs together out of nerves, as if he wasn't used to talking about this topic. It made me wonder how long he'd had to keep this to himself, reminding me of me and my current situation. It seemed like I wasn't the only one who had secrets to hide.

"They said that my mom was a nasty lady, and that I couldn't tell anybody about her or my mark in case she found me. Because if she did, she'd take me away from grandpa and grandma. I kept asking them why she was the way she was, but they never told me. I had no idea she was with those witch hunters and that she did such bad things…"

Peter paused to raise his head and turn it my way, his voice lowering a little as he did so.

"Seeing her for the first time showed grandma and grandpa were right. She stared at me like the bullies do. She tied me up just like they did, too. She really was scary and nasty, which was a shame 'cause I thought she looked lovely. But I still don't know why after meeting her. I still don't know why she hates me." He frowned. "I think you do, though."

I showed no reaction to Peter's words, instead choosing to briefly switch my gaze towards Viola still kneeling by the chair. She was staring at me with a frown as well, but more so out of concern than suspicion. She was obviously preparing herself for what I was going to say in response to Peter. This relieved me a little bit. She still had some faith in me.

"I can tell by the way you spoke about her that you know her better than I do," Peter continued, prompting me to focus my gaze back to him. "And if she's with the men in the cloaks, it makes sense that you found me so easily. You know about her and what these men are up to for sure, so I feel like you can answer my question." Peter's frown deepened out of desperation. "I want you to tell me the truth, Miss Emilia. Do you know why my Mom hates me?"

I was quick to sigh and close my eyes at this, having expected this to come up and yet not feeling entirely prepared for what I was about to say. I'd allowed him to get what he needed to off his chest, and now he'd indicated that he was ready to hear what I needed to tell him. Charlotte was a vile woman, and took after her father and the other members of the Demon Triad without a doubt. But there was a specific reason why she disliked Peter, and it had nothing to do with him.

' _Here it comes, Emilia. The spotlight's on you now.'_

Opening my eyes, I dared to focus my gaze on Peter once more, who had joined Viola in staring me down until I spoke up. With my brow furrowing, I slowly reached out my hands from my lap and placed them onto Peter's shoulders, prompting the younger boy to relax his brow out of surprise and blink in confusion.

"… She doesn't hate you, Peter. It's not your fault that she's treating you like this. Believe me." When Peter still blinked in confusion at my response, I swallowed and made myself continue. "You've probably guessed by now that the people who have been wandering around in the cloaks and masks aren't actually 'witch hunters'. That's just their cover."

"… 'Their cover'?"

"Yes," I paused for a few seconds to allow that to sink in. "They're actually members of a secret cult known as 'The Demon Triad', of which your mother is also a member."

Peter's eyes widened at this out of shock, prompting me to huff and lower my head a little.

"The scar you have on your lower back depicts a sigil used in dark rituals to summon forth an unholy power. The Demon Triad, as part of their goals, always carve this sigil into the skin of new-borns into the cult as a means of having them inherit the unholy power they're trying to summon. You're one of those children, Peter. You're one of what they would call 'the chosen'."

Peter tilted his head to the side out of confusion.

"… I don't get it. What does that have to do with why my Mom doesn't like me?"

Sighing quietly, I dared to raise my head and look him straight in the eyes.

"Every child who is born under the cult she comes from and has that mark carved into their skin is treated like nothing more than a tool. All of them are born with the purpose of becoming weapons to the leader of the cult. Your mother has that same mindset. So, you can see why this would include you… _and me_."

Peter frowned in confusion at the last thing I said, prompting me to move my hands away for a moment. He was definitely sharp for a young boy.

"… What do you mean, 'and me'?"

My gaze briefly crossed with Viola's for a moment to see her copying Peter, but with her eyes locked onto my right shoulder. I had a feeling she already had a suspicion as to what I was going to reveal, considering she and Ellen had already been told about the topic earlier today.

With my eyes drooping, I reached my left hand towards the right side of the collar of my nightgown, prompting both Peter and Viola to follow its movement with confused blinks.

"If you take my strange abilities into consideration along with what I've just told you about the marks, then you should be able to answer that question yourself." I paused to push the right side of my nightgown collar down my shoulder, exposing the skin on the front of my shoulder by the time I turned my gaze to look between Viola and Peter. "How do you think I managed to get them in the first place?"

Both Peter's eyes and Viola's lone one widened in horror the moment their eyes locked with the exposed skin of my shoulder, where they would see a tiny but faint pink scar that resembled the one on Peter's back; the mark to summon unholy power. But whereas Viola's reaction was calmer (probably due to her suspicions from before), Peter's mouth dropped open in shock. I was surprised at myself for having exposed the mark without hesitation, as this was the first time someone other than my parents (and possibly specific members of the Demon Triad) had seen it for themselves.

"That mark…" He paused to lean forward a little and squint to get a better look in the dim lighting, taking a moment to process things before he leaned back again and stared at me with a look of disbelief in his eyes upon relaxing them. "… You have it too?"

I nodded, staying silent as Peter slowly turned his head to glance in the direction of the chair with a blink. I assumed he was probably looking in the direction of where he thought Viola was.

"And those powers you have… D-Did they come from that…?"

I nodded again and moved my nightgown back over my shoulder to cover the mark, glancing towards Viola as she allowed her own shoulders to slump out of realisation at my response.

"I wondered why you were clutching your shoulder when you were talking to Ellen and me before…" Viola muttered, placing a hand to her chin. "But I did suspect you had that mark, too, based on what you were telling us. You did mention those who had the mark were supposed to get the abilities, too, even if the chances were slim."

" _Wait_ …" Peter suddenly said, prompting him to lean forward again towards me with his hands pressing into the quilt of the bed. A glint of life had returned to his eyes, and what he said next quickly confirmed why that was so. "D-Does that mean I should be able to talk to ghosts too?!"

I placed a hand to the nape of my neck and glanced down towards my lap at the question, feeling a little awkward at his sudden peppiness returning to him. Despite the circumstances, I kept forgetting Peter was still only a kid.

"… _Well_ , that's what the Demon Triad _intend_ to happen when they place these marks on infants, but I should tell you that the mark only increases the chances of you gaining the abilities by so much. Most children who are born into the cult and have this mark don't actually gain that ability the majority of the time, and you fall into that category. The likelihood is very rare."

Peter's shoulders slumped in dismay at this, his eyes drooping. " _Aw_. I thought I could finally get to see your ghost friend so I could thank them properly."

I bit the inside of my lip to stop myself from smirking when Viola briefly looked at Peter with a shocked blink, once again finding amusement in how innocent and naïve Peter was in his way of thinking sometimes. The boy had good intentions, though. I knew that.

But when Peter frowned in confusion again and sat up straight, I was quick to regain my composure as he voiced his questions once more.

"But is that why she doesn't like me, then? 'cause I don't have what you have?"

I was quick to shake my head at that, reaching a hand up to place on his closest shoulder.

"It's got nothing to do with that, Peter. She doesn't know you don't have them. That's the whole reason she tried to abduct you in the first place."

"Then what is it?"

I hesitated for a moment when the question was asked, my words becoming caught in my throat as I stared into Peter's pleading eyes. I knew the answer to his question, and yet I couldn't bring myself to say it. Staring into his eyes reminded me of when my mother sat me down and first told me about the Demon Triad and the truth behind my birth. It had been difficult for me to process, so I could only imagine how hard it was going to be for Peter to process, too.

After the silence between us had dragged on long enough, I tightened my grip on Peter's shoulder and placed my other hand to my chest.

"… You see, Peter, you're not like the other children who are born into the Demon Triad. Your mother was trying to replicate an experiment that occurred six years before you were born, where her father - and _your_ technical grandfather - attempted to sire an illegitimate heir; a child who is born outside of wedlock to a noble family."

Peter's frown deepened, but he didn't say anything as if he was pressing for me to continue. I took the chance to take a deep breath in and out of my nose when I felt my heart beginning to thud fast against my chest. This was becoming a lot harder to speak about than I initially thought it would be.

"You and this other child are the only two children to be illegitimate in this cult as a result, as up until then all children were born amongst the members in wedlock and not to anyone not associated with the group. Lord Druitt and Charlotte thought that using this process would increase the chances of the child gaining the abilities through the rituals. For Lord Druitt and his child, it worked. But for Charlotte and you… not as much."

"But why do I need to know this?"

Peter blinked in surprise after this upon feeling my hand beginning to tremble against his shoulder, his head turning slightly towards it as I gave myself a moment to pull myself together.

"… Miss Emilia?"

I was quick to pull my hand away when Peter reached up one of his in preparation to offer me some comfort, leaving him to turn to me with a confused blink as my shaking became more noticeable and my actions questionable. He became silent as he stared at me and attempted to make sense of my strange actions, but despite this I pushed myself to say it, even if my voice cracked.

"… Because that 'other child'; the one who ended up being the result for your birth six years later…" I gulped before continuing. "… It's me."

The moment the words left my mouth I saw both Viola and Peter widen their eyes and have their mouths fall open from shock, with the former covering hers with both of her hands. I didn't say anything at first, instead keeping my focus on their current expressions and falling into thought as I felt the slight release of my secrets easing up.

' _They're probably judging me really badly right now.'_

My thoughts were interrupted when Peter dared to relax his expression, forcing out a chuckle and a smile of amusement.

" _Ha_. That's- That's a funny joke, Miss Emilia! Y-You're just trying to lighten the mood, huh?"

When I shook my head in response, Peter once again allowed his mouth to drop open in surprise, causing me to let out a quiet sigh as the hand on my chest dug its fingers into the material of my nightgown. I had a feeling the truth beyond the mark would be too much for these two.

"I suppose proper introductions are in order to help you come to terms with this, then." Peter and Viola both raised a brow at this, but their expressions shifted back to the shocked ones they had before when I gave them a weak smile and tilted my head to the side slightly. "… My real name – as most would call it - is 'Lili Druitt,' and I am the youngest and only illegitimate child to the head of the Druitt Household."

Peter and Viola continued to be deathly silent as they attempted to wrap their heads around the information I had given them, prompting my smile to widen slightly and become sad. I couldn't blame them for it. It was a lot to unpack, not to mention my reaction had been similar when my mother had relayed this to me. It had been difficult to accept that the man who had been out to destroy my happiness since birth was my real father. Of course, up until now after telling Viola and Peter, I had refused to acknowledge him as such. As far as I was concerned, my step-father was my real father. That man didn't even deserve for me to address him as such.

As the silence continued and the pair remained unmoving, I feared the two of them couldn't cope with the information and were probably judging me for keeping secrets from them. However, shockingly, Viola was the one who dared to break it. With her hands dropping away from her mouth and into her lap, the blonde stared at me in realisation with her lone green eye.

"Oh my goodness… _Now it makes sense._ This is what Ellen meant when she said you were 'faking your identity'. The Demon Triad were referring to you as 'Lili'."

I nodded in response, which apparently prompted Peter to shuffle closer to me along the bed so he was sitting closer to my side, his eyes still wide.

"… _So_ … _you're_ the daughter of my Mom's Dad?"

"… Yes."

"… And that makes you my Mom's _sister_ , doesn't it?"

I frowned at the reminder, but that didn't stop me from correcting him. " _Half_ -sister, but technically yes. _Unfortunately_."

I mumbled the last part, but that didn't stop Peter from gasping out of realisation.

"But then- that makes you my…"

Peter trailed off, and before I had a chance to open my mouth to speak, I found my shoulders stiffening when the boy suddenly moved forward and wrapped his arms around them, leaving me blinking in confusion until he spoke up in the happiest tone I'd heard from him since returning to the house.

"I have a technical aunt from my Mom's side! And she's actually nice to me! I've always wanted something like this to happen!"

My shoulders slumped and my eyes drooped in dismay at these remarks, my gaze locking with Viola as she started to giggle at me and covered her mouth with a hand to try to muffle it, but still failed. I was ultimately surprised at how accepting they'd been of the truth, but that was currently overpowered by Peter revealing the one thing I'd been struggling to come to terms with myself; our apparent relation.

"That's _step-aunt_ to you!" I paused to scowl. "But don't you dare start calling me that! This is already awkward enough as it is!"

"I'm starting to see why you reacted so violently when Oleander told you who Peter's mother was," Viola said from behind her hand as she prepared to move it away, her giggling having ceased as quickly as it had come. "You realised you were related to Peter."

"… _Indeed_ ," I muttered, raising my voice again to normal volume upon turning my gaze down to stare at the top of Peter's head as he continued to hug me. "But I'm confused. I was expecting negative reactions all around from you two, especially from Peter."

Viola raised a brow in confusion as Peter raised his head to look at me with a confused blink, the pair of them staring at me as if I'd just sentenced them to eternal damnation in hell.

"But why?" Viola asked, tilting her head to the side a little. "It's not like us knowing who you really are has changed anything."

"I don't think bad of you," Peter added despite being unaware of what Viola had just said, his grip around me tightening. "In fact, I'm glad to know we're family! It gives me another reason to like you!"

My brow furrowed, their encouraging comments not making any sense to me whatsoever. "But _I'm_ the reason you're in this mess in the first place, Peter. Everything that's happened to you up until this point, including with those men finding you, _is my fault_. You were born because my family fled from the Demon Triad. Your mother found you because I fled to this house and she was pursuing me. _Everything_ is on me."

"No it's not."

I blinked in surprise at Peter's abrupt response as he tilted his head back a little more to look me in the eyes, a small smile appearing on his face.

"You're not like those people, Miss Emilia. I've known that from the day we first met. You're just trying to live your life, and they won't let you. That's what my grandma said to me about my Mom, and she was right. That's why my Dad did what he did."

"It's not just that, Peter. There's _so much_ more to this than you know; the goals behind the Demon Triad, their rules and rituals, the things I've done to make them come after me…" I paused to huff in annoyance and close my eyes out of frustration, purposely trailing off. "Problem is, if I try to explain it all to you now, you'd find it hard to understand and take in…"

I opened my eyes when I felt Peter move his arms from around me to instead grip at my upper-left sleeve, only to see him staring up at me with a strange little twinkle in his eyes.

"Then why don't you do what you did before?"

I frowned in confusion as I tried to recall what he meant, but after a few seconds nothing came to mind. So I ended up having to ask him.

"… Do what?"

"Turn it into a story."

I raised my brows out of surprise.

" _A story_?"

Peter nodded.

"Uh-huh! When you told me how your powers worked, you turned it into a story. You can do the same for this, too, can't you?"

I gaped in realisation when I recalled the conversation I'd had with Peter in the library from the day before, where my attempt to tease and scare him using the description of how my abilities worked had backfired. Although I hadn't intended for it to come across as a story, Peter had been quick to catch on to what I meant after I had explained it to him. That was proven at how he'd noticed what Viola was doing and that she was there even if he couldn't physically see her. He was a lot more observant than I gave him credit for.

'… _But is something as serious as this worth turning into a story? My mother told it to me as it was, and I struggled to cope with it despite her deeming me old enough to know.'_

After a moment of staring at each other in silence, I found a weak smile appearing on my face.

' _But Peter isn't me. He clearly learns differently. Maybe if I tell it to him as a tale, he and Viola will cope with the truth a little better.'_

" _Are you sure_ you want to know?" I eventually asked, mimicking my words from the day before during our previous conversation. "You might regret it later. And I do mean that this time."

Peter mirrored the smile and moved a little closer until he was leaning against my left side, letting go of my sleeve and putting his hands into his lap.

"As sure as anything! I'm still trusting my gut no matter what!"

I chuckled a little at his response and wrapped my left arm around his shoulders, briefly locking gazes with Viola and using my other hand to pat the empty area on my other side to indicate for her to come and sit down. It was probably more comfortable on the bed than it was kneeling on the floor.

"We'll see about that," I replied, my brow furrowing in thought as I watched Viola push herself to her feet and walk her way over to sit down on my right with her hands in her lap. "Let me see…"

Viola and Peter were watching me silently as I briefly turned my gaze towards my lap, trying to think about where it would be appropriate to start. Sitting in between these two made me feel like I was my mother talking to my thirteen-year-old self. She told me about my abilities and past separately during that time, but I knew it would be easier to tell these two everything together. I couldn't let there be any more secrets between us, especially for Peter's sake.

"I'll call this tale 'Lili and the Lord'," I eventually said, raising my gaze to glance between Peter and Viola. "It's not the most creative title, but it's the best I can come up with right now."

The pair of blondes sat on either side of me said nothing as I went on, continuing to stare at me without their attention straying. That was enough for me to know that they were going to pay close attention.

"… Our tale takes place eighteen years ago, in a poor but hardworking village far away from this very house and forest, where a young woman named 'Lilith Alcon' lived-"

"Is that you?" Peter interrupted, causing me to briefly turn to him and frown.

"… No. My real name is _Lili_ , not _Lilith_."

" _Oh_. I thought it was short for that name."

"It's not. Also, this takes place a year before I was born, so it's not a character based on me."

When Peter nodded to confirm he understood, I cleared my throat made to continue.

" _Anyway_ … Lilith was well-known by the people of her community to be the only daughter of a couple who owned the only farm around, and was admired for her looks as well as her friendly nature."

"Sounds familiar," I heard Viola mutter under her breath, leaving me to watch her smile in amusement when I gave her a gentle nudge in the side with my right elbow to be playful. I suspected she was referring to herself, in that regard.

"Every morning, whilst her father tended to the animals and her mother handled the household chores, young Lilith would leave her home to go to the market and return in the afternoon with fresh food and other essentials to lighten their workload. But on one of these days, Lilith remained unaware that her usual routine and life as she knew it was about to take a dark and nasty turn…"


	16. Chapter 16: Lili and the Lord (Part 1)

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading, following, favouriting and reviewing this fanfic. Your feedback and the attention it's receiving is greatly appreciated. This chapter came out a little later than I intended due to medical issues I'm currently trying to resolve, along with my attention being drawn to a new fanfic I'm planning to write and publish sometime in the future. These will continue to be an issue in the future, so expect those two reasons to be why updates on this fanfic might be slow for a little while. But I do hope you enjoy the next update. I tried my best to plan it out as accurately as I did in my head.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Lili and the Lord (Part 1)

 _Using a hand to adjust the brown basket handle to hook it around her left elbow, Lilith made her way through the bustling market of her village and bypassed the yells of the stall owners as they made attempts to grab potential customer's attention. Lilith didn't need to give them her attention, though. She'd just finished up gathering the last of what she needed into her basket and was on her way home to give it to her mother. Unfortunately, since the market was located in the centre of their village, she had no choice but to make her way through it in order to get back home._

 _Reaching her right hand behind her head to make sure the long braid her blonde hair was tied up in was secure with a light pat, Lilith briefly turned her blue eyes towards the sky above her. It was very cloudy today, and she was hoping that it wasn't signalling any rain to come. They'd had enough of it over the last three days, and this was the first time since then that she'd actually left her home. The last thing Lilith wanted was to be confined to her home once more because of the dreary weather._

' _Not to mention my clothes aren't exactly suited for such weather…' Lilith thought, her gaze briefly glancing down towards the front of her short-sleeved, blue dress and black leather laced boots._

" _Lilith! Hey, Lilith! Slow down!"_

 _Lilith came to a sudden stop at the sound of the familiar voice calling to her from behind and bringing her free from her current train of thought, prompting her to blink once in surprise and turn her head around slightly in the direction she'd heard it. A bright smile came to her face when she saw the shorter woman with her brunette hair tied into a bun running her way towards her through the large crowds of villagers, prompting her to raise her right hand to wave upon locking gazes with her brown eyes._

" _Afternoon, Eleanor!" Lilith called out towards her as the latter made her approach and slowed down to a stop at her left side. Her smile widened in amusement as Eleanor hunched over a little and placed her hands to her knees underneath the brown skirt of her long-sleeved pinafore dress, trying to catch her breath. "A little winded today, aren't you?"_

" _You don't even know the half of it…" Eleanor replied in between huffs, taking a moment before she slowly stood up straight again. Lilith mentally noted how flushed her face looked as she watched Eleanor raise a sleeve to wipe along her forehead. "My mother's had me running around for her since dawn! And my brother's been of little help,_ _ **as usual**_ _!"_

 _Lilith shook her head at this, her smile dimming a little. "I can only imagine…"_

 _Eleanor's gaze locked with the almost full basket hooked around her friend's arm, prompting her to blink in surprise and straighten out her shoulders a little._

" _Are you finished with your errand?"_

 _Lilith briefly followed Eleanor's gaze towards the basket before giving a stiff nod._

" _Yes. I was just on my way home, in fact."_

 _Eleanor's eyes lit up with life at this response, prompting a shy smile to appear._

" _Really? In that case, I'll accompany you."_

" _I appreciate the company. Thank you."_

 _With Eleanor giving a stiff nod of her own and grinning her friend's way, the pair turned and started their walk away from the market, sticking side by side as they went. Lilith was grateful for the company, as her walk back home was usually a silent and lonely one. Not to mention she enjoyed spending time with Eleanor, ever since childhood in particular. The two had always been in separable, with even her own parents remarking how Eleanor was like the sister Lilith never had._

" _So, has your mother been busy, then, since she has saddled you with some of the work?" Lilith asked, her head turning towards Eleanor just as the latter gave a small huff and slumped her shoulders._

" _ **Very much so**_ _. She has had to take on a second job so she can afford to pay for grandfather's medicine."_

 _Lilith blinked in surprise at this revelation, her brow furrowing with concern._

" _Has she? But your family are usually consistent when it comes to keeping on top of your payments. Why would she need to get another job?"_

 _Eleanor turned her head to glance behind them and make sure they were alone before focusing her gaze back on Lilith, leaning to the side so she was a little closer and lowering her voice._

"… _Because of the Druitts."_

 _Lilith raised a brow at this, immediately recognising the surname and realising its connection to Eleanor's current dilemma._

" _The landowners, huh. Did they raise your family's taxes ridiculously high, too?"_

 _Eleanor gave a stiff nod._

" _Indeed. I expected it to happen at some point," Eleanor paused to scowl and wrap her arms around her middle. "They've always been greedy. They know we struggle enough as it is to bring in income, but still they insist on squeezing every last drop of it out of us! What did we do to deserve this treatment?!"_

 _Lilith could only shake her head at this in dismay. "Honestly, Eleanor, I wish I had an answer to give you."_

 _Eleanor's eyes drooped as she wrapped her arms further around her middle._

" _Poor mother is stressing. It's difficult to watch how much all of this is impacting on her. She isn't sleeping. She's constantly worrying about the money. She isn't even eating properly…" Eleanor trailed off to turn her gaze back to Lilith, with the latter furrowing her brow out of concern at the worried look being reflected in her brown eyes. "It's scary, Lilith. I'm worried she's working herself to death, just like my father did."_

" _There, there," Lilith said out of reassurance, raising her left hand to give her friend a gentle pat on her closest shoulder. "Don't you go stressing yourself out, either. You know your mother is stronger willed than she looks."_

 _Eleanor's brow creased at this, her gaze turning down towards her own black boots peeking out from under her dress._

" _I-I know, but…"_

 _Allowing a small smile to appear, Lilith gave Eleanor's shoulder a light squeeze as a further act of comfort._

" _That woman has spent the majority of your life raising you and your brother singlehandedly on her own, all whilst she juggled taking care of your ailing grandfather, doing her job, and tending to her other parental responsibilities. You shouldn't underestimate the power of a mother's love. Everything is going to be fine. You'll see."_

 _Eleanor blinked in surprise at Lilith's words and focused her gaze back on her, her mouth slightly agape._

"… _I'm surprised to hear you say that. Your family are worse off than mine, and always have been for a long time against everyone else in the village."_

 _Lilith's smile was quick to fade at Eleanor's words, prompting her to raise a confused eyebrow and withdraw her hand from her friend's shoulder. She had an inkling she knew what she was referring to, but decided to enquire for the sake of clarification._

" _What do you mean?"_

" _The Druitts started the 'raising taxes' chain with your family, and to this day they remain higher than anyone else's. Your father is working himself sick trying to keep income coming through his farm work, and your mother is getting stressed just worrying about him. But you don't seem the slightest bit concerned about any of it!"_

 _Lilith reached her right hand up to place to her chest and give it a rub, the reminder of her own problems causing a pang of guilt to blossom there._

" _Believe me, I am. I'm just putting on a brave face for their sake. The last thing father and mother need is for them to see me worrying about them, too." Lilith paused her hand just over the middle of her chest, her brow furrowing into a frown. "However, my parents are the strongest people I know. They haven't been taking this lying down."_

" _I've heard about that. Apparently, your father had a row with the Druitts' personal tax collector and has refused to continue payment until it's lowered to something a little more reasonable."_

 _Lilith nodded to that, her frown deepening out of determination._

" _Indeed. And that's the reason why I don't feel I should be worried about them, and neither should you," Lilith paused to clench the hand on her chest into a loose fist, a bright smile appearing on her face. "The Druitts can try to make our lives miserable, but the people of this village have always found ways to adapt under pressure. I feel we can all get through this together once my parents prove them wrong. They can take away our freedom, but they'll never take away our fight for it!"_

 _Eleanor stared at Lilith for a moment in silence as they continued their walk away from the market and towards the quieter areas of the village, her eyes wide with shock as she tried to process her words. But once the pair had stared at each other for a long time, it was Lilith's turn to blink in shock and lose her smile once more when Eleanor suddenly started to laugh. She remained speechless as she watched her friend's shoulders shake with amusement, a hand reaching up to cover her mouth in attempt to muffle it and fail miserably._

" _What's so funny?" Lilith finally managed to ask just as Eleanor's laughter began to cease, the latter shaking her head in dismay at her friend's obliviousness._

" _Why,_ _ **you**_ _, of course!"_

"… _**Me**_ _?" Lilith repeated out of disbelief, moving her hand away from her chest as her cheeks flushed a light pink out of embarrassment. "Why am I funny?"_

" _Oh! Don't take it so literally!" Eleanor said with an amused grin, reaching up a hand to lightly slap Lilith against the back of her closest shoulder. "It's just hard to believe I know someone as positive as you are!"_

 _Lilith blinked in confusion and tilted her head to the side as Eleanor's grin widened a little._

" _Even in the darkest of times you always seem to find a ray of sunshine! I suppose that's why everyone in the village is drawn to you!"_

 _Lilith turned her gaze away from Eleanor upon feeling the heat further rising to her cheeks, turning them a brighter shade of pink as she shook her head in dismissal._

" _Oh, don't be silly, Eleanor! I just don't believe in sitting around and sulking all the time!"_

" _Nonsense, Lilith! It's an uplifting trait to have! I can definitely see why your parents are able to keep up their fighting spirits even against the Druitts. You're giving them that extra push."_

 _Lilith focused her gaze onto Eleanor and raised a hand, giving Eleanor's closest shoulder a gentle push with a smile of amusement soon appearing._

" _Oh, stop it!"_

" _Then_ _ **you**_ _stop it!" Eleanor replied through her giggling. "You're too modest!"_

 _Lilith found herself laughing along with Eleanor after this, feeling a sense of relief washing over her as she did so. It had been a while since she'd felt any form of release regarding recent events, so she was glad to finally get things off her chest with someone she considered to be family almost._

 _When the laughter between the pair finally started to die down, Eleanor straightened herself out and turned to Lilith with a furrowed brow._

" _But in all seriousness, Lilith, as much as that trait of yours is a precious asset, don't let it get in the way of coming to the aid of your parents. I understand what you're saying, but they can't fight all those battles on their own. They'll need your support and intervention at some point, you know."_

 _Lilith stared at her friend in silence for a moment before giving her a small smile of reassurance, nodding stiffly to prove she was listening._

" _Don't you worry about a thing, Eleanor. I know my parents are capable of fighting their own battles, but my father in particular has always been too stubborn for his own good. If he does go too far, I'll be sure to reel him back in again."_

 _Eleanor allowed an amused smile to return to her face, followed by a small chuckle._

" _I trust that you will."_

 _But that moment of happiness was quickly short lived at the sound of squeaking carriage wheels and the loud whinnying and hoof stomping belonging to two horses from behind, causing the laughter between the two girls to stop. As the sounds got louder and closer the pair stopped in their tracks and turned to look behind with surprised blinks, their eyes widening at the sight of a black carriage with two black horses at the front heading their way at a frighteningly fast speed. Eleanor was the first to break free of her shock, grabbing Lilith's closest arm with both hands and pulling her towards the left to avoid the carriage as it started to pass them by._

 _Lilith gasped out of surprise and stumbled back into Eleanor's front when the horses sped on past with the carriage in tow, with the carriage driver in the black top hat and coat sat up front not acknowledging the two girls even when the force of the carriage's movement built up a strong enough gust to whip the skirts of their dresses and hair behind them. As Lilith and Eleanor raised their arms and crossed them loosely in front of their faces to shield themselves (with the latter closing her eyes for good measure), Lilith's gaze found itself crossing with a pair of dark piercing dark blue eyes watching her from the right side of the carriage's window, causing her body to shudder with fright. The eye contact between them only lasted for a few seconds, but for Lilith it felt like everything around her had started to slow down, and not in a good way. Something about those eyes felt so… ominous to her; as if it was dangerous for her to be staring into them to begin with._

 _Even after the carriage had sped on by and was continuing its way across the path leading away from the main area of the village, Lilith's gaze remained locked on its retreating back, the image of those eyes now imprinted into her mind. She found herself falling into thought whilst she attempted to process what had just happened, her gaze remaining locked in the direction the carriage had gone even long after it had vanished from her sight and with its sounds dying away. She had a feeling they were probably heading towards her family's farm based on the direction they were heading. Her home was at the other end of the village path, but due to how far it stretched it couldn't be seen from where she and Eleanor were currently stood._

'… _Who on earth was that? I can only assume based on the carriage that they're connected with the Druitt family. But those eyes…' Lilith paused to raise her right hand to her left upper-arm, giving it a quick rub upon feeling the hairs along her skin prick up as she recalled the ominous look in the stranger's eyes. 'I've never seen anything like them before around here. I wonder…'_

"… _Eleanor, do you know who that-?"_

 _Lilith started addressing Eleanor just as she turned to face her, but cut herself off upon seeing the current look on the latter's face. Eleanor's eyes were wide with horror, her mouth was slightly agape, and her face had turned a deathly pale. If Lilith didn't know any better, she would have assumed Eleanor had just seen a terrifying, inhuman beast of some kind._

"… _Eleanor?" Lilith addressed her friend with concern lacing her tone when she didn't appear to be responding to her voice, slowly reaching out a hand towards one of her shoulders. "Are you okay-?"_

 _Lilith was interrupted once more by the sudden movements of Eleanor raising a hand and gripping at her wrist, prompting her to stop and stare at her in silent shock as fear crossed her friend's face._

" _Go home."_

 _Lilith frowned in confusion at the words that left Eleanor's mouth and the serious tone she spoke them in, being quick to respond to her regardless._

"… _Pardon?"_

 _Letting go of Lilith's wrist, Eleanor turned to face her friend properly and placed both of her hands on her shoulders, her grip firm. There was still clear fear in Eleanor's eyes, but the colour had since started to return to her face._

" _You need to go home_ _ **right now**_ _."_

 _Lilith tilted her head to the side slightly, still not understanding Eleanor's sudden shift in behaviour._

"… _Why? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"_

" _I don't have time to explain, but you should probably get back as soon as possible to make sure your parents are okay. I know for a fact that carriage doesn't belong to the tax collector."_

" _What are you-?"_

 _Lilith was cut off again when Eleanor took her left hand away from her shoulder and reached out to take the basket from around her arm, using her right hand to shove her other shoulder and prompt Lilith to turn around to face the other way, the latter blinking in confusion and surprise as she did so._

" _There's no time! Just run! I'll bring your basket to you later! It'll only slow you down!"_

 _Lilith turned her head back to look at Eleanor._

" _But-"_

" _ **Go, Lilith**_ _!"_

 _Lilith gasped when she felt Eleanor shove her forward via her shoulder from behind, causing her to stumble forward a few steps and raise her arms on either side of her to help her regain her balance, her gaze briefly focusing forward for now. Upon digging her right foot into the ground and bringing herself to a steady stop, Lilith glanced back at Eleanor once more with a confused frown. She still had no idea why she was suddenly acting this way, but she suspected it was because she knew how dangerous the person in the carriage was._

' _Perhaps Eleanor has seen them deal with her mother or the other villages before in regards to their taxes…'_

 _Despite her confusion, however, Lilith knew better than to brush off Eleanor's instincts. If she was telling her to go and see if everything was okay, there was clearly something she suspected was wrong. She could trust her on that._

 _After a few more seconds of staring Eleanor down in silence, Lilith briefly closed her eyes and let out a huff of defeat._

" _Alright. I'll see you later then."_

 _Eleanor gave a small smile and nod just as Lilith opened her eyes and turned away from her, with the latter beginning her run off down the path and in the direction the carriage had just took._

" _See you later!" Lilith heard Eleanor call out from behind her as she got further away, her hands balling into fists when she picked up the pace._

 _Lilith knew the carriage was going to beat her to her home before her regardless of how fast she ran, but she at least hoped she managed to get there before anything bad happened._

* * *

 _The first thing that came into Lilith's sight just as she made her way up the slight slope her home was placed on was the black carriage and horses aligned in front of the wooden gate blocking access to her house. She didn't bother coming to a stop to examine the scene properly, instead choosing to make her way around the carriage and heading in the direction of her house. She did take notice on the way, however, that the gate had been left wide open just as she'd passed through, finding it to be very strange._

' _Mother and Father don't usually leave the gate open. Did that stranger barge their way in-?'_

" _I don't care what you fancy rich folk have to say for yourselves!_ _ **I am her father and I forbid you to lay a hand on her**_ _! Your business is with me, not her!"_

 _The familiar male voice brought Lilith to a dead stop in the pathway leading to the two-floored home, where she once again saw the front door to the house wide open. She frowned in confusion at seeing two backs belonging to knights dressed in silver armour blocking her view inside, but her focus remained on the faint yelling she'd heard moments before. She knew the voice, which only prompted her to start to walk towards the house when an unfamiliar male one responded in a patronising manner._

" _Well, Mister Alcon, maybe you should have thought of that before refusing to pay your taxes. Of course, if you reconsider and resume your payment, I can assure you that your daughter will be left alone. Either way, if you wish to continue toiling away on your little farm, some form of payment is needed from you."_

 _Lilith raised a brow out of confusion at hearing the words of the stranger, being quick to deduce who the pair were obviously talking about in this situation._

' _It does sound like this man is connected to the tax collector, but I can tell by his voice that he isn't the same man my parents usually deal with. They're definitely talking about me, too, by the sounds of things. How am I involved in this mess, though?'_

" _You greedy wretch-! You've got enough money coming out of your backside as it is! Why are you so unfair towards us hardworking folk, eh?! I'm not paying your stupidly high taxes if it means me and my family have to starve!"_

" _Father!" Lilith called out just as the familiar voice spoke up once again and she got closer to the house, the conversation between him and the mysterious stranger not making the slightest bit of sense despite her own suspicions on the matter. "Is everything all right?!"_

 _Silence fell inside the house just as Lilith approached the doorway, but was quick to stop upon seeing the orange sleeve of a familiar looking dress push itself in between the two knights, forcing them to take a step to either side and part to let them past out of shock._

" _Out of my way!" The familiar female voice cried as she pushed past the two knights, prompting Lilith to gape in surprise upon sighting the stout and ear-length black haired woman making her way towards her._

 _Seeing her blue eyes filling up with tears, Lilith's shoulders stiffened when the woman threw her arms around them and pulled her into her front, with the latter burying her face into the side of her hair and bunched up fringe in the middle of her forehead. The two might have been the same height, but Lilith knew that wouldn't stop the woman from being physically affectionate._

" _Oh, my baby girl! We weren't expecting you back yet! Don't go in there!"_

 _Lilith frowned at hearing the woman's voice start to crack, raising her arms to wrap around her shoulders when she felt the woman's move to cup her hands around the back of her head and one side of her face. She didn't start speaking until she heard the woman start to weep close to her ear, prompting her grip around her to tighten in attempt to bring the older woman some comfort._

" _Mother…? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

 _But Lilith never got an answer. Instead she was met with the sight of the back of blue overalls, a red, short sleeved shirt and straw hat getting in between the knights as if to block someone from the doorway, holding a black pitch fork in both hands close to their front._

" _You ain't taking another step, rich britches! I've chased plenty of folks like you off my property, just like my Papa before me! I'm not afraid to do the same to the likes of-_ _ **Oof**_ _!"_

 _Lilith's eyes widened when the slightly taller man in front of her was interrupted by the knight to her left, who had proceeded to elbow the man in the gut with his right arm. She let out a quiet gasp as her mother let her go and turned around to find her husband tumbling backwards out of the house through the doorway, her own eyes widening when he fell beside them on his bottom._

" _Father!"_

 _With his straw hat falling from his head and exposing his short, blonde curly locks and the pitch fork ending up in her father's lap, Lilith and her mother moved and crouched down on his left and right sides respectively with concern reflecting in their eyes, with the former listening to her father groan and watch him place a hand across his abdomen where he'd been elbowed._

" _Oof… That armour has quite the kick…" he mumbled, rubbing his hand against the injured area as Lilith frowned with worry and placed a hand on his closest shoulder._

" _Are you all right?"_

 _Lilith's father dared to lift his brown eyes to stare into his daughter's concerned blue ones, prompting him to force a smile of reassurance and raise his hand away from his abdomen to cover the one of hers on his shoulder._

" _You know I've felt worse from the farm animals, sweetheart. Don't you go worrying yourself about your old man."_

" _So,_ _ **you're**_ _Lilith Alcon."_

 _The unfamiliar voice drew Lilith's attention away when she focused her gaze on the doorway to her home upon watching the smile fade from her father's face, her eyes widening when she found herself once again staring into the ominous dark blue eyes from her earlier encounter. The owner of those eyes was a tall man stood straight between the two knights just behind him, looking a few years older than her and possessing a smile that Lilith could only describe as 'patronising'. His blue hair may have been short and ragged, but Lilith was able to tell by his clothing and other aspects of his general appearance that this man was one of noble rank; he wore a dark blue coat with a white outline and cuffs, a white shirt under a dark blue vest, white trousers with a blue and white scabbard attached around his waist and dark blue leather boots. Lilith had never seen someone like this before around the village, but she could see now that this was the man who she had made eye contact with in the passing carriage._

 _That realisation was enough to keep her wide-eyed gaze upon him, even as his smile widened and she felt her father's grip on her hand tighten. She could tell he believed this man to be a threat, too._

" _I can see by the surprised look on your delicate little face that you recognise me from our brief encounter a moment ago," he paused to tilt his head to the side a little, his eyes glancing Lilith up and down and prompting the latter to lean back out of intimidation under his stare and his choice of words. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."_

"… Is that man 'grandpa'?" Peter asked with wide eyes, interrupting my story and prompting my eyes to droop in dismay as I glanced his way.

" _I'm about to get to that_. _Be patient_."

Peter gave a nervous chuckle and reached a hand back to rub his nape, briefly closing his eyes.

"… Sorry."

"Thank you."

"… _Father, who is this man?" Lilith asked once she was able to turn her gaze to her father and bring herself to speak despite her surprise, her brow furrowing in confusion._

 _She was silent as she watched her father scowl and briefly focus his gaze towards the man still smiling in a patronising way in their direction, only to sigh heavily and close his eyes as he answered her in a venomous tone she'd never heard him use before._

"… _This is Adam Druitt; the current heir of the Druitt Noble Family, and the man sucking our income dry."_

"I _knew_ it! I knew it!" I flinched at Peter's yell as he pointed an index finger my way and started waving his arm up and down out of excitement, once again interrupting the story before I'd even gotten a good portion of the way through. "It's grandpa!"

I huffed and shook my head in dismay at Peter's reaction, but managed to spot Viola furrowing her brow in thought from where she was still sat to my right, a hand to her cheek.

"His first name is 'Adam'. I remember Oleander saying something about the name when you were discussing Peter's father. His first name was 'Adam', too…" Viola paused to tilt her head my way. "Does the name have some kind of link as to why all of this has been happening?"

I found myself smiling in amusement at Viola's conclusion, prompting me to fold my arms across my chest.

" _Well done for noticing_. I can tell you that the name does partly have some significance with this story, but I'll get to that part later."

"It does?" Peter questioned with a surprised blink, with me turning to face him with a nod.

"It does. _But anyway_ …"

 _Adam let out a forced laugh at Lilith's father's description as Lilith returned to staring at him with her mouth agape, completely speechless at what she'd just heard._

' _ **Druitt**_ _?! He's the landowner…'_

" _Likening me to fictional creatures, Mister Alcon? I wouldn't say I was the same as a blood-sucker."_

" _ **Well, I do**_ _," he replied with a growl, shifting his position slightly so he was sitting up straighter._

 _This prompted Lilith to glance back at her father and watch his scowl deepen, his free hand reaching down for the pitch fork still lying in his lap._

" _Now, get the heck off my property before I run you through!"_

 _Adam shook his head and tutted at this display, his smile fading._

" _You know I can't do that, Mister Alcon. You need to make up your mind. Either you agree to continue paying your taxes like before,_ _ **or**_ _…" Adam trailed off to lock eyes with Lilith just as the latter turned to focus on him. "… your daughter will have to come and work for me at my estate as compensation."_

 _Lilith's eyes widened in horror at this declaration, which was quickly followed up by the sounds of her mother's sudden and muffled sobbing. The brief titbits of the conversation she'd heard from before between her father and Adam were suddenly starting to make sense, prompting Lilith to frown at Adam as her mother continued to plead through her weeping._

" _Oh, dear lord, no! Please-! Please have mercy-!"_

" _Excuse me?"_

" _You heard me," Adam replied, causing him to smile in amusement when the confirmation caused Lilith's eyes to widen further. "When people refuse to meet the demands required of them, they need to be punished by having what's precious to them taken away. Your father refuses to pay what is owed to him; therefore, to teach him to learn his place in this world, he needs to lose the thing that means a lot to him;_ _ **you**_ _."_

 _Lilith continued to stare at Adam in horrified silence for a moment longer, completely at a loss of words._

' _ **Me**_ _? Because father refuses to pay his taxes, he wants to take_ _ **me**_ _as an alternative form of payment-?'_

" _I don't have to make up my mind about anything!"_

 _Lilith flinched in surprise and moved her hand away from her father's shoulder when he yelled and pushed himself onto his feet upon breaking her out of her train of thought, getting into a fighting stance with his feet spread apart and with the pitch fork held in between both hands pointing towards Adam. Lilith and her mother were once again quick to follow, with the latter pressing both of her trembling hands together against her mouth and watching the scene unfold with wide and teary eyes._

" _My daughter is barely seventeen, and I will not stand by and allow you to take her away! What's going on between us is none of her business! You know how I feel about this whole situation, so you'd best make your leave while you can still walk!"_

 _The knights standing behind Adam showed no hesitation in copying his stance by spreading their feet apart and each reaching a gloved hand for the swords strapped to their waists, but Adam refrained from showing any outward reaction other than to raise his palm up and turn his head slightly to glance at the pair, signalling for them to stop what they were doing immediately. The two knights stopped just as their fingers gripped at the handles of their weapons, staying still even after Adam turned his gaze back to the Alcon family._

" _I don't think I need to remind you of what I'm capable of, Mister Alcon. I would very much appreciate your co-operation regarding this matter." Lilith kept her focus on Adam as his eyes narrowed towards her father, his hand lowering and reaching for his own sword strapped to his waist. "But if you insist on denying such an opportunity on your behalf, then I'm afraid I must execute force on mine…"_

 _Lilith dared to side-glance her father when Adam took hold of his sword handle and pulled the blade free from its scabbard, only for her to bite the inside of her lip at seeing his fingers' grip on the pitchfork tighten, his knuckles quickly a deathly shade of white._

' _Father is a stubborn man. When he has his mind set on something, he refuses to budge. He will not hesitate to fight Lord Druitt if it means protecting me and mother.'_

 _Lilith's hands balled into fists at her sides as she focused her gaze on Adam just as he swiped his blade to the right and started to approach her father, with the latter refusing to move from his current position._

' _But my father isn't a fighter. My family have suffered enough at their hands. As much as I've put my faith in my parents until now, I know things have turned dire. I need to step up and do something about it, before my father crosses a line he can never come back from; just like I told Eleanor. I don't want to do it, but…'_

"… _**Wait**_ _!"_

 _Adam stopped a small distance away from Lilith's father when Lilith spoke up and started to walk forward at a quickened pace towards them, with him, Lilith's father, and Lilith's mother watching on with surprised blinks as she stopped and positioned herself in between the first two. Folding her arms across her chest and frowning up at Adam despite the obvious few inches between them (Lilith noted he was around the same height as her father, who was exactly 6ft and only three inches taller than she and her mother), Lilith did her best in appearing undeterred as she went to address the man whose family had made her family's lives miserable for years._

" _You're proposing that if my father refuses to pay for his debts, then I must go with you?"_

 _Adam relaxed his expression when Lilith asked her question, remaining silent for a moment as he stared into her eyes and studied her current stance. He remained wary but lowered his blade to his side before going to respond._

" _That's correct."_

 _Loosening her fists at his response, Lilith allowed her shoulders to slump as she relaxed her stiff stance, her frown remaining on her face despite the confirmation making her feel nervous about where this was going. Something in her gut told her that there was something really wrong about all of this, and the last thing she wanted was for it to be a burden on her parents._

" _Isn't there another way? Does it have to be those two options?"_

 _Adam nodded without hesitation, his eyes possessing a hint of coldness that sent a tingle down Lilith's spine. There was something going on behind those eyes, and she knew it._

"… _I'm afraid so."_

 _Lilith's frown relaxed slightly as she tried to process Adam's words, her eyes swimming with disbelief as she tried to study the mysterious man almost towering over her._

' _How does someone like him sleep at night knowing he and his family have been robbing hardworking people of their income and livelihoods for generations? He tries to sound sincere, but his choice of words roll off his tongue the wrong way. He is truly a man of greed and stone.'_

"… _Why are you doing this?"_

 _The question spoke by the young blonde maiden caused Adam to raise a brow of curiosity._

"… _I beg your pardon?"_

 _Lilith reached a hand up to place to her chest, keeping eye contact with the man despite the continued dread swirling around in her stomach at staring into his cold eyes._

" _How can you sleep at night knowing you're driving the people of this village to starvation, and then have the nerve to separate loved ones from each other when they choose to stand against you? Why do you oppress us? What did we do to deserve such treatment from a selfish man like you?"_

" _Lilith-!"_

 _Lilith's father was cut off when Adam let out a low chuckle, his eyes remaining locked onto Lilith's as she stared at him with a surprised blink._

" _My, my, Mister Alcon, your daughter surely shares your feistiness, doesn't she?" Ignoring the growl Lilith's father gave in response, Adam allowed his smile to fade once more. "Miss Lilith, there are only two types of people in this world; those who take and those who are taken from. That's just how this world works, my dear, and it's something you and your family should learn to take heed of in the future."_

 _Lilith's eyes drooped at this as Adam placed the edge of his blade against the ground under his feet, leaning against the handle as if it was a cane instead of a sword._

" _ **I**_ _own this land, and I need money to keep it in order. The people who live upon it must pay me to do their part in keeping it sustained. By refusing to pay me what they owe, your parents are essentially contributing nothing to the community. Whilst_ _ **I could**_ _just remove you from my land, I feel the alternative I've offered them is more than generous." He paused to close his eyes and shrug his shoulders. "_ _ **Yes**_ _, this would mean you would be separated from your parents and never see them again, but in the long term they can live comfortably under reasonable payment and with the knowledge that you are in safe hands and ridding them of their debt."_

 _Lilith's eyes lit up when Adam said the last part, prompting her to bring her other hand to join the one already on her chest._

" _So… if I was to go with you_ _ **willingly**_ _, you would stop harassing them? Including with your unpayable taxes?"_

" _ **Lilith**_ _-?!"_

 _Lilith didn't turn to look at her mother when she heard her muffled and pleading cry from behind her, not even when she heard her father gasp with horror upon realising what she was getting at. Instead she watched Adam's patronising smile return to his face as he opened his eyes and stood up straight, lifting his sword from the ground to return it to his scabbard upon recognising her intentions. He placed his free hand to his chest, his eyes failing to convey the sincerity of what he was about to say next._

"… _You have my word, Lilith Alcon."_

 _Lilith nodded to that out of contentment, even though she suspected an ulterior motive behind all of this._

' _I don't want to play into his demands. I don't want to be separated from mother and father. It would break their hearts. But if this man refuses to compromise, then I've got no choice. My parents have sheltered me from the cruelty of this world long enough. It's time I protected them.'_

"… _Then I'll go with you."_

" _ **Lilith**_ _!"_

 _Lilith heard a loud thump behind her as if something had fallen, followed by feeling a pair of hands grip at her shoulders from behind. They were quick to turn her around and have her face her father, the latter of which was staring at her with a frown with his pitchfork lying motionless on the ground at his feet._

" _What are you doing?! You don't need to go with him! Let me handle this!"_

 _Lilith could see the pain in her father's eyes as he said this, leaving her unable to glance in her sobbing mother's direction. She could only guess that she was in a worse state than he was. She knew this decision was a reckless one, as she didn't know what this man could possibly want with a normal village girl like her. But if it meant her family no longer had to suffer at his hands…_

 _The young blonde-haired woman forced the widest smile of reassurance she could onto her face in attempt to ease her father's worries, daring to reach up both of her hands to his and wrap her fingers loosely around his wrists._

" _Father, I appreciate that you and mother have been trying to protect me and fight for our rights for all these years, but you know as well as I do that things between us and the landowners have gotten too dire. Compromises need to be made."_

" _But Lilith…" Her mother started, trailing off with a whimper as she moved forward towards the pair and reached out a hand to cup the side of her daughter's face._

" _It's okay, Mother," Lilith replied, her smile turning solemn as she dared to make eye contact with her teary-eyed mother. "You know I'm old enough to look after myself now. I'll be fine."_

" _That's not the point, Lilith, and you know it!" Her father cried, his grip on his daughter's shoulders tightening as the latter focused her attention back on him._

 _She could see the tears welling up in his eyes now, too; it was very rare Lilith ever saw her father physically cry. He looked like a broken man._

" _ **Please**_ _!_ _ **Please**_ _don't feel you're obligated to listen to what this greedy git is telling you! You don't have to make any sacrifices on our behalf, sweetheart!"_

" _But I do, Father."_

 _Both parents' eyes widened in shock at this as Lilith kept her smile on her face, ignoring the sight of the tears streaking down their faces as she slowly pulled her father's hands from her shoulders and raised one to gently push her mother's away._

" _You both deserve to be happy just as much as me, and you've already made great sacrifices to make sure of that." Lilith paused to close her eyes. "I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to ensure that, even in a time of suppression."_

" _Lilith…"_

 _Lilith opened her eyes upon hearing her mother say her name, once again seeing the woman trembling before her due to the overwhelming emotions swirling within her at that very moment. However, just as Lilith opened her mouth to speak once more, her words became caught in her throat at the sight of the two knights from the doorway appearing on either side of her and stepping in between her and her parents. Lilith gaped at the sight of the knights moving forward and shoving her parents off towards the left of the path, with both of them pushing their bodies forward against the armour to fight against their force. Their arms were stretching past their metal bodies towards her, the pair calling out._

" _Stay away from my baby-!"_

" _Let us go, you walking tin-men-!"_

" _Father! Mother!" Lilith called out to them and went to move forward, but found herself coming to a sudden stop upon feeling a hard grip on her shoulder._

" _ **I apologise for cutting that heartfelt moment short**_ _, but I am on a tight schedule and thus must leave post-haste. Your daughter has given her consent and so I shall act upon that."_

 _Lilith's shoulders stiffened as she dared to glance behind her at Adam when he spoke, a cocky smirk placed upon his face that made her stomach churn. She continued to hear the grunts of her parents as they struggled against the knights, all as Adam continued._

" _I can promise that you don't need to worry about a thing, though, Mister and Mrs Alcon," Adam paused to focus his gaze on Lilith before him, her mouth closing when his smirk widened ever so slightly with his eyes lighting up with a mischievous glint. "I'll take_ _ **very good care**_ _of your daughter…"_

A loud sniffle interrupted me and prompted me to turn my gaze in the direction of Viola, leaving me blinking in surprise at seeing tears in her lone eye and snot around her nose.

"… You okay there?" I asked with a smile of amusement, suspecting I knew the reason behind why Viola was suddenly getting teary-eyed.

Viola quickly nodded and reached her hands for the bottom of her pinafore, lifting it away from her skirt to her face and blowing her nose into it as she responded with muffled speech.

"I-I'm okay-! I'm okay-!" She paused to drop her pinafore back into her lap, her left hand reaching up to wipe away the tears in her eye. "I-It's just-! T-The fact that she went s-so far for her p-parents, b-because she loved them-!"

My smile fell solemn as I reached out my right hand to give her back a comforting rub, prompting the younger blonde to sniffle again and shuffle her way a little closer to my side.

"There, there. No need to cry."

Viola released another sniffle, turning her body so she could rest the side of her head against my shoulder.

"S-Sorry-! Her selflessness just reminded me of… _you know_ …"

"… I know."

"… Is your ghost friend okay?" I heard Peter ask out of concern, my head turning to glance at him as Viola's sniffles started to die away.

"She's fine. She's just upset for Lilith, is all."

Peter blinked in surprise at this.

"So, it's true? Lilith gave herself up to Grandpa to protect her parents? Like how my Dad gave me up to his to protect me?"

I nodded.

"Uh-huh. I'm surprised there aren't any tears coming from you."

Peter chuckled as Viola lifted her head from my shoulder and returned to sitting up straight again, allowing me to move my hand away from her and back to my lap.

"Well, I was a baby when it happened. I don't remember anything, so there's nothing for me to feel sad about."

When his chuckles died down, though, Peter was left tilting his head to the side with a curious blink.

"But I do find it odd…"

I raised a brow out of confusion.

"Found what odd?"

"The thing you said about Lilith's family being the first to pay higher taxes than everyone else. That didn't sound right to me."

"I have to agree with Peter," Viola mumbled in reply, clearing her throat before continuing and speaking a little louder. "It feels like Adam Druitt did it on purpose to target Lilith, a little like how Ellen targeted me for my body…"

I found myself smiling in triumph at the pair sat on either side of me, prompting me to fold my arms across my chest and sit up a little straighter.

" _Oh_ , you two have every right to be suspicious of that little fact, because I slipped it in for this exact reason; Lord Druitt _was_ manipulating the taxes on purpose."

I glanced between Viola and Peter to see the pair of them staring at me with shocked blinks and opened mouths, the two of them gasping loudly before Peter was the first to break the silence.

" _He did_?"

I nodded and closed my eyes, my smile fading as quickly as it had appeared.

"He did. You see, aside from being known to the village where Lilith lived as a greedy noble, Lord Druitt was also known to the criminal underworld as the cold and calculating leader of the nefarious Demon Triad cult."

I paused and opened my eyes when I felt the weight of the bed shift on my left, leaving me to witness Peter reaching out for the pillow at the head of the bed. I waited until he'd turned around to face me and pulled the pillow to his chest to hug it tightly in his arms before continuing, assuming he was mentally preparing himself for the events that were to come from this story.

"To the normal people of society, his heartless actions appeared pointlessly cruel. But to the Demon Triad, they were the necessary steps he needed to take in order to achieve his goals. Unbeknownst to poor, oblivious Lilith, the raising of her family's taxes had been nothing but a cruel ploy to lure the Alcon family into giving up their only daughter; a girl who Lord Druitt had had his eyes on for a _very long time_."

I briefly glanced Viola's way when I heard her gasp and cover a hand over her mouth, her eye wide with worry and concern for the tragic heroine in my 'tale'.

"With Lilith falling into Lord Druitt's trap she was taken back to the Druitt family's estate as soon as possible, being forced to leave her former life and everything she knew behind. But unfortunately for Lilith, things were about to get even worse, as she would soon come to discover the truth behind Lord Druitt's intentions... as a prisoner behind his walls…"


End file.
